


Если бы кровь была ценой

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Slave Trade, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 96,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Энакин пообещал освободить всех рабов и собирается сдержать свое слово. В шоке от видения о восстании рабов на Татуине, он сбегает из Храма, чтобы присоединиться к борьбе. Спустя пять лет он создает Альянс, куда входят все освобожденные миры, и теперь настало время Республике бояться их – куда больше, чем Сепаратистов.Сенатор Амидала вызывается вести мирные переговоры с Энакином, а Оби-Ван присоединяется к ней, чтобы отыскать своего бывшего падавана.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Blood Be The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886145) by [cadesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama). 



> *Название - строчка из стихотворения Редьярда Киплинга "Песнь мертвых".
> 
> Этот фанфик я впервые прочитала несколько лет назад и влюбилась в него. Перевод случился очень быстро, за какие-то три месяца минувшей осенью, а потом я надолго забросила тест. Теперь решила вернуться к нему и все же довести до ума. Сейчас у меня нет беты, но [ Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova) иногда помогает с переводом трудных моментов. Надеюсь, что решимость меня не покинет, и история все же увидит свет целиком и полностью)))

**_Пять лет назад_ **

Энакину снилась кровь, песок и палящий жар двух солнц.  
Сила шептала ему – скоро все случится. Воздух вибрировал от напряжения, заставлял кожу покрываться мурашками. И когда Энакин заглянул в печальные карие глаза матери, то вздрогнул от холода.  
Он увидел Мос Эспа: повсюду люди, рабы с горящими от злости глазами – такого еще никогда не происходило.  
Шми стояла в толпе, прямая и спокойная. Кровь стекала у нее по шее, расползалась по воротнику грубой рубахи. Кровь прочертила длинную линию на платье и капала в песок, окрашивая в алый цвет.  
Кто-то упал на землю перед ней.  
Его самого там не было, Энакин знал.  
Четкая линия Силы, наполненная решимостью, простиралась от Татуина до Корусанта, принося с собой дух революции.  
Его мать говорила тихо, но твердо, с вызовом, и пусть ее слова уносил ветер, но тон оставался решительным.  
Электрокнут взвился в воздухе и ударил ее, Шми неловко подставила руку, пытаясь защититься, а потом вскрикнула и упала на колени.  
И Энакина не было рядом, чтобы помочь ей.  
Он проснулся резко, с дрожью, и почувствовал, как холодит рубашка, в которой он спал, насквозь промокшая от пота. Резкое дыхание, казалось, заполнило всю маленькую комнату. Слишком громко.  
Энакин стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать, и прижал ладони к лицу, пытаясь сдержать беспокойство.  
В кошмарах не было ничего нового. Плакать он не собирался. Энакин давно уже вырос, и будить Оби-Вана не стоило: тот бы снова пожурил его и напомнил об освобождении эмоций в Силу. Кошмары случались часто. В них не было ничего особенного.  
Но то, что он увидел сейчас, кошмаром точно не было. Видение, ясное и реальное, ярче всех, что он когда-либо испытывал.  
Рабы на Татуине сражаются и гибнут, а он сидит в Храме джедаев вместо того, чтобы помогать, и видит глупые бесполезные сны.  
Я же обещал тебе, мама, подумал Энакин. Я обещал вернуться и освободить тебя.  
Он ощутил дрожь в Силе. Медленно, постепенно его дыхание выровнялось. Он опустил руки на колени и посмотрел вверх, на безупречно гладкий потолок.  
Рана, которую он увидел на шее матери во сне, была знакомой. От крошечного разреза на затылке у самого Энакина не осталось шрама, но прямо сейчас фантомный зуд на коже хотелось расчесать до крови. Его рабский передатчик.  
Мама свободна, понял он с удивлением. Ей удалось как-то освободиться, на свой страх и риск.  
От этой мысли захотелось действовать.  
Энакин вскочил с постели, стянул свою мокрую, холодную одежду и переоделся в джедайскую мантию. Когда он прыгал на одной ноге, надевая ботинок, то врезался в стену и замер, ожидая, что Оби-Ван вот-вот появится из соседней комнаты, спрашивая, что, во имя Силы, он затеял. Но Оби-Ван мирно спал несмотря ни на что, и Энакину не пришлось объяснять, куда он собрался.  
Он почти пожалел об этом.  
Энакин убегал, и вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы остановить его.  
Джедаи велели ему забыть свою мать, а она сказала никогда не оглядываться. И все они ошибались, теперь Энакин был абсолютно уверен. Оби-Ван призвал бы его к осторожности, но осторожность равна бездействию. Энакин вздрогнул, широко распахнул глаза, вглядываясь в темноту, пытаясь пробраться сквозь спутанный ком собственных эмоций. Никакого плана у него не было – только чистый импульс и направление в Силе.  
Но разве этого мало? Что еще нужно?  
Свобода матери изменила все.  
Ни секунды не размышляя, Энакин схватил лайтсэйбер и прицепил рукоять на пояс. Не глядя в сторону комнаты, где спал Оби-Ван, он прокрался прочь, пытаясь касаться Силы настолько легко, насколько возможно. До тех пор, пока Оби-Ван не проснулся, у него существовал шанс выбраться из Храма.  
За те пять лет, что Энакин жил в Храме, он узнал предостаточно способов сбежать отсюда тайком. Сначала чтобы принять участие в гонках в глубине города, потом для вылазок в генераторные коридоры. На прошлой неделе он собрался посетить торговца хламом с особенно грязной репутацией, который продавал настолько интересные части разных звездолетов, что джедаи никогда бы не позволили Энакину и близко к ним подойти. Он прекрасно ориентировался в Храме и знал, чьи апартаменты стоило обходить стороной. Квинлана Воса сейчас не было на Корусанте, но обычно он ложился очень поздно, так что Энакин не рискнул проходить мимо его комнат. Мэйс Винду был слишком подозрительным, так что Энакин не ходил в его сторону даже когда был уверен, что тот спит крепким сном. А вот комнаты Сири, с другой стороны, были абсолютно безопасны. Хороший джедай всегда и спит хорошо.  
Подошвы сапог мягко касались пола, и Энакин пробирался по Храму, минуя уровень за уровнем и направляясь к ангарам. В глубине сознания он ощущал присутствие Оби-Вана, ощущал, как беспокойство постепенно начинает проникать в его мастера – хотя еще не настолько, чтобы разбудить того.  
Энакин знал: выбраться с планеты будет сложно. Угнать спидер из Храма – одно, но улететь на корабле без мастера – совсем иное. И тут он понял, что без разрешения от Управления космическим движением на Корусанте ничего не получится. Энакин поднял голову и посмотрел назад, туда, где Оби-Ван беспокойно повернулся во сне, начиная волноваться сильнее. Если бы он попросил помощи у Оби-Вана, то вылазка могла обернуться официальной миссией.  
Энакин прикусил губу, глянул вниз, на ноги. Его ботинки все еще были грязными и потертыми после последнего задания: они с Оби-Ваном должны были внедриться в компанию контрабандистов спайсом, что контролировали территории возле Родии. Разрываясь между отчетами и брифингами, Энакин еще не успел почистить обувь как следует.  
Даже если бы Оби-Ван поверил, что это было настоящее видение, и даже если бы Совет поверил Оби-Вану, прошли бы дни, прежде чем они заполучили официальное разрешение покинуть Храм. Если бы Совет вообще поручил им миссию… Они скорее направили бы туда мастера Сири и Феруса, которые были более квалифицированы, и потом – Энакин со своей эмоциональной заинтересованностью точно бы остался на Корусанте.  
Он поморщился от одной мысли. Рассказывать Совету – очень плохая идея. Он просто должен идти сам. Сила направляла его. И потом, что бы там Республиканский корпус звездных истребителей не выпустил ему на перехват, Энакин и с худшим сталкивался.  
Ворота ангара распахнулись под рукой. Они никогда не запирались – символ доверия вне зависимости от того, как часто он нарушал это самое доверие. Постепенно огни разгорались над головой, прогоняя тени, освещая огромное пространство. С другой стороны Храма был расположен еще один ангар и мелкие доки в башнях, но Энакина не интересовали ни маленькие шлюпы, что могли приземлиться прямо возле зала Совета, ни крупные транспортники из главного ангара.  
Он искал кое-что изящное и быстрое.  
Энакин ухмыльнулся. Торопится или нет, но оценить истинное богатство выбора перед собой он очень даже в состоянии. У джедаев было столько ресурсов и столько союзников. Даже с тем, что ассигнования от Сената в бюджет ограничивались все больше и больше, джедаи владели множеством истребителей, которые легко могли составить внушительный королевский флот или боевую группу какого-нибудь военного диктатора.  
Энакин прошел мимо истребителей, провел кончиками пальцев по борту N-1, подаренного королевой Амидалой пять лет назад. Потом покачал головой и заставил себя отвернуться. Можно было взять его, красивый и опасный корабль, который он так и не изучил как следует. Но лететь нужно – на Татуин. И Энакин надеялся вернуться оттуда. Ему не нужен корабль, который джавы разберут на кусочки, и в особенности этот корабль – который ему действительно жалко потерять.  
Его взгляд остановился на тусклой, потрепанной Дельте-6. Во время жесткой посадки на ней ободрались большие пласты краски, а коррозия местами разъела кабину, но в общем и целом кораблик выглядел достойно. Двигатель был довольно мощным, и крышка люка казалась герметичной.  
Энакин запрыгнул в кабину и опустил руки на панель управления. Для того чтобы убедиться наверняка, надо бы посмотреть двигатель изнутри, но инстинкты уверяли, что истребитель домчит его домой. Как-нибудь дотянет. Энакин глянул на открытый вход в ангар, махнул рукой, закрывая ворота, и нервно облизал губы.  
Ну, вперед. Он инициировал процедуру запуска двигателей, подобрал гарнитуру управления, застрявшую между сиденьем и наружной панелью. В голове Энакин уже прокладывал курс. Для расчетов необходим астрокомпьютер, но не было дня с момента прилета на Корусант, когда бы Энакин не прокладывал наилучший маршрут домой в своих мечтах.  
Он должен быть там, подумал он с внезапным гневом. Хлопнул кулаком по контрольной панели и пнул ногой корабль. Колено врезалось в модуль диагностики окружающей среды, и Энакин возмущенно уставился на панель. Храм должен был стать его новым домом, джедаи – новой семьей.  
И они будут, решил он. Он просто должен позаботиться кое о чем сначала, убедиться, что мама в безопасности, и привезти ее сюда с собой. Он должен закончить то, что начал. Гнев пропал, оставляя Энакина с тупой пульсирующей болью в левой ноге.  
Двигатель разогрелся предостаточно. Энакин медленно выдохнул, закрыл глаза и потянулся к контрольной системе в ангаре. Он нахмурился, свел брови, стараясь изо всех сил. Планировка немного отличалась от ангара на башне, где он по обыкновению угонял спидеры, но не так сильно. Энакин распахнул глаза и улыбнулся, когда обнаружил систему безопасности.  
Абсолютное доверие. А я-то был уверен, что они меня хорошо узнали, лениво подумал он.  
Он переключил свет, убрал полупроницаемое силовое поле, сбросил таймер и открыл наружные ворота ангара.  
– Управление движением Корусанта, это джедай Скайуокер, – произнес Энакин, вцепившись в комм. Он говорил осторожно, изо всех сил стараясь удержать голос низким. И ему это практически удавалось.  
– Управление на связи, – отозвался невыразительный голос дроида. Канал Храма имел второй приоритет – первый отводился Сенату – но даже джедаи не заслуживали живого существа в операторы посредине глухой ночи.  
– Координаты отправлены, Управление. Ожидаю подтверждения окна, – он передал стандартные джедайские коды безопасности вместе с координатами, надеясь, что дроид не поинтересуется его личными ранговыми кодами. Энакин не упомянул о разрешении на незапланированный полет. Он не хотел подавать дроиду каких-нибудь ненужных идей, если тот до сих пор не додумался.  
– План полета отсутствует, – сказал дроид. Крифф, выругался Энакин про себя. Ну разумеется, дроид заботился только о надлежащем оформлении документов, а не о безопасности. – Замедлите разгон и повторите запрос.  
– Отрицательно, Управление. Это засекреченная джедайская миссия.  
Энакин услышал тихое жужжание на том конце, и приготовился к набору скорости. Он выберется отсюда, и плевать что тупой, запрограммированный по шаблону дроид об этом думает.  
– Временное подтверждение.  
Энакин подавил веселье. Вместо того, чтобы радоваться раньше времени, он направил Дельту-6 вверх, легко коснувшись дросселя, и оторвался от пола ангара.  
– Повторный запрос в течение сорока восьми часов с вероятностью штрафа. Обращаю ваше внимание. Штраф в размере шести ночей в заключении и/или в размере одной тысячи республиканских кредитов в случае, если ложные сведения будут доказаны.  
К тому времени Энакин точно вернется, никакой лжи не будет, так что не проблема.  
– Вас понял, Управление. И спасибо, – добавил он. Скрыть ликование было почти невозможно. Управление не обеспокоилось, чтобы поблагодарить его в ответ. Плохая операционка, решил Энакин. И, наверное, слишком много обнулений, чтобы выучиться получше.  
На экране дисплея промелькнула восходящая траектория полета. Она приведет Энакина к орбитальному кластеру джедайских гиперпространственных стыковочных колец. Он нахмурился, не без удивления, внимательно изучая координаты. Получить к ним доступ так просто нельзя. Сила с ним, в конце концов решил Энакин, тщательно выводя Дельту-6 из Храма и старательно пытаясь отметиться на всех контрольных точках – гораздо более аккуратно и тщательно, нежели обычно.  
Лети прямо, твердил он себе. Никаких загогулин.  
Движение на Корусанте никогда не прекращалось, но было слегка тише в этот час ночи. Энакин присоединился к немногочисленной очереди звездолетов в ожидании вылета с планеты. Анонимность сделала его миссию более настоящей, более официальной. Он проделывал такое уже много раз. Никто не знал, что он вор и беглец.  
Он поднялся уже в верхние слои атмосферы, когда Оби-Ван проснулся. Энакин почувствовал его в тот момент, когда корабли Республиканского корпуса звездных истребителей начали преследовать его, атакуя компьютерную систему устрашающими сообщениями.  
Энакин крутанул Дельту-6, выполнив почти мгновенный вертикальный разворот в воздухе, чтобы облететь ближайший корабль. Вспышка страха промелькнула в Силе, корабль завихлял, отражая реакцию пилота.  
– Энакин, – послышался голос Оби-Вана в комме. – Немедленно остановись.  
В его тоне слышалась усталость – и не из-за того, что мастер не выспался. Он думает, что это игра, угрюмо сообразил Энакин. Что я все делаю для развлечения.  
– Мастер, вы все поймете позже. Я должен улететь.  
Корабли Республиканского корпуса снова подлетели ближе, осторожно удерживая дистанцию. Один из них попробовал пристроиться под крыло, чтобы проверить серьезность намерений Энакина.  
Он никогда еще не был настолько серьезен. Действуя на импульсе, он активировал питание оружейной системы. Корабли бросились врассыпную с его пути, потом перегруппировались и пристроились в хвост. Они не были оснащены настоящим оружием, но это не означало, что при желании они не могут сбить его. Если это станет необходимо.  
– Энакин! – голос Оби-Вана звучал возмущенно. – Отключи все оружие немедленно!  
Энакин неохотно послушался. Действительно, не самый лучший план.  
На линии послышалось какое-то бормотание: у Энакина создалось впечатление, что Оби-Ван разговаривает одновременно еще с кем-то кроме него. Скорей всего, с Управлением движения, но и еще с кем-то из оборонной системы Корусанта, чтобы остановить их до того, как они собьют Энакина вместе с истребителем.  
После долго, напряженного момента, Оби-Ван снова заговорил.  
– Лететь? – тихо спросил он. – Энакин, куда, ты думаешь, тебе нужно лететь? Я полечу с тобой.  
Энакин ощутил, как в груди что-то повернулось. Оби-Ван сказал это сейчас, правда, но если бы он узнал раньше…  
– Я ей нужен. Моя мама в беде, – ответил Энакин. Он практически выплюнул последние слова, надеясь, что Оби-Ван не станет реагировать так, как он предчувствовал.  
Даже на таком расстоянии Энакин знал, что ему не показалась – пульсация страха и разочарования ощущалась в Силе вокруг Кеноби. Энакин поднял Дельту-6 еще выше, преодолевая атмосферу, и благополучно проскользнул мимо контролирующих погоду спутников.  
– Энакин, ты не можешь улететь прямо сейчас! Ты не можешь взять и бросить свое обучение! Мы уже столько достигли, и я не понимаю, как ты можешь взять и отказаться от всего!  
Энакин почувствовал ярость. В этих словах было все, что он ненавидел в джедаях. Он разогнался еще сильнее, больше ощущая, чем видя, что корабли службы безопасности продолжают его преследовать. Скорость была единственным, в чем они могли посоревноваться, поэтому он придавил дроссель на полную, заставляя корабли сзади тоже выжать максимум из двигателей, а потом резко увернулся вправо. Впечатляющий хвост кораблей проскочил мимо. Энакин понаблюдал, как они пытаются включить передние двигатели, чтобы замедлиться и вернуть контроль, в то время как атмосфера заставляла обшивку дымиться.  
– Если бы тебе было не все равно, ты бы попытался меня остановить! – огрызнулся он. Это было неправда: если Оби-Ван думал о нем, то он бы попытался помочь.  
Энакин выровнял истребитель, возвращаясь к своей изначальной цели. Корабли сил безопасности заставили его отклониться от траектории полета, но ненамного. Блестящие круги гиперпространственных стыковочных колец показались на видовом окне. Энакин аккуратно завел Дельту-6 в одно такое кольцо, чувствуя, как корабль подрагивает, когда системы коннектились друг с другом. Он пощелкал переключателями, наблюдая, как засветились огни на консоли. Они были мутно-желтыми, но и этого достаточно. Будучи ограниченным в маневренности, Энакин покосился через плечо на корабли Республиканского корпуса. Они по-прежнему предпринимали попытки перегруппироваться, но пока не обращали на него никакого внимания. Энакин вывел Дельту-6 на безопасное для прыжка место, слушая, как негромко гудит астрокомпьютер, рассчитывая координаты.  
Космос ощущался бесконечной глыбой холода вокруг него, когда мерцающие огни Корусанта остались позади.  
– Энакин, – в голосе Оби-Вана послышались беспомощные нотки, – ты джедай. У тебя есть долг.  
Энакин закрыл глаза. Он был джедаем, он пытался быть джедаем, изо всех сил старался, и в то же время он должен был стать хорошим сыном.  
Он вытер слезы.  
– Я знаю, и сейчас я как раз выполняю свой долг, мастер. Я дал обещание, – он прикусил губу, а потом добавил с надеждой. – Увидимся на Татуине.  
И прыгнул в гиперпространство, видя яркие вспышки звезд.

_**Сейчас** _

Сенатора Падме Амидалу не так часто вызывали в кабинет канцлера Палпатина. Его покровительственная, многозначительная забота исчезла сразу же, как только она перестала быть королевой Набу, сменившись прохладным, абсолютно профессиональным отношением. Он презирал ее политические взгляды, однако тщательно скрывал это под маской притворного уважения. Он ожидал получить союзника в Сенате, и был совсем не рад, что Падме общалась в основном с Бейлом Органой от Альдерана и Мон Мотмой от Чандриллы.  
Если он ожидал, что она снова будет его марионеткой, Падме опровергала эти надежды снова и снова.  
Тем не менее, никакой политики без нужных связей. Без поддержки Палпатина, и в особенности сейчас, когда недовольство в Сенате все возрастало, а давление по вопросу создания Республиканской армии все увеличивалось, Падме были необходимы все возможные союзники.  
Одетые в голубое гвардейцы Сената расступились перед ней, дверь в офис отъехала в сторону. Падме переступила порог, и Дорме, что отставала лишь на шаг, последовала за ней. В кабинете уже собралась большая группа: ни Мас Амедда, ни Орн Фри Таа было не удивить такой толпой, но Падме изумленно выдохнула от количества джедаев. Она вскинула руку к лицу прежде, чем успела сообразить, и вовремя прикрыла ладонью кривую улыбку.  
А она-то думала, джедаи не заинтересованы в политике.  
Магистр Йода с достоинством стоял возле широких окон, выходивших на политический район Корусанта. Обеими руками он опирался на палку из дерева гимер, хмуро наблюдая за лоббистами, снующими из здания в здание. Рядом с ним стояла незнакомая тогрута, бок о бок с человеком, которого Падме прекрасно знала. Не то, чтобы она часто встречалась с Оби-Ваном Кеноби после того, как вместе со своим мастером он сражался за Набу, но тем не менее она следила за ним по голоновостям и до сих пор считала своим другом. Как и всегда, его лицо было печально, и Падме невольно ощутила симпатию.  
И такую же внезапную печаль, незваную и ничем не оправданную.  
На другой стороне кабинета притаилась другая делегация – Торговая Федерация во главе с Нутом Ганреем. Падме была почти рада их видеть – это помогло избавиться от чувства ностальгии и утраты, которые всколыхнул Оби-Ван. На смену пришел гнев, который всегда помогал сосредоточиться.  
– Ах, сенатор Амидала, – начал Палпатин. На его лице блуждала добрая, ласковая улыбка. – Я так доволен, что вы присоединились к нам!  
– Так же, как и я, Ваше превосходительство. Вы же знаете, как любит перестраховываться моя охрана.  
Дорме застыла рядом, и Падме тронула ее за руку, скользнула взглядом, чтобы успокоить. Подколка была предназначена не для нее.  
– Думаю, что нет, не знаю, дорогая сенатор. В свете недавних покушений на вашу жизнь я буду поражен, если с вами действительно что-нибудь случится. Забота охраны действительно как нельзя уместна!  
Падме покосилась на Ганрея. Выражение на лице неймодианца было трудно распознать, но она была уверена, что он надулся.  
– Спасибо, канцлер, – сказала она и кивнула, соглашаясь. Его союзники устроили покушения на нее, напоминать лишний раз не стоило. Возможно, цель всего разговора была в том, чтобы проложить дистанцию между Палпатином и теми отморозками из его собственной партии, которые считали убийство лучшим способом протащить какой-нибудь билль.  
– Вы сказали «покушения»? – спросил Оби-Ван. Его тон был спокойным, хотя и слегка неодобрительным.  
Падме пожала плечами и поморщилась.  
– Это просто политика. Беспокоиться не о чем, мастер-джедай.  
Йода щелкнул языком и даже тогрута осуждающе вздохнула.  
– Оби-Ван не мастер, сенатор Амидала. Потерял падавана своего он.  
От этих слов Оби-Ван побледнел как мертвец.  
– Ох… я… – Падме изо всех сил пыталась придумать вежливый ответ. Ну что за способ общения у них. В конце концов она просто склонила голову. – Я прошу прощения. Я не хотела выказывать неуважение к Ордену, мастер Йода.  
Должно быть, скандал был просто неслыханный, подумала Падме. Орден джедаев известен своей замкнутостью: делать какие-то официальные заявления и проводить пресс-конференции, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство всей галактики, они не стали, но утрата мальчика, которого они же и объявили Избранным, всех здорово потрясла. Возможно, если бы он просто ушел, стал одним из Утраченных, скандал был бы просто скандалом, а не кризисом веры. Но все действия Энакина в последующие годы после бегства привлекли гораздо больше внимания, чем Орден, и гораздо больше всеобщего восхищения.  
Он сам сделал себе имя, наряду с растущей империей.  
До этого дня Падме не задумывалась о последствиях для Оби-Вана. О том, что его наказали вместо Энакина.  
Йода громко хмыкнул.  
– Это не неуважение, – любезно сказала тогрута. – Только недоразумение. Мы уже забыли, сенатор.  
Судя по выражению на лице Оби-Вана – нет, не забыли. Падме решила, что ей тоже довольно трудно рассматривать всю историю как незначительную. Однако в отличие от Кеноби ей удалось удержать на лице невозмутимое выражение. Падме кивнула джедаям, прежде чем отвернуться от них.  
Палпатин прочистил горло. Он молитвенно сложил руки, соединив кончики пальцев, и оглядел собравшихся.  
– Вообще-то, я надеюсь, что мы решим и этот вопрос тоже. Все вопросы, – он посмотрел на Мас Амедду. – Как только вы включите запись.  
Падме подошла к одному из диванов, увлекая Дорме за собой, и джедаи последовали за ними. Они молча стояли за спинами политиков, ожидая, когда запись начнет проигрываться.  
Сразу стало понятно, какой вопрос имел в виду канцлер.  
Светло-голубая голограмма Энакина Скайуокера переливалась посредине кабинета. Падме видела послание и раньше – вся Галактика видела – но сейчас она неосознанно наклонилась ближе, внимательно разглядывая Энакина. Он так изменился за последние пять лет, а с тех пор, как они общались на Набу, так вообще прошло десять.  
Эни сильно вырос, превратился в другого человека. Его волосы закрывали шею, спадали на пронзительные глаза, которые будто горели внутренним огнем. Округлость детского лица сменилась точеными скулами и изгибом рта, который постоянно то ли кривился, то ли ухмылялся. Энакин был высоким, широкоплечим и вне всякого сомнения привлекательным: каждое его движение было наполнено хищной, почти звериной грацией.  
Он больше не одевался как джедай и не носил одежду, достойную генерала, чья власть распространялась точно лесной пожар, подминая Внешнее Кольцо, система за системой, и их оказалось больше, чем Падме могла представить.  
На Энакине была простая куртка и штаны, словно на каком-то обычном космическом бродяге, а в набедренной кобуре торчал бластер. И рядом с бластером – лайтсэйбер.  
Падме проигнорировала участившийся пульс и отвернулась от Энакина. Она глянула на канцлера, который несколько секунд смотрел на голограмму. Было в его лице что-то странное, голодное и алчное, и Падме отвернулась от него тоже. Она опустила взгляд на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, и немного прикрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Энакин.  
– …Свободные Миры Внешнего Кольца не предъявляют никаких требований к Республике. И все-таки вы посылаете крейсеры и шпионов на нашу территорию. Этим утром мой флот перехватил джедайский разведывательный корабль «Восхождение». Я не ссорился с джедаями, – сказал Энакин. Падме снова подняла взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как он сжал челюсти, жестко и без всякого сожаления. – Независимо от того, что они говорят. Республика никогда не интересовалась Внешним Кольцом или судьбами рабов – вам они никогда не были нужны. Так и теперь нет никаких причин проявлять любопытство.  
Это было короткое, лаконичное послание. Угроза только подразумевалась, хотя Падме знала, что зона влияния Энакина расширяется, продолжает подползать к Ядру. И смысл был не в том, что Свободные Миры возмущены вторжением шпионов, они просто вообще никого не хотели подпускать к себе близко. Путешествия на Внешнее Кольцо никогда не пользовались популярностью, а теперь в некоторых регионах стали просто невозможны. Передвижения из Внешнего Кольца окончательно прекратились.  
Но это было совсем другое дело. Падме видела отчеты: во власти у Энакина находилось недостаточно кораблей, чтобы патрулировать границы Свободных Миров, чтобы перехватывать и останавливать каждый корабль, который хотел залететь или вылететь оттуда. Его флота хватало только чтобы засекать и перехватывать звездолеты, чьи намеренья были очевидны. Свободные Миры оправдывали свое название, и если в них не стремились беженцы, торговцы и туристы, то не потом, что не могли уйти. А потому, что они выбрали остаться. Фактически, вся торговля на Внешнем Кольце, в Свободных Мирах и остальных, шла как обычно. Они не хотели вмешательства Республики – но они не имели ничего против товаров и людей, и их образа жизни.  
Сообщение, которое увидела Падме, то, что взорвало новости Голонета полтора дня назад, закончилось. Но она слишком хорошо знала Палпатина и хитрое, коварное выражение на его лице, чтобы догадаться – запись была намеренно оборвана. Он бы не собрал их вместе ради того, чтобы продемонстрировать сообщение, которое они все уже видели и знали.  
Голограмма сместилась в сторону, показывая другого человека. Оби-Ван резко вздохнул, а Йода заворчал от удивления. Что ж, вот и ответ на вопрос, подумала Падме. Не джедаи порезали сообщение, а сам канцлер.  
Человек был высок, с резкими чертами лица и короткой, аккуратно подстриженной бородкой. Он держал спину прямо, как и подобает аристократу.  
– Возможно, я знаю некоторых из вас, – сказал мужчина глубоким голосом. Его брови были чуть приподняты, будто бы он искренне наслаждался представлением, а уголки губ поджаты, – но несмотря на это я должен представиться. В течение шести десятилетий я служил Ордену джедаев. Некоторое время после того, как ушел, был известен как граф Серенно. Но теперь все изменилось. Я Дуку из Свободных Миров. И я располагаю богатством Серенно и ресурсами, чтобы защитить всех тех, кого мы уже освободили – и тех, кого только предстоит.  
Падме наблюдала за реакцией Йоды: двое потерянных джедаев стояли рядом. Дуку положил руку на плечо Энакину, но это не выглядело собственническим жестом. Скорее, выражением привязанности. Преданности. У Йоды дернулись уши, он крепче сжал свою палку. За десять тысяч лет Орден потерял двадцать джедаев – двадцать одного, если падаваны считались. Двое за последние пять лет, и Йода как раз был Гранд Мастером Ордена. Голонет, вне всяких сомнений, уже помчался осаждать Храм, требуя открыть двери и провести настоящее расследование, возможно даже официальное, с чиновником Сената во главе. Тем не менее, Йода не выглядел разозленным. Вместо этого он казался нарочито спокойным, что подчеркивало его недавнюю резкость по отношению к Оби-Вану. И в какой-то мере такое поведение пугало.  
– У нас нет титулов, – снова заговорил Энакин. Он сложил руки на груди и дерзко вскинул подбородок, будто бросая кому-то вызов. Это веяло лицемерием – с титулом или нет, он являлся самопровозглашенным и бессменным лидером Свободных Миров.  
Выражение лица Дуку слегка изменилось. Падме придвинулась ближе, уложила подбородок в ладони, пытаясь понять, действительно ли по его лицу промелькнуло раздражение, или ей показалось.  
– Разумеется, никаких титулов. Я хочу задать вопрос Республике и джедаям: где ваша честь?  
– Мы знаем, за что сражаемся, – сказал Энакин. Сердце Падме на мгновение остановилось. Его глаза на самом деле не были такими ярко-голубыми, это все голограмма, напомнила она себе. Однако он не был похож на маленького мальчика-раба, которого она помнила: сейчас он был слишком красивым, слишком гордым. – А вы знаете?  
Падме закрыла глаза и подождала, пока образ Энакина исчез. Сердце снова ожило, бухнуло в груди, и Падме прижала руки к коленям, чтобы они не дрожали.  
– Это возмутительно! – завопил Ганрей. – Торговая Федерация не станет мириться с подобным!  
Что ж, ничего нового. Падме открыла глаза и вздохнула.  
– Успокойтесь, вице-король, – сказала тогрута. Падме потерла лоб и повернулась к Дорме. Та уже предусмотрела ее вопрос и протягивала датапад со списком членов Совета джедаев. Падме приняла его и быстро сжала руку Дорме, благодаря за поддержку. Она действительно ненавидела ничего не понимать, в особенности, не понимать, кто союзник, а кто враг.  
– Проблема, вне всяких сомнений, касается нас всех, – продолжила тогрута, Шаак Ти.  
Ганрей ткнул в нее пальцем:  
– Это дело джедаев! Эти двое, они джедаи! Они угрожают нам, а вы ничего не делаете!  
– Угроза? – усмехнулся Йода. – Угрозы тут нет. Угрозу вы узнаете, когда они угрожать начнут. Вызов это.  
Шаак Ти внимательно посмотрела на Йоду, а затем повернулась к Оби-Вану – его лицо было непроницаемо. Падме поджала губы, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит между джедаями. Что-то невысказанное, какая-то общая история, которую они не собирались пояснять.  
– Вызов брошен нашим принципам, – в конце концов произнес Оби-Ван после долгой паузы. – Но с какой целью, мастер Йода?  
– Неизвестно это. Медитировать на это я буду.  
– Замечательно, – бодро провозгласил Палпатин. – Тем не менее, есть еще один вопрос, который я хочу с вами обсудить. Мы должны немедленно провести мирные переговоры с Дуку и Скайуокером.  
Падме выпрямилась от удивления. Это было совсем не то, что она ожидала от канцлера. С Ганреем на встрече, она опасалась самого худшего: что Палпатин попросил бы ее прекратить поддерживать оппозицию по отношению к закону Милитаризации и призвал джедаев поддержать создание армии. Ну, как минимум, он бы призвал к демонстрации силы и единства, чтобы успокоить многочисленные миры Республики Среднего и Внешнего Колец.  
Это было потрясающе хорошее развитие событий.  
– Я бы с радостью взялась проводить переговоры, – Падме встала и встретилась взглядом с Палпатином.  
– Я надеялся на вас. И на вас тоже, мастер Йода, вы поддерживаете идею мирных переговоров? – на последних словах угол рта у Палпатина чуть дернулся вверх.  
– Обсудить с Советом мне нужно.  
Шаак Ти склонила голову, будто извиняясь.  
– Боюсь, мы не можем сами принять решение. Это не только дипломатический вопрос, но и личный вопрос джедаев, проблема, которая нанесла удар прямо в суть нашего существования.  
– Ох, ну конечно, – в голосе Палпатина отразилось совсем немного разочарования. Он обернулся и сказал, не мешкая ни секунды. – Я смиренно обращаюсь к вам, вице-король Ганрей. Мы на Набу имели разногласия с Торговой Федерацией, но разумеется, вы видите важность этой миссии. Согласны ли вы обеспечить сенатора Амидалу почетным караулом?  
Дорме ухватила Падме за руку.  
– В смысле… вы не можете просить нас… – выплюнул Нут Ганрей. На этот раз Падме была целиком и полностью с ним согласна.  
– Канцлер, вы подвергаете сомнению компетентность службы безопасности Набу? – спросила она.  
– Ну конечно же нет, моя дорогая, – любезно отозвался тот. Глаза его как-то странно мерцали, и Падме уже совсем ничего не понимала. – Но наместник озвучил довольно громкий протест в ответ на введенное Свободными Планетами эмбарго против Торговой Федерации. Я надеялся только дать ему шанс привести свои доводы лично юному Скайуокеру.  
Вся манера поведения Ганрея тут же изменилась. Он дернул головой в явном замешательстве. Вице-король был достаточно хорошим политиком, чтобы не доверять подобным предложениям, но одновременно с этим алчность заставляла его надеяться на благоприятный поворот.  
– Подождите, вот это уже совершенно иной…  
– Я не верю, что вы обдумали все это как следует, – вклинился Оби-Ван. – Враждебность Энакина увеличивается как ответ на вторжение Республики. Он еще не начал военных действий, но неужели вы думаете, что если отправить флот дроидов для сопровождения сенатора Амидалы, он не сочтет это провокацией?  
– Вы предлагаете что-то иное? Защиту, которую могли бы обеспечить джедаи, возможно?  
Мастер Йода и Шаак Ти одновременно покачали головами.  
Оби-Ван нашел взглядом Падме, прежде чем повернуться к канцлеру.  
– Именно, – резко сказал он. – При всем уважении к ее личной охране, ситуация требует присутствия рыцаря-джедая. Один джедай может заменить собой дюжину стандартно обученных охранников.  
– Я согласна, – ответила Падме. – Охранник-джедай является прекрасной демонстрацией силы без агрессии. И мы сможем передвигаться быстрее, только я и мой защитник джедай, на одном корабле, без сопровождения.  
Канцлер выглядел так, будто обдумывал это предложение, словно оно не совпадало с его первоначальными планами. Падме очень сомневалась. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он подходил к решению какой-либо проблемы, не имея в рукаве как минимум три различных возможных результата, которые одинаково устраивали бы его.  
– Скорость имеет большое значение, – в конце концов произнес Палпатин. – Особенно в связи с необходимостью как можно скорее принять решение по Закону о Милитаризации.  
Падме склонила голову и улыбнулась ему.  
– Конечно, это может подождать. В смысле, если вы хотите даль мне шанс на то, чтобы привести Свободные Миры в Республику, под ваше руководство.  
Канцлер никогда не говорил, что хочет видеть Свободные Миры в Республике – хотя они бы никогда не сумели жить в мире, с их полным суверенитетом, вне законов Республики. Она рисковала, признавая вслух, что все его мирные планы по сути сводились к захвату власти.  
Лицо Палпатина на мгновение исказилось, будто тень прошла – а потом добродушие снова возымело верх.  
Он искренне усмехнулся.  
– Отлично сыграно, сенатор. Очень хорошо, билль может подождать до вашего возвращения. К тому времени мы будет точно знать, так ли это необходимо.  
Падме вздрогнула на последнем слове. Ганрей, который выглядел так, будто о нем забыли, потер руки с неприятным рвением.  
– Оби-Ван Кеноби будет сопровождать вас на встрече с Энакином, и вместе вы разберетесь с этими глупыми неприятностями и привезете мальчика домой. Решено.  
Йода стукнул палкой из дерева гимер об пол. Это было больше похоже на гневный жест, чем все, что когда-либо проделывал старый мастер.  
– Не решено это. В состав Совета джедаев не входите вы, канцлер. Принимать собственные решения мы только после совета будем.  
Палпатин посмотрел на него с видом оскорбленной невинности.  
– Но мастер Кеноби действительно лучше всех подходит для этого задания, – сказал канцлер, намеренно выбирая слова, и Оби-Ван пристально посмотрел на него. Падме не была уверена, что такая похвала ему польстила. – Энакин будет рад увидеть старого друга, я уверен! А еще лучше – двух. Я сам весьма опечален, что не имею возможности присоединиться к этой миссии.  
– Принять собственные решения мы должны, – повторил Йода. – Сообщим вам о них.  
Шаак Ти глубоко поклонилась канцлеру и Падме.  
– Нам нужно многое обсудить, – сказала она и первая проследовала к выходу. Оби-Ван не обернулся, он шел медленно, чтобы не обогнать мастера Йоду. От одного взгляда на них Падме внезапно ощутила ноющую боль и немедленно распрощалась со всеми присутствующим.  
У нее было, чем заняться: провести все необходимые исследования и собрать вещи.  
– Это была довольно неожиданная встреча, но я думаю, все прошло хорошо, миледи, – сказала Дорме, когда они шли по коридорам Сената. – Я надеюсь, что джедаи все-таки примут решение и пошлют Кеноби.  
– И я тоже, – пробормотала Падме.  
Он больше всех заслуживал право на второй шанс. 

 

_******* _

Оби-Ван ожидал в вестибюле перед залом Совета вот уже несколько часов. Разумеется, ему  
не запрещалось удалиться в свою комнату или даже отправиться в город, но он был уверен: с его везением стоит только выйти за стены Храма – и собрание тут же закончится, а как только вернется, его снова вызовут обратно. Перед залом не было стульев: плевать на комфорт и на гостей не-джедаев, так что Оби-Ван сидел на полу, сложив руки на коленях.  
Совет слушал отчет Луминары Ундули и ее падавана, только что вернувшихся из Свободных Миров.  
Оби-Ван всякого навидался, но все равно перестал дышать, когда услышал новость, что миссия Ундули и ее падавана на Ансион прервалась, когда они слишком близко подлетели к флоту Энакина.  
Спасательная операция была спланирована немедленно, он знал, пусть и не учувствовал в обсуждениях. Он вообще мало в чем учувствовал. Стоило зайти в комнату, как все разговоры тут же стихали. Такая подозрительность раздражала, как если бы он ее действительно заслужил. Однако Оби-Ван не стал утверждать, что с готовностью предложил бы свою помощь, если его попросили. Он не может подвести своего падавана. Не в этот раз.  
Ох, если смотреть правде в глаза… он уже сделал предостаточно. Оби-Вану было в чем себя винить. Честно говоря, он ожидал гораздо худшего для Луминары и Баррис – а они только день просидели за решеткой, питаясь сухими пайками.  
И едва ли один он так думал. Джедаи боялись худшего – хотя они бы никогда не использовали подобное слово. Джедаи не боятся. Они были обеспокоены. Они готовились к возможной неудаче. Они были просто в ужасе, ожидая в шоке, что один из них прекратился в убийцу джедаев, до смерти перепуганные мыслью, что любое вмешательство только усугубит ситуацию, и, таким образом, были парализованы бездействием.  
Оби-Вану иногда казалось, что он стал циником довольно быстро.  
Он закрыл глаза и потянулся к Силе. Такая горечь не подобает джедаю. Он отпустил ее, представляя усики дыма, тянущиеся вверх, истончающиеся и исчезающие, словно от порыва ветра.  
Прошло еще довольно много времени, и общее направление встречи наконец изменилось, ледяная стена тишины постепенно исчезла. Приглашение прозвучало явственно, и Оби-Ван открыл глаза. Он встал, ладонью отряхнул пыль с мантии. Дверь в зал Совета отворилась, пропуская его внутрь, и Оби-Ван занял место посередине, рядом с Луминарой и Баррис. Они с любопытством покосились на него, но совесть не позволила им отодвинуться в сторону.  
Оби-Ван поклонился мастерам Совета, а потом выпрямился и заложил руки в рукава. Солнце садилось за горизонт, оранжевый свет заливал комнату: Оби-Вана вызвали где-то в середине утра.  
– Дерзким ты стал, Оби-Ван, – произнес Йода.  
Оби-Ван кивнул ему и криво улыбнулся.  
– Я надеялся, что мы начнем на другой ноте, мастер, но теперь это вряд ли возможно, так что давайте поговорим об Энакине?  
Когда Оби-Ван был юнлингом, то Йода заботился о нем. Он помнил, как тот отвечал теплым смешком на самый странный, самый наивный вопрос, помнил, как в конце каждого урока стучала по полу палка Йоды из дерева гимер – даже этот звук казался тогда не строгим, а приятным. Он вспомнил, как любил старого мастера.  
Йода, по-видимому, не помнил все это так же хорошо, как Оби-Ван.  
– Дерзкий, – повторил он.  
– И даже хуже, – вставил Мэйс. Его руки были сложены на груди, а вся поза выражала неодобрение. – Он сговорился с канцлером!  
Оби-Ван поднял бровь.  
– Я не верю, что работу с демократически избранным руководителем нашего правительства можно расценивать как «сговор», мастер Винду. И как бы то ни было, я с самого начала не согласился с тем планом, что он изложил.  
– Позволил ему ты диктовать джедаям, что делать, – сказал Йода.  
С таким подходом они бы так ничего и не решили. Дай им волю, Йода и Мэйс могут часами его упрекать. Оби-Ван оглядел остальных членов Совета и остановился на Пло Куне. Тот не так резко относился к канцлеру, как Мэйс, и не стал бы обвинять Оби-Вана, что его бывший падаван стал Лордом Ситхов. Как без конца не уставал напоминать Йода.  
– Я учту вашу поправку, – сказал Оби-Ван. Он низко поклонился Мэйсу и Йоде, однако, когда начал говорить, то пристально смотрел на мастера Пло. – Но разумеется, вы вызвали меня сюда не только в назидание падавану мастеру Ундули, чтобы показать, как не нужно себя вести.  
Мастер Пло хрипло усмехнулся.  
– Ну конечно нет, Оби-Ван, – сказал он. – Мастер Луминара, прошу вас.  
Луминара глянула на Оби-Вана из-под капюшона. Ярко-голубые глаза осторожно изучали его, будто Ундули еще не определилась, сколько информации можно с ним разделить. Было очевидно, что полную проверку Оби-Ван не прошел – в конце концов, он не был в зале, когда она впервые озвучила свой доклад. Это был сигнал, что ей нужно самой решать – сколько можно рассказать ему, сколько он должен знать, а сколько – нет.  
– Мы с падаваном были на пути к Ансиону, чтобы вести переговоры между племенами о мире. Возможно, мы слегка уклонились от плана полета, – негромко произнесла она. Ее тон был тихим и сдержанным, слишком осторожным даже для джедая. Оби-Вана вдруг поразила мысль, что Энакин, возможно, не ошибался, когда назвал ее шпионом, – и таким образом попали в изолированную зону Свободных Миров. Наш корабль ненадолго был захвачен, а потом нас проводили глубже в пространство Свободных Миров. К нам присоединились два легких крейсера и дюжина истребителей в качестве сопровождения, пока мы не достигли Татуина, где базируется основной флот.  
Что означало следующее – Энакин по-прежнему чувствовал, что его родная планета так и не была целиком и полностью застрахована от нападения хаттов.  
– Флот на орбите, возможно еще десяток звездолетов, в основном авианосцы. Скайуокер отдает предпочтение мелким истребителям, нежели боевым кораблям. Они удобней для быстрых, отвлекающих атак – так ему проще добиться цели.  
Оби-Ван фыркнул. Они слишком хорошо думали про Энакина. Он предпочитал звездные истребители потому, что ему проще запрыгнуть в один такой и помчаться вперед, и выиграть бой, нежели полагаться на командиров тяжелых боевых судов во время сражения. У Оби-Вана не было никаких сомнений, что Энакин летел в составе эскорта мастера Ундули к Татуину. Это также много говорило о составе его флота.  
Присутствие Дуку вполне могло оказать значительное влияние, но у всех тех вооруженных сил, что собрал Энакин, было мало общего с обученными дисциплинированными солдатами. Там были рабы и пилоты, что рассиживаются по кантинам, и скорее всего Энакин сам обучал их военной тактике. Большие звездолеты бесполезны на флоте, где не существовало офицеров, подходящих, чтобы управлять ими.  
– Сам флот больше, чем показывали любые разведданные Республики или наши собственные источники. Корабли постоянно прыгают из системы в систему, на всех стоят уникальные передатчики и у всех на борту – уникальные силовые ауры.  
Луминара пристально посмотрела на Оби-Вана, испепеляя его взглядом.  
– Именно поэтому у нас есть только несколько перехваченных радиопередач от Скайуокера. Почти все общаются с ним лично.  
Оби-Ван спокойно выдержал ее взгляд, пытаясь сообразить, к чему ведет Ундули. Разгадать было совсем непросто. Оби-Ван беспокоился о бывшем падаване – действительно беспокоился, и это волнение не было мимолетным, скорее навязчивым. Он проводил много времени в залах коммуникации в Храме, столько же, сколько и в банках криптологии. Он нашел совсем мало информации, которая могла иметь отношение непосредственно к Энакину, однако отыскал предостаточно того, что Совет несправедливо игнорировал. Возможно, Луминара просто пыталась утешить его, пыталась донести мысль, что он не проиграл окончательно, пытаясь уследить за Энакином.  
В голову пришел вопрос – была бы она такой одержимой, окажись Баррис изгоем? Может, именно это она и представляла, и поэтому ощущала симпатию к нему?  
А может, он только проецировал свое беспокойство, и она ничего такого не думала, когда смотрела на Оби-Вана.  
– У него паранойя, – сказала Шаак Ти. Оби-Ван мгновенно переключил свое внимание и с некоторым смущением сообразил, что она имеет в виду Энакина.  
– Но он умный, – сказал Пло Кун. – Очень продуманная тактика для такого молодого человека.  
Оби-Ван не мог не согласиться, однако видел всю ситуацию под другим углом. Осторожность, которую демонстрировал Энакин, была неестественной для наглого мальчишки, которого помнил Оби-Ван. Кажется, Скайуокер принял слишком близко к сердцу урок, после которого они с Оби-Ваном расстались в последний раз. И теперь Оби-Ван точно не должен был испытывать столько разочарования.  
– Но вы его видели? – спросил он.  
Джедайские одежды зашелестели, их обладатели неодобрительно забормотали.  
– Совсем недолго, – сказала Баррис. Она неохотно глянула на Луминару и продолжила. – Он передал сообщение для вас.  
– Для меня?!  
– Он сказал, что вы не такой хитрый, как думаете, и чтобы вы не волновались и не посылали еще кого-нибудь. Не стоит вмешиваться в его дела.  
Как это типично. Оби-Ван даже не понял, почему так удивился, что Энакин выделил именно его для того, чтобы передать послание. Его падаван всегда был убежден, что Оби-Ван тайно контролировал Совет, и все их решения изначально были его собственными, только тщательно замаскированными.  
– Отрадно знать, что он до сих пор так хорошо обо мне думает, – сухо сказал Оби-Ван.  
– И абсолютно неподобающе, – добавила Баррис.  
Милое дитя считало, что она помогает. Оби-Ван пытался не допустить, чтобы она ощутила сквозь Силу, насколько он не в восторге от подобной проницательности, но сомневался, что это удалось целиком и полностью. Баррис нервно побледнела, явно реагируя на обиду, которую вызвала своими словами.  
– Баррис права, – объявила Шаак Ти до того, как падаван успела извиниться. Тогрута задумчиво глянула на Оби-Вана. – Энакин Скайуокер думает о тебе, даже если причин уже не осталось. Он все еще твой падаван.  
– Нет, мастер. Он разорвал связь пять лет назад.  
Пло Кун вдруг рассмеялся, хрипло и громко.  
– Всегда идешь вопреки всему, Кеноби. Сейчас мы на пути к тому, чего ты жаждешь, но ты становишься против, из чистой гордости.  
Уязвленный, Оби-Ван отвернулся.  
– Разумеется. Вы правы.  
Он успокоился, отправляя все эмоции в Силу, и раздражение стихло. Баррис действительно права. Последние пять лет были долгим сроком. И все, чем занимался это время Энакин, отдаляло его от Оби-Вана.  
То, что он до сих пор помнит, должно что-то значить. Должно быть что-то.  
– Не решено это, – сказал Йода, прерывая тишину. – Повторяешь свои ошибки с юным Скайуокером ты, Оби-Ван. Отличаться чем этот раз будет?  
Так, как раньше, уже не будет, хотел сказать Оби-Ван. Это не Татуин и не Нар Шаддаа. И не Зигеррия.  
– Теперь все по-другому, потому что он не мой падаван, – медленно, с расстановкой произнес Оби-Ван. Он поднял руку, предупреждая неизбежное возмущение от Шаак Ти – из-за того, что он оспаривает ее решение, и от Йоды – что он использует незаслуженный титул для своего потерянного ученика. – Мы полетим к нему вместе с сенатором и встретимся на равных, и проведем мирные переговоры.  
– Теперь ты не собираешься привезти Скайуокера обратно? – спросил Мэйс Винду. Он сложил руки перед собой, и память подкинула Оби-Вану мимолетную картинку канцлера в такой же позе. Если Мэйс и почувствовал сравнение, то никак не отреагировал.  
– Я… – начал Оби-Ван и остановился, пытаясь найти честный ответ. – Я не могу сказать, что не хотел бы этого. И если еще есть шанс, Энакин не потерян окончательно. Моей ошибкой было относиться к нему как к заблудшему и нуждающимся в исправлении со стороны мастера. Но чем больше я воспринимаю его как потерянного, тем больше он становится таким, так что я решил остановиться и прекратить.  
Йода медленно моргнул и кивнул ему.  
– Мудрость обрел ты, рыцарь Кеноби. Согласиться я должен. Падают часто те, к кому относятся, как к упавшим.  
Комната погрузилась в молчание. Если сказанное в равной мере относилось и к мастерам-джедаям, они его слова просто-напросто проигнорировали. Магистры всегда считали дискуссии об очевидных вещах излишними.  
– И еще один момент, мастера, – непринужденно сказал Оби-Ван. Он был не против любых извинений, что Йода мог предложить, в какой бы то ни было форме, но то, что его самого уже объединили со сбежавшим падаваном, который занимался строительством собственной империи, и начали именовать падшим, не радовало. Хотя их с Энакином Совет уже не в первый раз рассматривал как единое целое. – Я обеспокоен влиянием Дуку на Энакина.  
В зале будто температура опустилась.  
– Знаем мы о твоей теории, Оби-Ван. Делился с нами ты ей ранее уже.  
– И я надеюсь, что теперь будет не так просто отклонить ее, когда Дуку внес свою лепту в объединение войск очень рассерженных бывших рабов, которые имеют зуб на Республику, – сердито произнес Оби-Ван.  
– Обманчивы действия эти были. Обманчивыми они остаются, – ответил Йода.  
– Но мастер…  
– Обсудили мы уже вопрос этот. Ученик, которого на Набу ты убил. Думаешь, что Дуку мастером его был, хм-м-м? И только из-за смерти Квай-Гона Орден оставил? Думаешь, убил он твоего мастера? – Йода сурово смотрел на него, и голос его был еще более суровым. – Нет. Не станешь ты мести искать. Не будешь за призраками гоняться.  
– Я никогда не утверждал, что Дуку был мастером-ситхом. Напротив, я утверждал совершенно обратное! Он ушел из Ордена после смерти мастера Квай-Гона и практически исчез на Серенно, и делал там что-то, что только звездам ведомо! Сообщения, которые я перехватил, доказывают, что он общается с настоящим лордом ситхов…  
– Наполовину расшифрованные голо-передачи неопределенного происхождения не являются конкретными доказательствами, – перебил Мэйс Винду. – Независимо от того, насколько сильно ты хочешь, чтобы они таковыми являлись. Нам нужно больше, чтобы только подозревать Дуку в неблаговидных действиях, не говоря уже о том, чтобы как-то действовать против него.  
– Отлично, – сказал Оби-Ван. Он сжал челюсти, но все же сумел сердито улыбнуться Совету. – Я предоставлю вам доказательства, как только вернусь.  
Шаак Ти хотя бы выглядела изумленной. Остальные – нет. Строгое выражение на лице Йоды не изменилось, он казался абсолютно не впечатлен рвением Оби-Вана.  
А сам Оби-Ван ощутил разочарование. Он был вполне взрослым рыцарем-джедаем, и ситуация складывалась нелепая: ему приходилось бороться изо всех сил, чтобы выбить себе простейшую миссию, не говоря уже о том, что она касалась его собственного падавана. Он обратился внутрь себя, пытаясь найти истоки этого гнева.  
Он был прав: Дуку служил ситху, он чувствовал это в Силе, он знал, что это было правдой, даже с теми мизерными доказательствами, которыми имелись. А еще он точно знал, что Дуку нельзя было находиться рядом с Избранным – иначе жди катастрофы, и еще он точно был уверен, что Энакин нуждается в своем мастере так же, как нуждался и все прошлые пять лет.  
И он подвел Энакина, это Оби-Ван тоже прекрасно понимал.  
– С каждым днем ты становишься все больше похож на своего бывшего мастера, – сказал Мэйс и потер рукой переносицу, будто отгоняя головную боль.  
А вот это уж точно был самый настоящий комплимент, только Оби-Ван в этом никому бы не признался.  
Вместо этого он выбрал гораздо более бесцеремонный ответ.  
– Я приму ваши слова, мастер, – сказал он сквозь зубы, – с тем же почтением, что они были произнесены.  
– Ты должен принять их и отпустить свой гнев, – посоветовал Пло Кун.  
Оби-Ван повернулся к нему. Все это время он был слишком сфокусирован на своих собственных чувствах, ослеплен настолько, что игнорировал завихрения Силы вокруг себя, возникшие во время обсуждений. Совет джедаев воспринимал его скептически, но никто из присутствующих не проявлял глупость или черствость. Оби-Ван вздохнул, разочарованный своим поведением. Он отпустил в Силу свою злость, свое уязвленное самолюбие, и ему тут же стало чуть легче.  
Совет послал ощутимую волну одобрения в его адрес. Это заставило Оби-Вана ощутить себя крохотным, точно ребенок. Они были правы. Его запальчивость не соответствует рыцарскому рангу. Вот почему, тихонько шепнула ему Сила, ты и остаешься только рыцарем. Оби-Ван отпустил и это сожаление, наравне со стыдом.  
Йода подождал, пока аура Оби-Вана в Силе не стала такой же ясной и отшлифованной, как и должна быть у каждого джедая.  
– Жаждать мести ты не станешь, – строго сказал Йода, но в голосе его слышалась неохотная, но капитуляция. Это не было предостережение, это было напутствие – Оби-Ван должен следовать своей миссии.  
– Темная Сторона Силы окутывает все. И твоего падавана, и Дуку туже, – сказал Винду. Он склонил голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, что происходило очень далеко. – Вместе они образуют важную точку излома.  
И это прозвучало почти как признание теории Оби-Вана. Может быть, Энакин был этой важной точкой, может быть Дуку, или они вместе. Может, Совет еще не знал их настоящей цели, или они стали бы препятствием на пути, изменяя все вокруг.  
– Мы должны больше разузнать о намерениях Скайуокера в отношении Республики, – сказал Пло Кун.  
– И, если его мотивы искренни, какова Дуку роль во всем этом.  
У них была надежда, Оби-Ван знал. До того, как покинуть Орден, Дуку был весьма уважаемым мастером-джедаем. И влияние, которое он оказывает на Энакина, вполне может быть и положительным.  
– Отправиться ты должен с сенатором Падме, – сказал Йода. – В защите от многих врагов она нуждается, и большинство из них нам не известны еще. Но в сторону отложить свои подозрения ты обязан. Глупо личную вендетту преследовать в такие времена.  
Оби-Ван глубоко поклонился собравшимся мастерам.  
Он будет подчиняться их приказам. С некоторыми коррективами.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Пять лет назад** _

Энакин пребывал в шоке от одной мысли – он снова здесь. Он уставился на чашку, которую сжимал в ладонях, наблюдая, как подрагивает и колыхается голубое молоко внутри. Мама сидела напротив, но Энакин не мог поднять взгляд, не мог больше видеть боль и гордость в ее глазах. Она не хотела, чтобы он возвращался. Он сказала ему, чтобы он никогда не оглядывался назад.  
Найти рабов оказалось нетрудно. Старые кварталы Мос Эспа теперь лежали в золе. Пепел сыпался сверху, пачкая лицо и волосы, пока Энакин пытался выбить из первого встречного, куда делись повстанцы. За кого его приняли в итоге – за союзника или за психа, в конце концов было неважно. Это уже не имело никакого значения. Прохожий указал ему направление, пробормотал хрипло на корявом всеобщем и досыпал щедро оскорблениями на хаттском.   
Влагодобывающая ферма неподалеку от Анкорхеда была теперь окружена кольцом палаток и маленьких потрепанных навесов. Охраны не было, и все место просто вопило «напади на меня!»  
И налета не нужно было ждать долго.   
Мать потянулась через стол, накрыла ладонью руку Энакина. Раньше ее руки казались намного больше его, подумал он, опуская чашку, чтобы ответить на прикосновение, переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Шми. Под ногтями у нее запеклась кровь. Не ее, чужая. Ожог от удара электрокнутом был прикрыт чистой белой повязкой. Кровь на ее руках, Энакин знал, принадлежала тому человеку, что упал перед ней, человеку из видения. Его звали Клегг Ларс.   
Клегг освободил Шми. После того, как Уотто отказался продать ее, Шми взяла наполовину собранный сканнер, над которым Энакин работал пять лет назад. С помощью Клегга и его сына им удалось кое-как завершить конструкцию и заставить сканнер работать.  
– Эни, – позвала Шми.  
Он вскинул голову, глядя в ее спокойные карие глаза. Оуэн сидел рядом и выглядел так, будто был готов защитить ее в любой момент. Энакин подавил волну ревности. Он всегда хотел самого лучшего для своей мамы, но явно не такого. Сожженный город не мог заменить семью, которую у нее отобрали.  
– Слишком много всего случилось, – запинаясь произнес он.   
– Да, но у тебе тоже есть о чем рассказать, – сказала Шми. Она подняла руку и нежно дотронулась до его падаванской косички. – Ты так вырос. Я очень горжусь тобой.   
Энакин покраснел. Он хотел бы верить, что она говорила правду, но когда потянулся в Силе, то ощутил сомнения в глубине сердца матери. Она любила его, но боялась за него. Она не думала, что здесь он будет в безопасности. Она не понимала, кем он стал сейчас, подумал Энакин. Не видела его силы.   
– Потом, – отозвался он. – Во-первых, мы должны позаботиться о защите этого лагеря и решить, каким будет наш следующий шаг. Когда мой мастер прилетит, мы уже должны быть готовы к наступлению.  
Оуэн нахмурился.   
– Наступление? Ты думаешь, мы его переживем?  
Энакин сощурился на мальчика. Тот выглядел ненамного старше его самого, может, на пару лет. Оуэн был плотным и коренастым, типичного фермерского сложения: много силы, но никакого изящества. Если его отец был таким же, то не удивительно, что тот погиб. Такие как они не приспособлены к войне.   
– У меня опыт, – сказал Энакин, вскидывая подбородок. – Я был на дюжине таких миссий как джедай.   
Вообще-то на паре, максимум. И они были слегка менее масштабными. И хатты не дышали в спину.   
– В первую очередь мы должны… – он остановился, моргнул несколько раз. Присутствие мастера в Силе было настолько ярким, и радость почти подавила волны неодобрения, исходящие от Оби-Вана.   
– Ты несешься вперед быстрее ветра, мой очень юный падаван, – сказал Оби-Ван, заходя внутрь со двора, окружавшего ферму.  
– Как обычно.   
Энакин широко улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро потухла. Сила вокруг Оби-Вана колыхалась от холодной злости, задевая Энакина. Он поежился и встал, повернулся медленно и осторожно, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с мастером.   
– Мне жаль, – произнес Энакин. Он мог ощутить беспокойство, что исходило от Оуэна. Шми стояла спокойно и наблюдала за ними, но ее руки, лежащие на столе, сжались в кулаки. – Я прошу у вас прощения, мастер.   
– Я сам буду решать, когда тебе действительно жаль, а когда ты просто бросаешься словами без размышлений, – ответил Оби-Ван.  
Энакин поморщился, украдкой поднял взгляд на своего учителя. Тот стоял под безжалостным светом двух солнц, скрестив руки на груди, и лайтсэйбер свисал с ремня на поясе – вид очень даже неприступный. Может быть даже угрожающий. Шми взволнованно покосилась на Энакина – он описывал своего мастера совсем иначе. Оби-Ван оказался совсем не тем джедаем, которого она ожидала, запоздало понял Энакин. До этого она встречалась только с Квай-Гоном.  
– Да, мастер.   
Оби-Ван вздохнул, и Энакин опустил голову, скрывая слабую улыбку. Вот это уже было знакомым поведением.  
– Ох, Энакин, да выпрямись ты уже. Мы разберемся с этим позже.   
Злость все еще ощущалась в Силе, и холод, как бы хорошо Оби-Ван не пытался их подавить. И если бы не боль от всех этих чувств, то Энакин бы с удовольствием запомнил момент, прихватил его с собой обратно на Корусант – чтобы аккуратно внести в список как очередное доказательство: у Оби-Вана тоже есть эмоции.   
– Ты прилетел быстрее, чем я думал, – сказал Энакин, выпрямляясь.   
– Мой путь был немного легче, чем твой, – отозвался Оби-Ван, – потому что я уже знал, куда лететь.  
Энакин кивнул, потер рукой затылок. Многие джедаи называли его маяком в Силе. Пока он носился по городу и допрашивал прохожих, пытаясь найти точное место, где расположились бывшие рабы, Оби-Вану достаточно было только проследовать за учебной связью, а то, что на другом конце связи был именно Энакин, задачу только упростило.   
Оуэн смотрел то на одного, то на другого с легким раздражением на лице. Он не понимал, о чем они говорили, и ему это не нравилось. Энакин чувствовал: они были в доме Оуэна, они посягали на его гостеприимство. И поскольку тот уже и так много сделал для Шми, Энакин знал – тут они должны были ему извинения.   
Он почувствовал внезапный прилив симпатии к Оуэну и повернулся, коротко кивнул мальчику.  
– Я должен был поблагодарить тебя раньше, Оуэн Ларс. Я многим тебе обязан, – торжественно произнес Энакин.  
Лицо у Оуэна тут же просветлело. Он неловко пожал плечами.  
– Так нужно было сделать, вот и все.   
– Многие люди не делают то, что нужно, – повторил Энакин, глядя прямо в глаза Оуэну. – Спасибо.  
Тот кивнул: хорошие манеры явно не были его сильной стороной, но он пытался изо всех сил. Энакин отлично знал это чувство.  
Шми улыбалась сияющей улыбкой, и несмотря на толпы недавно освобожденных рабов, с которыми нужно было что-то делать, несмотря на явное неодобрение Оби-Вана, Энакин позволил себе насладиться моментом.   
Оби-Ван заметил улыбку Энакина и слегка одернул его в Силе, напоминая, что не намерен и дальше закрывать глаза на проступки падавана.   
Очевидно, Оби-Ван был слишком практичен, чтобы наказывать во время кризиса. Энакин отправил обратно тихое извинение, которое, казалось, его мастер неохотно принял. Оби-Ван зашел внутрь, из-под палящего солнца в тусклую и прохладную столовую, вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул Шми.   
– Я полагаю, нас никто не представил друг другу. Меня зовут Оби-Ван Кеноби, я учитель Энакина и мастер-джедай, – сказал он.  
Шми нерешительно глянула на Энакина, а потом протянула руки и заключила Оби-Вана в объятия. Энакин перехватил вспышку удивления в Силе, но Оби-Ван тут же закрылся от него.  
– Я так рада наконец познакомиться, – произнесла Шми. – Мне нужно вас за многое поблагодарить. Вы заботились о моем сыне и вырастили из него достойного человека.   
Ее голос чуть подрагивал под гнетом давнишней боли: Энакин мог понять, потому что сам чувствовал то же самое всегда, когда думал о ней. Он обошел вокруг стола и приблизился к Шми. Заглянул в лицо, неожиданно осознавая, что теперь он был таким же высоким, как и его мать. Еще одно напоминание о всех годах, что они провели порознь.   
– Мам, все нормально. Теперь я понимаю. Трудно было уйти, но теперь я вернулся, и теперь я могу помочь, как никогда бы не смог раньше.  
– Значит, так тому и быть, – сказала Шми, повторяя те же слова, которые сказала когда-то Квай-Гону. Энакин кивнул, радуясь, как быстро ее беспокойство утихло, когда он был рядом. Он ощущал ее в Силе совсем близко, она поддерживала, успокаивала.   
Шми должна была стать джедаем, вдруг подумал он. Она была спокойна и сосредоточена, как и все мастера, которых знал Энакин.   
– Я надеюсь, ты говорил о чем-то, что планировал сделать, мой очень юный падаван? – сказал Оби-Ван, снова привлекая к себе внимание Энакина.   
Энакин встряхнулся, прогоняя лишние мысли, завел руки за спину и выпрямил плечи, становясь ровно. Оби-Ван ждал, давая время собраться и вспомнить, что за план у него был. И еще немного времени на то, чтобы осознать, что никакого плана толком и не было.   
– Ну, кажется, я все и так вижу, – в конце концов произнес Оби-Ван.   
У Энакина не хватило наглости, чтобы возмутиться в ответ на прохладный упрек учителя. В конце концов, какой-то план у него точно был, но теперь здесь Оби-Ван, а он-то точно лучше знает, что нужно делать. Оби-Ван почувствовал, куда привели Энакина его размышления, глубоко вздохнул, сел за стол и сложил руки.   
– Что, тогда, наверное, я могу чем-нибудь да пригодиться со своим опытом.  
Шми посмотрела на Оуэна, а потом повернулась к Оби-Вану, взгляд ее был серьезней некуда.   
– Я была бы очень признательна, мастер-джедай. Много людей в опасности, а времени совсем нет. Хатты… – она замолчала, не желая лишний раз произносить, что им всем грозит. Хатты убили бы всех до единого, только чтобы преподнести урок рабам из других миров.  
– Разумеется. Как я понимаю, все в лагере – освобожденные рабы?   
– Они умерли, если бы было иначе, мастер, – сказал Энакин, и его мать кивнула, подтверждая сказанное.  
– Тогда пока нам нужно знать, что мы имеем. Кто все эти существа? Могут ли они бороться? Если ли у нас союзники?   
Энакин разрывался между раздражением и восхищением. Его мастер тут же разложил все по полочкам, и он знал, что Оби-Ван прав – эту информацию было необходимо выяснить, вот только самому Энакину меньше всего хотелось составлять списки. Он сложил руки на груди и угрюмо откинулся на спинку стула, пока его мать перечисляла ресурсы: несколько бывших рабов возможно умели драться и побывали не в одном бою.   
Оби-Ван потер рукой по лицу, приглаживая бороду.  
– Это…  
Это было нехорошо, Энакин знал. Внутри него все перевернулось от страха. Оби-Ван думал, что ситуация безнадежная…  
Кеноби тут же послал ему короткое, успокоительное прикосновение в Силе, и Энакин попытался справиться с неприятными мыслями. Мастер решительно продолжил:  
– Все возможно. Я видал переделки и похуже. Но нам необходимо привлечь союзников.   
– Чтобы защитить лагерь? – спросила Шми.  
Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
– Для того чтобы нанести удар по Джаббе.  
Энакин сел еще ровнее, весь во внимании. Такой поворот ему равился куда больше.  
– Мы могли бы взять немного кредитов Ордена, – предложил он. – Дать взятку тем контрабандистам, кто работает на Джаббу.  
Оби-Ван поднял брови, но не стал критиковать эту идею.   
– Нам нужно больше, чем несколько контрабандистов.  
– Но они же внутри, во дворце Джаббы, – настаивал Энакин, – а мы именно туда и должны проникнуть!  
– Да, мой падаван. Но мы нуждаемся в большем.  
Энакин чуть мозг не сломал, пытаясь придумать, глядя то на Оуэна, то на свою мать. Оуэн почесал кончик носа, неловко скривился.   
– Я могу папиных друзей поспрашивать. Может, они помогут. Сейчас им тоже невесело живется.   
Влагодобывающие фермеры их точно не спасут, подумал Энакин. Те вряд ли пожелали бы пригласить войну к себе прямо на порог – но и раньше никогда особо не помогали. Всегда предпочитали отворачиваться и смотреть в другую сторону, только чтобы не знать о рабах на Татуине.  
Шми гордо взглянула на Оуэна, и Энакин изо всех сил постарался не обижаться на нее.  
Оби-Ван все еще изучал список, который набросал ранее со слов Шми. Энакин наклонился и заглянул в него – план нападения там тоже был, помимо прочего. Он нахмурился, читая перечень снаряжения, которое у них было.   
– Оружие, – сказал он и ткнул пальцем в строку.  
– Да, – согласился Оби-Ван и взглянул на Шми. – Что-нибудь осталось от старой свалки Уотто?   
– Ничего, мастер-джедай. Я видела своими глазами, – ответила она. Выражение на ее лице было неумолимым, она будто провоцировала его спросить еще, усомниться в ее словах. Но Оби-Ван оставил все как есть и повернулся к Энакину.   
Мысль вспыхнула мгновенно, Энакин взволнованно выпалил:  
– Джавы.   
– Верно, падаван. Мы должны привлечь местных жителей в эту борьбу, особенно тех, для кого Татуин – родина. Джавы и Песчаные люди, все они. Это их планета, и их будущее сейчас поставлено на карту больше, чем чье-либо еще.   
Сила закружилась вокруг его слов. Энакин пропустил ее поток через себя, отчаянно стараясь удержать взятое направление. Путь, который они избрали, был опасен.  
Шми, сидевшая напротив, покачала головой, а Оуэн посмотрел на Оби-Вана так, будто джедай сошел с ума.  
– Джавы – это одно, – тихо сказал Оуэн, и его голос слегка дрогнул. – Но тускены?..  
– Я не думаю, что это разумно, – негромко проговорила Шми.   
– Они опытные воины, – настаивал Оби-Ван, – нам пригодятся их навыки и знание пустыни. Как еще мы доберемся ко дворцу Джаббы, если они не позволят нам пройти?  
– Это самоубийство! Они не станут помогать поселенцам! – воскликнул Оуэн.  
– Мы не узнаем, если не проверим. Если ты прав, то мы будем понимать, на кого стоит рассчитывать, а на кого – нет. Согласны?  
Оуэн отвернулся. Казалось, он был удивлен, что Оби-Ван спрашивал его мнение, и нахмурился, раздумывая над ответом. В конце концов он отрывисто кивнул. Шми не протестовала, но и не поддерживала эту идею.   
– Мы доверяем вашему опыту в вопросах ведения войны, – сказала она, и Оби-Ван не пришел в восторг от этих слов. Джедаи были миротворцами, а не воинами. – И я прошу вас доверять нашему. Будьте осторожны, когда начнете разговаривать с Песчаными Людьми. Позаботьтесь, чтобы мой сын не пострадал.  
– Со мной будет все в порядке, мам, – успокоил ее Энакин.   
– Он абсолютно точно будет в безопасности, – сказал Оби-Ван. Его глаза блеснули, когда он улыбнулся Шми. – Осмелюсь заметить, что ему придется столкнуться куда с более худшим, когда мы вернемся на Корусант после того, как все закончится.   
Шми оставалась спокойна, и улыбка Оби-Вана погасла.   
– Я даю вам мое слово.  
– Хорошо.  
Энакин потянулся в Силу, пытаясь ухватить то предупреждение, что промелькнуло перед ним раньше. Только намек на будущие события, которые пока только затаились и ждут. Энакин подумал о тускенских рейдерах и плане Оби-Вана, и дрожь пробежала у него по спине.   
Он очень надеялся, что его мастер знает, что делает. 

 

_**Сейчас** _

 

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы держались в тени, – сказал Оби-Ван, когда Падме закончила пресс-конференцию и спустилась с помоста.   
АрТу переваливаясь подъехал к краю и наклонился вперед, будто пытаясь осмотреться, прежде чем спрыгнуть и приземлиться с глухим ударом. Падме глянула вниз на маленького дроида, чтобы убедиться – с ним все было в порядке. Она игнорировала гомон, который доносился от толпы журналистов: несколько репортеров Службы ГолоНовостей отталкивали друг друга локтями, пытаясь подобраться поближе. Капитан Тайпо нависал над ними, красноречиво показывая, что ему плевать – пусть хоть растопчут друг друга, но ближе к Падме не подберутся.   
– Политический маневр вряд ли будет удачным, если никто не узнает о нем, Оби-Ван, – негромко отозвалась Падме. Ей по-прежнему было не очень удобно называть его по имени: непривычно и неуважительно, как казалось. Но не по титулу же его именовать…  
Падме покосилась в сторону, глядя на профиль своего спутника пару мгновений. Оби-Ван криво улыбнулся.   
– Ты подвергаешь себя опасности, выступая перед толпой. Кто угодно может напасть, – пробормотал он.  
Падме вскинула бровь и повернулась к нему – на этот раз полностью. Кеноби улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему, отвечая на непроизнесенную шутку.  
– И, вполне вероятно, убить.   
– ГолоНовости любят меня больше, чем Совет. Я не думаю, что стоит беспокоиться. И я бы очень хотела, чтобы канцлер следовал условиям сделки, так что я убедилась: все в курсе этих самых условий.   
Оби-Ван вздохнул:  
– Политика.  
Но тем не менее Падме приняла его слова об убийцах всерьез.  
Она махнула Тайпо, и тот двинулся вперед. Они последовали за ним, покидая импровизированную сцену. Ее служанки устроили встречу в одном из доков Сената – чрезвычайно умная идея, которую Падме оценила. Все журналисты, желающие присутствовать, должны были предъявить удостоверения, чтоб пройти через залы Сената, и после тщательных проверок службы безопасности достигнуть посадочных площадок, где их снова поджидала проверка не менее тщательная.   
Одновременно с этим все меры предосторожности удерживали журналистов подальше от офиса Падме и давали ей возможность для отступления, когда пришло время отвечать на вопросы. Репортеры вряд ли смогут догнать ее и заставить сделать какое-нибудь заявление в последнюю минуту, когда двигатели звездолета уже прогреваются перед полетом.   
Но Оби-Ван волновался не без причины. Совет и Тайпо пережили много покушений на жизнь Падме за последние несколько недель. Самое последнее случилось, когда она вернулась на Корусант. Падме сглотнула, вспомнив кровь Корде на своих руках. Она дотронулась до лица служанки, закрывая той глаза. Казалось, кровь осталась на кончиках пальцев – Падме чувствовала ее и несколько дней спустя.   
Даже теперь было трудно не напрягаться, когда они проходили посадочные причалы, направляясь к той самой набуинской яхте, возле которой погибла Корде. Подпалины закрасили и трап отремонтировали, проще простого. Падме на этой яхте даже не летала, но тем не менее, она почувствовала тревогу, когда приблизилась к кораблю.   
Все это – ее судьба, судьба сенатора, представляющего крошечную оппозиционную партию. Закон о Милитаризации по-прежнему был под сомнением, но вряд ли авторитет Падме мог предотвратить его принятие. Она только мечтать могла о таком влиянии.   
Совет боялся Свободных Миров, вот в чем правда. Однако они не знали, что делать дальше. Возвышение Энакина произвело странный эффект на избирателей. Многие планеты Среднего Кольца опасались той нестабильной обстановки, что он приносил с собой, но большинство восхищались им, восхищались тем огнем, который вел его вперед. В сравнении с ним их собственные официальные лица, выбранные народом, выглядели довольно нелестно. Противостояние Свободным Мирам сейчас гарантировало бы, что впервые за несколько десятилетий сенаторам пришлось бы действительно бороться, чтобы сохранить свои должности.   
И конечно, Сенат вряд ли бы создал места еще для нескольких представителей ради безопасного функционирования. Свободные Миры вряд ли присоединятся к какой-либо из известных партий. Это был бы хаос – самый настоящий, поразительный хаос, и сенатором пришлось бы пересмотреть свои позиции и заключить новые альянсы. Слишком давно они не слышали свежих голосов.  
Возможно, это выглядело слишком идеалистически, но Падме нравилась идея.  
Дорме стояла на трапе и смотрела так, будто готова была вот-вот расплакаться. Но вместо этого поклонилась.  
– Миледи.  
Падме обняла подругу, сжала руками ее плечи.  
– Со мной все будет нормально, – сказала она. – Я просто лечу навестить старого друга.  
– Мое место – рядом с вами, – настаивала та.   
– Так же, как и мое, – вставил Тайпо. Он сложил руки на груди и перевел взгляд с Падме на Оби-Вана. – Ваша жизнь в опасности, сенатор. Неразумно сокращать меры безопасности именно сейчас.  
Падме тоже глянула на Оби-Вана.  
– Я бы не сказала, что быть под охраной джедая – это означает пониженную безопасность, капитан.  
Выражение лица Тайпо оставалось беспристрастным, так что Падме шагнула чуть ближе и продолжила негромко, пытаясь убедить его.   
– Мне нужны люди, которым я доверяю, здесь, на Корусанте. Канцлер и так скрывает слишком много.  
Тайпо заметно удивился.  
– Вы боитесь, что он может утаить и новости о вашем успехе.   
Журналисты постепенно расходились, сбиваясь в группы, как только сообразили, что отвечать на вопросы больше никто не собирается. Падме не думала, что кто-то мог услышать ее, но как политик прекрасно знала, что не стоит говорить все подряд, даже если никто поблизости не записывал ее слова.  
Поэтому она просто многозначительно посмотрела на Тайпо.   
– Я всего-навсего пытаюсь учитывать все возможности, – сказала Падме. – Эту привычку я переняла у моего учителя в политике, канцлера.  
Ни Тайпо, ни Дорме не выглядели достаточно убежденными, но Падме твердо знала, что они подчинятся ее приказам, и больше не волновалась ни о чем. Она покосилась на Оби-Вана, пытаясь оценить его реакцию, насколько это возможно. Его, похоже, слегка позабавил разговор, но Падме не могла сообразить, по какой причине. Может быть, ему понравился ее последний комментарий о Палпатине, кто знает.   
– Все системы готовы, миледи, – доложила Дорме. Она обняла Падме еще раз, а потом отступила назад, явно расстроенная прощанием.  
– Спасибо вам. Мы увидимся совсем скоро, а свяжусь с вами я еще раньше, – пообещала Падме.  
Они с Оби-Ваном поднялись по трапу, и АрТу катился за ними. Падме сразу же прошла в кабину и заняла место пилота, развернулась и глянула на Оби-Вана, который шагал туда-сюда.  
– Что-то ищешь? – спросила она.   
Он кротко глянул на нее:  
– Ну разумеется. Бомбу.  
Падме не протестовала, только наблюдала с интересом за его работой. Тайпо обычно проделывал то же самое, обычная рутина: осмотреть кабину, открыть все панели, запустить несколько программ, чтобы убедиться, что энергия не перераспределена на что-то еще. Оби-Ван ненадолго ушел, чтобы проверить другие отсеки – в частности, машинное отделение. По возвращении он не выглядел особо довольным, но Падме предположила, что никакого результата в данной ситуации – это наилучший результат. Либо все усилия джедая были напрасны и никакой бомбы тут нет, либо совсем скоро они умрут.   
– Мне взлетать? – спросила Падме, когда Оби-Ван наконец устроился в кресле второго пилота.  
Он постучал пальцами по подлокотнику – этакий джедайский эквивалент нервозности.  
Падме нахмурилась.  
– Ты что-то чувствуешь?  
– Чувствую, но что-то совсем неуловимое, – сказал он и покачал головой. Лицо его немного просветлело. – Наверное, это только наше будущее, сенатор. Мы сознательно направляемся в сторону, откуда исходит опасность.  
– Ты и правда так думаешь? – поинтересовалась Падме. Она отослала свой план полета в Управление движением Корусанта и получила одобрение на взлет. Автопилот медленно поднял их с платформы, показывая набор высоты во всплывающих окнах на экранах. Тем не менее, Падме крепко сжимала в руках рычаг управления. Она доверяла своим телохранителям, она доверяла Оби-Вану, но в том, чтобы контролировать судно самой, было что-то успокаивающее. Она посмотрела на Кеноби, когда они пробирались сквозь воздушный траффик Корусанта.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что Энакин может быть опасен?  
– Джедаи знают, что нет никого опасней падаванов, миледи.  
Падме изумленно фыркнула:  
– Ваши собственные дети?  
– Они не дети. Ты лучше всех знаешь, сколько ответственности может быть возложено на молодых людей.  
Это все было, разумеется, чистой правдой. Огоньки на консоли стали светлеть, замигали зеленым, пока Падме не отослала ответное сообщение в Управление движением. Они взлетели. Падме отметила расстояние между кораблем и ближайшими крейсерами, вбила данные в астронавигатор, чтобы установить цель пути. Позади АрТу, подключившийся к порту в стене, весело пропищал подтверждение. И тогда она положила руку на переключатель гипердвигателя, надавила и вздохнула, когда звезды расчертили небо полосками.   
– Я полагаю, все-таки никакой бомбы не было, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
Падме улыбнулась ему.  
– Приятно слышать такую уверенность в твоем голосе. Ну а что за история с тем, что падаванов стоит опасаться? Ты же не можешь сам в это верить, честное слово!  
– Джедаи ничего не боятся, – без запинки выдал он. Потом развернулся в кресле, посмотрел на Падме, и она увидела, что несмотря на его тон, выражение лица у Кеноби было донельзя серьезным. Он положил руки на колени, устроился поудобней. – Способности джедаев – это довольно просто, когда ты понимаешь, что к чему. За месяц обучения можно освоить большую часть того, что нужно: левитация, чтение мыслей, небольшие трюки, которые мы проделываем с помощью Силы. Год или больше с лайтсэйберами, но это те же физические упражнения, как и все остальное. Однако так мы тренируемся десятилетиями, сенатор. Мы тренируемся, чтобы не использовать наши способности вообще. Чтобы мудрость и уравновешенность удерживали нас от злоупотребления Силой.  
– То, чего дети не умеют.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся.  
– То, чего Энакин не умеет, – исправил он. Потом сжал челюсти и опустил взгляд на свои руки. – Или не умел тогда, когда я видел его в последний раз.   
Падме слегка наклонилась вперед и коснулась руки Оби-Вана.   
– Я думаю, ты его недооцениваешь. На Набу мы очень дорожим неопытностью молодежи. Наши лидеры получают власть в свои руки до того, как учатся злоупотреблять ей, до того, как она может развратить их, а потом они отходят в сторону, чтобы жить благодатной жизнью, – сказала она. И тут же кивнула, признавая исключение – Палпатина. Он, казалось, был доказательством того, что философия Набу работала. Падме продолжила говорить. – Энакин молод, и он покинул Орден джедаев совсем молодым, однако, возможно, к лучшему. Он не жаждет ни власти, ни империи. Он просто хочет помочь людям.   
Оби-Ван встретил ее взгляд, но его глаза были печальными и смотрели сквозь Падме, пока он обдумывал услышанное.   
– Я восхищаюсь твоим оптимизмом, сенатор, но нельзя сравнивать политиков и джедаев. От Силы невозможно избавиться. Энакин не может желать власти, поскольку она уже есть у него, и, я боюсь, без должной подготовки она может завести его куда угодно.   
Падме медленно покачала головой. Она знала, что это правда, все то, что он сказал о способностях джедаев, но все равно не понимала самой идеи – как Энакин может представлять опасность?   
Оби-Ван вдруг нахмурился, глянул куда-то ей за плечо, и АрТу громко пропищал в наступившей тишине. Падме резко повернулась на кресле. Она не особенно хорошо понимала астромеха, но что бы он ни сказал, это звучало как предостережение. Оби-Ван вскочил со своего места, выхватил лайтсэйбер и активировал его. Взмахнул – и разрезал на две части небольшое существо, которое Падме даже не заметила. Блеклый червь-многоножка корчился на полу, издыхая.   
Оби-Ван повернулся и снова махнул мечом в опасной близости от ноги Падме. Она запоздало съежилась, глядя вниз в шоке. Оби-Ван крутанул меч, отключил его и закрепил на поясе одним плавным движением. Падме с опаской посмотрела на останки червя у своих ног. Все случилось слишком быстро, и она даже не успела испугаться как следует. Хотя должна была, Падме знала. Убийца хорошо подготовился, раз сумел обвести джедая вокруг пальца. И все же Падме испытывала скорее возбуждение, чем ужас. Именно поэтому Тайпо и называл ее безрассудной.   
– Ядовитое, как ты думаешь?  
– Без сомнения, – Оби-Ван огорченно посмотрел на нее. – Я должен был осмотреть более тщательно, миледи. Боюсь, ядовитые насекомые не были упомянуты в моей инструкции.  
– Я прощаю тебя за оплошность. Только в этот раз, – Арту тихонько пропищал извинения, и Падме улыбнулась в ответ. – Тебя тоже, АрТу. Только попытайся поймать следующего, ладно?  
Тот немного покачался из стороны в сторону, проехал взад-вперед. Что ж, все правильно. На самом деле, он первый заметил эту тварь.   
Оби-Ван снова сел и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Надеяться, что следующего не будет, я думаю, абсолютно напрасно. 

 

_******* _

Энакина отшвырнуло назад: правую руку с лайтсэйбером он отвел в сторону, а левой пытался уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы удержать равновесие, но перед ним был только гладкий пол тренировочного зала. Дуку наступал, непринужденно удерживая меч в классической стойке Макаши. Свет лайтсэйбера окрашивал лицо мальчишки в зеленоватый цвет, размывал черты его лица, так, что различить их было трудно.   
Честно говоря, Дуку предпочитал красное лезвие, однако сойдет и так. Пока сойдет.  
Энакин выпрямился, точно пружина, и вскинул лайтсэйбер вверх, готовясь атаковать. Дуку подавил ухмылку. Джем Со – невероятно уродливая техника фехтования.   
– Нет. Не нападай, – приказал он.   
Энакин прищурился. Он провел слишком много лет без мастера, вот стыд-то, подумал Дуку, оставить такую мощь на произвол судьбы.   
А за потерянные годы Скайуокер вообще растерял все навыки.  
Врожденное упрямство мальчишки превратилось практически в неподдающийся исправлению порок. Он ненавидел принимать советы и ненавидел, когда им пытались руководить и направлять, почти всегда. Только во время спарринга его можно было как следует отлупить, и только после этого Энакин уступал, признавая, что хоть в чем-то Дуку может быть лучше.   
Мальчишке здорово досталось во время последней схватки, Дуку видел. Он жестоко улыбнулся, с удовлетворением глядя, как Энакин оберегает левый бок. Чуть раньше Дуку вывернул ему плечо, и последнее движение только усугубило травму.   
Но на этот раз Энакин сдался: он сменил позицию на оборонительную стойку, и Дуку слабо кивнул. Смысл тренировки состоял в том, чтобы научить Энакина сдерживаться в настоящем сражении. Скайуокер тратил впустую слишком много сил, полагаясь на свою молодость и неисчерпаемую энергию. Если бы он столкнулся с по-настоящему опытным врагом, эта энергия послужила бы только на пользу его противнику – и помогла приблизить неминуемую смерть.  
Эта мощь должна быть хорошо направлена. Отточена.   
Дуку двинулся вперед, атакуя Энакина – медленно, неторопливо, нападая с разных углов. Тот правильно понял задание и не нарушал форму, парируя с осторожностью: прощупывал в Силе каждый новый шаг, предугадывал все удары. Он двигался четко, защищаясь вполне сносно.  
– Лучше, – признал Дуку.   
Сказать по правде, мальчишка дрался катастрофически плохо, но в этом и было его преимущество.   
Его физические способности оказались беспрецедентными. Дуку не видел ничего подобного за все годы, проведенные в Храме. Единственный джедай, который, возможно, мог сравниться со Скайуокером, был падаван собственного падавана Дуку, однако граф слишком мало его знал, чтобы сравнивать.   
Дуку махнул лайтсэйбером, поднимая его перед лицом в салюте. Энакин выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост, расслабился и отзеркалил приветствие. Дуку опустил руку, дезактивировал меч и прикрепил его на пояс – это означало конец урока. Он не торопился обрывать подключение к Силе на случай, если бы Энакин решил снова напасть.  
Ситх бы точно напал.   
Но у Энакина было больше чести. Даже если его гордость страдала после уроков Дуку, он не атаковал после того, как дуэль формально закончилась. Энакин тоже погасил лайтсэйбер и поднял взгляд на Дуку: сквозь пряди волос, промокшие от пота, его глаза светились надеждой.  
– Ты наносишь удары бессистемно и чересчур напрягаешься. Ты забываешь о защите в те моменты, когда она особенно необходима – это может стоить тебе руки, – сказал Дуку. И с удовольствием наблюдал, как блеск в глазах мальчишки потух, сменяясь раздражением.   
– Вы мне это и раньше говорили. Может быть, я бы и показал какой-нибудь прогресс, будь вы учителем получше.   
– Учителя редко бывают лучше, чем их студенты, – отозвался Дуку.  
Энакин только фыркнул в ответ и покачал головой, а потом побрел за полотенцем к шкафу в углу. Дуку следил за ним, стиснув кулаки. Неудивительно, что мальчишка долго в Ордене джедаев не продержался: даже бесконечно терпение Йоды его бы не вынесло.   
Энакин вытер пот с лица и осторожно стащил тренировочную рубашку. Дуку глянул на большой зеленоватый кровоподтек у него на плече: один из немногих способов, чтобы хоть как-то заставить Энакина вести себя прилично. Дуку не знал, что будет делать, когда и эта травма заживет, когда Энакин натренируется настолько, что будет в состоянии избежать синяков и шишек.   
Придется тогда просить совета у своего мастера.   
– Еще что-то было плохо? – спросил Энакин. Он повернулся и прислонился к стене, прожигая глазами Дуку. – Ноги не заплетались?  
Ноги у него работали отлично, один из примеров, насколько быстро появился прогресс, когда тренировки возобновились. Но мальчик был и так достаточно самоуверен, Дуку меньше всего стоило его захваливать.   
– У нас есть другое важное дело. Сообщение, – Дуку указал на панель за спиной Энакина. Несколько мигающих огней оповещали о том, что с командной палубы поступили новые вызовы. Экипаж знал, что во время занятий их лучше не тревожить, так что Дуку мог точно сказать, что за послание ожидает. Энакин набрал пару команд на клавиатуре, отключая тревожные огни на панели. Он не любил, когда его приказы нарушали, но не хотел и упускать что-то важное.   
Дуку откашлялся, привлекая внимание Скайуокера, и тот обернулся. Дуку поманил его, и мальчишка оттолкнулся от стены и последовал с ним из тренировочного зала, не скрывая своего любопытства.   
Дроиды прогромыхали мимо них через зал с одной им известной целью – и, возможно, Энакину. Дуку обошел их с неприязнью, подхватил плащ и обернул его вокруг тела, чтобы не зацепиться за дроидов-мышей. Мостик был заполнен плотнее, и, к счастью, только живыми существами. Они перебрасывались приветствиями с Энакином, стоило тому шагнуть на палубу, и мальчишка улыбался им, тут же забыв о своем дурном характере. Скайуокер немедленно ринулся проверить статус корабля на орбите – были ли какие-то нарушители обнаружены, есть ли новые отчеты о лазутчиках, но Дуку ухватил его за руку, останавливая на полпути.   
– Это действительно очень важный вопрос, – сказал он. – И ты согласишься со мной, как только увидишь.  
Энакин поморщился, но Дуку уже знал, что его настроение менялось достаточно быстро – спорить мальчик больше не станет. Дуку взмахнул рукой, активируя голо-консоль.   
Они увидели голограмму Падме Амидалы. Она была одета в платье, которое мерцало при движении, волосы убраны в сложную прическу, типичную для Набу. Рядом с ней виднелся небольшой дроид-астромех, а также начальник службы безопасности и одна из служанок. Фигура джедая была почти за полем действия голопроектора, позади капитана охраны. Дуку внимательно глянул на этого человека, джедая, который мастер пообещал Дуку в личное пользование: Оби-Ван Кеноби. Энакин придвинулся ближе и замер. С учетом того, что он еще не устроил какую-нибудь истерику, Дуку предположил, что мальчишка не заметил своего бывшего учителя на голограмме.   
– Благодарю вас за уделенное время, – сказала Амидала. Голос у нее был спокойный и ясный, наполненный уверенностью – как у любого, кто привык обращаться к большим аудиториям и умел без труда привлекать и удерживать внимание. – Я буду краткой. Наша Республика стоит на пороге определяющего момента всеобщей истории. У нас есть возможности решить, каким будет будущее новых поколений, какой мы сформируем нашу жизнь и жизнь наших потомков. Для кого-то это будет страх и война.   
Закон о Милитаризации поступит на рассмотрение, и Сенат проголосует за него по собственной воле, единогласно. Я не буду препятствовать этому, потому что считаю, что это в корне неправильно, как неправилен и сам законопроект, который рассыплется при подробном рассмотрении.  
Тем не менее, – она подняла брови, на губах Амидалы возникла слабая улыбка, – канцлер предоставил мне возможность принять участие в больших переменах. Как я уже говорила, Закон о Милитаризации будет принят только в присутствии всех представителей Сената – в том числе и меня, после того, как я закончу свою миссию. Я призываю к миру с Свободными Мирами Внешнего Кольца. Я призываю Энакина Скайуокера встретиться со мной и представителем Ордена джедаев.   
Понимание промелькнуло на лице Энакина. Он чуть отодвинулся от голограммы, чтобы оглядеть ее целиком. На лице у него тут же возникло мрачное выражение, стоило только обнаружить Кеноби.   
– Нам многое нужно обсудить, как вероятным союзникам и как людям, которые стремятся найти лучший выход из всех возможных. Я не хочу войны и, соответственно, я не хочу, чтобы Республика умножала средства для ведения войны. Я основываю свою позицию и свое будущее на этом, Скайуокер. И я надеюсь, что ты готов сделать то же самое. Пожалуйста, позволь нам встретиться, – умоляла она.   
Энакин неосознанно кивнул, снова устремляя все внимание на сенатора. Руками он сильно сжал консоль и наклонился вперед – в глазах у него стояла какая-то совсем нелепая тоска.   
На голограмме сенатор сделала шаг назад, не обращая внимания на шквал вопросов, которым ее засыпали журналисты. Амидала повернулась спиной, и передача закончилась. ГолоНовости добавили длительный анализ после конференции, но Сидиус мудро обрезал запись. Он не нуждался, чтобы кто-то напичкал Энакина идеями, которые не принадлежали ни Дуку, ни ему самому.   
Энакин нажал повтор воспроизведения и снова просмотрел все сообщение с начала до конца, не произнося ни звука, целиком поглощенный происходящим на голограмме. Он нажал бы кнопку снова, если бы Дуку не выбросил руку вперед, используя Силу, чтобы удержать мальчишку. Энакин легко стряхнул захват – слишком легко для того ничтожного времени, которое он провел за тренировками – и активировал сообщение снова, бросив на Дуку многозначительный взгляд.   
– Мне трудно понять, что ты хочешь извлечь из этого сообщения, – сказал Дуку. – Здесь нет никакого скрытого послания.   
– Я бы хотел выяснить ее настоящую цель, – произнес Энакин сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Ну, разумеется, – пренебрежительно отозвался Дуку. Он легко пробежался пальцами по консоли, отыскивая более актуальную информацию. Как, например, временную отметку об этой пресс-конференции. Но вместо этого на видовом экране возник план полета, загруженный Амидалой, целиком и полностью.  
Энакин неохотно отвернулся от голограммы и устремил взгляд на таблицу. Потом нахмурился.  
– Это мешает нашим планам.  
– Ты всегда можешь отказаться от встречи с ней, – без особой надежды предложил Дуку. И усмехнулся, когда увидел лицо Энакина. – Или признать, что твои планы были не особенно важными.   
– Ничего подобного! Я собирался отработать несколько маневров с флотом!  
Как будто у тебя есть флот, ехидно подумал Дуку.  
Он почти желал, чтобы Палпатин послал Ганрея вместо Амидалы.   
Энакин испытывал настоящую слабость к дроидам, и поэтому, если позабыть обо всем безобразии во время блокады Набу, с наместником они как-нибудь нашли бы общий язык.   
Дуку это скорее бы сыграло на руку, чем все извилистые пути, на которые их направлял Сидиус  
– Ты не можешь быть и там, и там, – подчеркнуто сурово сообщил Дуку. Он облокотился на консоль, используя высоту своего роста, чтобы нависнуть над Энакином. Мальчик, как обычно, замер на месте, вызывающе вскинул подбородок и попытался в ответ принять такую же угрожающую позу. Но, разумеется, проиграл: пусть на его стороне и был высокий рост, но слишком миловидное личико, по-детски невинное, было нешуточной преградой на пути к тому, чтобы его воспринимали всерьез. Пройдет лет десять или двадцать прежде чем тут что-то изменится.   
– Нападение на Нал Хатту является совершенно непродуманным и несвоевременным. Ты должен подождать, пока не появится больше ресурсов.   
– Нет, я должен ударить именно сейчас! Если информация, которую мы получили с корабля мастера Луминары, верна, то…  
Дуку сердито рубанул рукой в воздухе.  
– Если информация с корабля джедаев верна? Послушай, что ты говоришь! Они приготовили для нас ловушку!  
– Нет, они бы не стали, – заспорил Энакин.  
Дуку попытался успокоиться, скептически вскинул брови, глядя на Энакина.  
– Я полагал, что знаю джедаев немного получше, чем ты.   
– Они бы не стали заводить меня в ловушку, – настаивал мальчишка. Он остановил сообщение на голопроекторе и ткнул пальцем туда, где угадывалась фигура Кеноби. – Они хотят, чтобы я вернулся, мертвый я им не нужен!  
– Он хочет, – Дуку сделал ударение на первом слове. – И время от времени ему позволяют действовать самостоятельно. Всем джедаям предоставлена такого рода свобода действий. Но Совет вполне может возжелать и совсем противоположного для тебя, мой юный друг.   
– У меня и так предостаточно врагов. Хватит увеличивать их количество, – попросил Энакин.  
– Ты делаешь за них всю работу, так что вопрос о количестве уже становится несущественным.  
Энакин сложил руки на груди. Хмурое выражение на лице явно давало понять, что мнение Дуку его уже мало интересовало.   
– Когда прибудут корабли с Серенно?  
– Может быть, через неделю.  
Мальчишке это не понравилось: Дуку уже не раз скармливал ему эти байки.   
– Как я уже говорил, кораблей будет достаточно. Мои деньги – вот что имеет значение. Мы можем использовать их, чтобы купить флот побольше.   
– Но никаких пилотов, никакой команды. А ты настаиваешь, что чем больше, тем лучше.  
– Это не я настаиваю, это физические реалии войны требуют масштаба. Чтобы набрать нужное нам число солдат, понадобится время, вот поэтому я говорю, что твои сроки – нереальны.  
Энакин провел рукой по волосам, больше растрепывая их, чем приглаживая. Нахмурился, проглядывая все новые и новые ряды данных на экране голоконсоли: состояние судна и схемы, показывающие прогресс модификаций каких-то узлов. Он все еще надеялся, что все это в один прекрасный день просто возьмет и заработает, как только он увидит недостающий кусочек паззла и пристроит его на место. Дуку ему не мешал: пусть варится в своем тихом бешенстве, пока не взорвется. Отчаянье Энакина было на руку, как и флот Энакина, и неудержимая ярость.  
На Камино Дуку ждали уже довольно долго, но могли подождать еще пару месяцев, ничего страшного.  
– Может, – Энакин прикусил губу и покосился на застывшее изображение Амидалы, – может быть, Падме сумеет помочь.  
Дуку почувствовал прилив раздражения.  
– Наверное, мы должны прокрутить сообщение еще раз, и тогда ты наконец услышишь, – выплюнул он. – Она против любой войны!  
Взгляд Энакина стал удивительно мягким. Мальчик – абсолютное противоречие.   
Когда он был абсолютно убежден в том, во что верил (чаще всего – ошибочно), все возможные вызовы, которые ставили его авторитет под сомнение, тревожили меньше всего.   
– Она против войны так же, как и я. Она лично возглавила нападение против Торговой Федерации, чтобы защитить своих людей, и она прекрасно умеет обращаться с бластером. Она не пацифист, Дуку. Она согласится нам помочь уничтожить хаттов и покончить с рабством во всей галактике раз и навсегда, – сказал Энакин. Абсолютное доверие мерцало в его глазах, когда мальчик смотрел на сенатора Амидалу, на губах бродила небольшая, возбужденная улыбка. – Она хороший человек. Вот увидишь.   
Он не ждал ответа от Дуку на этот шедевр поистине ужасающей логики. Энакин повернулся к своему офицеру по связи.   
– Отошли сенатору официальные приветствия и проследи за ее кораблем. Пусть истребители настроятся на общую частоту и встретят их почетным караулом, чтобы сопроводить к месту, и доложите мне, как только она появится здесь. У меня есть кое-какие дела, которыми нужно заняться на планете.   
Дуку ценил частые отлучки Энакина вниз, на Татуин. Яркое пламя его присутствия в Силе на расстоянии несколько уменьшалось, и это давало Дуку некоторую передышку.   
– А Кеноби? – спросил Дуку. Энакин уже почти покинул мостик, но остановился на пороге. Сжал руку в кулак и ткнул стену, глядя вперед, в заполненный снующими дроидами коридор.  
– Ну, мы всегда можем убить его и не разрушить шансы на мир с Падме, – просто сказал он.  
Дуку никак не прокомментировал выбор слов, однако реакция наверняка достигла Энакина через Силу. Грубо, но честно.  
– Пусть прилетает, я не против. Только приглядывай за ним.   
– Как будто я и так не собирался, – надменно ответил Дуку.  
– Тогда почему спрашиваешь?  
Энакин зашагал прочь, унося с собой бурю негодования, которой только подросток и может управлять. Дверь за ним громко захлопнулась.  
Дуку поразмыслил: не так уж плохо, если Кеноби будет неподалеку. В конце концов, приятно для разнообразия снова находиться рядом с адекватным форсюзером.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Пять лет назад** _

 

То, как Оби-Ван управился с контрабандистами, было вышкой мастерства. Энакин держался в стороне, стараясь быть хорошим, тихим падаваном, и смотрел, как его учитель умудрился загнать в угол хитрых и жестоких существ. Нет, никакой пользы от рабства они не извлекали – никто и никогда не купит раба для себя, и никто из рабов у них ничего никогда не приобретает. Нет, они никогда не были особо преданы Джаббе – если не заплатят ему вовремя, он скорее всего наймет киллеров, чтобы решить этот вопрос. Да, здесь им вполне нравится – зоны военных действий, конечно, их постоянное место обитания, но контрабандисты предпочитают сохранять свои шкуры целыми и невредимыми, а Татуин для этого отлично подходит – в здешнем порту начальство не строгое, и правила – почти условность.  
Оби-Ван ушел и оставил их обдумывать это. Все были в курсе, где расположились бывшие рабы, и знали, что развязка приближается. Если рабы не ударят сейчас, Джабба что-то придумает, и контрабандисты тоже рассиживаться не станут. По крайне мере, кто-то из них точно.  
Все на это надеялись.  
Поздней ночью пришло сообщение: короткий диапазон, резкий сигнал. Квакающий голос, который принадлежал трандошанину, сообщил:  
– Мы внутри.  
– Можем ли мы доверять им? – спросила Шми, нервно сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Энакин потянулся и накрыл ее руку своей ладонью, и Шми слабо улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Мы будем доверять Силе, – отозвался Оби-Ван. – В данный момент я не ощущаю предательства.  
Энакин кивнул. Он чувствовал то же самое, погружаясь в Силу: контрабандисты были целиком и полностью на их стороне. Они сыграют свои роли. Энакин мог видеть все кристально ясно через Силу, и страх казался второстепенным и незначительным рядом с такой огромной уверенностью, что направляла его теперь.  
Джавы тоже согласились довольно легко. Все, что они хотели – заверения в том, что имущество из дворца Джаббы отойдет им. Они бы и так там все порастащили, Энакин был уверен, но поселенцы как правило уничтожали вещи, чтобы не дать им попасть в лапы джав. Он дал слово, что они постараются оставить как можно больше вещей нетронутыми, и кроме этого, обязательно вернут джавам все, что позаимствовали у них.  
А вот Песчаные Люди были загадкой. После встречи с тем, кто был лидером племени, как предположил Оби-Ван, джедай только плечами пожал.  
– Я полагаю, они нам помогут, – неуверенно сказал он. – Они говорят, что точно не будут мешать.  
– Правда? – изумился Энакин.  
– Ну, много они не сказали, на самом деле… но я почувствовал, что мы друг друга поняли. Вроде как.  
Оуэн, который улыбался одновременно мрачно и довольно, привел к убежищу небольшую группу фермеров. В окрестностях оказалось немного народа, кто согласился присоединиться, но не было никого, кто стал бы выступать против. Оуэн утверждал, что это уже было хорошо.  
– На будущее, – сказал он.  
И после этих слов Энакин понял, что он сам все равно был больше заинтересован в том, что происходило здесь и сейчас. Быть уверенными в том, что фермеры помогут им всем через пять лет – абсолютно бессмысленно, если бывшие рабы погибнут во время штурма завтра утром.  
Однако те, кто пришли, тоже пригодятся. Старые, опытные, закаленные в боях люди. Они жили тяжелой жизнью в пустыне и знали не только, как ориентироваться в Пустошах, но и как стрелять из бластера. Рабов редко обучают таким вещам. Многие фермеры отыскивали своих родных в песках и вели целые отряды, чтобы вырвать членов своих семей из лап Песчаных людей. Эти как раз с осторожностью относились к альянсу, но были готовы поделиться своим опытом в военных действиях.  
Когда лучи первого солнца показались на горизонте, Энакин обошел лагерь, разбитый бывшими рабами. Прохлада ночи еще не развеялась, и он плотно завернулся в плащ. Большинство освобожденных должны были остаться здесь – они были бесполезны в битве, неподготовленные, слишком молодые или слишком старые, или слишком измученные жизнью в рабстве. Но те, кто уже поднялся, готовились к сражению. За одной из палаток бесстрашная женщина с обветренным лицом, несущим на себе тяготы многолетней работы, показывала молодому человеку, как использовать бластер.  
Энакин очень надеялся, что увидит их обоих снова. Они должны были выжить.  
– Ох, Эни! – кто-то позвал его, и Энакин повернулся, чтобы с удивлением увидеть Джиру. Она поднялась и обняла его, с нежностью глядя снизу вверх. – Я знала, что это ты. Ты вернулся за нами!  
– Я должен был.  
Джира похлопала его по щеке узловатой рукой.  
– Ты всегда был таким хорошим мальчиком, Эни. Мы все знали, что ты особенный.  
Что-то тяжелое и твердое внутри его развеялось, страх из-за грядущей битвы отступил. Он – особенный. Даже джедаи это видели. Ему была предназначена особая судьба, он избранный, и теперь он точно видел, избранный для чего конкретно.  
– Я освобожу всех, Джира, – пробормотал Энакин, глядя на старую женщину. Он вспомнил крики из толпы во время Бунта Ив – они праздновали его свободу как свою собственную, даже несмотря на то, что она была мимолетна и мгновенна, и ничего не значила для них на самом деле. Он выиграл свою свободу, оставил их страдать, но они все равно встречали его радостными криками, когда поняли, что Энакин пришел первым в той гонке. А теперь он мог сделать что-то более существенное, он мог привести их к настоящему будущему.  
– Я общею тебе.  
– Мы знаем, Эни. Именно поэтому мы пойдем с тобой.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
– Что? Нет, Джира, ты не можешь пойти во дворец Джаббы. Ты не знаешь, как сражаться. Ты же просто…  
Джира смотрела на него, и глаза ее были полны надежды, а руки твердо лежали на плечах Энакина.  
– Я знаю. Мы все сделаем ради тебя, Эни. Потому что ты вернулся к нам.  
Он смотрел на нее, пытаясь понять это безусловное доверие – и с ней, и со всеми остальными – они доверяли ему. Энакин медленно кивнул и почувствовал, как голова его опускается вниз под весом их ожиданий. А потом он решительно выпрямился. Ему необходимо было выполнить обещание. Он был должен им всем.  
Джира отпустила его, и Энакин стоял в оцепенении, наблюдая, как она уходит прочь. Постепенно до ушей донеслись и другие голоса. Его мать и Оби-Ван тихо разговаривали в соседней палатке. Энакин потянулся к Силе и понял без особого удивления, что они разговаривали о нем. Он тихонько подошел ближе.  
Оби-Ван замолчал на секунду, посылая импульс раздражения в сторону Энакина, а потом все же продолжил:  
– …я не могу сказать с уверенностью.  
Энакин воспринял это как официальное разрешение подслушивать дальше. Оби-Ван знал. Значит, формально говоря, он не подслушивал.  
– Его накажут? – спросила Шми, и голос выдавал ее сомнения. Она не верила в мир без последствий за свои поступки, в тот мир, где Энакин мог сражаться с ней бок о бок и не быть наказанным за это.  
Оби-Ван заколебался, прежде чем ответить.  
– Не стоит бояться суровой кары от джедаев. Мы верим в деликатную коррекцию, в обучение на своих ошибках. В то, что следующий раз, когда ученик столкнется с трудным решением, он изберет лучший путь.  
Это было, мягко говоря, преуменьшением. Энакин вспомнил, сколько раз ему приходилось выдраивать тренировочный зал, пока дроиды-уборщики ездили за ним в замешательстве. Вот это – самое настоящее наказание, а вовсе не тот самый «лучший путь». Энакин послал вспышку воспоминаний Оби-Вану, но тот оттолкнул ее прочь с раздражением.  
– Он останется джедаем? Вы по-прежнему будете тренировать его?  
Энакин почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось. Шми нужен был ответ, она отчаянно в нем нуждалась. А вот самому Энакину такое вообще никогда не приходило в голову. Конечно, его накажут, когда он вернется в Храм, но это все. Он вернется. Точка.  
– Я… – начал Оби-Ван и остановился. Энакин почувствовал сомнения внутри, и с ужасом понял, что тот не знает. И не знает, что должен сказать Шми и Энакину, прекрасно понимая, что тот сейчас подслушивает. – Я надеюсь, – наконец произнес Оби-Ван.  
Энакин засунул руки в рукава и съежился. Ему еще никогда не было так холодно на Татуине. 

 

Следующий раз он увидел Оби-Вана только тогда, когда все собрались и приготовились к атаке. У Кеноби в руках был датапад, похоже, он проводил какие-то проверки списка модернизированных спидеров. Оби-Вану поручили всю финальную подготовку, хотя некоторые из фермеров были против. Оби-Ван был единственным профи из всей группы, и более того, он был готов взять на себя ответственность за сборы. Что фермеры не знали, но Энакин прекрасно себе представлял – вся ответственность за неудачи тоже была на джедаях. Они несли на своих плечах долг по отношению к каждому живому существу в лагере, и никто не мог разделить это бремя с ними обоими.  
– Ты в курсе, что они все идут? – спросил Энакин. Он скрестил руки на груди, сжал пальцы в кулаки. Оби-Ван не поднял взгляда от экрана, поэтому Энакин уточнил. – Все рабы.  
– Бывшие рабы, – легко поправил Оби-Ван.  
Энакин уставился на него.  
– Я знаю, кто я есть, – выплюнул он.  
– Да ты что? Ты джедай, Энакин, но ты ведешь себя как угодно, только не как джедай.  
Энакин вздрогнул, отшатнулся от своего мастера после этих слов. Он пришел поговорить вовсе не об этом.  
– Они все идут с нами, и они все умрут, – настойчиво повторил он.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и отложила датапад на капот спидера. Рядом с ним Оуэн проворчал что-то и вернулся к подсчету винтовок. Лагерь кипел, точно растревоженный улей, наполненный волнением до краев. Энакин ощущал эту энергию, как свою собственную, и сам начинал нервничать еще больше. У Оби-Вана таких проблем не было: он мог отгораживаться от чувств других людей как самый настоящий абсолютно спокойный джедай.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты думал, когда затевал все это, – негромко сказал Оби-Ван. Взгляд его серых глаз был прохладным, почти печальным. – Но это то, как войны происходят, Энакин. Люди гибнут в сражениях. Невинных гораздо больше, чем солдат, и у нас нет времени, чтобы обучить кого-то драться и сделать из них что-то большее, нежели они есть.  
– Они уже что-то большее, чем раньше! – выпалил Энакин. – Им просто нужен шанс!  
Оби-Ван ответил ему слабой улыбкой. Потом протянул руку и похлопал Энакина по плечу.  
– Ну разумеется, я рад, что ты можешь дать им шанс – в самом деле, я хочу, чтобы ты понял это, падаван. У тебя доброе сердце. Вот только над поступками нужно хорошенько поработать.  
Энакин не знал, как реагировать на его слова – то ли похвалы, то ли критики. К счастью, Оби-Ван не ждал ничего особенного, а потер пальцем усы и продолжил говорить:  
– Но все достигается тренировками. Иначе тебе бы не было так страшно.  
– Мне не… – начал Энакин, но замолчал, когда Оби-Ван остановил его пристальным взглядом. Вообще-то, страх – именно то, о чем Энакин хотел с ним поговорить. Энакин опустил голову и пнул носком сапога какой-то камешек. Он мог признать свою слабость.  
Спокойно, он спросил:  
– Как тебе это удается?  
– Удается что, падаван?  
– Как мы оба будем жить дальше? – спросил Энакин, на этот раз более честно. Он смотрел, как песок соскальзывает с черной кожи сапога обратно на землю. – Когда они умрут?  
Оби-Ван ждал, пока он не поднимет голову, и твердо встретил взгляд.  
– Как джедаи, – ответил он. – Вместе.  
Энакин хотел верить Оби-Вану, что он останется джедаем после штурма, когда тьма опустится на Татуин. Но волосы у него на затылке вставали дыбом, стоило только подумать о предстоящем: будущее находилось в движении, оно вращалось и складывалось в такие фигуры, которые Энакин даже разглядеть не мог. И они наполняли его ужасом. 

 

_**Сейчас** _

После очередной, более тщательной проверки звездолета, Оби-Ван устроился посередине кабины управления, скрестил ноги и уложил руки на колени в позе для медитации. Падме попросила АрТу отслеживать траекторию полета, а потом ушла в свою каюту, чтобы немного освежиться. Она приняла душ, вытерла волосы и теперь сидела в халате за небольшим столом в углу, читая о Свободных Мирах.  
Она с интересом узнала, что они собираются провести выборы в ближайшее время. У них не было фактической конституции – ни написанной, ни даже чернового варианта, чтобы объединить правительство нескольких систем. Сейчас они делали первые шаги по направлению к выбору представителей и проведению конституционного собрания.  
Казалось, Энакин совершенно абстрагировался от всего процесса. Падме размышляла, что бы это значило. Республика – и в особенности Торговая Федерация – настаивали на том, что Энакин был не больше не меньше императором Внешнего Кольца. Он должен был бояться, что потеряет эту позицию на предстоящих выборах, но он не предпринимал никаких шагов, чтобы обезопасить себя. Он мог выдвинуть себя как президента Свободных Миров, но не делал ничего подобного. Максимум, что от него было слышно – обещание защитить собрание и выборы, обеспечить полную безопасность.  
Он не делал никаких публичных заявлений на тему, будет ли присутствовать на конференции – или будет ли вообще голосовать. И все его слова о демократическом процессе казались слегка двоякими: «Свободные люди не нуждаются в правительстве, которое бы контролировало их жизнь» – Падме прокрутила документ – сказал он полгода назад. И раньше: еще более юный, разгоряченный своей удачей в Слуиском секторе, он отказался от каких-либо планов на власть: «Все, что Свободным Мирам нужно от меня – мой лайтсэйбер. И еще – чтобы бластер всегда попадал в цель. Все остальное для себя они сами решат.»  
Последняя цитата сопровождалась цветным изображением. Падме внимательно изучила его, пытаясь сравнить этого дерзкого молодого человека с дикой, ослепительной улыбкой, с маленьким Эни. С Энакином Скайуокером, чей флот был на грани войны с Республикой. Она медленно покачала головой. Падме видела только осколки его личности то в одном возрасте, то в другом, вот и все. Он менялся слишком сильно и невозможно быстро.  
Что она ожидала найти здесь?..  
Она пробиралась через десятки отчетов – от освобожденных рабов, от озлобленных «бизнесменов», которые вынуждены были покинуть свои родные миры, от дипломатов и небольшой группы джедаев, которые сталкивались с Энакином. Последняя часть файлов была довольно серьезно отредактирована, и Падме потерла лоб в отчаянье. Ни об одном из докладов Оби-Вана тут и не упоминалось.  
В конце концов, данные закончились. Волосы у Падме высохли, так что она заплела их в косу и выбрала один из простых нарядов: темные брюки и туника. Придется еще раз переодеться перед тем, как они прилетят на место, но ей нужно было немного времени, чтобы обдумать, какой предстать перед Энакином. Какое впечатление она хочет на него произвести? Да и с Оби-Ваном нужно было обсудить некоторые вопросы.  
Джедаи, конечно, не придавали значения внешнему виду, но Кеноби знал Энакина лучше всех и, похоже, единственный желал, чтобы их миссия увенчалась успехом – даже больше, чем сама Падме.  
Когда Падме вошла, Оби-Ван сидел в той же позе, что и прежде, вот только АрТу рядом не было. Дроид немного отъехал в угол и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, будто всматриваясь в джедая. Падме спрятала улыбку.  
– Сенатор, если вы не против, я бы предпочел остаться в одиночестве.  
– Он просто любопытный.  
– Это дроид, и у него есть свои обязанности, которые он должен исполнять, – сказал Оби-Ван. Он открыл глаза и уставился на АрТу, который невинно просигналил в ответ.  
– Почему бы тебе не сходить вниз, в машинное отделение? – предложила Падме. – Там есть автоматический очиститель, который ждет тебя не дождется!  
АрТу крутанул верхний купол, огоньки на нем замигали с обидой. Падме нахмурилась, и с угрюмым жужжанием астромех покатился мимо нее, в сторону нижних палуб.  
– Ты очень напоминаешь мне Энакина, – сказал Оби-Ван. Это было довольно неожиданно, но Падме заметила, что он явно опечален.  
– Из-за АрТу? – спросила она, хотя уже знала ответ. Эни так гордился, когда показывал ей своего протокольного дроида – с какой-то странной, чересчур суетливой личностной моделью. Падме немного разбиралась в механике – даже учитывая, что это точно было за пределами ее обучения. Однако она и понятия не имела, как построить дроида. С чего начать… Чтобы сделать такое, ребенок должен быть гением.  
– Ты хорошо относишься к дроидам, – сказал Оби-Ван. Он легко поднялся на ноги и развернулся к ней. – Он всегда говорил, что это признак доброты: если существу не нужно быть вежливым, а он все равно старается.  
Падме слабо улыбнулась:  
– А ты что на это скажешь?  
– То, что вежливость без цели не заменит хорошо сделанную работу.  
– Прагматично, – кивнула Падме.  
– Но Энакин не ошибался, – добавил Оби-Ван после паузы. Он посмотрел в ту сторону, куда отправился АрТу. – Мы наделяем их определенными личностными качествами, реальными или воображаемыми, и то, как мы относимся к ним, отражает наше внутреннее «я». Нет ничего плохого, чтобы быть добрыми с ними.  
Падме снова кивнула, соглашаясь с ним.  
Можно было Энакина и не упоминать – она была более чем в курсе его соображений относительно того, как люди обращаются с теми, кого считают ниже себя.  
Оби-Ван взглянул на примерные расчеты на мониторах, и на лице его отразилось недоумение. Он еще раз перепроверил время. Совсем скоро они должны прибыть на Татуин.  
– Сенатор, вы о чем-то хотели поговорить?  
Падме махнула рукой на кресло, и сама заняла место пилота. Она по-прежнему держала датапад в руке.  
– Нужно обсудить стратегию, – просто ответила она.  
Оби-Ван чуть наклонил голову. Падме не нужно было произносить вслух: он знал Энакина гораздо лучше, чем она, его советы могли пригодиться – и возможно, Падме должна была обозначить, что им стоит действовать сообща, что они не преследуют разные цели – но она не хотела лгать ему. Она не хотела опять услышать, насколько опасными были маленькие падаваны.  
– Что ж, хорошо.  
– Ты веришь, что он присоединится к Республике? – спросила Падме.  
Падме совершенно искренне хотела предложить это Палпатину, но вот только сомневалась, что подобный вариант мог рассмотреть сам Энакин.  
То голосообщение, вся информация под запретом, даже то, как именно Энакин покинул Орден джедаев – все это свидетельствовало в пользу того, что Республика для него – не вариант. Она давно уже разрушена и не подлежит восстановлению, и он не хотел иметь с ней ничего общего.  
И Падме печально понимала, что он не ошибался, когда считал, что Республика себя исчерпала.  
Но одновременно с этим Падме не была готова предать Республику. Система была испорчена, как и любое правительство. Но начинать с нуля сейчас было невозможно: нельзя стереть все прошлое, нельзя даже придумать достойную причину для этого. Они должны жить дальше с наследством прошлого, жить столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы искупить все преступления.  
Но Энакин был идеалистом – столько же, сколько и сама Падме в бытность королевой. Он хотел абсолютных решений, чистых причин и морально безупречных выборов. Падме верила, что смогла бы убедить его хотя бы рассмотреть присоединение к Республике как правильный выбор, а не как компромисс.  
– Он так не считает, – сказал Оби-Ван. Это был не тот ответ, которого она ожидала. Кеноби кивнул на ее датапад. – Он не думает о себе, как о политике.  
– Удивительно, но мало кто думает, – не задумываясь ответила Падме.  
Оби-Ван усмехнулся.  
– Я могу предположить, ты как раз одна из тех, кто считает себя политиком?  
– Время от времени. Я не знаю, кто я, но я пытаюсь расти и развиваться.  
– И тебе это удается?  
– Время от времени, – Падме улыбнулась ему. Оби-Ван уложил руки на приборную панель и смотрел куда-то перед собой. Уголок его рта чуть дернулся, будто Кеноби почувствовал ее улыбку, даже если не увидел. Падме продолжила после паузы:  
– У него довольно высокие баллы, между прочим.  
Оби-Ван повернулся, глянул на нее, и его полуулыбка тут же исчезла. Падме в упор смотрела на него, не отводя взгляда. Она правда наслаждалась его компанией, но они довольно сильно отклонились от темы.  
– Баллы? У моего падавана есть какие-то баллы? Это ужасно.  
– У всех есть баллы. Твои тоже не совсем низкие. И уж конечно, выше, чем у большинства джедаев.  
– Я не гонюсь за популярностью! – выпалил Оби-Ван. – И уж тем более, Энакин таким не занимается!  
Его тон говорил сам за себя: упрямый боец за свободу или нет, его падаван и в мыслях не должен иметь ничего подобного.  
Типичный джедай, подумала Падме.  
– Он должен. И он точно победит.  
Оби-Ван подождал мгновение, ожидая подвоха, но Падме не шутила. Вне всякого сомнения, такой исход мог бы разрешить этот дипломатический кризис. Многие правительства были сформированы и на куда менее законных основаниях. Свободные Миры никогда не были в Республике, а значит, их отказ представления в Сенате не был и близко похож на предательство. А провозглашение независимости от хаттов и Зигеррии уж точно не было несправедливым.  
– Победит? Популярность? Зачем? – спросил Оби-Ван. В его голосе слышалось явное отвращение.  
На этот раз пришла очередь Падме пристально смотреть на него.  
– Наша миссия заключается в том, чтобы уговорить Свободные Миры присоединиться к Республике.  
Теперь Падме поняла, что она вкладывала в эту цель гораздо иной смысл, нежели Оби-Ван. Для него Свободные Миры были чем-то, что Энакин бы мог перепоручить кому-то. Тогда его роль во всем этом закончится, и Свободные Миры спокойно отойдут к Республике. Чрезвычайно наивная фантазия, хотя Падме не стала говорить об этом вслух. Вместо этого она произнесла:  
– Вполне очевидно, что Энакин станет отличным сенатором.  
Оби-Ван выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит от одной мысли.  
– Вы действительно настолько ненавидите политиков, мастер-джедай?  
– Здесь нет Йоды, так что нет никакой нужны в титулах, – огрызнулся он для начала. – А еще хочу напомнить – я знаю, в чем заключается твоя миссия, и надеюсь, что ты помнишь о моей. Мое предназначение – снова вернуть Энакина на путь джедая. И то, что ты предположила – ужасная идея, и ты сама прекрасно знаешь.  
– О, нет, – надменно отозвалась она. – В Сенате есть гораздо менее дипломатичные существа. Я сомневаюсь, что Энакину когда-либо пришло бы в голову отправлять наемного убийцу за своим оппонентом.  
Офи-Ван фыркнул, его хорошее настроение постепенно возвращалось.  
– Только потому, что он бы перепрыгнул из одной ложи в другую, чтобы подраться сам. Ты можешь себе такое представить? Сенаторам разрешено носить лайтсэйберы на заседаниях?  
Падме не помнила, имелось ли в парламентском кодексе особое упоминание касательно световых мечей, но кодекс был довольно педантичным. Несколько раз у нее вынимали острые шпильки из волос. Если лайтсэйберы не были перечислены в списке предметов, запрещенных на заседаниях, то скорей всего это было связано с хитрым трюком какого-нибудь древнего мастера-джедая, нежели с небрежностью составителей.  
– Как ты думаешь, это вообще возможно? – спросила Падме, проигнорировав предыдущий вопрос Оби-Вана. Она тщательно следила за его реакцией – Кеноби мог безупречно контролировать себя, так, что даже самая сильная эмоция отражалась мимолетно на его лице. – Мы сможем привести его домой?  
Оби-Ван сразу потух.  
– Я не берусь за невозможные миссии, сенатор, – ответил он.  
Это было не совсем правдой. Джедаи постоянно брались за заведомо невыполнимое: это даже слегка восхищало Падме. Даже ряд неудач не мог отвратить их от цели, когда они верили в ее истинность. По молодости она была такой же.  
– Что для этого нужно сделать?  
Оби-Ван уложил подбородок на руку, наблюдая за спиральными завитками гиперпространства.  
– Энакин должен верить, что его миссия завершена, – наконец сказал он и опустил руки.  
– И когда такое случится?..  
Это было загадкой любого милитаристического государства. Руководители обещали уступить власть, когда ситуация стабилизируется, но сами продолжали планировать все новые и новые атаки. И военные действия Энакина не касались только Свободных Миров. Он постоянно проводил экспансию, стремясь низвергнуть все новых и новых работорговцев и освободить рабов. Его дело было бесконечным, как дело джедайского Ордена, если он действительно был настолько предан идее. И у них сейчас не было никаких оснований полагать иное.  
– Я не знаю, – тихо сказал Оби-Ван. – Он уже и так многим пожертвовал. Это ставит его в трудную ситуацию – уйти и оставить кого-то вместо себя… это тяжело.  
Падме ощутила какое-то сочувствие к Оби-Вану. Придет ли когда-нибудь тот день, когда он будет говорить про Энакина, не думая и о себе тоже? Наверное, никогда. Возможно, этот день никогда не наступал для мастеров и падаванов. Но она понимала, что все то, что говорил Кеноби, отражало не только позицию джедаев. Он утратил своего собственного мастера и разрушил репутацию Квай-Гона в Ордене. Оби-Ван никогда не отвернется от Энакина, слишком поздно – он уже заплатил слишком высокую цену.  
– Мы должны найти того, кому Энакин сможет доверять, – уверенно сказала Падме. – Если бы кто-то мог убедить его отдать Свободные Миры в свои руки, у нас был бы шанс. Что там с этим Дуку?  
Оби-Ван мгновенно нахмурился. Падме еще никогда не видела такое явно выражение злости от джедая, и рефлекторно отпрянула.  
– Дуку – последний человек, которому Энакину стоит доверять, – произнес он.  
Падме только мельком проглядела информацию о Дуку из Серенно, но уже поняла, что данных там огромное множество. Десятилетия его карьеры в качестве мастера-джедая были хорошо задокументированы. Из того, что Падме прочитала, было ясно, что все его дела были достойны восхищения. Из всех джедаев он был ближе всего к политике – умный и осторожный переговорщик, который без труда справлялся с межпланетными спорами. Тот файл, в котором указывались причина его ухода из Ордена, был гораздо более расплывчатым. Выход в отставку – не путь джедая.  
Падме это точно знала и планировала придерживаться именно этой точки зрения – а вот Оби-Ван точно имел свое мнение.  
– Я читала, что он отличный дипломат. Мне кажется, он идеально подходит на роль лидера Свободных Миров, – сказала Падме, внимательно наблюдая за Оби-Ваном. – Или, по крайней мере, советника лидера. Как ты думаешь? – спросила она.  
– Он ситх, – произнес Оби-Ван. Его плечи были напряжены, глаза сощурились, глядя в одну точку. Он ожидал, что Падме начнет спорить.  
Одно это слово – «ситх» – мгновенно вызвало в памяти воспоминания о вторжении на Набу десять лет назад. Падме только мельком видела то существо, которое убило Квай-Гона, но его лицо отпечаталось в сознании навсегда. Оби-Ван лично опрашивал ее через несколько дней после празднования победы, пока прах его учителя остывал в урне и праздничные огни Тида постепенно гасли. Оби-Ван тогда не владел большим количеством информации, только минимумом, способным развенчать все сказки вокруг ситхов, что Падме слышала раньше.  
– Ладно, – сказала Падме, пытаясь справиться с воспоминаниями, и голос ее прозвучал на удивление спокойно. Она кивнула Оби-Вану, подтверждая его компетентность в этом вопросе. Он явно удивился, провел рукой по лицу и глубоко вздохнул. А потом наградил Падме полным сожаления взглядом, признавая, что совсем забыл, с кем говорит.  
– Прошу прощения, сенатор. Этот вопрос уже давно стал камнем преткновения в моих спорах с Советом.  
Падме понимала. Она видела предостаточно, чтобы заметить трещину в отношениях между Кеноби и Высшим Советом.  
– Но сейчас мы обговариваем стратегию, и очень важно, чтобы вы видели, почему я опасаюсь Дуку. Я полагаю, он лорд ситхов, который стремится перетянуть Энакина на Темную Сторону, чтобы сеять войну в галактике и в конечном итоге уничтожить Орден джедаев, – он слабо улыбнулся. – Ну а так волноваться в общем-то не о чем.  
Падме наклонилась вперед и глянула на него с недоумением. Если этот момент и был камнем преткновения между ним и Советом, то все… немного тревожило.  
– Но Совет не согласен?  
– Разумеется, – ответил Оби-Ван. Улыбка на его лице стала более острой, неприятной.  
И все-таки они послали его сюда.  
Либо они ощущали, что его подозрения не так уж беспочвенны, - настолько, что было бы опасно игнорировать их – так же опасно, как и немедленно начать расследование, либо были уверены, что он станет действовать согласно приказам, отринув все свои сомнения.  
Падме подперла щеку ладонью. Похоже, дела обстояли еще сложнее, чем она могла представить.  
– Я думаю, теперь мы часто будем об этом разговаривать, Оби-Ван, – сказала она. – Мы должны быть осторожны с Дуку – он сильно влияет на Энакина. Нам нужно сфокусироваться и все тщательно проработать. Подумать о том, какими мы покажемся перед Энакином – первое впечатление определяет очень много.  
– Да уж, это точно, – согласился он. – Но в одном я уверен – Энакин давно не практиковался с лайтсэйбером, так что я долен выжить.  
Падме только вздохнула. 

 

 _ *******_  
Татуин выглядел абсолютно таким же, каким его запомнил Оби-Ван: пыльная, покрытая песком коричневая планета, которая казалась совсем темной рядом с маленькой звездой, невероятно яркой, пылающей от жара рядом со своим двойником. Тату I и Тату II превратились в голубоватые круги, когда корабль подошел ближе. Ночную, теневую часть Татуина едва можно было рассмотреть без света. Оби-Ван мог только догадываться, где примерно раскиданы крошечные поселения в темноте пустынь и пустошей.  
А над планетой роились звездолеты.  
– Ух ты, – выдохнула Падме, поднимая руку ко рту.  
После обсуждения, казавшегося нескончаемым, она исчезла обратно в свою каюту, чтобы переодеться в наряд, который считала подходящим для первой встречи с лидером Свободных Миров. Оби-Ван нет-нет и поглядывал на ее прическу, пытаясь понять, как ей самой удалось такое изобразить. Возможно, не без помощи манипуляторов АрТу.  
Мода никогда не была сильной стороной Оби-Вана, однако он решил, что весь ансамбль целиком был весьма приятен. Падме была одета в бледно-персиковое платье, волнами ниспадающее с открытых плеч: цвет ткани постепенно изменялся на розовато-лиловый ближе к подолу, который волочился по полу на мостике. Падме сомневалась, подходит ли это платье для дипломатической миссии – на что Оби-Ван резонно возразил, что она тут была дипломатом, она взяла с собой это платье и она явно собиралась его надеть.  
Сказать честно, Оби-Ван думал, что наряд мог произвести на Энакина совершенно неуместное впечатление – именно поэтому он и защищал платье перед Амидалой. Была надежда, что детская влюбленность Энакина в Падме сохранилась: Энакин, который утратил дар речи перед ней, стал бы подходящим вариантом для Оби-Вана – с таким Энакином можно было общаться.  
Большинство кораблей на орбите Татуина оказались небольшими транспортниками, которые обычно используют контрабандисты. Оби-Ван проследил траекторию одного из них: звездолет облетал планету, пересекаясь по пути еще с несколькими десятками кораблей, которые составляли своего рода орибитальный щит, наподобие оборонной платформы.  
– Думаю… – начал Оби-Ван, но остановился. Потом сглотнул и попробовал еще раз. – Кажется, я узнал этот корабль.  
Падме пристально взглянула на него, но Оби-Ван не повернулся.  
Он совершил много ошибок на Нар Шаддаа, пытаясь вернуть Энакина. Тогда его план был таким же, как сейчас план Падме: завершить миссию Энакина. Но в то время, как Падме признавала – битва была бесконечной, и они должны были убедить Энакина передать свои обязанности кому-то еще, Оби-Ван этого не понял. Он пытался помочь Энакину выиграть, он предоставил ему помощь. Он договаривался с контрабандистами, намного расширив тот изначальный круг союзников, которые предали Джаббу – теперь они исчислялись сотнями. Цель заключалась в том, чтобы остановить работорговлю и сократить количество тех, кто занимался перевозками. Энакин все видел иначе. Он видел корабли и опытных бойцов.  
И даже несмотря на все это, на множество ошибок, которые совершил Оби-Ван, создание достойного флота не было одной из них. По крайней мере, с такой армией Энакин был в безопасности.  
Небольшая стая истребителей снялась с орбиты, направляясь к кораблю Оби-Вана и Падме. Комм ожил, потрескивая с помехами, и они услышали голос:  
– Вы проникли в ограниченную зону. Назовите себя.  
Оби-Ван нажал кнопку на консоли и наклонился вперед, к микрофону.  
– Это дипломатическое судно «Аркадия», двойная регистрация Набу и Корусанта Аурек-Теш-Один-Шесть-Шесть-Пять, – сказал он. Любое цивилизованное существо должно сообразить по чрезвычайно короткому номеру регистрации, что владелец корабля – высокого ранга. – Нас ожидают, – быстро добавил Оби-Ван.  
– Сенатор? – подозрительно спросила пилот. Ожидать ответа она не стала, обрывая связь. Истребители подлетели еще ближе. Падме положила руку на панель управления, явно готовясь к худшему, но Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
– Плохая аппаратура, – пояснил он. – Они не могут держать открытыми одновременно две линии. Скорей всего, советуются с базой.  
Огонек на панели снова засветился красным, и Оби-Ван покосился на Падме. Она отпустила штурвал и снова активировала комм.  
– Передайте ваши коды идентификации.  
На самом деле Оби-Ван уже их передавал, но если оборудование было настолько старым, они могли и не получить. Истребитель кинул в них пингом, и Оби-Ван ответил, устанавливая обратную ссылку для кодов. План полета медленно загрузился на их компьютеры, и Оби-Ван нетерпеливо постучал пальцем по консоли. Пилот снова обратилась к ним после долгой паузы:  
– Вам разрешена посадка в четвертый ангар на флагмане «Освободитель».  
Связь снова оборвалась. Оби-Ван глянул на координаты, которые им отправили. Падме наклонилась вперед и тоже посмотрела – а потом повернулась к Оби-Вану и нахмурилась.  
– Это его флагман? – удивленно спросила она.  
Корабль, о котором шла речь, был так себе. Достаточно большой для главного корабля во флоте, разумеется. Оби-Ван узнал мандалорский дизайн – можно было сказать, что он чуть моложе, чем древний, и настолько потрепанный, что оставалось только удивляться, как он вообще летает.  
– Я начинаю задаваться вопросом, и чего все так всполошились, – сказала Падме. Она откинулась на спинку кресла и сложила руки на груди. Выглядела она совсем не впечатленной.  
– Может, все это не сияет и сверкает, как флот Набу, – произнес Оби-Ван, – но я подозреваю, у корабля есть какие-то скрытые достоинства. Насколько мне известно, Энакин всегда добивался, чтобы каждый его звездолет был в идеальном состоянии.  
– На истребителях только одна линия передачи.  
– Не совершайте моих ошибок, миледи. Не стоит недооценивать Энакина.  
Все недоверие тут же исчезло с лица Падме.  
– Я и не собиралась. Думаю, я даже рада немного – больше, чем должна была – если его армия не представляет реальной угрозы, то наша миссия уже наполовину закончена. Даже Нут Ганрей не может паниковать, когда на это нет никаких причин.  
Скорей всего Энакин проделал отличную работу за короткое время, подумал Оби-Ван.  
Отсутствие информации очень часто может означать реальною опасность. Тщательный отчет может развеять все слухи, которые Торговая Федерация скармливала Сенату все это время.  
Истребители проводили «Аркадию» в сторону крейсера. Падме сама пилотировала корабль, не переключаясь на автопилота или АрТу. Так странно было находиться рядом с кем-то, кто водил звездолет для собственного удовольствия, а не по необходимости. Оби-Ван уже давно не встречал таких существ, которые бы делали что-то кроме выполнения команд. Все его миссии, даже вместе с другими джедаями, были прохладными и сугубо профессиональными на протяжении уже долгого времени.  
Оби-Ван не без удовольствия игнорировал свою панель управления – вместо этого он наслаждался теплотой близкого присутствия Энакина. Их тренировочная связь осталась на месте, растянутая временем и пространством, но никогда официально не оборванная. Чем ближе, тем больше он мог ощутить знакомый, исхоженный путь в Силе, ведущий прямо к Энакину. Подобный руслу пересохшей реки в ожидании ливня.  
И путь этот вел совсем в другую сторону.  
Не слишком понимая, что происходит, Оби-Ван повернулся от корабля перед ними к планете.  
– Энакина там нет, – сказал он.  
Падме не отвела взгляда от панели управления, но напряглась:  
– Как это?  
– Он не на корабле, – подтвердил Оби-Ван. – Он на Татуине.  
Она пожала плечами.  
– Значит, мы сначала встретимся с Дуку…  
– Миледи, если вы оставите меня в одной комнате с лордом ситхов, то скорей всего выживет только один из нас, – резко перебил Оби-Ван.  
– Это был бы внезапный финал нашей миссии, – Падме активировала автопилот и нахмурилась, повернулась к Оби-Вану. – И довольно опрометчивый.  
– Говорят, что джедай не начинает свое обучение до тех пор, пока не принимает падавана. Я многому научился от моего.  
Казалось, Падме не видит ничего смешного в ситуации. Их звездолет по-прежнему находился на посадочном курсе к «Освободителю». Оби-Ван потянулся в темноту Силы, пытаясь нащупать присутствие ситха поблизости, вспоминая, как это было прежде, но ничего не нашел. Джедаев тоже не было – искать их всегда было сложно рядом с ослепительным сиянием Энакина в Силе.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – спросила Падме.  
– Ничего особенного, – сказал Оби-Ван, потянулся и отключил автопилот. Падме хмыкнула, коротко и раздраженно, пока он стирал план полета и прокладывал новый, взяв управление на себя.  
Оби-Ван действительно слишком многому научился у Энакина. И трюки с кораблями были как раз в списке – бок о бок с абсолютно неблагоразумными планами.  
«Аркадия» не была быстрым судном, как истребитель, и не была маневренной. Но на их стороне был эффект неожиданности и Сила. Оби-Ван завалил звездолет на левый борт и пронесся мимо группы сопровождения. Истребители тут же сели ему на хвост, опровергая свой внешний вид – скорость они выжимали приличную.  
– «Аркадия», вы отклонились от курса, – кратко предупредил пилот из экспорта.  
– Оби-Ван… – начала Падме.  
– Они не будут стрелять в нас, – ответил он, убирая руки от штурвала, чтобы начать программировать новую траекторию – прямиком к той ферме на Татуине, которую он помнил слишком хорошо. – Энакин им головы оторвет, если они убьют тебя, миледи.  
– Я понимаю необходимость использования меня как живой щит, – выпалила Падме, – однако не одобряю подобной тактики! Это в первую очередь дипломатическая миссия!  
Оби-Ван мог ощутить ее праведный гнев в Силе. Щиты на корабле накалились, проходя границу входа в атмосферу, пока Оби-Ван вел звездолет вниз.  
Их эскорт по-прежнему был виден из смотрового иллюминатора – количество истребителей увеличилось. За ними последовал и тот корабль, который Оби-Ван узнал – куатский транспортник класса Огнемет характерной конструкции.  
Истребители вырвались вперед перед «Аркадией», пытаясь вытолкнуть ее из атмосферы. Оби-Ван проигнорировал эту тактику: мало того, что бесполезно, так еще и опасно. Все, чем они рисковали – Оби-Ван мог врезаться в кого-нибудь из них. Он очень надеялся, что Энакин на такое не пойдет, со всем своим опытом обучения, хотя, признаться честно, он не видел тут тактики Энакина. Тот бы использовал более агрессивные ходы. А то, что вытворяли пилоты истребителей, выдавало в них упрямых перевозчиков грузов. Тех, чьи корабли часто становились мишенями для пиратов.  
– Это не то первое впечатление, которое мы хотели произвести.  
– А ты бы лучше сначала встретилась с Дуку? Пусть он решает, когда и как мы увидимся с Энакином? – спросил Оби-Ван. Он потянул штурвал влево, наклоняя «Аркадию» в сторону истребителя, который подлетел слишком близко. Истребитель резко затормозил, а потом опять догнал их, соблюдая более осторожную дистанцию в авангарде.  
Татуин показался под ними, коричневый и пыльный, испещрённый белыми пятнами поселений. Если у Оби-Вана еще были какие-то сомнения насчет того, что Энакин находится на ферме Ларсов, то они немедленно исчезли. Конечно, Мос Эспа больше подходила для расквартировки начальства, но присутствие Энакина в Силе четко указывало на маленькую ферму. Оби-Ван начал сажать корабль.  
Падме медленно встала из кресла пилота, не отрывая взгляда от усадьбы. Здесь еще сохранились остатки лагеря беглых рабов – несколько крошечных хижин, которые, видимо, стали для кого-то постоянным приютом. Черная линия глубокой зарубкой пролегла в земле, лишь частично прикрытая песком. Падме об этом точно читала, она должна знать – Оби-Ван был уверен, но и не подозревал, каким потрясением будет для него снова увидеть все это. Он знал, что жизнь продолжалась для Энакина. Знал, что Энакин не цеплялся за прошлое, за тот день.  
Оби-Ван не был уверен, что может сказать то же самое о себе.  
– Он здесь живет? – спросила Падме.  
Оби-Ван вздрогнул, насколько слова повторили его собственные мысли, но тут же напомнил себе: Амидала имела в виду совсем другое.  
Он прочистил горло и взглянул на нее.  
– На земле? Не думаю. Нет, я уверен, что Энакин чтит свое имя. Как и всегда.  
– Тогда почему… – Падме остановилась, когда один из кораблей, что сопровождали их, опустился в песок рядом с фермой. Она потерла лоб, явно недовольная этим, и сказала. – Полагаю, мы должны заняться делом.  
Потом напечатала что-то на консоли, махнула АрТу и перевела корабль в режим полной блокировки. Оби-Ван не мог не признать правоту. Ни на одном из истребителей не было места для перевозки заключенных, так что заставить гостей покинуть планету без согласия было непросто. Конечно, оставался еще Огнемет.  
Оби-Ван выглянул из корабля, а потом перевел взгляд на датчики. Странно. Он отчетливо помнил, что корабль последовал за ними на планету, однако поблизости его не оказалось.  
Падме уже стояла у выхода из кабины.  
– Ты идешь?  
Оби-Ван отключил все сенсоры и повернулся, чтобы последовать за ней.  
Жару Татуина невозможно было забыть – до этого момента Оби-Ван так думал. Он неловко поерзал, пытаясь привыкнуть к теплу, проникавшему сквозь плащ, и спустился по трапу вслед за Падме. Солнца ярко светили в небе, и он поднял руку, прикрывая глаза, прищурился в сторону большого навеса, построенного рядом с одной из оставшихся палаток. Под навесом стоял спидер, рядом с довольно большой кучей железного мусора. Еще рядом были припаркованы несколько свупов в ожидании своей очереди на ремонт – или только что отремонтированных. На всех без исключения транспортных средствах была синяя эмблема, которую Оби-Ван хорошо помнил. Личный флаг Энакина – такой же, как и на гоночном поде, такой, что он нарисовал на стене спальни в джедайском Храме.  
Это означало, что и свупы, и спидер имели официальную принадлежность и, скорее всего, использовались для патрулирования.  
На капоте спидера сидела девушка и наблюдала, как они подходили ближе. С водительского сиденья выскочил Оуэн и встал, прикрывая ее. Из-под спидера торчали чьи-то ноги. Похоже, Энакин был намерен игнорировать Оби-Вана.  
Пилоты истребителей подошли сзади, окружив Падме и Оби-Вана и наведя на них оружие. Оби-Ван скептически взглянул на них и повернулся к Оуэну. Кивнул, приветствуя, но не ожидая ничего в ответ, и протянул руку.  
– Выглядишь неплохо.  
Оуэн подозрительно посмотрел на него и после долгого молчания пожал руку. Рукопожатие у него было твердым, но после Оуэн разжал пальцы и вытер ладонь о штаны.  
Оби-Ван решил не обижаться.  
– Как тво…  
– Нога? – оборвал его Оуэн. – Все нормально.  
– Я хотел сказать, твой брат, но я рад, что с ногой тоже все в порядке, – мягко сказал Оби-Ван.  
Оуэн оглянулся через плечо, туда, где Энакин продолжал работать. Девушка разговаривала с ним спокойным голосом, передавала инструменты, наклоняясь через край спидера.  
– Позвольте мне представиться, – громко сказала Падме, пытаясь привлечь внимание Энакина.  
Оби-Ван подумал, что тот и так знает, кто мы. Падме улыбнулась Оуэну и продолжила:  
– Я – сенатор Набу Падме Амидала. Я бы хотела поговорить с Энакином Скайуокером о начале дипломатических отношений между Свободными Мирами и Республикой.  
Оби-Ван ощутил, как Энакин борется с собой. Он хотел увидеть Падме. Очень хотел.  
Но это желание сопровождалось еще гневом и страхом. Наконец Энакин пожал плечами – в Силе это ощутилось именно так – и поднялся из-за спидера.  
Оби-Вану пришлось признать – выглядел он просто отлично. Оуэну он тоже такое сказал, но с Оуэном все было проще. На Нар Шаддаа он был худым, оборванным мальчишкой, который изо всех сил старался не отставать от безумных миссий с Энакином. Жизнь джедая, но только без постоянных тренировок и без возможности использовать Силу. Энакин совсем измучил сводного брата, сам не осознавая этого. Но на Энакине тоже остался свой отпечаток, Оби-Ван понимал. На Нар Шаддаа он был бледным – после года скрытной жизни, перелетая с одной планеты на другую, сражаясь с работорговцами и преступниками всех мастей, Энакин едва походил сам на себя.  
Вмешательство Оби-Вана на Нар Шаддаа возможно не заставило Энакина вернуться, а даже обострило конфликт, подлило масла в огонь в его крестовом походе, но и хуже не сделало. За исключением ноги Оуэна, конечно.  
А потом Энакин вышел из себя на Зигеррии. Оби-Ван хорошо помнил его ненависть, горящие от гнева глаза.  
Пока что он увидел слишком мало, но легче от этого не становилось. Оби-Ван смотрел на Энакина, и сердце колотилось в горле, внутри все переворачивалось от страха и надежды, пока мальчик подходил к ним.  
Падме подняла руку ко рту. Все ее внимание было направлено на Энакина. Ее взгляд скользнул по рубашке, что обтягивала его плечи, такой тонкой, что сквозь ткань можно было рассмотреть грудь. Рубашка была заправлена в брюки – если уж говорить откровенно, чересчур узкие.  
Энакин поднял руку и оттер грязь с лица. Осмотрел Падме с ног до головы – это заняло некоторое время, а потом пристально глянул ей в глаза.  
– Я открыт для отношений, – грубо сообщил он, и тут же распахнул глаза, забормотал, пытаясь объяснить. – В смысле, для дипломатических. Отношений. Да.  
Оби-Ван почувствовал, как у него заболела голова. Рядом с ним Оуэн поморщился в замешательстве, вот только ни Энакин, ни Падме, казалось, никого вокруг не замечали.  
Пилоты из эскорта двинулись вперед, отрезая небольшую группу от Энакина. Они по-прежнему целились в Оби-Вана и Падме из бластеров. Оби-Ван любезно подвинулся чуть в сторону перед женщиной-бойцом, уходя с линии, на которой выстрел мог бы зацепить Оуэна.  
– Сэр, – позвала она – Оби-Ван узнал голос, именно она с ними и разговаривала. Пилот не сводила с него глаз. – Сэр, они ослушались ваших распоряжений. Мы немедленно заберем их на «Освободитель».  
– Все в порядке. Мятеж им только к лицу.  
– Но сэр!..  
Энакин наградил тяжелым взглядом женщину, и она тут же замолчала. Девушка, которая сидела на спидере, соскользнула на землю и подошла к Оуэну. Взяла его за руку и посмотрела на Энакина.  
– Может, тогда внутри поговорим? – спросила она. – За ужином?  
– Я бы очень этого хотела, – сказала Падме девушке, и та залилась румянцем.  
Энакин прошел мимо пилота, который изо всех сил пытался прикрыть его от возможных угроз. Другой пилот стоял со скучающим лицом – казалось, ему хотелось наконец во всем разобраться и поскорее вернуться обратно в космос.  
– Падме, я хочу, чтобы ты познакомилась с моей семьей. Это мой брат, Оуэн, – сказал он и хлопнул парня по плечу. – А это его девушка, Беру.  
Падме кивнула им, искренне улыбаясь, и повернулась к Оби-Вану. Он ощущал, насколько ей приятен такой поворот событий, и еще ощущал, насколько неловко она чувствовала себя, пытаясь поделиться этой эмоцией и с Оби-Ваном – неуклюже, как все те, кому неподвластна Сила. Он уже и без этого ощущал слишком много от нее, даже до того, как она попыталась сознательно разделить с ним эмоции. Тем не менее, Оби-Ван решил, что благодарен за попытку.  
– Рад познакомиться с тобой, Беру, – сказал Оби-Ван девушке.  
Тут Энакин обратил внимание на Оби-Вана, повернулся с кислым видом и глянул тяжело. Такой взгляд Оби-Вану еще не был знаком.  
– Да, кстати, – Энакин махнул рукой в сторону, указывая на одного из пилотов. – Думаю, ты мне тут точно не нужен.  
Пилот шагнул вперед – вот только это была не та женщина, которая общалась с Оби-Ваном. Другой. Его лицо вдруг пошло волнами, буквально на секунду, и Оби-Ван почувствовал вспышку опасности. И Энакин тоже почувствовал, он знал – за секунду до того, как пилот начал стрелять.  
В Падме.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Получается примерно по главе в неделю, надеюсь и дальше следовать этому темпу.

**_Пять лет назад_ **

 

Дворец Джаббы горел.  
Глина плавилась в огне, дым проникал во все помещения. Мертвые тела валялись повсюду, покрытые темными клубами дыма – большинство существ при жизни являлись охранниками Джаббы, но были тут и союзники Энакина. Контрабандист, который установил взрывчатку и разнес ворота, выпуская рабов, был одним из первых, кто упал, пронизанный ярко-красными выстрелами бластеров.  
Энакин разогнал дым вокруг себя, используя Силу, и прижал руку ко рту, пытаясь осмотреться сквозь воцарившийся хаос. Шум борьбы, крики повсюду, усиленные эхом и отраженные от стен дворца.  
Он ощущал присутствие Оби-Вана где-то рядом, в соседних коридорах – и Сила пела с каждым движением, когда тот размеренно нейтрализовывал одного охранника за другим. Шми была дальше, но по-прежнему отчетливо. Недавно Энакин услышал, как Оби-Ван отправил ее вывести спасенных пленников. Энакин порадовался: он был в восторге от того, что они с матерью сражались плечом к плечу в этой битве, но одновременно радовался, что это оставалось только красивыми словами. Из его матери боец вышел никудышный.  
Но Джаббы не было рядом ни с Шми, ни с Оби-Ваном. У хаттов свой особенный, ни с чем не сравнимый опечаток в Силе – Энакин запомнил его еще с тех пор, как жил ребенком у Гардуллы. Ее присутствие – первое, что он когда-либо ощутил в Силе, алчность пополам с ледяной жестокостью. Ему казалось, этого он никогда не сможет забыть.  
Энакин закрыл глаза и сжал челюсти, пытаясь отыскать Джаббу. Повернулся в противоположную сторону и бросился бежать.  
Как всегда трусливый, Джабба уже был на борту песчаной баржи, готовясь к побегу. Энакин промчался по нижним уровням дворца, спустился в подземелье, где валялись мертвые охранники-гаморреанцы, задохнувшиеся от дыма. Двери были открыты, заметил он, пробегая мимо, лишь тусклый отблеск дюрастила сквозь плотный, едкий дым. Глаза у Энакина слезились и дышать было трудно, но это уже не имело значения.  
Джаббе не скрыться.  
Подземелья привели его в другой извилистый коридор, а потом впереди оказалась дверь. Энакин подобрал с пола какой-то обломок и, используя Силу, швырнул его в дверь. Она открылась, и Энакин прыгнул вперед, дым устремился вслед за ним по воздуху. Энакин приземлился с приглушенным вскриком: его пятки свисали над краем песчаной баржи.  
Серебристый протокольный дроид вздрогнул и отшатнулся.  
_– E chu ta!_ – выругался тот дрожащим голосом через вокодер. Энакин выхватил лайтсэйбер и разрубил дроида пополам. Потом крутанул меч в руке и дезактивировал его, пошел вперед, пробираясь по кораблю. Здесь у него не существовало друзей. Контрабандисты-союзники уже сыграли свою роль, остался только он и Джабба, и еще слуги хатта. Кто-то предупредил Джаббу, дал ему время, чтобы забраться на борт судна.  
Много союзников не осталось, Энакин был уверен. Только один предатель – может даже здесь его уже и не было. Может, просто кто-то довольно умный, тот, кто увидел, как двигается песок, почувствовал изменения в воздухе, понял что-то, что предвещало дурные новости и скорые перемены. Любое существо, обладай оно реальными знаниями о нападении, рассказало бы Джаббе все сразу, и тот бы уже покинул планету.  
Энакин мрачно улыбнулся. Он был более чем доволен, как все складывается.  
Баржа оказалась маленькой. Достаточно причудливо оформленная, как хатты любили, способная вместить немного гостей на верхней и нижней палубах. Энакин запрыгнул на борт в одном из небольших проходов, рядом с отсеками для хранения. Он глянул на коробки с дорогими продуктами и молча прошел мимо, стараясь держаться спиной к стене. Единственные, кто был на этой палубе – дроиды, а эти могут быть довольно опасны. Над собой Энакин ощущал с десяток живых существ, все пропитанные страхом и ненавистью. Среди них особенно выделялись две формы жизни, горящие совершенно противоположными эмоциями. Маслянистый, густой страх от Джаббы и более неустойчивый, пульсирующий гнев от другого существа.  
Энакин склонил голову и прищурился.  
Даже сейчас, даже сюда Джабба привел с собой раба.  
Взрыв сотряс баржу, она качнулась. Энакин врезался в ближайшую стену, прижал к ней ладонь, ожидая, пока корабль снова выровняется.  
Из того иллюминатора, сквозь который Энакин забрался внутрь, струился дым. Кто-то выстрелил в них, кто-то, кому было все равно, выживет ли тут хоть кто-нибудь или нет.  
Он должен действовать быстро.  
Энакин оттолкнулся от стены и широкими шагами двинулся вперед по коридору, а потом верх по лестнице, на палубу, где Джабба развлекался со своими гостями.  
Баржа снова качнулась, на этот раз от ответного огня. В воздухе запахло озоном.  
Джабба лежал, съежившись на платформе в глубине отсека, прячась в густой тени, и сжимал в коротеньких толстых руках длинную цепь. На другом конце цепи была весьма скудно одетая девушка-твилечка. Энакин глянул на хатта и понял – Джабба его боится.  
Энакин улыбнулся – широко и злобно.  
_– Hi chuba da naga, Jedi sleemo?_ – спросил Джабба.  
Протокольный дроид – этот был серо-стальным – вышел вперед из-за хатта.  
– Могущественный Джабба…  
– Я все понял, – заверил Энакин дроида. Он поднял лайтсэйбер и указал им на Джаббу. – Что я хочу? Ничего. Я не заключаю сделок с работорговцами.  
Джабба перестал прятаться в угол и глянул на него с насмешкой.  
_– Hassa bargon wan Jabba._  
– Не все, – отозвался Энакин.  
Он покрепче перехватил рукоять лайтсэйбера и бластеры охранников повернулись в его сторону.  
– Сдавайся. Или умри.  
Джабба засмеялся, махнул толстой ручонкой стражникам, посылая их вперед.  
Они начали стрелять, и Энакин с яростью отмахнулся мечом, не отрывая взгляда от рабыни. Двинулся вперед, медленно, почти не ощущая, что происходит. Он не чувствовал ничего кроме Силы, которая вела его, непреклонно влекла к скорому будущему. Через мгновение охранник будет лежать мертвым у его ног. Джабба умрет, задыхаясь.  
Раздался новый взрыв, а за ним – визг металла. Воздух мгновенно будто застыл вокруг. Система охлаждения полетела, отвлеченно подумал Энакин. Судно перегреется за считанные минуты, даже если противник не ударит снова.  
Бластерные выстрелы рикошетом летали по отсеку. Энакин не заботился, чтобы направлять их куда-либо конкретно. Твилечка – вот кто интересовал его больше всего, и между ними было слишком много охранников. Свои собственные выстрелы они ловили очень метко.  
Телохранитель- _никто_ резко двинулся вперед, пробивая защиту Энакина, поднырнул под руку и ударил кулаком в лицо. Энакин отшатнулся назад, сдерживая крик боли, а потом пнул ногой, выбивая опору из-под нападавшего. _Никто_ вскинул бластер, целясь в него, и Энакин полоснул лайтсэйбером, рассекая и бластер, и охранника одновременно.  
Остальные телохранители превратились в пятно бластерных вспышек и дымящейся плоти, пока, наконец, Джабба не остался один.  
Энакин повернулся к нему и с удовольствием увидел, как твилечка уже взяла ситуацию в свои руки: она обмотала цепь вокруг шеи хата. Взобралась Джаббе на спину и тянула изо всех сил. По лицу у нее текли слезы, оставляя следы на серо-зеленой коже, покрытой пылью, она скалила острые зубы, пытаясь задушить Джаббу. Но хатт сопротивлялся, пыхтел, но по-прежнему был жив.  
Энакин протянул руку и сжал ее в кулак, добавляя Силу к мускулам твилечки. Цепь затянулась, и Джабба прекратил трепыхаться. Твилечка выдохнула и разжала пальцы. Энакин разрубил цепь мечом, протянул руку – твилечка приняла помощь без колебаний.  
– Мы должны выбираться отсюда, – сказал он. В отсеке уже стало нечем дышать, еще немного – и они изжарятся живьем. 

 

Спустя какое-то время Энакин уже вытряхивал песок из волос. Твилечка – ее звали Фораа Лей – присоединилась к остальным беженцам из дворца и теперь была в безопасности рядом с Джирой. Энакин радовался, что бывшая рабыня выжила. Она оказалась смелой, даже больше, чем он мог представить. Нельзя было ее недооценивать, думал Энакин, как нельзя было недооценивать любого раба.  
Оби-Ван подошел к нему, его присутствие в Силе было сильным и одобрительным.  
– Ты молодец, падаван, – сказал тот.  
Энакин не повернулся к своему мастеру – он наблюдал за Джирой. Оуэн подошел, чтобы поприветствовать ее: его лицо было грязным от пота и сажи, а одежда покрыта подпалинами от выстрелов, но все же он казался довольным, он улыбался и что-то эмоционально пересказывал старой женщине – Энакин еще ни разу не видел парня таким оживленным. Джира обняла его.  
Энакину казалось, что весь мир наконец объединился – и поселенцы, и бывшие рабы, теперь они вместе боролись за Татуин. За Джирой и Оуэном стояли остальные: контрабандисты и фермеры, и освобожденные рабы, сидящие в тени палаток, уставшие, но ликующие. Энакин нахмурился, вытянул шею и привстал на носки, пытаясь найти взглядом знакомую фигуру.  
– Где… – начал он и остановился. Внезапно повернулся, посмотрел на Оби-Вана. – А где моя мать?

 

**_Сейчас_ **

Оби-Ван среагировал немедленно, вскинул лайтсэйбер, чтобы отразить выстрелы. Вспышки исчезли в безоблачном небе с пугающе громким звуком.  
Падме попятилась назад. Смяла подол платья рукой, пытаясь добраться до бластера, который был спрятан в набедренной кобуре. Пока она его доставала, Энакин уже накинулся на пилота – нет, не на пилота, на убийцу – и повалил того на землю. Они катались в грязи, и Энакину почти удалось взять верх, а потом существо сумело каким-то образом извернуться и выскользнуть из рук. Наемник ударил Энакина ногой в лицо, и тот упал навзничь, сплевывая кровь.  
Пилот кое-как поднялся на ноги и неуверенно взмахнул бластером.  
– За такое мне не платили, – прорычала она – теперь уж точно понятно, что женщина.  
Падме потрясенно покосилась на Оби-Вана – наемник только был мужчиной, секунду назад, хотя теперь Падме уже сомневалась, стоит ли доверять собственным глазам и памяти. Шейпшифтер? – произнесла она одними губами, и Оби-Ван кивнул, соглашаясь с такой версией.  
– Кто тебя нанял? – выпалила Падме. Она двинулась вперед, но Оби-Ван загородил дорогу, по-прежнему держа зажженный лайтсэйбер в руке. Меч негромко гудел в сухом воздухе. – Кто тебе заплатил?  
Убийца ухмыльнулась:  
– Ты никогда не узнаешь.  
Она повернулась и резко бросилась к припаркованным свупам, вскочила на один и подняла его в воздух. Сильный порыв ветра заставил всех пригнуться, и Энакин грязно выругался. Он вытер рукой кровь с лица – точнее, больше размазал по подбородку, и глянул на Оби-Вана.  
– Что за дрянь ты притащил? – выплюнул он.  
– Если не ошибаюсь, она была в твоем флоте, – отозвался Оби-Ван. – И сейчас она убегает.  
Глаза у Энакина недобро сверкнули.  
– Не на этом куске ржавчины. Я его еще не починил. Спидер быстрее будет, – сказал он и подошел к транспорту. Голос Энакина звучал непринужденно, но плечи были напряжены. Он запрыгнул в спидер – раздраженный, но совсем не удивленный, когда Оби-Ван опустился на кресло рядом.  
– Я надеюсь, этот ты отремонтировал.  
Энакин сжал челюсти и отвернулся от Оби-Вана. Падме поежилась, заметив гнев на его лице – похоже, Энакин едва сдерживался, чтобы не врезать и Кеноби. Может, идея была изначально плохой, отстраненно подумала Падме. Она даже не знала, кем стал за это время Энакин, что произошло между ним и Оби-Ваном.  
Но потом Энакин вдруг повернулся к ней, и страх куда-то исчез. Голубые глаза были честными и полными беспокойства.  
– Падме, ты в порядке? – тихо спросил он – слишком тихо по контрасту с ревущими двигателями свупа, который уже успел убраться довольно далеко.  
– Все нормально, – отозвалась она.  
Энакин кивнул, а потом завел мотор спидера и умчался вдогонку. Прическа Падме, которую она так тщательно укладывала, растрепалась, пряди волос спадали на лицо, но она не торопилась поправлять их. Она стояла и смотрела им вслед, по-прежнему держа бластер в руке.  
Переговоры начались совсем не так, как она планировала.  
– Мы позаботимся о вас, миледи, – сказала Беру и протянула руку, чтобы коснуться ее – и проводить на ферму. Результат получился прямо противоположный: Падме вздрогнула и отшатнулась, эхо недавнего шока заставляло все ее тело дрожать. Оуэн неловко попытался встать между ними, хотя у него не было никакого оружия в руках. Падме в растерянности глядела на них, растроганная такой заботой и одновременно смущенная.  
– Вы уже встречались с Оби-Ваном раньше, не так ли? – в конце концов спросила она, впиваясь взглядом в Оуэна.  
Он нахмурился и ответил:  
– Недолго.  
– И ты – брат Энакина, – продолжила она. Ей было интересно, что сам Энакин вкладывал в это слово. Его семья была уничтожена на Татуине, но он создал новую, выковал ее в абсолютном противостоянии работорговцам, с которыми боролся, и Ордену джедаев, который давно покинул. – Ты знаешь его. Знаешь, что произошло между ними с Кеноби.  
– Все сложно, – угрюмо буркнул он. Потом почесал подбородок, медленно покачал головой. – И я не знаю большей части из того, что у них случилось. Энакин не любит говорить об этом.  
Такое поведение было совсем не похоже на маленького болтливого мальчика, которого Падме знала когда-то.  
– Как ты думаешь, они могут сделать это? – надавила она.  
– Поймать убийцу? Конечно смогут, они ж джедаи!  
Он все еще думал об Энакине, как о джедае, поняла Падме. Она покрутила эту мысль в голове так и этак, а затем отложила в сторону. Она подумает об этом как-нибудь позже.  
– Но смогут ли они поймать ее – и не убить друг друга при этом?  
Тревожный взгляд, которым обменялись Оуэн и Беру, дал Падме ответы на все вопросы. Она спрятала бластер и направилась к оставшимся свупам. Перекинула ногу через ближайший, быстро защелкала кнопками, проверяя управление.  
– Этот Энакин уже починил?  
Ответа она уже не расслышала – двигатель взревел слишком громко, и она подняла свуп в воздух, надеясь, что Энакин уже поковырялся в этой штуке, а если даже и нет, она не собирается сидеть здесь сложа руки и ждать, пока они с Оби-Ваном друг друга поубивают. Медленный свуп – ничего, она переживет, лишь бы как-нибудь добраться к ним. Но лучше бы все-таки вовремя.  
В отсутствие служанок прическа Падме не пережила поездку на свупе. Волосы просто рассыпались в один момент, опутали лицо и шею, и она кое-как отвела их набок, высматривая две тонкие линии пыли, уходящие вглубь пустыни.  
Ассасин увел их довольно далеко, Падме не смогла догнать, однако теперь ясно увидела след на песке и сумела срезать дорогу. Она прибавила скорости и свернула в сторону, отслеживая параллельные облака пыли и выхлопных газов. Два солнца палили нещадно, и Падме уже ощутила, как пот, стекающий по телу, окончательно сгубил прическу.  
Энакин пытался столкнуть убийцу в каньон: для него тот был знакомой территорией, а вот для шейпшифтера это место могло стать гибельным.  
Падме направилась за ними, слыша, как в ушах громко стучит пульс. Каньон был не тот, в котором Энакин выиграл гонку много лет назад – тот был совсем на другой стороне планеты, почти рядом с Мос Эспа. Это ставило Падме в невыгодное положение – рельеф того она хотя бы немного знала, а здесь ей придется нелегко. Если она хочет по-прежнему продолжить погоню, придется притормозить, чтобы не врезаться в стену, если все-таки опустится в каньон.  
Облако пыли вдруг вспыхнуло, когда кто-то из джедаев активировал лайтсэйбер. Меч сверкнул в воздухе, миг – и он переместился вперед, на свуп наемницы, и раздался взрыв. Ударная волна накрыла Падме, едва не сбивая на землю, и она пригнулась, выжала из своего свупа все, что могла, на полной скорость подлетая к месту крушения.  
Падме спрыгнула с байка, зацепилась платьем и ткань треснула, разрываясь – но в тот момент это ее ни на секунду не задержало. Плевать на дипломатию и хорошее первое впечатление. Ей просто нужно идти вперед, а юбка ужасно мешает.  
Падме выхватила бластер и осторожно подошла ближе. Оби-Ван тоже активировал лайтсэйбер, как и Энакин, и теперь прижимал наемницу к скале, используя силу. Позади него Энакин шагал туда-сюда, точно зверь в клетке.  
Убийца глянула наверх, заметив Падме, и растянула губы в усмешке.  
– Глядите-ка, кто пришел, – сказала она. – Никто из моих бывших жертв не гнался за мной так же, как вы, леди!  
Она выхватила какой-то предмет из кармана куртки и швырнула его в сторону Падме, одновременно с этим разразившись взрывом хриплого смеха. Энакин молниеносно возник перед Падме и разрубил предмет пополам, прежде чем она даже сообразила, что происходит. Две половинки термального детонатора упали в песок.  
Лезвие меча находилось в миллиметре от лица Падме. Она смотрела на лезвие, видя расплывающиеся края плазменного клинка.  
Находясь так близко к смертельному оружию, удерживаемому наполовину обученным падаваном-изгоем, Падме должна была испытывать страх. Но она вдруг поняла, что боится не больше, чем когда Оби-Ван убил _кухана_ на корабле.  
– Кто тебя нанял? – потребовал ответа Энакин. – Как ты пробралась на мой флот?  
– Подала резюме, – издевательски сообщила наемница.  
Энакин присел рядом и поднес лайтсэйбер к ее шее, прямо под подбородком. Женщина попыталась отодвинуться, но Оби-Ван удерживал ее крепко. Падме неуверенно покосилась на него: неужели не отпустит? Если он доверяет Энакину, то нет.  
– Скажи нам!  
Наемница нервно сглотнула, пытаясь отстраниться в сторону от меча, но по-прежнему безрезультатно. По лбу у нее стекал пот. Кожа на лице начала сползать – шейпшифтер не мог удерживать форму, одновременно сражаясь с Оби-Ваном, который удерживал ее.  
Ее кожа позеленела, глаза выпучились от усилий.  
– Это был охотник за головами, – прохрипела она. – Его зовут…  
Дротик просвистел в воздухе и воткнулся в ее шею. Лицо наемницы окончательно исказилось, и Оби-Ван отпустил ее, позволяя рухнуть на землю.  
_– Washouni sleemo,_ – пробормотала она в песок.  
Падме обернулась и взглянула на скалу, под которой они сидели. Человек в полной броне стоял на краю каньона – увидев ее, он отсалютовал винтовкой, будто приветствуя. За ним виднелся корабль, который казался смутно знакомым. Человек кивнул ей.  
Энакин выругался на хаттском.  
– Он тоже был на флоте, – тихо произнес Оби-Ван. – Он преследовал нас, когда мы садились.  
Энакин покосился на него.  
– О чем это ты? – спросила Падме.  
– О том, чего мы и так ожидали, но кроме этого… – Оби-Ван внезапно остановился. Энакин дезактивировал лайтсэйбер и бросился к скале – на его лице была написана неумолимая решимость. – Энакин! Он стоит выше тебя! Неужели ты никогда…  
Голос его звучал настолько разочарованно, совсем не по-джедайски. Оби-Ван вздохнул и направился за Энакином, и Падме не была уверена – чтобы остановить его и предостеречь или чтобы присоединиться к нему в погоне. Но до того, как кто-то из них смог вскарабкаться на скалу, двигатели корабля охотника за головами уже завелись. Звездолет поднялся вверх, и оба джедая остались стоять и смотреть на него в оцепенении.  
Падме проигнорировала их, вместо этого опустилась на песок рядом с убийцей. Ее рот был приоткрыт, настоящее лицо искривилось от боли. Падме осторожно подняла руку и закрыла женщине глаза, а потом вытащила дротик, аккуратно удерживая его двумя пальцами. Выстрел из бластера сделал бы ту же работу, так зачем понадобилось убивать ее ядом?  
Энакин и Оби-Ван обратно не вернулись: Падме слышала их голоса в отдалении и видела, как Энакин бешено махал руками. Она нахмурилась, поднялась на ноги и печально отряхнула свое испорченное платье, а потом медленно пошла к мужчинам.  
– Ну и что ты собираешься делать? – кричал Энакин. – Заберешь его у меня?  
– Если ты не можешь владеть им с честью, то, возможно, мне придется так и поступить!  
– Никто не может забрать меч у джедая! Никто!  
– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты – джедай! Или ты прячешь падаванскую косу где-то в этой нечесаной швабре на голове?  
Энакин казался застигнутым врасплох. Он вопросительно покосился на Падме и провел рукой по волосам. Падме с трудом удержалась от улыбки, но покачала головой, и Энакин снова повернулся к Оби-Вану, глаза полыхали от злости.  
– Я его собрал. Ты не имеешь права его забирать!  
Оби-Ван снова открыл рот, но Падме легонько тронула его за плечо, напоминая об их истинной цели. Он зажмурился и вздохнул. Воздух, казалось, замер вокруг него, и когда Кеноби вновь открыл глаза, они были абсолютно спокойными и серьезными. Он кивнул Падме, благодаря ее.  
– Ты собрал его, – согласился Оби-Ван, – и похоже, ты собрал еще много чего, пока я тебя не видел.  
Энакин ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь.  
Падме подозревала, что они узнают совсем скоро. Она почти могла представить, как Энакин приводит их в свою комнату на ферме и начинает хвастаться все новыми и новыми дроидами, которых он построил.  
– Я прочитал отчет мастера Луминары, так что, думаю, кое о чем знаю, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
Если это должно было задобрить Энакина, то он просчитался. Энакин выглядел скорее удивленным.  
– Это значит – ты думаешь, что знаешь, – буркнул он. Потом повернулся к Падме и глянул на дротик в ее руке. Поднял брови с любопытством, и Падме аккуратно отдала ему отравленную стрелку.  
Энакин поднял дротик, хмуро оглядел насечки на оперении и передал его Оби-Вану.  
– Что ты думаешь?  
Оби-Ван тоже осмотрел дротик и спрятал его в мешочек на поясе.  
– Я думаю, мы должны опросить людей из твоего флота, а еще я должен отправить в Совет интересный доклад.  
Падме тоже должна была отправить весточку Дорме и Тайпо. Или, возможно, нет. Они и так же достаточно за нее волновались. Лучше всего, если она не будет раскрывать некоторые подробности покушения на убийство – только чтобы они не сходили с ума от беспокойства за нее.  
Энакин поморщился при одном упоминании о Совете, и Оби-Ван тоже не выглядел особо счастливым, когда сказал про них.  
Энакин вдруг глянул на Падме, осмотрел ее с ног до головы, да так, что ей стало неуютно.  
– Что ты надела? На Татуин?..  
– Я совсем не ожидала, что придется гнаться за наемником через полпланеты, – отозвалась она и сложила руки на груди, защищаясь от его нападок. Однако Энакин критиковал не отсутствие готовности к борьбе.  
– Ты же обгоришь!  
Он тут же начал стягивать рубашку, и Оби-Ван воскликнул:  
– Энакин, быстро оденься!  
Кеноби провел рукой по лицу и зашагал к тому месту, куда отбросил свой плащ. Он поднял его и протянул Падме, и она завернулась в плотную ткань, достала металлическую застежку, удерживающую платье, и закрепила поверх плаща. Несмотря на то, что этот наряд был совсем далек от идеального, она была благодарна и за такой – и наверняка скажет спасибо еще раз, пока они не вернутся на корабль.  
Энакин разочарованно вздохнул и почти запутался в своей рубашке, но тут Оби-Ван потянул ее вниз, помогая и ему. Энакин снова глянул на Падме – растрепанный и робкий, точно маленький мальчик, которого она однажды встретила. Падме не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Он был совершенно очаровательным.  
– Спасибо, Эни. Спасибо, что предупредил меня.  
Улыбка, которой он наградил ее в ответ, была ослепительной. Оби-Ван проворчал что-то о том, что уже хочет умереть, но Падме его совсем не слушала. 

 

 ** _***_**  
– Не вижу ничего знакомого, джедай Кеноби, – сказала Иокаста Ню. – Но я отправлю ваши отсканированные материалы дроидам на анализ.  
Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку кресла второго пилота – оно уже стало его привычным местом на Аркадии. Он потер усы кончиками пальцев. Дротик лежал на голо-консоли, а его мерцающая прозрачная копия висела в воздухе рядом. Мастер Архивов не смогла определить ни то, откуда он, ни что за яд использовал охотник за головами. Металл, из которого была сделана стрелка, встречался слишком часто – дротик мог быть изготовлен где угодно, в любом уголке Галактики. Дизайн был более уникальным, однако Иокаста не обнаружила никаких записей о нем. Оби-Ван опасался, что дротик был сделан именно для этого конкретного наемника. Подонки, подобные этому охотнику за головами, в последнее время слишком распоясались и вытворяли что хотели. Они вполне могли разработать и создать такое оружие – с тем, чтобы использовать его потом как свою собственную визитную карточку.  
Но это еще и означало, что другие бандиты знали этого типа. На Татуине таких довольно много водилось. Если джедаи не обладали нужной информацией, то, возможно, Оби-Ван мог сам добыть ее – откопать какой-нибудь стоящий контакт в Мос Эйсли. Скорей всего, в местной кантине.  
Иокаста откашлялась и вопросительно взглянула на него – это было заметно даже на крошечной голограмме.  
– Это в приоритете, если вы не против.  
Она наградила его ледяным взглядом.  
– Покушение на сенатора – не то событие, которое стоит игнорировать. Анализ будет передан вам в ближайшее время. Ожидайте.  
Голограмма исчезла, и Оби-Ван уронил руки. Он собирался спросить еще о расширении бюджета миссии – добыча информации у головорезов стоила немало – но решил дождаться следующего сеанса связи. Пока же Оби-Ван размышлял, кто из джедаев мог бы походатайствовать о кредитной линии. Мастер Пло его вроде не ненавидел…  
Он уже наполовину составил более чем аккуратный отчет о том, как продвигается операция, щедро сдобренный упоминаниями, насколько полезными для них будут ресурсы Энакина, когда Падме вошла на мостик.  
– Такое ты обычно не носишь, – прокомментировал Оби-Ван ее наряд.  
Ее щеки порозовели от жара солнц, но в остальном сенатор выглядела довольно бодро. На ней было надето простое домотканое одеяние, одолженное у Беру после того, как они вернулись на ферму. Девушка была в ужасе от состояния платья Падме – а еще смущена, она бормотала о том, как ужасно, должно быть, для такой изысканной леди утратить свой красивый наряд на Татуине. И настояла на помощи, дала Падме какие-то свои вещи.  
Оби-Вану ее логика казалось странной: он не понимал, почему в качестве извинения изысканной леди предполагались куда менее изысканные предметы одежды, но Падме приняла предложение. И Оби-Ван вынужден был признать, что жест был более чем дипломатичным: красивые или нет, вещи были подарком от хозяев, и нужно было принять его с честью.  
Падме остановилась рядом, скрестила руки на груди. Он снова повернулся к своему отчету, напечатал еще несколько фраз и сохранил файл. Вполне возможно, находить бандитов и общаться с ними не понадобится, если дроиды из Храма отыщут что-то в анализе дротика.  
– Не ношу, но это лучше подходит для Татуина, я думаю, – произнесла Падме. – Ты готов?  
– Как всегда, миледи, – ответил Оби-Ван.  
Арту на этот раз отказался пережидать на корабле, несмотря на песок, по которому ему пришлось тащиться вслед за людьми. Оби-Ван предположил, что с помощью дроида у них получится немного расположить к себе Энакина. Присутствию дроида он точно будет рад больше, чем присутствию самого Оби-Вана – к тому же, это немного отвлечет их от всего произошедшего.  
На самом деле Оби-Ван не считал, что Энакин позорит свой лайтсэйбер, и не думал о том, чтобы забрать меч. Но он увидел, как Энакин орудует им в гневе, как вскидывает меч – память о том, как он привез Энакина на Илум, чтобы построить лайтсэйбер, по-прежнему была жива – и эта картина всколыхнула худшие опасения.  
Совет ошибался, подумал Оби-Ван. Даже если они и были правы относительно самого Оби-Вана, то все, что они думали об Энакине, было ошибкой.

 

На сей раз рядом с влагодобывающей фермой их никто не встретил – Оби-Ван и Падме были предоставлены сами себе. Амидала нерешительно последовала по лестнице вниз за Оби-Ваном, хотя он заверил ее, что они нисколько не злоупотребляют гостеприимством. По крайней мере, они ведут себя не настолько грубо, чем ожидает от них Энакин. АрТу тщательно переваливался со ступеньки на ступеньку, осторожно контролируя каждый шаг, и Оби-Ван поглядывал на него не без тревоги. Стоит дроиду упасть, и он утянет Падме за собой.  
Беру вошла во двор и ярко улыбнулась прибывшим гостям.  
– Ужин почти готов, и я думаю, Энакин уже заканчивает говорить с Тэбсом – это координатор воздушного патруля, – объяснила она. Потом указала путь в столовую, а сама отправилась на кухню – там ей помогал Оуэн.  
Падме и Оби-Ван обменялись взглядом.  
– Мы же не собираемся подслушивать, правда? – тихонько спросила Падме и повертела головой, пытаясь сообразить, где сейчас находится Энакин. Оби-Ван сомневался, что тут можно было бы что-то услышать – в крайнем случае, если бы разговор велся на повышенных тонах.  
– Не похоже, что он пытается быть осторожным, – отозвался Оби-Ван. А потом, несмотря ни на что, покачал головой. – Тем не менее, я абсолютно уверен, что он сказал Оуэну и Беру следить за нами. Если мы не направимся в столовую, нас проведут насильно.  
– Не насильно, – поправила Падме. – К счастью, никакого насилия. Настойчиво – возможно.  
– Миледи, я знаю их лучше, чем ты, – возразил он, и в его голосе отразилось беспокойство. Оби-Вану самому это не нравилось – ощущать тревогу в таком месте. Падме выпрямила спину – даже в простой одежде ей удавалось выглядеть внушительно, как настоящему сенатору, – и глянула на Оби-Вана снизу вверх. Ее теплые карие глаза были непривычно холодны.  
– Я уверена в этом, мастер джедай.  
Она прошла в столовую, изящно села на стул и начала ждать, отвернувшись от Оби-Вана.  
Разумеется, сказала она это не случайно. Не здесь и не сейчас.  
Оби-Ван не мог не спрашивать себя, как именно он планировал вести дипломатичные переговоры со своим падаваном, когда даже с Падме ему не удавалось общаться корректно больше, чем пару минут. Он выпустил свое разочарование в Силу, отталкивая свои чувства так быстро, как только мог. Это была очень топорная техника для настоящего рыцаря. Чтобы прочувствовать эмоции и отпустить прочь, а не зацикливаться на них, пятная себя, нужна крепкая воля. Отправлять все в Силу – вовсе не подходящее решение эмоциональной перегрузки.  
Знание давило на Оби-Вана, оно возвращало эмоции снова и снова, закручивало их вокруг него, и заглушить их могли только мощные волны в Силе от присутствия Энакина. Оби-Ван не тешил себя пустыми надеждами, что находиться рядом с Энакином будет комфортно, однако он совсем забыл, на что это было похоже. Ему нужна была медитация – на себя самого, на то, как оставаться только собой, отделяя свои чувства от чувств Энакина. Нужно было вспомнить, кем он был, и осознать это снова, сохранить себя теперь, когда все, что он видел в Силе – был один Энакин.  
Оби-Ван медленно подошел к столу и остановился, огляделся, находя взглядом АрТу. Тот пропал куда-то, и Оби-Ван не заметил, как это случилось: дроид был шумным и суетливым, потерять его было трудно.  
– Я надеюсь, что вы голодны, – сказала Беру и прошла мимо Оби-Вана, неся большое блюдо. Поставила его на стол и снова вернулась на кухню, принесла следующее. Улыбнулась Оби-Вану, подтолкнула чуть-чуть и наконец оттеснила в столовую. Оуэн маячил у нее за спиной. Они оба вовсе не выглядели угрожающе, в особенности нагруженные тарелками с лапшой и закусками, но тем не менее им удалось вполне эффективно заблокировать единственный выход из столовой.  
Падме вежливо встала, приветствуя хозяев, и приняла одну из тарелок. Понюхала и с восторгом сказала:  
– Выглядит просто замечательно!  
Она поставила блюдо на стол и снова села, а потом заговорщически подмигнула Беру:  
– Мы просто умираем с голоду, не беспокойтесь!  
Благоговейное выражение, с которым Беру постоянно смотрела на Падме, исчезло, девушка улыбнулась. Она и Оуэн тоже уселись за стол и принялись накладывать еду на тарелки.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел в ту сторону, где ощущал присутствие бывшего ученика.  
– Мы не должны подождать Энакина? – спросил он.  
– Мы тут не особо формальности соблюдаем, – отозвался Оуэн. Но тут же отложил вилку, откинулся на спинку стула и с неприязнью покосился на Оби-Вана. – Энакин скоро придет, не волнуйтесь. Он не оставит нас рядом с вами надолго.  
Оби-Ван потратил пару секунд на то, чтобы понять, что тот действительно хотел сказать. Для нечувствительного к Силе человека Оуэн был довольно упрямым. Жизнь закалила его, не тренировки в Храме, и он научился скрывать то, что действительно ощущал – его мысли не отражались ни на лице, ни в Силе.  
– Вам незачем меня бояться, – медленно произнес Оби-Ван.  
Оуэн закатил глаза.  
– Я знаю. Мы, – он постучал себя по груди и кивнул на Беру, – не в той лиге, чтобы опасаться тебя. Не больше, чем обычно, во всяком случае. Но Энакин не хотел бы, чтобы мы сами имели дело с тобой – в семье обычно помогают друг другу. Ясное дело, тебе этого не понять.  
– А, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Конечно. Разумеется.  
Он посмотрел на Падме, надеясь, что она вклиниться с каким-нибудь дипломатическим замечанием и направит разговор в иное русло, но она казалась абсолютно незаинтересованной в помощи. Вместо этого она накрутила немного лапши на вилку и аккуратно отправила в рот, продолжая следить за беседой с невинным любопытством на лице.  
– Оуэн, пожалуйста, хватит. Они наши гости, – попросила Беру. Оби-Ван возблагодарил Силу за доброту и ум этой девочки.  
– Беру…  
– Что, ты не хочешь знать, что там случилось? Энакин нам вряд ли когда-нибудь расскажет, так ведь? – спросила она. Потом повернулась и жадно уставилась на Оби-Вана. – Так что же произошло? Кто это был?  
Он с трудом подавил улыбку. Оби-Ван не собирался рассказывать им байки о героизме джедаев, но сейчас представлялась отличная возможность узнать немного больше о флоте Энакина.  
– Я боюсь, она была агентом ситхов. Трудно, должно быть, проникнуть на флот и втереться в доверие… Я беспокоюсь о других, опасных и обученных врагах, которые могут охотиться за ним…  
Оуэн фыркнул:  
– Не так уж и трудно.  
Беру согласилась с ним, и выглядела при этом расстроенной:  
– Мы принимаем всю помощь, которую нам только могут предложить. Энакин обычно проверяет рекрутов через Силу. Но потом появился Дуку…  
– И у вас стало слишком много новичков, – вклинилась Падме.  
– Нам нужны солдаты, – сказал Оуэн.  
– Очень нужны, но даже если они будут, я не знаю, как Энакин собирается быть готовым к… – Беру внезапно остановилась. Было ясно, что этот разговор происходит у них уже не впервые, но он явно не был предназначен для чужих ушей. Падме и Оби-Ван переглянулись. Они оба понимали, что иногда лучше отступить, чем надавить, но шанс выпал просто отличный.  
Для Оби-Вана это прозвучало еще и в некоторой степени обнадеживающе. Он не смаковал влияние Дуку на Энакина, но если Энакин думал, что Дуку так просто предоставит ему недостающих людей, то ситх еще и не начинал учить ничему ужасному сбившегося с пути падавана. Тем не менее, это так же означало, что Энакин не осознавал, что принял ситха в свою армию. Оби-Ван надеялся – о, Сила, он так на это надеялся. Он бы не хотел жить в Галактике, где Энакин добровольно заключил союз с лордом ситхов.  
Кроме всего прочего это еще и подразумевало, что Оби-Ван должен был открыть Энакину глаза на то, что Дуку был ситхом. Он уже подозревал, что мальчик поверит ему еще меньше, чем Совет джедаев.  
– Вы думаете, что убийцу нанял ситх? – спросила Падме. – Наемница сказала, что это был охотник за головами.  
– Как посредник, возможно. Миледи, все это слишком хитро закручено, чтобы быть делом рук всего лишь очередного бандита. Покушение на Корусанте, существо на корабле и шейпшифтер. Все это взаимосвязано, я чувствую.  
– У моих врагов есть тенденция все запутывать, чтобы концов не отыскать. В конце концов, это политика. Вы уверены, что… – начала она и замолчала, глядя на Оуэна и Беру.  
Похоже, Падме не хотела говорить им, что Энакин прятался в тени. Ситхи прятались – а отождествлять с ними Энакина – неправильно. Он был джедаем, в конце концов. В глазах Падме, вероятно, имело смысл, что джедаи и ситхи всегда связаны друг с другом. Но делать вывод, что именно ситхи стояли за нападениями на нее – это чересчур, все равно, что винить их за каждую болезнь в Галактике.  
Из соседней комнаты раздался громкий свист дроида, заставляя всех обернуться.  
– Он хороший. Нет, с флотом. Занимается кое-чем для меня, – сказал Энакин.  
АрТу издал громкую возбужденную трель.  
– Конечно, – улыбаясь, сказал Энакин. – Ты тоже можешь помочь.  
Он подошел к столу, счастливо беседуя с дроидом, как будто ничего естественней в мире не было. Оби-Ван не понимал и половины из того, что говорил АрТу – когда дроид волновался, то вообще переходил на поток неразличимых звуков – однако Энакин отвечал быстро и легко.  
Он подошел к столу, уселся на свободный стул и начал накладывать себе еду на тарелку, продолжая болтать с АрТу.  
А потом он поднял взгляд и застыл, когда увидел Падме.  
– Ты выглядишь… – он споткнулся, растерял все слова. – Как тогда. Ну, тогда.  
Падме намеренно дотронулась до волос, оглядела домотканую одежду, которую надела.  
– Только старше, наверное, – сказала она. _Менее наивной,_ расслышал в Силе Оби-Ван, и подумал, что Энакин тоже заметил, если слушал.  
– Но красивей, – выдохнул тот. Потом сообразил, что только что сказал, и пришел в ужас. – Не то, чтобы тогда ты не была… в смысле… я имел в виду…  
Если у Оби-Вана и было что-то общее с Оуэном Ларсом, так это острое желание оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда – подальше от ослепительного и возмутительного обожания, которое Энакин Скайуокер испытывал к Падме Амидале. И несмотря на это, Сила редко позволяет живым существам выбирать что-либо в подобных вещах.  
Падме отреагировала на слова Энакина спокойно. Она наклонилась вперед, подперла подбородок рукой и внимательно посмотрела на него.  
– Ты тоже выглядишь очень хорошо, – в конце концов сказала она. – Революция тебе явно идет.  
Энакин раздул ноздри от самодовольства, явно наслаждаясь комплиментом. Оби-Ван с одобрением покосился на Падме. Именно на это он и надеялся: ее политические инстинкты помогут лучшим образом использовать чувства Энакина в своих интересах. И все равно ситуация складывалась настораживающая. Разумеется, он не предполагал, что эти чувства найдут отклик и окажутся взаимными.  
– Вы собираетесь говорить о делах за едой? – с подозрением спросил Оуэн.  
– Скорее всего, да, – честно ответил Оби-Ван.  
Они оба, Оуэн и Беру выглядели несколько обескураженными такой перспективой – в особенности Беру. Оби-Ван понял, что так и не рассказал целиком историю о том, как они догнали и нейтрализовали убийцу. А дальше они собирались глубоко закопаться в политику, без всякой надежды на увлекательный рассказ о погоне в качестве компенсации. Оби-Ван чувствовал себя довольно неудобно из-за этого. Он им не завидовал.  
– Ну так, – начала Падме, поддразнивая, – ты сдаешься?  
Энакин откинулся на спинку стула, опустил широкие плечи и склонил голову, потемневшими глазами глядя на Амидалу.  
– Нет.  
– Так я и думал, – подытожил Оби-Ван.  
– Я надеюсь, что вы правда не… – начал Оуэн, но Энакин махнул на него рукой, когда тот попытался встать из-за стола.  
– Это была шутка, – успокоил Энакин, пристально глядя на Падме. – А ответ – серьезным. Я не сдаюсь никому.  
– Если ты помнишь, я тоже. У меня есть миссия, Энакин. Мир для Свободных Миров. Я не улечу, пока не буду уверена, что мир установлен.  
– Мы не ведем войны, – ощетинился в ответ на предположение Оуэн. – Ваша миссия бессмысленна.  
Энакин бросил на него быстрый взгляд и Оуэн закрыл рот, сжал зубы и медленно кивнул.  
Очень интересно. Оби-Ван скорее ожидал услышать эти слова от Энакина – прямолинейные, резкие – даже если миссия и была необходима. Энакин произнес в своем послании, что он не ссорился с Республикой или джедаями.  
Похоже, здесь происходило нечто более серьезное. Что, собственно, и не удивительно.  
Энакин, который встретил их, казался более расчетливым и осторожным, нежели тот, что записывал послание.  
– Мир – отличная идея. Что мне будет за это?  
– Если ты ищешь новых людей, я сомневаюсь, что мы сумеем помочь, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
– А раньше помогал, – огрызнулся Энакин.  
Падме примирительно посмотрела на Оби-Вана и положила руку ему на плечо. Энакин, конечно, обратил внимание – и Сила вокруг него недовольно заворочалась. Оби-Ван едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
– Я предлагаю полное вступление в Республику, не меньше, – сказала Падме.  
Изумление повисло вокруг стола, Оуэн тихонько присвистнул. Беру хмурилась, глядя то на Оби-Вана, то на Падме.  
– Это означает… что это означает? – спросила она.  
Беру широко распахнула глаза – это выражение Оби-Ван знал слишком хорошо по опыту. Она не хотела надеяться, но все равно надеялась. Беру была чуть менее подозрительной, чем Оуэн, и разумеется, Энакин, но она все еще носила на себе следы родной планеты – Татуина. Поселенцем в этом мире никто и никогда не давал ничего, не требуя взамен огромной расплаты.  
– Это означает, что вы сможете продолжить организацию выборов, – пояснила Падме. – Свободные Миры будут считаться суверенными, даже несмотря на то, что войдут в Республику, и будут иметь право на свою собственную конституцию и правительство – такой системы, которую вы сочтете подходящей. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в Республике не возбраняется иметь свою уникальную систему правительства. Демократия приветствуется, хотя и не необходима, – сказала она, внимательно глядя на Энакина.  
Оби-Ван не оценил подобных настроений. Энакин не собирался быть императором Внешнего Кольца, это точно, вне зависимости от вступления в Республику. Если, конечно, он сейчас не заявит что-нибудь…  
– Политика меня не интересует, – произнес Энакин. Он откинулся на спинку стула и тихонько постукивал вилкой по тарелке. По лицу его бродило нарочито скучающее выражение, призванное замаскировать его неподдельный интерес к Падме – всякий раз, когда он смотрел в ее сторону, то казался совершенно по-дурацки очарованным ею.  
Беру повернулась к Оби-Вану и удивленно подняла брови:  
– И что же нам сейчас делать?  
– Продолжать обедать, – легко отозвался он и с нежностью посмотрел на Беру. – Если вы хотите принимать участие в политике, то вполне можете управлять Татуином.  
Беру потупилась, но Оуэн обнял ее одной рукой и сказал:  
– Он абсолютно прав, и ты это знаешь.  
Он чмокнул ее в волосы, прежде чем отпустить. И с вызовом глянул на Оби-Вана, будто ожидал от него немедленной критики о таких демонстративных проявлениях привязанности.  
А Оби-Вану на самом деле было наплевать на все – кроме того, что эта мысль ему нравилась: Татуином мог управлять кто угодно, кроме самого Энакина.  
– Может быть, через несколько лет, – пробормотала Беру.  
– Ладно, так значит, полное членство в Республике, – кивнул Энакин. – И какая нам от этого выгода?  
Оби-Ван едва не фыркнул вслух.  
– Помощь в развитии, – быстро сказала Падме. – Большинство территорий Внешнего Кольца удручающе неразвиты, как экономически, так и технологически. Из года в год фермеры вынуждены заниматься добычей влаги, в то время как показатели по выделению воды на одном-единственном Корусанте почти удовлетворяют потребности целой Галактики.  
Оуэн и Беру оживились, заглотив наживку, однако Энакин по-прежнему был настроен скептически.  
– И для этого я должен только признать юрисдикцию джедаев.  
– Не обязательно, – ответила Падме.  
Энакин должен был точно знать это – хотя Оби-Ван никогда не был особо уверен, сколько уроков в Храме он действительно сумел усвоить. Только когда канцлер Палпатин наставлял его, Энакин казался действительно заинтересованным – большинство учителей в Храме часто жаловались, что Скайуокер чаще спит на уроке, чем слушает. Но канцлер занимался с Энакином довольно часто, и Оби-Ван надеялся, что хоть какие-то его уроки пошли впрок.  
– Не все системы разрешают джедаям вмешиваться, – выплюнул Оби-Ван. У Энакина на лице застыло непокорное выражение, но тем не менее он повернулся к бывшему учителю, слушая его. – И мы уважаем их решение.  
– Я помню. Я прекрасно помню, например, что джедаи уважали безграничную власть хаттов на Татуине.  
– Тогда ты не будешь спорить с тем, что я говорю.  
– Таким образом, вы предлагаете мне место в Сенате, деньги, технологии и возможность запретить джедаям появляться в моей системе, – произнес Энакин, загибая пальцы на каждый из перечисленных пунктов. Он не казался убежденным, но Оби-Ван мог ощутить распускающийся свет слабой надежды в Силе. – А что вы хотите от меня взамен?  
– Мир, – твердо сказала Падме.  
– Мир, – повторил Энакин. – И это все?  
Падме бросила взгляд на Оби-Вана. А вот и самая сложная часть. Несмотря на его советы, Падме решила быть во всем честной с Энакином. Это была не столько политическая игра, сколько личная. Оби-Ван подозревал, что подобный подход не окупится сразу, но одновременно с этим не мог признать, что ложь вряд ли бы помогла им получить хоть какой-то позитивный результат. Не с Энакином.  
Он просто думал, что они должны были немного подождать. День или два было бы достаточно. Или до тех пор, пока Энакин не прилетел бы на Корусант, в джедайский Храм.  
– Энакин, – ласково сказала Падме, – я имею в виду мир во всем мире. Не только между Свободными Мирами и Республикой, а во всем Внешнем Кольце.  
Будто темная волна пронеслась в Силе. Энакин сжал руки в кулаки и уставился на Падме.  
– Ты не можешь это иметь в виду.  
– Но все именно так. Энакин, мы с готовностью примем Свободные Миры в Республике и поможем тебе с твоим делом. Ты освободил миллионы рабов и спас столько жизней, но им нужно будущее. Стабильное правительство, у которого есть время и деньги, чтобы инвестировать во всех людей. Республика может представить тебе все это. Мир – это возможность роста, которую как никто иной заслуживает твой народ. И еще это значит, что тебе придется прекратить все военные действия. Ты не обязан распускать флот, но…  
– Нет! – рявкнул Энакин. Он приподнялся из-за стола и ткнул пальцем в лицо Падме. Они оба, и Энакин и Падме, казались шокированными взрывом его гнева.  
– Тебе не остановить нас! Как ты можешь просить меня о таком? – он покачал головой и передернулся, когда снова взглянул на Падме. – Почему я должен отказаться от своей миссии?  
– Не отказываться. Расширить ее. Ты же не ожидал, что будешь охотиться на работорговцев всю свою жизнь? В Галактике полно несправедливости, Энакин, я тебя уверяю. Но иногда решение приходит именно тогда, когда мы перестаем гоняться за опасностями и поворачиваемся к проблемам рядом с нами.  
– У нас нет никаких проблем, – прошипел Энакин.  
– Кроме нехватки солдат, – вставил Оби-Ван. Падме бросила на него угрожающий взгляд, но он продолжил говорить. – И убийц, которые проникают в ваши ряды.  
Ядовитый гнев свернулся вокруг Энакина, поднимаясь яростью против Оби-Вана. Он целенаправленно устремил всю злость против бывшего учителя, устроил истерику в Силе, сосредоточенную на том, чтобы подавить волю Оби-Вана и заставить его чувствовать именно то, что чувствовал сейчас Энакин. Оби-Ван размеренно выдохнул, пытаясь игнорировать атаку. Он и забыл, каким ураганом может быть Энакин.  
Оби-Ван смотрел на бывшего ученика и смотрел, ожидая, пока это закончится. После длительной паузы он скептически поднял бровь и поинтересовался:  
– Что-то я не вижу, как подобные инциденты помогают твоей миссии.  
– До тех пор, пока вы не появились, проблем не было, – прорычал Энакин. Его присутствие в Силе было по-прежнему яростным, но он хотя бы не использовал свои эмоции в качестве оружия. К Оби-Вану мало-помалу возвращался контроль: может быть, атака была неосознанной. Лучше бы.  
– Потому что ты неделями сидишь на одном месте, – сообщил он Энакину, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. – Твои патрули следят за территорией, но для того, кто не желает прекращать войну, ты слишком равнодушно относишься к военным действиям. Зачем тебе новые люди, Энакин?  
Тот сощурился, крепко сжал челюсти и выплюнул:  
– Спроси у Луминары.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Пять лет назад** _

В тускенском лагере у подножья скалы потрескивали костры. Энакин переступил с одной ноги на другую, всматриваясь в темноту. Оби-Ван стоял рядом с ним, его присутствие в Силе было надежным, устойчивым. Энакин облизал губы, зажмурился и оттолкнул в сторону учебную связь – сейчас она бы ему только помешала. Сейчас он должен найти свою мать.  
– Вон там, – резко сказал он, не открывая глаз.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Оби-Ван.  
Энакин съежился от ответа, ощутив тошноту. Ничего хорошего тут не было. Он мог ощутить боль Шми: порезы на лице, ссадины на запястьях. Он сжал одной руку другую, ожидая найти кровь под пальцами, но там ничего не было.  
– Падаван, – услышал он строгий голос. Открыл глаза и поежился в плаще, чувствуя, как кровь отлила от лица. Оби-Вана едва можно было разглядеть в лунном свете, но Энакин чувствовал, что тот тоже волнуется. – Ты слишком нервничаешь. Прекрати.  
Энакин отрывисто кивнул, выныривая из Силы. Уходить и отпускать было так же больно, как и ощущать боль матери. Но сейчас он ничего не мог поделать. Только ждать.  
Энакин следовал за видением, он должен был находиться на Татуине. Но это не означало, что его мать должна была умереть – только не здесь, не сейчас.  
– Мы подкрадемся тихо, падаван, – произнес Кеноби. – Не нужно пробиваться с боем, чтобы освободить твою мать.  
– Но охранники…  
– Не увидят нас. Мы бывали в переделках и похуже.  
Энакин был не уверен. Конечно, они боролись с врагами, на стороне которых был интеллект и высокие технологии, проникали в криминальные организации, о которых джедаи были прекрасно осведомлены – а те, в свою очередь, были готовы ко встрече с джедаями. У Песчаных Людей не наблюдалось ни единого преимущества.  
Они были кошмаром Татуина. Энакин не думал, что могло быть хуже.  
Оби-Ван ждал, проецируя свое спокойствие на Энакина в Силе. Они не сдвинутся с места, если он не будет уверен, что ученик готов. Энакин вздохнул, пытаясь позволить хладнокровию Оби-Вана проникнуть в него, старался отпустить весь свой гнев и страх. Но не сработало.  
После долгой, тяжелой паузы Энакин сделал то, что и всегда. Он запер свои чувства в глубине, спрятал их в темный, неприступный ящик, созданный в Силе, там, где Оби-Ван никогда бы их не нашел. Слишком далеко.  
Оби-Ван кивнул.  
– Хорошо, падаван.  
Энакин почувствовал смутное отвращение к его фразе, но эту реакцию он тоже заблокировал.  
Настроенные на одну волну – друг с другом и с Силой – они нырнули вниз со скалы, тонкие тени на фоне звездного неба. Вокруг клубилась пыль, когда они приземлились, и Оби-Ван поднял руку, усмиряя ее, останавливая, заставляя опуститься обратно на землю. В другой момент Энакин бы восхитился контролем учителя, но не сейчас. Вместе они крались вперед, минуя тени, отбрасываемые огнем, проходя через лагерь к хижине, где Энакин почувствовал присутствие Шми. Какая-то часть охранников-тускенов патрулировала дальнюю часть лагеря, а остальные сидели, сбившись в кучу, и бросали обглоданные кости массиффам – с того места доносился хриплый смех и рычание животных, которые дрались за объедки.  
Оби-Ван активировал лайтсэйбер и быстро разрезал шкуры, из которых были сделаны стены хижины, толкнул их в сторону и нырнул внутрь. Энакин обернулся по сторонам и последовал за ним.  
Шми была привязана к деревянной стойке: лицо в крови, а сбившиеся волосы неряшливо свисали на грудь – наверное, за волосы ее и тащили из дворца Джаббы, вырывая клочьями. И она пыталась отбиться, но все бесполезно, подумал Энакин.  
– Мама, – прошептал он.  
Спустя миг Оби-Ван оказался рядом, помогая Энакину развязать веревки, которыми Шми привязали к деревяшкам. Вдвоем они осторожно опустили ее на землю. Оби-Ван прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу Шми и нахмурился, присел рядом, пытаясь обследовать раны.  
И закрылся в Силе почти немедленно. Энакин с трудом оторвал взгляд от своей матери и в ужасе уставился на Кеноби.  
Невозможно. Оби-Ван просто сильно переживает, вот и все. Он не хочет, чтобы Энакин боялся еще сильнее, чем раньше, все не могло быть настолько плохо.  
Шми моргнула, медленно открыла глаза.  
– Эни? – прохрипела она.  
Энакин прижал ее еще ближе, кивнул:  
– Я здесь, мам. Мы тебя вытащим, я обещаю. Мы вернемся домой.  
Он не был уверен, какой дом имел в виду – на ферме или на Корусанте, но сейчас это не имело значения. Сила привела его сюда. Все, что сейчас происходило, должно было произойти, и Энакин не мог позволить вселенной отобрать у него мать – не снова, только не опять. Не из-за тускенов и не из-за самой Силы.  
– Я…  
Голос у Шми был такой слабый, а в глазах отражался свет от костра, несфокусированные зрачки казались огромными и тусклыми. Она протянула руку и неловко коснулась щеки Энакина.  
– Я люблю тебя, Эни… Но ты не должен…  
Он не должен был приходить, шепнула Сила. Это стало ценой.  
Энакин покачал головой, пытаясь отогнать невеселые мысли. Шми говорила не об этом, она пыталась сказать совсем иное. Он беспомощно глядел на нее сверху вниз, сжимая в объятиях. Он почувствовал, как кровь просачивается сквозь тонкую ткань его собственной туники, как она обжигает руки, и задрожал.  
Шми умирала.  
– Мам, не уходи, останься со мной, не уходи!.. – он подавился словами и увидел, как ее голова безвольно откинулась назад.  
И огонек, что был ее жизнью в Силе, потух.  
Энакин словно окоченел. Он не чувствовал свои пальцы, но продолжал сжимать тело матери так трудно, что могли бы остаться синяки. Он смотрел на противоположную стену хижины, ощущая тускенов снаружи. Он чувствовал их – они спали, трахались, замышляли следующее нападение, убийство – если можно было сказать, что они что-то когда-либо «замышляли». Они были животными, они не могли думать, планировать. Они просто разрывали свои жертвы в клочья, такие же жестокие, как массиффы, которых они держали в качестве домашних животных.  
Энакин ощутил огромную энергию через Силу, и потянулся к ней. Он опустил свою мать на пол и шагнул к покрытой шкурами двери, сжимая меч в руке. Оби-Ван двинулся ему наперерез, преграждая путь.  
– Падаван, – мягко произнес он и потянулся к Энакину. Его взгляд был наполнен тревогой, но в Силе он по-прежнему оставался спокойным. Энакин оттолкнул его в сторону, и с удовлетворением увидел шок на лице Кеноби. – Падаван, это не выход. Ты горюешь, и твой разум затуманен.  
– Они убили ее, – хрипло выдохнул он.  
– Убили. Но не всегда есть время для справедливого суда.  
Энакин чувствовал, как в груди пузырится истерический смех. Он знал, чего хочет, и это явно было не правосудие. Оби-Ван шагнул еще ближе.  
– Сегодня ты сражался за свободу, Энакин. Это честное и достойное дело. Ты по-прежнему нужен в лагере, необходим всем этим людям. Ты не можешь их подвести.  
Энакин покачал головой. Потом попытался вздохнуть. Сила была пятном боли и ненависти, и он едва мог понять смысл тех слов, что произносил Оби-Ван.  
– Дело не в них.  
– Энакин, – голос Оби-Вана посуровел, – я остановлю тебя.  
Энакин отшатнулся от него, глядя с изумлением.  
– Ты станешь защищать их? – выкрикнул он в шоке. – Монстров, которые убили мою мать?  
– Я джедай, так же, как и ты. Это не наше место и…  
– Ты позвал их! Если бы не ты, она бы все еще была жива!  
Оби-Ван казался бледным в неверном свете жаровни. Энакину это почему-то понравилось – от Оби-Вана в Силе исходила вина, он ощутил ее и тут же разъярился еще больше. Оби-Ван не имел права так уворачиваться от ответственности.  
– Все из-за тебя, – прошипел он.  
В хижине вдруг стало светлее – запылал лайтсэйбер, что Энакин держал в руке.  
– Энакин, одумайся! Ты просто ищешь, кого можно обвинить в этой трагедии, но смысл в том, что теперь ты уже ничего не сможешь сделать! Мы должны немедленно уходить! Тускены вот-вот услышат нас!  
Энакин уже ощущал, как тускены постепенно просыпались, хватались за оружие, готовясь к битве. Но они не имели значения. Они – только инструменты, тупые животные, не способные бороться со своей дикой природой.  
– Ты хотел всего этого, правда? – заорал Энакин. – Я убежал из-за нее, и это был единственный путь! Ты знал, это ведь единственный способ притащить меня обратно! Тебе просто нужно было убедиться, что у меня больше не осталось никаких привязанностей!  
– Энакин держи себя в руках!  
Тускенский рейдер взвыл снаружи, и тут же к его голосу присоединился другой. Сила шепнула предупреждение за миг, и Энакин отбил бластерный выстрел, пролетевший сквозь дверь. Их окружили десятки бойцов.  
Энакин открылся злости, позволил гневу наполнить его до краев.  
А потом тускены напали со всех сторон. 

 

_**Сейчас** _

Энакин оставил их обоих внизу, на Татуине. Инструкции были присланы Беру и Оуэну через несколько часов: сопроводить Оби-Вана и Падме на «Аркадию». Фактически, распоряжения были те же, что и во время прилета – разрешение на стыковку в четвертом ангаре на «Освободителе».  
Падме снова переоделась – на этот раз в благородное серо-голубое платье, в котором она много раз появлялась в Сенате, и отдала Беру одежду, взятую взаймы.  
– Ох, я не могу… это был подарок… – пробормотала та. Она покраснела от мысли, что Падме не хочет принять вещи, которые не идут ни в какое сравнение с ее собственными нарядами.  
– Это был подарок на время обеда, – мягко сказала Падме. – И прекрасный подарок. Но я прекрасно знаю, что мне не стоит брать вещи, которые не принадлежат мне по праву.  
Был Энакин лидером Свободных Миров или нет, но Падме очень сомневалась, что он имел в своем распоряжении много денег. Если деньги и водились, то она не уверена, что Беру и Оуэн приняли бы их от него, а ей самой меньше всего хотелось отнимать у них что-либо.  
Беру согласилась взять одежду, хотя упорно пыталась выбить из Падме и Оби-Вана обещание вернуться как-нибудь на другой обед. По крайне мере, еще раз, сказала она, только чтобы все было хорошо. Ни Оуэну, ни Оби-Вану идея не пришлась по вкусу, но их никто не спрашивал.  
Падме вместе с Кеноби направились к своему звездолету, и только тогда Падме заметила, что чего-то не хватает. Нахмурившись, она осмотрелась вокруг.  
– Где АрТу?  
В какой-то момент своей жизни Оби-Ван научился выглядеть одновременно раздраженным, заботливым и усталым – по крайней мере, когда дело касалось Энакина. Он слабо улыбнулся Падме, откинулся в кресле второго пилота и наградил ее скептическим взглядом:  
– Я думал, ты в курсе. Энакин сказал, что дроид может «помочь ему с чем-то».  
Падме изо всех сил старалась прогнать обиду, но все равно чувствовала себя преданной.  
– АрТу – мой дроид, – твердо сказала она. – Поверить не могу, что он взял и бросил меня!  
– На самом деле ты не можешь поверить в то, что Энакин настолько упрям, и что эта миссия будет гораздо сложнее, чем ты представляла, – снисходительно поправил Оби-Ван.  
Падме смотрела на него, сжав руки в кулаки, а потом вцепилась в подлокотники. Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось врезать джедаю как следует.  
– Я, что же, должен был купиться на то, что вы там говорили, миледи? – продолжил Кеноби. – Я видел, как ты смотрела на Энакина. Ты действительно веришь, что он согласится вступить в Республику, откажется от своей борьбы и потом возьмет тебя в романтическую поездку по Татуину? Вы будете наблюдать за тем, как заходят солнца, а потом устроите пикник?  
– Откуда ты все это взял?  
– Я не слепой. – ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван.  
Падме сердито поднялась.  
– Это нелепо! Я сенатор, и я прекрасно понимаю свои обязанности – так же, как и все сопряженные с ними трудности. Я не наивная школьница, и нет, я вовсе не ожидала, что все будет легко и просто. Сегодня мы пробовали воду, прежде чем зайти в нее, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты сам предложил. А если тебе не понравилось, как я флиртую с Энакином, возможно, ты должен пересмотреть свои планы на него, – выплюнула Падме. Оби-Ван поднял бровь, и она впилась в него взглядом. – Да, вот именно, я тоже все заметила. Хотя не знаю, как ты собираешься из этого выпутываться. Если я правильно помню, джедаям запрещено любить. Я-то думала, что ты просто хочешь вернуть его в Орден.  
– Я прошу прощения. Это было… – он задумалась на мгновение, со вздохом закрыл глаза. Потер пальцем бровь, потом глянул на Падме и наконец завершил фразу. – Это было полным идиотизмом.  
Падме вдруг ощутила вспышку сочувствия к нему. Может быть, она и правда слишком много времени проводит рядом с политиками. Удивительно, насколько легко некоторые люди могли признавать свои ошибки, удивительно и мило. Хотя, она бы прекрасно обошлась без неуместного рыцарства, которое Оби-Ван демонстрировал направо и налево.  
– Нет, ты прав.  
Она бы никогда не полетела с ним, если бы не принимала его тактику. Рожденная на Набу, она прекрасно знала, как произвести впечатление: как важен внешний вид, как спровоцировать необходимую реакцию и подготовить нужную обстановку. Энакин был молод, и несмотря на его искушенность в военных делах, Падме надеялась, что он оставался невинен в других аспектах. Возможность использовать дружбу, чтобы ускорить переговоры, была одной из главных причин, по которой Падме прилетела сюда. Вот только она не ожидала, что Энакин тоже произведет на нее впечатление. И она была в курсе, насколько не вовремя все случилось.  
Падме беззвучно поклялась себе, что больше такого не произойдет.  
– Как ты думаешь, что Энакин имел в виду, когда упомянул о мастере Ундули? – спросила она, снова усаживаясь в кресло.  
Мастер Луминара и ее падаван вернулись на Корусант до того, как они с Кеноби улетели – только это Падме и знала. И еще то, что Совет выслал Сенату чрезвычайно отредактированный отчет о времени их заключения. Падме даже не увидела бы его, потому что у нее не было нужного уровня допуска, но канцлер Палпатин оказался достаточно любезен (или достаточно хитер, что тоже не исключено), чтобы направить отчет Падме – для ознакомления в целях подготовки к миссии.  
– Гадать я не стану, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Падаван Оффи сказала, что Энакин винил лично меня в том, что они прилетели на Энсион и попали в руки Свободных Миров, а теперь он обвиняет джедаев еще в чем-то. Я никогда не понимал, что творится у него в голове.  
– Как ты думаешь, он подозревает тебя в чем-то, что ты сделал? – спросила Падме. – Или в чем-то, во что, как он считает, ты был вовлечен?  
– Не нужно быть такой великодушной, миледи. Джедаи почти постоянно во что-то вовлечены, и далеко не всегда это что-то ужасно почетное. Энакин послал с Луминарой сообщение для меня, из которого можно понять: он считает Орден замешанным в моих махинациях, а не наоборот. Похоже, только Энакин так думает, больше никто. И что наша с ним вражда – только личная.  
Падме ждала еще объяснений, но он молчал.  
– И что теперь? – подтолкнула она.  
Оби-Ван завел двигатели «Аркадии».  
– Состыкуемся в четвертом ангаре. Я надеюсь, там вас не поджидают убийцы, миледи.  
Падме закатила глаза.  
– Хватит повторять это. В прошлый раз не сработало, оба знаем.

 

В четвертом ангаре не оказалось никаких убийц. Фактически, там вообще никого не было. Ни Энакин, ни Дуку не встречали их. Безликий дроид-техник бродил по ангару, пока Оби-Ван и Падме осматривались вокруг, озадаченные полной тишиной. Потом двери в зал распахнулись, но единственным посетителем ангара стал маленький дроид-мышь. Он пожужжал мотиватором, деловито направился к ним и ткнулся в ногу Оби-Вана, привлекая его внимание, а потом покатился прочь.  
– И это мой падаван хочет назвать гостеприимством, – сокрушенно произнес Оби-Ван. – Дроид. Я бы хотел сказать, что удивлен.  
После того, как именно завершился обед, Падме была согласна и на такое. Она бы взволновалась, если бы Энакин объявил переговоры законченными и прогнал их из системы, как бы это ни было неразумно. Но вспоминая, с каким гневом он смотрел на Оби-Вана, Падме не могла не вздрагивать от темного, непостижимого страха. Между ними была глубокая пропасть, как они оба ни пытались ее скрыть.  
Падме и Оби-Ван проследовали за дроидом по серому, пустому коридору и не встретили ни одного живого существа. Однако по пути им попалось много дроидов, которые оборачивались, смотрели на них и даже пытались поздороваться – все это было очень странно и совсем не по-дроидски.  
– Что думаешь? – тихо спросила Падме, когда сопровождающий их дроид-мышь восторженно помахал двумя из своих восьми конечностей.  
– Энакин сделал ставку на свои сильные стороны, – отозвался Оби-Ван. Он наконец сдался и помахал дроиду в ответ – лампочки у того в глазах радостно блеснули. – Он всегда может построить еще больше дроидов – и они у него будут надежными.  
– Ты думаешь, он беспокоится о безопасности больше, чем демонстрирует?  
Оби-Ван быстро кивнул.  
– Этого следовало ожидать, со всем тем, что произошло ранее. Убийцы проникли на флот, и это его ошеломило. Согласно отчетам, у него довольно много живых существ во всей армаде, но на этом корабле я ощущаю только нескольких. Возможно, он отослал их подальше, пока не обнаружит брешь в системе безопасности. Хотя, я надеюсь, что не переоцениваю Энакина…  
– Я тоже, – пробормотала Падме. Кажется, они наконец подошли к цели.  
Неприметная серая дверь с шипением отворилась, открывая довольно шикарные апартаменты с двумя отдельными спальнями. Падме вспомнила, что мандалорская знать во время эпохи экспансии часто летала на таких кораблях, предпочитая самим возглавлять свой флот. Мебель здесь, конечно, не дотягивала до высоких стандартов Набу, но все же выглядела довольно удобной. Одна из стен была светло-голубого цвета и украшена целой коллекцией различных предметов искусства, начиная от копий знакомых альдеранских мастеров и заканчивая предметами, которые Падме не могла признать.  
После того, как она закончила изучать предназначенную для нее комнату, Падме повернулась к Оби-Вану.  
– Сколько кают наподобие этой обычно на мандалорских судах?  
– Одна, – ответил он.  
Падме кивнул. Она подозревала что-то в этом духе.  
– Не удивлюсь, если Энакин спит в машинном отделении, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
Падме вскинула брови. Она удивилась, что он не подумал о том же, о чем она сама – ранее казалось, что ситхи интересовали его больше, чем ее.  
– Да, ну а где тогда спит Дуку?  
Оби-Ван криво улыбнулся, еще раз огляделся по сторонам – с надеждой и немного довольно – Падме чувствовала себя так же. Все не так уж и плохо, эта миссия не станет катастрофой. Оби-Ван и Энакин действовали бок о бок: преследовали убийцу, разговаривали, все время проводили вместе. Пропасть между ними возможно было преодолеть, и Энакин сам предоставлял такую возможность.

 

На следующее утро Падме проснулась в боевом настроении, но к концу дня ее оптимизм угас. Она слышала шум работающих дроидов в коридоре и наблюдала за стаями истребителей в иллюминаторе, но от Энакина по-прежнему не было никаких вестей.  
Оби-Ван поделился с ней информацией об убийце, которую прислали из Храма джедаев – ничего особенного, но по крайне мере он был честен с Падме. Кеноби попытался связаться с другим специалистом, но ему отказали в доступе. Видимо, контакт был сомнительным, так что сигнал с неизвестного судна тут же заблокировали. Оби-Ван спокойно отнесся к неудаче и провел оставшуюся часть дня в разговорах с различными джедаями: они должны были поручиться за него перед этим тайным контактом. Довольно сложный и запутанный путь, как заметил мастер Вос, так как для начала Оби-Ван должен был поручиться за других джедаев, чтобы они могли уже подтвердить надежность самого Кеноби. Этот Вос вроде бы готов бы сам встретиться с существом по имени Декс лично, но это бы все равно заняло больше времени, чем простой головызов. Оби-Ван отправил ему несколько кодовых фраз, чтобы помочь, и подал петицию об увеличении кредитной линии. Только на случай, если придется искать помощь на Татуине.  
Вос ухмыльнулся, покачал головой и оборвал вызов.  
Падме связалась с Дорме и Тайпо, передала им координаты своего теперешнего местонахождения и заодно успокоила их – она в безопасности. А потом порасспрашивала насчет свежих сенатских сплетен. Печально, но факт – все может очень сильно измениться за короткое время. Узнав, что главный оппонент находится далеко, Лотт Додд и Нут Ганрей тут же стали заискивать перед Палпатином, таская его по самым дорогим ресторанам на Корусанте. С какой целью – Падме понятия не имела. Палпатин не стал бы рисковать своей репутацией или судьбой переговоров, если бы вот так просто принял Закон о Милитаризации в отсутствии Падме, но Торговая Федерация тоже не состояла целиком и полностью из идиотов, которые могли на такое надеяться. Они замышляли что-то гораздо более отвратительное, и Падме попросила Дорме как следует проследить за ними.  
Падме насчитала, что одни и те же истребители пять раз облетели Татуин, прежде чем призналась себе, что испытывает приступ клаустрофобии. Ей очень не нравилось, что приходится полагаться исключительно на чужое гостеприимство – и спустя столько времени она уже не знала, как к нему относиться. Энакин явно не хотел их видеть. Он никак с ними не связался. Падме очень сомневалась, что сможет вернуться в четвертый ангар целой и невредимой – какой-нибудь дроид вполне может подстрелить ее по пути.  
Если Оби-Ван так же волновался, то отлично прятал свое беспокойство. Он медитировал в своей комнате, пока Падме ходила по залу туда-сюда, сжимая руки в кулаки. Когда она открыла внешнюю дверь, Оби-Ван мягко глянул на нее:  
– Ты уверена, что поступаешь мудро?  
Падме напряглась. Она не особо задумывалась, мудро это или нет, будь прокляты все наемники и ситхи. Если Энакин считал себя настоящим лидером, он бы относился к своим гостям лучше, чем сейчас.  
– Я не могу довольствоваться ожиданием, Оби-Ван.  
Он вздохнул у нее за спиной, когда Падме вышла из каюты. Она остановила первого попавшегося дроида, которого увидела в коридоре, едва сделав несколько шагов. Что это за дроид был изначально, она не поняла, и не сумела различить, насколько он был модернизован. Дроид очищал стены, используя две веретенообразные руки и оставляя на полу грязные масляные пятна, но, судя по всему, был чрезвычайно доволен своим занятием. Он поприветствовал Падме тихим гудением, и она вежливо кивнула в ответ.  
– Ты можешь помочь мне найти Энакина? – спросила она.  
Цилиндрическая голова дроида дважды прокрутилась вокруг своей оси, а потом остановилась, указывая направление – Падме надеялась, что именно туда ей и нужно идти. Она встретила еще трех дроидов – все они с разной степенью доступности попытались указать ей путь – прежде чем наконец отыскала Энакина. Не на мостике и не в машинном отделении, как они с Оби-Ваном предполагали – он копался в базе данных распределительного центра. В мозгу корабля.  
И АрТу был рядом с ним. Он повернул верхний купол к Падме, как только она вошла, и виновато пропищал извинения. Падме сложила руки на груди и постукивала ногой об пол, пока АрТу не подкатился ближе. Он все время оглядывался на Энакина, будто спрашивал разрешения. Падме похлопала его по макушке:  
– С тобой мы позже разберемся, – пообещала она и наклонилась, пытаясь рассмотреть, чем так увлечен Энакин.  
Энакин даже не оторвался от своего занятия. Рядом с ним сидел сияющий протокольный дроид, в котором Падме с некоторым изумлением признала ТриПиО: у дроида были темные глаза, что обозначало полное отключение энергии, а клубок проволоки вел из его груди куда-то в стену. Энакин стоял на коленях, окруженный спутанными проводами, зажав в зубах какой-то инструмент и погрузив обе руки по локти в открытую панель компьютерной базы.  
Падме понятия не имела, что он делает, но по-прежнему ощущала себя обиженной. Он игнорировал гостей в пользу возни со своим кораблем.  
– Ты переманил моего дроида, – сказала она.  
– Он согласился мне помочь, – возразил Энакин. От его голоса исходило слабое эхо – он как раз засунул голову в освободившуюся полость за панелью. – И очень помог.  
Падме понаблюдала за ним, пытаясь уловить настроение.  
– Я требую компенсации.  
Энакин дернулся назад и тут же стукнулся головой. Он потер рукой затылок, встал и посмотрел на Падме сверху вниз. Напряжение ощутимо возникло между ними, когда Энакин шагнул еще ближе.  
Падме его решительно проигнорировала.  
– За что?  
– Один из членов моей делегации оказал тебе помощь без всякого вознаграждения. Я ожидаю ответной услуги.  
Он задумчиво склонил голову. Если бы она разговаривала с кем-то другим, то Падме ожидала бы смеха и издевок – на дроидов дипломатические привилегии точно не распространялись. Но она знала Энакина, и знала, что менее всего он был ханжой в этом плане.  
– Ладно, ты права, – сказал он и улыбнулся. От это слабой, едва заметной улыбки внутри у Падме все перевернулось.  
Она уставилась на него с вызовом.  
– Я требую полного доступа на этом судне в обмен на помощь, которую оказывает тебе АрТу.  
Энакин покрутил инструмент в руке, перебирая рукоять длинными ловкими пальцами.  
– Ты уверена? Бессмысленная просьба – этот корабль и так в полном твоем распоряжении.  
– Я не знала, – сухо сказала Падме. – Но спасибо за это.  
– Разве тебе не интересно, над чем я работаю?  
Падме посмотрела в его ясные голубые глаза и выждала некоторое время. Чем бы он не занимался, это было неспроста, раз предлагает рассказать в качестве компенсации. Она покосилась на открытую панель, на провода, тянувшиеся к ТриПиО. Энакину не нужна была помочь астродроида, хотя он принял АрТу, когда тот предложил. Значит, с навигацией это точно не связано. Возможно, это была какая-то общая модернизация главного компьютера, но Падме до сих пор не могла понять, почему это так важно.  
– Интересно. Расскажи, – наконец сказала она. Резкий тон, которым это было произнесено, чуть резанул ее собственные уши, но Энакин не обратил никакого внимания – его азарт невозможно было затушить.  
Он снова улыбнулся и взмахнул руками, будто пытаясь показать все, находящееся в каюте.  
– Я строю флот дроидов, – сообщил он.  
Падме перестала дышать, придавленная неожиданным ужасом. Он собирался превратить весь корабль в центр управления?  
Энакин почувствовал, что ее реакция была очень далека от восхищения, и надулся.  
– И зачем же тебе тогда нужны люди? – холодно спросила Падме.  
– Я вам говорил – спросите у Луминары, – ответил он. – И да, люди мне все равно необходимы. Пилоты и солдаты для наземных операций. Я думаю, что ты неправильно меня поняла – я не строю дроидов, Падме. Я пытаюсь превратить свой флот в дроида.  
Она быстро заморгала, пытаясь сообразить, что он имеет в виду. Снова глянула на ТриПиО. Его глаза не были такими мертвыми, как ей показалось изначально – что-то слабо светилось внутри, какой-то трепещущий огонек. Как будто он что-то анализировал слишком быстро, или… спал и видел сны.  
– На каждом корабле и так есть компьютеры, – объяснил Энакин, – но ни один из них не обладает интеллектом. Они мертвые. Они не могут размышлять, как разумные существа.  
– А если смогут – что изменится?  
Нет, Падме откуда-то знала, что изменится многое. Только не понимала, почему.  
Энакин снял лайтсэйбер с пояса и вытянул руку, активируя лезвие. Идеально ровное, голубое сияние протянулось к ближайшей стене, но так и не коснулось ее. Энакин знал абсолютно точно длину меча, знал, сколько места он займет, словно лайтсэйбер был частью его руки.  
– Джедай знает, что меч – продолжение его самого. Пилоты – хорошие пилоты – тоже думаю так же. Почти так же. Корабль, который знает все, который чувствует, как именно нужно летать, как стрелять? Это бы изменило войну раз и навсегда.  
Выражение на его лице было торжественным и страшным, и невозможно прекрасным. Падме верила ему, верила, что каждое слово оставляет рябь на поверхности Силы, отпечатывается на их судьбах, но не могла произнести ни слова. Единственная мысль, которая пришла в голову – как ошибочно было предполагать, что она сумеет найти лидера на место Энакина. Все, что он делал, он выстраивал только для себя и под себя.  
– Это… – Падме так и не смогла ничего произнести и вместо этого покачала головой.  
Энакин дезактивировал лайтсэйбер и сделал шаг вперед – Падме попятилась, упираясь спиной в переборку. Он ничего не говорил, ничего не делал, просто нависал над ней, но Падме уже не могла бояться – от близости его тела дыхание перехватывало.  
– Это что?.. – тихонько спросил он. – Это безумие?  
Энакин положил руку рядом с Падме, отрезая все пути к отступлению, и наклонился ниже. Падме лихорадочно пыталась сообразить, что ему сказать, чтобы снова вернуть контроль над ситуацией – он так ловко и быстро отвоевал его у нее!  
– Ты ставишь меня в неудобное положение, – Падме с вызовом вскинула голову, хотя смотреть ему в глаза было трудно. Удивленный, полный смущения взгляд был ей ответом. Энакин опустил руку и неловко отступил. Падме поймала его за запястье и притянула к себе, укладывая ладонь на бедро, и Энакин открыл рот в немом вопросе.  
– Вот так, – с удовлетворением сказала Падме, – так гораздо удобней.  
Он посмотрел на нее: сомнение в его глазах сменилось мгновенным желанием, и Энакин склонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. Рукой он нежно скользнул по бедру, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. Он был слишком вежливым, слишком нежным – и Падме разочарованно застонала ему в рот. Она прижала его руку своей, отталкиваясь от стены, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала – так, как надо, с нажимом, правильно.  
Корабль вдруг вздрогнул, уходя в гиперпространство, и заставил их разорвать поцелуй. Падме потеряла равновесие и свалилась вперед, прямо в объятия к Энакину. Он глянул на нее и положил руки на плечи, придерживая, удостоверяясь, что с ней все в порядке. И только после этого повернулся к двери.  
– Кто разрешил бластов прыжок? – прорычал он.  
Падме прерывисто выдохнула и вскинула бровь, пока он не видел.  
– Судя по всему, твой корабль. 

 

_******* _

Кеноби едва дождался, пока сенатор уйдет. Он вскочил с места, где только делал вид, что медитирует, и тоже прокрался из каюты. Дуку с развлечением наблюдал за ним. Он послал дроида отслеживать джедая, а сам удобно расположился в кресле, глядя, как Кеноби активирует одну охранную сигнализацию за другой. К сожалению, они не убивали нарушителя на месте – как Дуку рекомендовал Скайуокеру, – а просто навязчиво пищали. Если джедай хочет исследовать корабль, ему придется отгонять от себя дроидов какое-то время.  
Дуку поглядывал на голограмму, возвращаясь к своему перерванному разговору с Феттом. Охотник за головами нес какой-то бред о клоне, которого он усыновил. Дуку поднял руку, предупреждая дальнейшее нытье:  
– Если ты настолько беспокоишься, то я советую тебе забрать его и улететь с планеты.  
Фетта, казалось, это предложение только оскорбило.  
– Я не стану убегать!  
– Но ты уже сыграл роль посланника, – ответил ему Дуку. – Ты покинешь планету, когда Кеноби и Скайуокер прилетят, и вернешься, чтобы передать сообщение для представителей Республики.  
– Вы можете заплатить мне, когда это закончится? – спросил Фетт отрывистым тоном. Его лицо перекосило от явного недоверия и неприязни. Наемника вообще не устраивало, что за миссию с Амидалой ему не заплатили вперед, и еще он подозревал, что все было проделано нарочно, чтобы отсрочить окончательный расчет.  
– Ты станешь богатым человеком, когда вернешься на Камино, – сквозь зубы процедил Дуку, хмуро взирая на голограмму. Ради этого мерзавца он и пальцем не пошевелит. – А также живым человеком, чрезвычайно ценным для нас именно в таком состоянии, а не порубленным на куски джедайским мечом.  
– Да не такие уж они и впечатляющие, – отозвался Фетт.  
– На расстоянии – может быть. Даже безрассудный, нетренированный мальчишка Скайуокер может быть угрозой вблизи, а Кеноби вообще когда-то убил ситха. С ним шутить нельзя.  
Фетт недовольно скривился.  
– И как тогда называется то, чем вы сейчас заняты?  
Охотник за головами оборвал связь быстрее, чем Дуку смог ответить.  
Дуку раздраженно постучал пальцами по голо-консоли. Сидиус хотел, чтобы этот человек продолжал жить, и поэтому он был жив, хотя Фетт был не особо полезнее, чем любой из клонов с его ДНК. Вне всяких сомнений, любой из первого поколения мог бы прекрасно выполнить его работу. Клоны были намного сговорчивее, чем их оригинальный донор.  
Дуку снова повернулся к голограмме, следящей за Кеноби, и был приятно удивлен, когда обнаружил, что джедай уже стоял у двери в его собственную каюту. Дуку выпрямился в кресле и нажал кнопку, открывая дверь в тот самый момент, когда Кеноби наклонился, исследуя замок.  
– Я ожидал тебя, – объявил Дуку и развернулся на кресле к Кеноби. Тот закатил глаза.  
– Что ж, отлично, мы объявили о своей поездке, вы пригласили нас, так что, думаю, ты в конце концов должен был понять, что рано или поздно мы появимся.  
Дуку проигнорировал его тон. Он нажал пару кнопок на голоконсоли, используя Силу, и вызвал изображение того самого каминианского дротика, который Фетту поручили использовать. Фактически, его описание было передано из Храма джедаев и висело рядом голубоватой надписью на аурабеше – бок о бок с собственными заметками и размышлениями Кеноби о подозрительном происхождении объекта.  
Выражение на лице джедая тут же стало пустым. Он достал из мешочка на поясе дротик и демонстративно сравнил его с голоизображением.  
– Ничего себе, сходство просто поразительное.  
– Не хочешь ли сразу перейти к делу, Кеноби? – раздраженно спросил Дуку. – Я надеялся, что мы могли бы более плодотворно обменяться информацией. Но ты, конечно, можешь еще порисоваться и сделать вид, что пришел сюда вовсе не за этим.  
– Я пришел сюда, потому что я хочу видеть тебя мертвым, – отозвался Кеноби.  
Дуку никак не выразил свое удивление.  
– Да ты что! И чем же я посмел тебя обидеть?  
Оби-Ван швырнул в него дротиком. Дуку Силой перехватил тот в воздухе и заставил замереть на месте. Там был яд, в конце концов, и Дуку совсем не радовала перспектива прикасаться к нему, даже если Оби-Ван трогал дротик без опаски. Джедай только что признался, что хочет его смерти, и пусть Дуку не видел, чтобы Кеноби достал яд перед тем, как выйти из каюты, но все равно не собирался рисковать.  
И разумеется, если бы Оби-Ван вытворил что-то в этом духе, Дуку первый бы поаплодировал ему. Смерть стала бы невероятно ироничной, хотя и слишком быстрой.  
– Это ты послал наемника на Татуин.  
– Я бы… – Дуку перебил сам себя, обдумывая вопрос. А потом почтительно склонил голову перед Оби-Ваном. – Да, я послал. Хотя я не понимаю, как предотвращение безвременной кончины сенатора может вызвать твою настолько яркую антипатию.  
– И все же наемник утверждала, что ее нанял тот же охотник за головами, что и стал причиной ее смерти. Только ситхи могут плести столь закрученные сети предательства и обмана.  
– Только ситхи? А джедаи никогда? Что тогда говорить о твоем присутствии здесь, прямо в эпицентре ловушки, которую расставил твой собственный Орден? – Дуку нарочно подпустил жалости в голос. – Или они покинули и тебя, и твоего дорогого сенатора в полном неведении?  
Кеноби быстро успокоился, отпуская злость в Силу – даже несмотря на то, что его гнев был похож на шипящие угли. Дуку ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что секреты Совета джедаев были слабым местом молодого рыцаря – об этом знал любой дурак с доступом в голосеть – но Сидиус был прав, когда оценивал Кеноби. У джедая имелся фатальный недостаток гордости.  
– Значит, ты признаешь это, – тихо сказал тот и медленно потянулся рукой к лайтсэйберу на поясе. – Ты ситх, действуешь заодно с другим лордом ситхов, который убил Квай-Гона Джинна.  
– Смерть моего падавана является одной из важных причин, по которой я покинул Орден, но далеко не единственной. Как ты можешь говорить, что я действую в сговоре с ситхами, если сам Дарт Сидиус руководит сенатом?  
– Это немыслимо!  
И все же, Кеноби колебался. Не в своей цели увидеть Дуку мертвым, не в твердой уверенности, что Дуку был ситхом, а в своей вере в Сенат. Все его внимание было направленно на слова, который произносил Дуку.  
– Все джедаи настороженно относятся к политикам, и ты – не исключение. Это хорошо. Но ты доверяешь неправильным людям. Как ты сомневаешься в политиках, ты должен сомневаться и в джедаях.  
Кеноби расслабился, даже не смотря на жесткую, упрямую ауру, окружавшую его в Силе. У него было чрезвычайно сильная воля, которая как-то существовала бок о бок с укрощенной и чистой мощью, которая пульсировала Светом с каждым его вздохом. Дуку не мог не восхищаться им, не завидовать этой энергии.  
– Я рассмотрю и обдумаю все сказанное, – бойко сообщил Кеноби. – И одновременно с этим я буду доверять как минимум одному джедаю.  
Дуку улыбнулся ему и наклонил голову.  
– Ну хотя бы один должен быть достоин доверия.  
– Для чего тебе нужен Энакин? Чтобы настроить его против Республики и напичкать ложью лорда ситхов?  
– Это совсем не ложь, мой друг, и мне не нужно делать абсолютно ничего, чтобы настроить Энакина против Республики. Хочешь знать, что джедаи решили с ним сделать? – Дуку комфортно устроился в кресле. – Как ты сам уже заметил, они расставили ловушку, и если Энакин продолжит действовать как обычно, то попадется в нее – проще простого. Я могу предположить, что они схватят его, независимо от того, что я пытаюсь сделать.  
Оби-Ван выглядел так, будто заскучал от всех этих разговоров.  
– Я прекрасно знаю джедаев, Дуку из Серенно, и гораздо лучше, чем ты. Гораздо интересней, что ты планируешь на самом деле. Разумеется, делиться ты не собираешься, поэтому позволь мне предположить.  
Ты предостережешь Энакина от ловушки, расставленной Орденом – тебе это никаких усилий не будет стоить, а вот Энакину – возможно. Что-то довольно личное, что можно принести в жертву и записать на счет джедаев. Скажем, жизнь сенатора. Поэтому ты поручил своему ассасину и охотнику за головами разыграть эту партию, чтобы создать благоприятные условия для сближения двух молодых людей, которые и без того довольно легко нашли общий язык. А когда Энакин лишится Амидалы, то вся сила гнева направит его на Темную Сторону, где ты и твой хозяин уже давно с нетерпением поджидаете его.  
Дуку хотел аплодировать. Он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы план Сидиуса был так легко вскрыт кем-то со стороны, так тщательно разобран на части и преподнесен с таким презрением. Некоторые вещи, разумеется, Кеноби трактовал ошибочно: жизнь сенатора была не единственной ставкой в этой игре. И про многих других участников расклада Сидиуса Оби-Ван тоже не догадывался, но подошел довольно близко. Впечатляюще.  
– У тебя отличное воображение, Кеноби. Этот план достоин лорда ситхов. Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы сменить карьеру?  
Кеноби уставился на него с презрением.  
– Боюсь разочаровывать, я не настолько хорош в подобных многоходовках.  
Дуку протянул руку и левитировал ближе к себе каминианский дротик, который по-прежнему висел в воздухе. Он опустил стрелку на ручку кресла и аккуратно потыкал пальцем.  
– Моего охотника за головами зовут Джанго Фетт. Я уже некоторое время следил за ним, потому что знал, что он как-то связан с лордом ситхов – Дартом Сидиусом. Тем самым, что сейчас заправляет всем в Сенате и тем, кто устроил блокаду Набу Торговой Федерацией. Десять лет назад это привело к смерти моего падавана. Я выслеживал его все это время. Под некоторым… давлением Фетт пришел ко мне и рассказал кое-что любопытное Этот Дарт Сидиус нанял его, но не для какой-то миссии.  
Оби-Ван качнулся на пятках взад-вперед: челюсти крепко сжаты, явно не хочет спрашивать, в чем заключалось задание, но на самом деле ему ужасно интересно. Дуку улыбнулся, протянул руку и активировал связь с мостиком.  
– Дуку на связи.  
– В чем дело?  
Дуку не позволил себе скривиться, но лицо застыло в гримасе. Надо бы сделать что-нибудь с мальчишкой, который приучил всю команду не задумываться об элементарном уважении.  
– Навигационный компьютер рассчитал курс, – Дуку сообщил пилоту. – Приготовьтесь уйти в гиперпространство.  
– А Энакин об этом знает? – подозрительно спросил пилот.  
– Ну разумеется знает, – выплюнул Дуку. Он надавил, подтверждая Силой свое распоряжение, и тут же почувствовал, как пилот стал беспокоиться о распоряжении гораздо меньше. Если его рассудок слегка прогнется под этим давлением, что ж, у них во флоте предостаточно других пилотов. Возможно, новый не станет подвергать сомнению приказы сверху.  
– Да, да. Разумеется. Сейчас сделаю.  
Дуку наконец поднял дротик, повертел его между пальцев, разглядывая на свету.  
– Насечки на стреле выдают секреты, мой друг. Это каминианский отравленный дротик, разработанный, как и многое их оружие, для того, чтобы всегда бить без промаху.  
– И какое это имеет значение сейчас? – нетерпеливо спросил Кеноби. – Что за задание Фетт выполняет для Сидиуса?  
Дуку сложил руки на коленях и удивленно поднял бровь на джедая.  
– Фетт ничего не делает, каминианцы делают. И очень много. По сути, можно сказать, что он – вот как раз предмет их работы. Их шаблон. Каминианцы занимаются клонированием.  
Кеноби был ошеломлен. Он посмотрел на линии гиперпространства в иллюминаторе, как будто пытался разглядеть там проплывающую планету Камино.  
– Клонирование?..  
– И они – настоящие эксперты в нем. Малыми партиями не занимаются, и берут довольно большие деньги за свою работу. Таким образом, мой дорогой друг, ты понимаешь, что у меня есть много доказательств того, что Сенат находится под управлением ситхов. Довольно скоро ты увидишь мириады мужчин с одним лицом на всех, и создание их всех оплачено за счет Сената. И заказ сделан, – Дуку с удовольствием наблюдал за Кеноби, – джедаями.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Пять лет назад_ **

Энакин шагал, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы переставлять ноги. Солнца уже были высоко, заставляя пустыню мерцать белым сиянием. По лицу стекал пот, смешиваясь с засохшей кровью, и малая часть ее принадлежала Энакину. В какие-то моменты он боролся голыми руками, не используя лайтсэйбер, когда резать и рубить мечом было недостаточно. Теперь кожа была покрыта синяками, ссадинами, царапинами. Но пролитая кровь того стоила.  
Тело матери, которое он нес на руках, становилось все тяжелее с каждым шагом, и связь с Силой медленно ослабевала. Энакин завернул Шми в плащ, закрыл ее измученное лицо. А может, это Оби-Ван сделал.   
Нет, плаща на Энакине больше не было. Если плащ куда-то делся, то скорей всего он обернул в него свою мать, использовал в качестве погребального савана. Оби-Ван бы никогда о таком не подумал, ему все равно.  
Оби-Ван пытался остановить.  
Энакин не поднимал взгляд от песка. Ему не нужно было смотреть, куда идет – просто куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
Шум спидера медленно проник сквозь мутную пелену истощения, что окружала Энакина. Он перестал шагать, но еще крепче прижал к себе тело матери.  
Тень. Мягкий хруст песка под сапогами. Слабое натяжение связи, идущей от мастера к падавану: настойчивой, мощной, контролирующей.  
– Нет, – сказал Энакин.   
– Ты умрешь здесь, – произнес Оби-Ван. Энакин не ощущал от него вообще ничего. В голосе мастера, в его присутствии в Силе не было ничего, кроме приказа. – Давай, падаван.  
Нет, подумал Энакин, но тем не менее пошел вперед. Он чувствовал, будто разделился на несколько частей: одна часть внимательно слушала мастера, подчинялась мастеру, другая охраняла щитамиостальные мысли.   
Энакин сел на заднее сиденье спидера, чувствуя тошноту от одного вида того, как ветер шевелит плащ, завернутый вокруг тела матери. Она сидела там, подумал он, ощущая подступающую истерику. Она сидела рядом с ним, на этом сиденье, в этом спидере, когда они ехали домой.   
Энакина никогда не укачивало – ни на спидере, ни на звездолетах, но когда они подлетели к ферме, он свалился на землю, спотыкаясь, рухнул на колени, и его вырвало.   
Вокруг них быстро собралась толпа. Энакин обвел их взглядом и увидел Джиру – она шагнула вперед, прижимая руки к груди, явно волнуясь. Оуэн поднимался по ступеням усадьбы и лицо его, обычно невозмутимое и решительное, вмиг исказилось, как только он увидел тело Шми. Теперь у Оуэна никого не осталось, подумал Энакин. У этого мальчика тоже была семья, совсем недолго, а потом ее украли.   
Оби-Ван колебался, его рука зависла над плечом Энакина, будто он не знал, нужно ли прикоснуться или нет.  
Энакин грубо оттер рукой рот.  
– Не можешь этого сделать, да? – выплюнул он и стиснул кулаки, прижал их к коленям. Он по-прежнему был в ярости, и Оби-Ван оказался совсем близко.  
– Падаван, сейчас неподходящее время.   
– Нет уж, подходящее! – заорал Энакин. Он поднялся, даже несмотря на то, что ноги дрожали, перед глазами все расплывалось и голова ныла от боли, он встал и повернулся к своему учителю. – Ты мне ничего не можешь дать, правда же?!  
Оби-Ван смотрел на него в недоумении. Эмоции кольцом сворачивались вокруг него, плотно и непроницаемо, но на какой-то миг они вспыхнули, вырвались бесконтрольно.  
– Я тебе все отдал! – крикнул тот в ответ.  
Кроме поддержки. Даже простое прикосновение было ему недоступно.  
Энакин медленно покачал головой, и Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперед, наступая на него. На лице у Кеноби бродило странное выражение, и Энакин не понимал, что оно означает. Он никогда раньше не видел мастера в таком состоянии, и только когда почувствовал отражение его чувств в Силе, когда они ударили с другого конца связи, почти неотличимые от тех, что сейчас кипели внутри самого Энакина, тогда он понял, что это такое.  
Отчаянье.   
Оби-Ван был в отчаянье из-за него. Из-за себя. Из-за того, что он был готов сделать ради Энакина.   
На руках у Оби-Вана тоже виднелась кровь – все те жизни, которые они не должны были забирать, все живые существа, что были мертвы только потому, что Энакин ненавидел их. Тускены рождались убийцами – дикими, злыми животными, которые ничего лучше не заслуживали. Но джедаю этих смертей было предостаточно для того, чтобы опуститься во тьму. Энакин прекрасно знал, что выбрал, и даже сейчас, когда внутри все полыхало от невозможной, непреодолимой боли, он не мог заставить себя жалеть о содеянном.  
– Я не джедай, которым должен быть, – сказал он Оби-Вану. Лицо у мастера было ужасно бледным, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Кеноби коротко кивнул, и Энакин едва не рассмеялся в ответ. Все было настолько очевидно. – Я никогда им не стану.  
– Безусловно, все очень на то похоже, – холодно произнес Оби-Ван.  
– Что ты со мной сделаешь? – спросил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван потер рукой лицо, с трудом сдерживая дрожь от истощения. Долгое время он молчал, а потом посмотрел на Энакина и сказал:  
– Я понятия не имею.  
Оуэн шагнул вперед: не между ними двоими, но между ними и толпой бывших рабов и контрабандистов. Он сжал челюсти и еще раз посмотрел на тело в спидере.  
– Что там произошло? – спросил он.  
– Песчаные Люди, – коротко ответил Энакин. Он толкнул Оби-Вана в Силе, жаждая выдавить хоть какую-то реакцию, но бесполезно. – Полагаю, перемирие для них было пустым звуком.  
Оуэн кивнул. Толпа за ним выглядела удивленной и настороженной: они не знали, что происходило между двумя джедаями, но были слишком умны, чтобы не подходить ближе и не делать резких движений.   
Энакин снова ощутил, как темная пружина гнева сворачивается изнутри. Не его им следовало бояться, он сделал для них все, что мог, но опасались они теперь именно его.   
Он отвернулся от Оби-Вана и намеренно прошелся рядом с толпой. Некоторые отшатнулись, и Энакин сжал правую руку в кулак. Но большинство осталось стоять на своих местах, внимательно наблюдая за ним.  
– Они больше не вернутся, – объявил он. Глаза наполнились слезами, но зубы сверкнули в оскале – улыбкой это было трудно назвать. – Они сделали это – они забрали одного из нас. Мою мать. И я заставил их заплатить сполна! Теперь вы в безопасности! Тускенов больше нечего бояться!  
И меня тоже, подумал он, но не произнес вслух.  
– Мы слышали это и раньше! – выкрикнула какая-то женщина из толпы. Энакин ее помнил, она рассказывала остальным, как использовать бластеры. Половина ее лица не двигалась: кожа висела складками. Повреждение нервов, сообразил Энакин, такое бывает от плохого лечения. Но ее глаза, темные и ясные, были сосредоточены на Энакине – и смотрела она с уважением, которое он заслужил, сражаясь с недоверием местных. – Они приходят снова и снова. Убивают из мести еще больше! Что теперь изменилось?   
Энакин был уверен: каким-то тускенам удалось сбежать. Он убил только тех, кто дрался с ним, тех, кто пытался защитить своих соплеменников. Те, кто выжили, скорее всего, однажды придут с местью, но до этого пройдет много лет. Для начала они должны вырасти.  
Тем не менее, Энакин не испытывал ни капли сожаления о разоренном, пустом лагере.  
– Изменилось то, что теперь их слишком мало, чтобы пытаться напасть на нас, – произнес Энакин и ощутил в Силе дрожь Оби-Вана. У Кеноби кружилась голова, он казался больным. Энакин его проигнорировал, обводя взглядом людей, столпившихся вокруг. – Пройдут годы, десятилетия прежде чем они решат попытаться. И мы будем готовы.  
– Мы? – изумленно спросила женщина.   
Энакин медленно кивнул. Именно это он и имел в виду.   
Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо, настойчиво пытаясь оттянуть в сторону.  
– Энакин, прекрати.  
Он оттолкнул Оби-Вана, резко развернулся, готовый к бою. Лайтсэйбер по-прежнему висел на поясе, но достаточно было легкого касания Силы, чтобы схватить рукоять. Оби-Ван застыл, его жесткая хватка в Силе должна была напомнить Энакину, кто тут кому подчиняется.  
– Это недопустимо для джедая, – сказал Оби-Ван и взглянул на Энакина, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы ответить. – И ты до сих пор джедай, так что тебе придется принять последствия своих действий, как и любому другому.  
– За то, что я пытался защитить свою мать?!  
Оби-Ван недоверчиво фыркнул:  
– За убийство, Энакин!  
– Они напали на нас! Мы защищались!  
Оби-Ван снова схватил его за плечо, и Энакин в шоке посмотрел на руку. Ему казалось, мастер никогда не прикасался к нему так за все годы, что они были рядом. Оби-Ван сам удивился, но Энакин не услышал его мыслей. Он молчал, и тишина простиралась от него в Силе к Энакину. Все, что Оби-Ван хотел сделать – это встряхнуть Энакина и заставить его опомниться.  
– Им ты можешь солгать, – негромко произнес Кеноби, впиваясь глазами в лицо Энакина, – но не лги мне или самому себе. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что случилось в том лагере. Что мы оба сделали.  
– Отпусти его, – сказал Оуэн.   
Оби-Ван проигнорировал, но Энакин повернул голову. Он ощущал толпу вокруг, их страх и беспокойство, их гнев – из-за него, они хотели защитить его. Он мог сыграть на этом. Мог воспользоваться их уважением и заставить сделать что-нибудь.  
– Я сказал… – начал Оуэн и остановился, когда Оби-Ван внезапно убрал руку и отступил назад с разочарованным и мрачным выражением на лице.   
Слова застряли у Энакина в горле, и все мысли использовать толпу против Оби-Вана мгновенно исчезли.  
– Мастер… – беспомощно пробормотал он. – Все должно было случиться совсем не так.  
– Нет, не так. И она это прекрасно знала. Ты не должен был прилетать сюда.  
Энакину показалось, что Оби-Ван его ударил. Он не хотел вспоминать последние слова матери. Это неправда, она совсем другое имела в виду… Сила привела его на Татуин.   
– Как ты можешь такое говорить? – горько спросил Оуэн. Он встал между Оби-Ваном и Энакином, скрестил руки на груди. – Мы все были бы мертвы без Энакина!  
Оби-Ван не обратил внимания на его слова.   
– Энакин, мы должны уйти. Пока еще хуже не стало.  
– Ты собираешься наказать его, так ведь? Ты и твой идиотский Совет джедаев – вы все хотите его наказать за то, что он сделал, правда?  
– Посмотрим, – отозвался Оби-Ван. Он засунул руки в рукава, выглядя очень усталым, абсолютно измотанным в Силе, и в первый раз за последнее время Энакин ощутил укол вины.  
Оби-Ван не простит его.  
– Нет, – сказал Энакин и покачал головой. Вина растворилась, и он поднял лайтсэйбер. Оуэн настороженно попятился. – Нет, мы не будем смотреть.   
Он почувствовал, как мир ощетинился вокруг него, увидел, как Оби-Ван тоже активировал меч – рефлекс, который возник под влиянием всех последних событий, очередное доказательство того, насколько же все изменилось в их отношениях за такое короткое время.  
Энакин не мог желать знака более ясного. Он был прав во всем.  
Он вскинул меч с точностью, отрезая свою падаванскую косичку, и тут же погасил лайтсэйбер. Оби-Ван ошеломленно опустил лезвие, и меч опалил длинную темную линию на песке.  
Кеноби безмолвно смотрел на Энакина, когда тот бросил отрезанную косичку между ними.  
– Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, – сказал Энакин своему бывшему учителю. 

 

**_***  
Сейчас_ **

Баррис Оффи никогда раньше не отваживалась спускаться так низко на уровни Корусанта. Ее миссии с мастером Луминарой обычно были совсем иными: кроме них двоих существовало много джедаев, гораздо лучше приспособленных для заданий, связанных с организованной преступностью, у которых были нужные связи. Да и сама Баррис рисковать не особенно любила. Ничего необычного: все падаваны любопытны, некоторые чересчур, собственная жизнь для них мало значит, но Баррис предпочитала науку. В храмовых Архивах ждали своего часа множество интересных книг, и некоторая часть из них была опасна сама по себе. Конечно, Баррис имела доступ далеко не ко всем из-за своего малого возраста и звания падавана.   
К текстам ситхов, например, допуск существовал совсем у немногих джедаев. Эти книги были недоступны для нее, скорее всего, навсегда. Но Баррис особо не расстраивалась, хотя и надеялась когда-нибудь добраться и до этих исследований. Однако в настоящее время ее вполне устраивала работа с древними головоломками и расшифровка фрагментов текстов, а не улаживание проблем с наркоманами и гангстерами нижних уровней.   
Или подпольные гонки. Об Энакине, когда он был падаваном, всегда ходили слухи, что он выбирается из Храма, чтобы принять участие в гонках в Яме и вообще во всех разновидностях самых опасных и быстрых гонок. Хотя сплетни об инициированных были не такими любопытными, как сплетни о падаванах или же, она иногда представляла, на что должны быть похожи слухи, ходящие о мастерах. В любом случае, репутация Энакина обросла шлейфом историй, которые пересказывали друг другу абсолютно все.   
Луминара совершенно точно никогда раньше не приводила Баррис на гоночные трассы или в залы ставок.  
Все стены здесь были покрыты неоновыми надписями на хаттском, которые медленно сползали вниз закольцованной голограммой. Баррис осторожно наблюдала за толпой, окружавшей их, стараясь не выпускать из виду спину Луминары и далеко не отходить.  
– Джедаи...  
По залу пронесся шепот, сдавленное шипение, бурлящее враждебностью в глубине Силы. Баррис видела, как существа хватаются за бластеры, и блеск стволов мерцает в полумраке.  
– Ничего страшного, – тихо произнесла Луминара.  
– Я знаю, мастер.  
Никто не смел коснуться ее. А вот существо, на чье гостеприимство они посягнули, было совсем другим разговором.  
– Что ж, привет, – обратился к ним Зиро. Его язык скользнул по губам, и Баррис с трудом удержалась, чтобы не отшатнуться. Вместо этого она поклонилась ему со всем необходимым уважением. Зиро засмеялся, высоко и резко, и смех его эхом раскатился по всему помещению. – Мои дорогие друзья джедаи, как же я рад вас снова видеть!  
– И мы тебя, Зиро, – отозвалась Луминара. Она не поклонилась, а стояла ровно, засунув руки в рукава, и взгляд ее был таким же ледяным, как присутствие в Силе.  
– О, значит, вот как теперь? Ты вспомнила о бедном старом Зиро и бросила все дела, чтобы забежать ко мне и поболтать за чашечкой чая?  
– Никакого чая я тут не вижу.  
– Потому что его и нет! А ты здесь по какому-то делу! Дурному, джедайскому делу!  
Он не ошибался, но Луминара всегда предпочитала аккуратно сдавать назад или же демонстративно идти на уступки в начале агрессивных переговоров.  
Баррис шагнула вперед и снова поклонилась, а потом достала из кармашка в поясе маленький пакетик лекарственного чая.  
– Я могу заварить, если вы желаете. За чаепитием беседа станет более непринужденной для всех нас.  
Зиро рассмеялся, вытирая лоб рукой.  
– Ох, добрый, чудесный ребенок! Я смиренно принимаю твое предложение!  
Баррис оглянулась по сторонам, нашла протокольного дроида и, немного пошептавшись с ним, договорилась о чашках и чайнике. Ее мастер в это время устроилась на мощеном полу: уложила руки на колени и безмятежно смотрела, как Зиро в волнении ерзает на своем помосте.  
Барри высыпала чай из пакетика в чайник, который принес дроид, залила его горячей водой и немного подождала, пока листья развернутся под воздействием кипятка. Поглядывая на Зиро, она добавила еще несколько листьев в одну из чашек. Наркотик был довольно слабым, но Баррис надеялась, что он подействует. Разумеется, при условии, что Зиро примет чашку с приготовленным чаем.   
Луминара улыбнулась Баррис, когда та подала питье. Она обхватила чашку ладонями и не без удовольствия сделала глоток.  
– Как идут дела, Зиро? – спросила она.  
– Я не стану с тобой об этом разговаривать! – рявкнул он, дико размахивая своими маленькими ручками. – Ты будешь использовать все, что услышишь, против меня!  
– На данный момент мы союзники. Я не буду использовать информацию против тебя или против твоих деловых интересов. Пока это противоречит моим собственным целям, зачем мне это?  
Зиро громко захохотал:  
– Такие прекрасные слова я слышу от джедая!  
Луминара кивнула, соглашаясь, и сделала еще глоток чая. Баррис чай не пила. Она тихо сидела рядом с мастером: чашка рядом на полу, правая рука поблизости от лайтсэйбера. Она знала, что провоцировать Зиро не время и не место, но не могла избавиться от беспокойства, что окутывало в Силе.   
Дело было не в этом месте. Хотела бы она, чтобы так и было. Но раньше Баррис уже испытывала похожее, много раз с тех пор, как в комнате Совета в Храме им с Луминарой первый раз объявили о предстоящей миссии. И потом, на флагмане Энакина, когда они начали игру. Как могло напряжение, неприятный диссонанс в Силе преследовать ее так долго, пока они выполняли это задание?  
После долгой паузы Луминара пошевельнулась, отставила чашку. Фарфор издал тихий, ясный звон, соприкоснувшись с камнем.  
– Все ли формальности теперь соблюдены, Зиро?  
– Нет, – фыркнул он. – Но ты можешь продолжать.  
– Хорошо. Отложи свои планы.  
– Какие? – воскликнул он.  
Луминара встала и придирчиво отряхнула плащ. Пол не был таким грязным, и занятие не отняло много времени. Когда джедай снова посмотрела на Зиро, ее взгляд был подобен дюрастилу.  
– Тебя ждет провал, если ты начнешь действовать слишком рано. Скайуокер переживет небольшую задержку.  
Зиро сплюнул, и Луминара подняла руку, словно пытаясь успокоить его. Никакого использования Силы – против хаттов это было бесполезно.  
– Если ты хочешь взять под контроль весь клан, ты прислушаешься к моим словам. Если хочешь умереть от рук своих братьев – вперед, игнорируй предупреждение, – она церемонно поклонилась ему. – И спасибо. За чай.  
Она поманила Баррис, которая тоже поднялась на ноги.  
– Не нравится мне все это, – прошептала Баррис, пока они шли обратно той же дорогой. Существа в главном зале по-прежнему шептались и оборачивались в их сторону с подозрением. Джедаи прошли анфиладу комнат, заполненных дымом палочек смерти и наркоманами, валяющимися повсюду, и другими существами, которые занимались разными делами, эхо от которых довольно ощутимо разливалось в Силе. Хотела бы Баррис ничего этого не чувствовать.   
– И мне тоже. Но мы должны поставить миссию над нашими собственными чувствами, падаван. Чрезвычайно важно, чтобы Избранный вернулся к джедаям.   
– Не понимаю, почему мы не можем позволить мастеру Кеноби попытаться?  
Луминара криво улыбнулась. Они вышли из логова Зиро, но были по-прежнему на его территории, проходя по мрачным, шумным улицам.   
– Как ты думаешь, для чего нужна эта отсрочка? Мы надеемся, что Оби-Ван сумеет вернуть своего бывшего падавана домой. Но план уже начал воплощаться в жизнь до того, как Кеноби отправился на миссию. К сожалению, Сила еще не показала, какой путь является верным, поэтому мы должны следовать обоим.   
Это вроде как все объясняло. Немного.  
– Так значит, Совет доверяет мастеру Кеноби? – спросила Баррис.   
Луминара махнула рукой в бесконечный поток транспорта. Хотя джедаи не приходили в восторг от лишних свидетелей их пребывания на нижних уровнях, Совет был не готов предоставлять спидер для подобной миссии. Вполне логично, потому что спидер здесь наверняка бы украли, так что приходилось пользоваться услугами такси.  
Какой-то неопрятный бесалиск вывернулся из потока на своем раздолбанном спидере, и джедаи уселись в него.   
– К Сенату, будьте любезны, – сказала Луминара водителю и махнула своим кредитным чипом над сканером, оставляя щедрые чаевые.  
Баррис вздохнула. Похоже на то, что мастер так и не ответит на вопрос. Она готова была взять такси и хорошо заплатить за молчание, но уж точно не болтать о делах джедаев в присутствии посторонних.  
Всю дорогу они молчали. Баррис угрюмо смотрела в окно, опершись на дверцу и пристроив подбородок на руку.  
Такси выбиралось наверх медленно, словно водитель никогда еще никого не возил этим маршрутом. Может, так оно и было. Бесалиск щурился на солнце, ворчал о слепящем свете, пока они пробирались в пробках по направлению к центральному району Корусанта. В конце концов он доставил их к порогу Сената, озираясь с опаской, будто ожидал, что служба безопасности набросится на него, как только он остановится.   
Только джедаи вышли, как спидер умчался прочь, взметнув полы плаща Луминары в воздух, прямо в лицо Баррис.  
– Надеюсь, мы не опоздали, – тихо пробормотала Баррис, пока они поднимались в здание. Раньше она никогда не встречалась с канцлером лицом к лицу и очень хотела произвести хорошее впечатление.   
Луминара бросила на падавана заботливый, нежный взгляд, изрядно позабавленная ее словами.   
– Я не сомневаюсь, что мы пришли вовремя, падаван, но это и не обязательно. Эту миссию назначил нам непосредственно Совет, и канцлер должен хорошо помнить свое место в подобных вопросах.  
То есть помнить, что дела Храма его лично не касались. После того как Оби-Ван покинул Систему Ядра, несколько дней в Храме царили мрачные настроения, пока Голо-СМИ обменивались заметками о том, как Палпатин пытается посягнуть на самостоятельность рыцарей-джедаев.  
Баррис не могла с ними поспорить. Это был опасный путь: позволять политикам контролировать джедаев и отдавать им приказы. Особенно учитывая все предвестники скорой войны.  
Как раз накануне сенатор Лотт Додд снова попытался провести закон о введении армии, но был, к счастью, остановлен самим канцлером. Палпатин потребовал дальнейших обсуждений и напомнил об отсутствии сенатора Падме, что исключало немедленное голосование. А еще он хотел знать, под чьим командованием будет находиться республиканская армия. Несмотря на то, что Торговая Федерация тут же предложила своих дроидов и фабрики, он сказал, что они вряд ли сохранят нейтралитет в возможной войне, учитывая опыт минувших событий.   
После его слов Сенат разразился криками, а канцлер спокойно уселся на место и принялся наблюдать. В конце концов, сенатор Органа осторожно предложил альтернативу: джедаи. Они были единственными, кто обладал необходимой подготовкой и чистотой помыслов одновременно, только они, утверждал он, могли возглавить армию и сохранять при этом интересы Республики.  
Он назвал нас воинами, с неприязнью думала Баррис. Такая крошечная и кошмарная роль была отведена Ордену джедаев. Канцлер сказал в ответ примерно то же самое – и она, изо всех сил пытаясь оставаться объективной, тем не менее отчаянно поддерживала его. Палпатин усомнился, что религиозный орден стоит выдвигать на такую позицию.  
Баррис проследовала за Луминарой через залы и коридоры Сената в кабинет канцлера. Охранники вытянувшись стояли по обе стороны двойных дверей, их лица были пустыми и подчеркнуто равнодушными – а изнутри доносились громкие голоса. Баррис вопросительно тронула своего мастера в Силе, и та насмешливо пожала плечами.  
Двери распахнулись.   
У одной стены офиса стояли магистры Йода и Винду, уверенные в себе и незыблемо спокойные, в то время как у другой стены бушевала делегация неймодианцев. Они что-то пытались втолковать канцлеру, который, в свою очередь, выглядел так, будто занимался рутинной работой.   
– …необоснованные обвинения! – вопил неймодианец. – Полная клевета! Если вы по-прежнему будете угрожать мне и Торговой Федерации, то мы с вами увидимся в суде, джедаи!  
– Чрезмерна реакция ваша, – сказал Йода.  
– Но тем не менее, мы вас услышали, – мастер Винду прищурившись смотрел на неймодианца – вероятно, тот был наместником Ганреем, решила Баррис, – и лицо джедая больше было похоже на маску, за которой скрывались истинные чувства. – Когда я говорил о том, что опасность, угрожающая сенатору Амидале, никуда не исчезла, я не желал обвинить вас, наместник.  
– Но вы имели это в виду, я слышал ваш голос!  
Магистр Винду приподнял брови.   
– Я бы хотел посмотреть, какие доказательства вы представите в суде.  
– А зачем бы еще вы пожелали встретиться с нами здесь? – выплюнул Ганрей и ткнул пальцем в Винду. – Вы хотели, чтобы канцлер вызвал нас и приказал оставить в покое сенатора Амидалу!  
– Наместник Ганрей, прошу вас, будьте разумны, – вклинилась Луминара. Баррис чувствовала, что той не терпелось перейти наконец к делу, из-за которого их пригласили в Сенат. Мастеру не нравилось ни здание, в котором они находились, ни компания, которая их окружала, и она жаждала поскорее разобраться со всем этим. Они уже и так потратили слишком много времени, общаясь с отвратительными существами в течение сегодняшнего дня.   
– Беспокойство канцлера о сенаторе Амидале уже давно известно джедаям. Нам вряд ли нужно обращаться к нему за помощью против вас, и это без того обвинения, которое вы выдвинули только что. Разумеется, если вы не пришли только для того, чтобы в очередной раз заявить о своей необоснованной ненависти к сенатору. Похоже, все ее действия в интересах мира противоречат вашим интересам.   
Ганрей неловко огляделся.  
– Нет, разумеется, нет!.. Я бы никогда не пожелал вреда сенатору!  
Баррис была знакома со многими разновидностями лжи, однако произнесенные слова слабо светились правдой в Силе – и это уже было странно. Баррис склонила голову, пытаясь сообразить, что бы это значило. Может быть… может, ответственность за покушение на сенатора лежала вовсе не на нем?  
– Превосходно. Я уверена, что она будет рада услышать об этом после того, как вернется. Я с нетерпением жду, когда вы помиритесь. А теперь мы можем перейти к делу? – спросила Луминара. Она заложила руки в широкие рукава и повернулась к канцлеру.  
Тот подавил улыбку:  
– Действительно, давайте.   
– Тревожные отчеты от Оби-Вана поступают, – объявил Йода и оглядел всех собравшихся. Баррис не смогла удержаться и надулась от важности – ее пригласили на такую ответственную встречу! – Опасна миссия эта, и таинственна.  
– Все именно так, как мы и предполагали, магистр. Но участие клонеров… – Палпатин покачал головой, медленно и явно потрясенно, морщины явно обозначились на его лице. – Это шокирует, не скрою.  
– Клонеры? – ляпнула Баррис. Джедаи посмотрели на нее, и она изо всех сил постаралась не опустить взгляд, вместо этого выпрямилась и расправила плечи. Она присутствовала здесь зачем-то, и это означало, что у нее есть право участвовать в обсуждении. – Какое отношение клонеры имеют к миссии Оби-Вана? Или к Энакину Скайуокеру?   
– Один из ассасинов – или, возможно, защитников, – был послан за сенатором Амидалой после того, как Оби-Ван обнаружил связь с клонерами из Камино, – объяснил магистр Винду. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на канцлера Палпатина. – Мы сами очень удивились, когда услышали об этом от канцлера.  
У того на лице образовалось нарочито невинное выражение:  
– Я просто следовал в том направлении, которое мастер Кеноби дал нам. Этот Декс на самом деле очень осведомленный парень.  
– Да, но было бы гораздо проще, если бы вы попросили предоставить доклады Совета джедаев, а не перехватывали их. Гораздо проще и гораздо дипломатичней, – жестко сказал Винду. Палпатин, казалось, на этот его тон и внимания не обратил. Баррис могла предположить, что заметил – но сделал вид, что проигнорировал. Палпатин казался слишком осторожным и умным политиком, чтобы не знать, как остро джедаи воспринимают подобное нарушение своих границ.   
Палпатин пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой в воздухе, будто отгонял что-то неприятное:  
– И несмотря ни на что, этот факт здорово усложняет ситуацию, правда же?   
Баррис до сих пор недоумевала, как это никто до сих пор не выяснил, было ли существо, преследующее сенатора Амидалу, убийцей или спасителем, но казалось, никого кроме нее этот вопрос не интересует.   
– Согласиться в одном мы должны, – произнес Йода, – пасмурна Сила стала. Что означает это, я не знаю.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что мы узнаем без тщательного расследования.  
Баррис повертела головой, посмотрела то на канцлера, то на магистров, и спросила:  
– Именно поэтому мы здесь, да? А что же с нашей собственной миссией?  
– Ваши исследования могут оказаться жизненно важными для успеха всего задания, – сказал мастер Винду.  
Луминара положила руку на плечо Баррис:  
– Вспомни о том, что мы видели во флоте Скайоукера, – мягко попросила она.  
Десятки кораблей, но слишком мало пилотов, чтобы летать на них. Чтобы устроить ловушку на Нал Хатта, понадобится гораздо больше, она знала, и именно поэтому они ожидали, что Скайуокер попадется в расставленные сети. Он ужасно неосмотрительный – Баррис помнила, что Энакин казался опасно импульсивным даже во время их немногочисленных встреч в Храме – и его боевой опыт свидетельствовал о ненасытной потребности выделиться, проявить себя. Только это ему было нужно. Он не станет сопротивляться возможность уничтожить Империю Хаттов, даже если на самом деле у него нет наземных сил для подобной операции.   
Если он прислушивается к Кеноби – и у них есть все основания полагать, что Кеноби не станет скрывать от своего бывшего падавана ни грамма информации, – то довольно скоро Скайуокер достигнет владений клонеров.  
– Для того чтобы вырастить клонов, нужны годы, – тихо сказала она. Не протестовала, а просто думала вслух.  
– Я уверен, что у клонеров есть некоторое количество взрослых моделей, – отозвался Винду. – Как минимум, некоторое количество.  
– Вы информировали мастера Кеноби? – спросила Баррис.   
Даже если бы она и не присутствовала на беспокойной встрече Кеноби с Советом несколько дней назад, она бы все равно задала этот вопрос. Всем хорошо было известно, что в вопросах, касающихся Энакина Скайуокера, Оби-Ван Кеноби давно уже был за гранью допуска.   
Его предыдущие миссии закончились катастрофой. Резня на Зигеррии стала притчей во языцех среди джедаев, синонимом бессмысленного поражения. Кеноби даже не разрешено было следовать туда за Скайуокером. Но конечно, эта история была только примером, что скрывать от Кеноби информацию о бывшем падаване было просто невозможно. Он нашел Скайуокера на Зигеррии, хотя Совет пожелал, чтобы Кеноби оставался на Корусанте. Интересно, как скоро он обнаружит правду о Камино и наемнике с учетом того, что Совет, вполне возможно, лжет?   
Винду криво улыбнулся, ощущая водоворот эмоций вокруг Баррис, пока она думала обо всем.  
– Ты понимаешь, почему мы должны сделать это, падаван? – спросил он после недолгого молчания.   
Она нерешительно кивнула. Было бы хуже, если бы они снова промолчали. Рядом со Скайуокером Кеноби снова придется бороться со своей привязанностью к ученику, и вряд ли нужны причины, чтобы еще больше усложнять ситуацию.  
И несмотря на это Баррис казалось, что запланированная ловушка на Нал Хатта как раз бы приблизила эту ситуацию. Ей бы очень хотелось, чтобы Кеноби к тому моменту уже исчез. Встретиться с ним в бою она не жаждала. Ужасно было только допустить мысль о том, чтобы встретиться в битве с другим джедаем, однако Баррис призналась себе – размышлять о Кеноби было довольно любопытно.  
Когда-то давно она даже мечтала, чтобы Кеноби взял ее в падаваны. Хотя все было предрешено заранее – учить ее должна была Луминара. Они обе были мирилианками, это сыграло большую роль. Баррис чувствовала волю Силы в этом решении и каждый день благодарила Силу, что Луминара стала ее мастером. Это было настоящим благословением. Мысль о том, чтобы разделять связь в Силе с кем-то из собственного народа, казалась Баррис приятной, в чем-то утешительной.   
Но как и другие падаваны, Баррис не могла не представлять и иных мастеров. Некоторые мечты были совсем уже фантастическими: мастер Йода явно не собирался брать учеников ни сейчас, ни в обозримом будущем, и Депа Биллаба не хотела обучать падавана никогда. И вообще, надеяться на кого-то из Совета было абсолютно бессмысленно, по правде говоря. Баррис думала про Оби-Вана Кеноби – было что-то интригующее в отношении к нему других джедаев. Он тоже пока был джедаем, но все его действия, все решения спровоцировали огромную кучу сплетен и галактических скандалов – так что Баррис не могла удержаться от любопытства. Жалко, что в официальных документах про него говорилось довольно мало.  
– И вы расскажете ему о клонерах? Это возмутительно! Я не желаю видеть, как Скайуокер обретет армию, – решительно воскликнул Ганрей, обратив внимание всех присутствующих к своей персоне. Его лицо скривилось от ярости. – Какая польза от этих мирных переговоров, когда вы фактически приведете его к тому месту, где он завладеет войском!  
– Флот есть уже у него, – ответил Йода.   
– И этого предостаточно, чтобы развязать войну!  
Палпатин поднял руку, пытаясь предотвратить очередной спор.  
– Я уважаю ваше внимание, наместник. И я уверен, что вы хорошо осведомлены о возможности, которая была вами упущена, когда вы решили не принимать участия в миссии сенатора Амидалы, – произнес Палпатин. Он повернулся к Йоде и Винду, и его глаза заблестели. – На этот раз мы с Советом достигли понимания. Оби-Ван Кеноби будет проинформирован, что ему вовсе не стоит посещать фабрику клонирования, и задание его заключается в том, чтобы удержать Скайуокера как можно дальше от Камино. Наместник, а вы как раз будете сопровождать мастера Луминару и ее падавана в это место, чтобы они продолжили свою миссию.  
Ганрей замер, даже дышать перестал. В Силе от него исходило самодовольство, хотя выражение лица было абсолютно спокойным.  
– Отправить корабли на Камино? – спросил он. – Да-да, я считаю, что это вполне возможно. Это я могу сделать.  
Баррис ощутила облегчение после его слов, скрытое ликование в Силе. Она глянула на Луминару.  
– Мы не станем сражаться в вашей войне, – сказала та. – Если вы собираетесь так противостоять Скайуокеру, то этот план я не могу одобрить.  
Было бы проще, если бы Ганрей снова начал злиться. Но вместо этого он скривил губы, изображая какое-то подобие улыбки. Заявление Луминары для него ничего не значило.  
– Но он все еще не на Камино, – невинно сказал Ганрей.  
– Ну разумеется, нет! Было бы невероятно печально. Я бы не хотел видеть бедного мальчика рядом с таким ужасным местом, – сказал канцлер. – Но, возможно, если конфликт обострится, флот Торговой Федерации нам понадобится. Скажем, где-нибудь возле Нал Хатты?   
Неймодианец не удивился. И Йода с Винду тоже не выглядели изумленными. Палпатин уже умудрился каким-то образом перехватить сообщения, но каким бы возмутительным это не было, официальное расследование велось именно так, как нужно было. Было бы хуже, если бы он узнал еще и о Зиро, и о делах с Нал Хаттой.   
На какой-то миг Баррис показалось – он действительно знает. Знает все, все страшные тайны джедаев, и несмотря на то, что он вроде бы не должен был, он одобряет все планы. В его взгляде не было никакого злого умысла, когда он смотрел на джедаев, но тем не менее, Баррис с трудом подавила дрожь.   
У нее было очень плохое предчувствие. 

 

**_***_**  
Камино оказалась планетой на самом краю галактики: ураганы здесь были привычным делом. Сам по себе Оби-Ван никогда бы не рискнул лететь сквозь Лабиринт Риши, и знал немного джедаев, которые бы на такое решились. Трудно сказать определенно, но как минимум один точно здесь побывал – мастер Сайфо-Диас.   
– Но мастер Сайфо-Диас умер больше десяти лет назад, – тихо сказал он Падме. Оби-Ван глаз не сводил с гидов, Таун Ви и Лама Су, не зная, могли они услышать его голос отсюда или нет. Что касается зрения каминианцев, то оно явно отличалось от зрения среднестатистического гуманоида, если сулить по окружающей обстановке. Вот только Оби-Ван и тут не мог выяснить, лучше они видели, чем все остальные, или хуже.   
Энакин, который шагал впереди, нарочно увеличивая дистанцию между собой и Оби-Ваном, неохотно замедлил движения, позволяя им догнать его. Он был взбешен после несанкционированного прыжка в гиперпространство и запретил Дуку спускаться на планету вместе с ними.  
Энакин молча кипел от злости все время, пока они летели, и это дало Оби-Вану возможность составить краткий отчет Совету, который можно будет отправить по назначению сразу, как только они выйдут из гиперпространства. Падме пока снова переоделась. С мостика она вернулась довольно раздраженной, так что Оби-Ван решил, что смена одежды была ее персональным способом обрести душевное равновесие.   
А сам Оби-Ван увидел прекрасную возможность пронаблюдать за развитием конфликта между Дуку и Энакином. Он решил, что пока не следует слишком сильно давить на бывшего падавана, к тому же, многие заявления Дуку оказались правдой. Проще всего было ждать.  
– Десять лет? – удивилась Падме. – А это не могло быть совпадением?  
Оби-Ван медленно покачал головой:  
– Нет такого понятия, как совпадение, миледи.   
– Я боюсь, – перебила их Таун Ви своим мелодичным голосом, подняла руку и указала в пустое помещение, – что Джанго сейчас здесь нет. Когда он появится, то сможет ответить на многие ваши вопросы.   
– Ну разумеется. Вместо того чтобы сидеть здесь, он обманом проник в мой флот, – буркнул Энакин. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро уставившись перед собой, но несмотря на это успел обратить внимание на все. Он, правда, еще не был уверен, что делать со всей этой информацией, и не торопился выносить вердикт.   
Таун Ви наклонила голову и медленно моргнула.  
– Он волен уходить и приходить когда захочет. Но в последний раз это было довольно резко с его стороны…  
– Он улетел без предупреждения? – спросил Энакин.  
– Он улетел и снова вернулся, но только для того, чтобы забрать своего сына, Бобу.   
Оби-Ван переглянулся с Падме и Энакином. Последняя фраза объясняла все и приводила к финалу поисков.  
Энакин уставился на дверь в комнаты Фетта, и выглядел при этом так, словно был не прочь разнести все внутри, только чтобы докопаться хоть до какой-нибудь информации.   
Оби-Ван придержал его в Силе – нет, не стоит. Если Фетт оставил эту планету навсегда, то они вряд ли найдут хоть что-то. Энакин покосился на него и вздохнул, соглашаясь с таким вариантом.   
Оби-Ван и сам был не в восторге, когда его так обводили вокруг пальца, а в особенности, когда это делали ситхи, но все сейчас именно к тому и шло. Дуку нанял Джанго Фетта как своего агента якобы для защиты Амидалы, но Оби-Вану было кристально ясно: настоящая миссия сводилась к тому, чтобы привести Энакина сюда, на Камино. Прямо к армии идеальных послушных солдат, как нельзя лучше подходящих для его цели.   
Когда Оби-Ван отправил доклад в Совет, то тут же получил краткое сообщение о выводах, которые сделали джедаи. Они были глубоко обеспокоены появлением Дуку и выдвинутыми обвинениями, и это позволило наконец принять всерьез слова Оби-Вана о деятельности ситхов. И не просто потому, что каминианский дротик оказалось трудно отследить, было кое-что гораздо большее – Камино, целая планета, была стерта из джедайских архивов. И все знали, что только джедай мог это сделать – джедай особо высокого ранга.   
Оби-Ван не удержался от дрожи, когда начал размышлять о последствиях. Это было не просто нарушение неприкосновенности Храма, предательство клятв, которые давали они все. Это был абсолютно намеренный, продуманный с невероятным терпением план. Десять лет назад ситх открылся перед джедаями, но даже этот акт явился не более чем отвлечением внимания, скрывающим куда более коварные действия. Создание целой армии и тайное проникновение в архивы Ордена, чтобы стереть все следы.  
Оби-Ван вдруг понял, что очень хочет, чтобы Дуку спустился на планету вместе с ними – так они могли получить ответы хотя бы на некоторые вопросы.   
Неужели Дуку отдал приказ о создании армии, прикрываясь именем Сайфо-Диаса, или же они оба были предателями? Или – Оби-Ван не мог не думать о более ужасной причине – Дуку все это время говорил правду, обо всем?  
– Идемте, – произнесла Таун Ви. – Я думаю, вы будете впечатлены возможностями клонов.   
Энакин напрягся, но тем не менее снова пошел вперед, рядом с Таун Ви и Ламой Су, в то время как Падме и Оби-Ван последовали за ними.  
В сообщении Совета было еще кое-что, что заставляло Оби-Вана волноваться. Они проинформировали, что он не должен был ни при каких обстоятельствах допустить Энакина или кого-либо из его флота на Камино. Миссия оставалась такой же, как и прежде: обеспечение защиты сенатора Амидалы в процессе переговоров со Свободными Мирами, а также обеспечение самого проведения этих самых переговоров. Не срывать их, занимаясь исследованиями Камино. Другие джедаи уже были назначены для этого, и они будут держать его в курсе своих выводов.   
Оби-Ван прекрасно понимал, чего они боялись, однако не был в восторге от мысли о том, что именно те скоро обнаружат. Больше джедаев встретятся с Энакином, больше будут задействованы в игре Дуку, и все они, разумеется, будут уверены, что это Оби-Ван виноват в том, что Энакин и его флот появились здесь, на Камино.  
Он искренне надеялся, что они сумеют закончить все дела и улететь до того, как появятся другие джедаи, однако Оби-Ван сомневался, что Дуку позволил бы ситуации разрешиться так быстро.   
Лама Су прижал руку к двери, и та растворилась с тихим шумом, открывая огромный тоннель из транспаристила, ведущий в помещение, заполненное сотнями круглых резервуаров с цилиндрами для клонирования. Энакин встал столбом на пороге, и Сила потемнела вокруг него от ужаса и отвращения. Он опустил руки и сжал кулаки.   
Оби-Ван очень осторожно подошел к нему.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – мягко сказал он. Тронул Энакина за плечо, не отводя глаз от собственной руки, пытаясь очень аккуратно и осмотрительно привлечь внимание своего бывшего ученика. Несмотря на это, Энакин все равно вздрогнул.   
– Все то же самое. Как разведение скота… ничего не меняется.   
– Ты не можешь сделать это опять. Сжечь все вокруг и сравнять это место с землей уже не получится.   
Энакин резко дернул головой, покосился на Оби-Вана и цинично произнес:  
– Я знаю. Здесь слишком мокро.   
Если бы кто-то в галактике мог обрушить на Камино пламя, не обращая внимания на проливные дожди и шторма, то Оби-Ван не колеблясь поставил бы на Энакина Скайуокера.   
– И земли здесь, по сути, тоже нет, – спокойно сказала Падме. Она подошла ближе и стала между ними, положила руку на локоть Энакину, будто так и надо было. Энакин с сомнением покосился на нее. Он явно наслаждался близостью Падме, но не мог разделить с ней свои чувства.   
– Почему мы здесь? – пробормотал Энакин. – Как Дуку отыскал это место?  
Оби-Ван не нашелся, что ему ответить, но, похоже, Энакин и не ожидал ответа. Таун Ви развернулась к ним с выражением беспокойства на лице, и Энакин изобразил улыбку – слишком яркую, почти ядовитую. Он последовал за ней, и Оби-Ван с Падме тоже, и на этот раз они не отставали. У Оби-Вана было слишком много вопросов к каминианцам, чтобы продолжать изображать спокойствие.   
– Вы сказали, что ждали нас, – произнес он, пока они шли мимо труб, задействованных в процессе клонирования. – Именно нас?  
Трубы были установлены на огромных колесах, которые вращались вокруг осей, освещенных блеклым голубым светом фабрики клонирования. Оби-Ван глянул вверх, пытаясь отыскать потолок, но трубы уходили высоко, сплетались где-то под крышей, и конца им не было видно, только бесконечный блеск цилиндров. Оби-Ван изо всех сил пытался подавить внезапное отвращение и ему это удалось, по крайней мере получилось справиться со своим лицом. А внутри, в Силе, омерзение скрутилось узлами, тянуло и тащило, требуя внимания, требуя подтверждения, насколько неправильно все было. Только Энакин это заметил. И сквозь его сильное чувство отвращения более-менее пробивался покой. Энакин всегда находил утешение в тех редких моментах, когда Оби-Ван делился с ним своими эмоциями.  
Лама Су повернулся, его длинная шея искривилась одновременно в нескольких местах:  
– Нет, мы готовились к прибытию Сайфо-Диаса. Он ждал результата с таким нетерпением. Мы послали ему много сообщений, но он так и не вернулся, чтобы осмотреть клонов.   
– Но мы чувствовали, что джедаи скоро появятся, – сказала Таун Ви. Она улыбнулась, странно и плавно, не отводя взгляда от Оби-Вана. – Все происходит согласно графику, мастер-джедай. Я уверена, вы будете поражены количеством изготовленных клонов и тому, насколько тщательно нам удалось соблюсти сроки производства.   
– Я бы хотел посмотреть на эти графики. Боюсь, но много личных файлов мастера Сайфо-Диаса были утеряны.   
Таун Ви внимательно посмотрела на него, но не усомнилась в объяснении. Она снова кивнула:  
– Разумеется, мастер-джедай.  
Оби-Ван полагал, что им было плевать: врет он или нет. Им уже заплатили, и заплатили более чем достаточно. Если в файлах Сайфо-Диаса была какая-то информация о деньгах, то каминианцы защищали ее куда более активно. Все, что касалось спора о выплатах, вызывало бы у них больше энтузиазма.   
Лама Су, казалось, ничего не хотел так сильно, как продемонстрировать наконец армию клонов. Он махнул на окна из транспаристила, и Оби-Ван с Падме подошли ближе, чтобы увидеть тренировочный этаж. Энакину понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы собраться, прежде чем он присоединился к ним.   
Группа молодых людей занималась спаррингом врукопашную на полу, выкрашенном в шахматном порядке. Все люди были безоружны, они не носили никакой брони – только красные комбинезоны, помеченные буквами.  
Оби-Ван обнаружил, что у него во рту пересохло, пока он наблюдал за клонами.  
– Ранее вы сказали, что используете ускоренное взросление? – слабым голосом спросил он.  
– Так и есть. За половину времени, которое нужно для развития настоящих людей, мы можем вырастить целиком и полностью созревшего клона. Это усовершенствование – одно из многих, что мы применили к их ДНК. Они подходят для того, чтобы сражаться, больше чем все остальные естественные виды и расы, что вы можете встретить за пределами этой фабрики. Они высоко понятливы, а так же послушны и готовы исполнять ваши команды.   
– Звучит как рекламный слоган, – выплюнул Энакин. Оби-Ван покосился на него. Отвращение превратилось в тихий, тлеющий гнев, и Оби-Ван не ожидал ничего иного, однако на лице у Энакина ничего не отразилось. Он ссутулился, опустил плечи и обхватил себя руками, глядя на клонов, которые сражались друг с другом на этаже для тренировок.   
– Я восхищаюсь высоким качеством работы, с которым мои техники выполнили этот проект, – легко сказал Лама Су. – И призываю вас тоже насладиться им. Мы, разумеется, всегда доступны для дальнейших заказов.  
– Мы благодарим за это, – ответила Падме, – и очень признательны вам за блестящую работу.   
– Ну да, разумеется. Совет джедаев будет рад видеть, как хорошо обстоят дела. Вы сказали, что укладываетесь в график. Сколько точно солдат готовы к действиям?  
– Первые батальоны уже полностью обучены. Если вам нужно больше, тогда нам необходимо больше времени, чтобы подготовить их, – мягко произнесла Таун Ви.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся в ответ и слегка кивнул.  
– Я понимаю. А теперь, прошу простить нас, но я должен сообщить эту хорошую новость Совету.  
Разочарование, исходящее от Ламы Су, было явно ощутимо. Тот посмотрел в глубину коридора, видимо, сожалея, что у них нет возможности предоставить гостям полную экскурсию по объекту. Похоже, их тут нечасто посещали визитеры из внешнего мира – по крайней мере, Оби-Ван на это очень надеялся. Если основным бизнесом каминианцев было создание огромных армий и продажа их по первому требованию, не задавая вопросов, как именно вся эта военная сила будет использоваться, то он просто не знал, что и думать… Может быть, это и хорошо, что последние десять лет они были заняты только одним-единственным контрактом.   
– Вы очень радушные хозяева. Я благодарю вас за помощь и за ту отличную работу, которую проделали вы и ваши технические специалисты, – попрощалась Падме. На какой-то миг она посмотрела на клонов – на группу совсем молодых, которые сидели перед компьютерами, увлеченные какой-то голо-симуляцией, – и тут же перевела взгляд на Ламу Су и Таун Ви. Падме улыбнулась – довольно напряженной улыбкой, но в ее выражении не было ни намека на ложь. Контроль у Амидалы просто блестящий.   
Энакин не побеспокоился, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он резко повернулся и пошел туда, откуда они пришли.   
Им удалось догнать его только на выходе с посадочной платформы, пока он ходил по ней вперед-назад, беспокойно дергая себя за волосы. Но, по крайней мере, он подождал Оби-Вана и Падме, на этот раз подождал…  
Заметив их приближение, Энакин вскинул голову, уставился на Оби-Вана и взмахнул рукой в сторону завода, пульсирующего гигантским скоплением жизненных форм в Силе:  
– Десять лет…  
– На корабле, Энакин, – Оби-Ван перебил его, не давая ничего сказать.   
Энакин угрюмо нахмурился, но кивнул. У него уже было достаточно выдержки, чтобы контролировать себя, даже когда это было особенно трудно.   
Двойные двери распахнулись, и ветер ворвался внутрь. Энакин поднял руки над головой, мастерски отклоняя дождь, и кивнул Падме, приглашая ее подойти поближе – так они оба останутся сухими под зонтиком из Силы, пока будут идти к «Аркадии». Падме улыбнулась, хотя Оби-Ван сомневался, что она действительно осознавала, насколько впечатляющим был подобный жест. Силу нельзя было использовать в качестве плотного щита. Нельзя было просто создать невидимый купол, который мог бы оттолкнуть всю воду. Энакин четко контролировал все капли дождя и удерживал их, все без исключения, демонстрируя исключительную концентрацию в управлении Силой. В джедайском Храме существовали аналогичные упражнения с песком, вот только Энакин их всегда ненавидел.   
Оби-Ван немного посомневался, стоит ли мокнуть из-за короткой пробежки до корабля, но в конце концов решил, что показуха Энакина имела и некоторые практические преимущества. Нет никакой необходимости заставлять АрТу вытирать за ними полы. Маленький дроид был настроен решительно в том, что касалось чистоты на корабле, и исправно выполнял обязанности уборщика.   
На борту «Аркадии» Падме уселась на свое привычное место, а Энакин снова начал ходить из угла в угол точно гандарк в клетке.   
– Десять лет? – выкрикнул он Оби-Вану. – Совет знал обо всем десять лет? Они это позволили?  
Оби-Ван поджал губы, потом снял плащ и повесил его на спинку кресла второго пилота.   
– Ты знал об этом? Ну конечно, ты все знал… Ты даже не удивился. _Fierfek!_ Правильно, Луминара выдала столько подробностей о Нал Хатте – все это было взаимосвязано, все вместе! Ты притащил меня туда, куда надо, ты хотел, чтобы я все это увидел – клонов! Клонов! Они уничтожат мой флот прямо над родиной хаттов… – Энакин остановился, прекратил кричать ровно настолько, чтобы хрипло засмеяться. – О, как же это верно! Создать целую армию рабов, чтобы уничтожить меня!   
– Энакин, остановись. Подумай сначала.  
Он перестал ходить из стороны в сторону, замер, глядя на Оби-Вана светлыми глазами. Пальцы его сжимались и разжимались, но стоял он неподвижно. Падме наблюдала с тревогой, но молчала.  
– Где ты был десять лет назад? – спросил Оби-Ван после паузы, впиваясь взглядом в своего бывшего падавана.  
Энакин прерывисто выдохнул.  
– На Татуине.  
– Или?..  
– Или на Набу. Или на Корусанте.   
– Ты еще не был ни лидером восстания рабов, ни лидером Свободных Миров. Полагаю, десять лет назад ты не планировал нападения на Нал Хатту – хотя, конечно, я не могу сказать точно. Очень часто в то время я вообще понятия не имел, о чем ты думаешь, – произнес Оби-Ван.  
Энакин яростно тряхнул головой:  
– Таким образом, это не было запланировано. Все просто сложилось очень удачно.  
– Ты совершаешь слишком поспешные выводы, – попытался вразумить его Оби-Ван, глядя на Энакина. – И я действительно не знал ничего. Подозреваю, что и Совет тоже ничего не знал.   
– Ты знал, – прошипел в ответ Энакин, сузив глаза. – Я почувствовал это.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул.   
– Я не знал, пока Дуку мне не сказал, – объяснил он.  
Энакин удивленно захлопал ресницами. Теперь он явно чувствовал, что сказанное было правдой.  
– Энакин, мы все обеспокоены происходящем, – мягко сказала Падме. Оби-Ван поблагодарил Силу и все звезды галактики за то, что Амидала сейчас была рядом с ними. Тщательно подбирая слова, Падме очень серьезно смотрела на Энакина. – Каминианцы заключили сделку с мертвым мастером-джедаем, не с кем-то из живых. У нас пока нет возможности проверить, все ли, что они говорят – правда. Но мы должны продолжать расследование, мы должны обдумать всю полученную информацию, не предпринимая поспешных действий, о которых можем пожалеть впоследствии.  
Энакин медленно кивнул.  
– Ты права.   
– Мой долг перед Республикой и собственным народом – разобраться во всей этой ситуации, найти причины. Я против Закона о Милитаризации с самого первого дня, но теперь получается, все мои действия были напрасны. Если эта армия была заказана джедаями для Республики, то существует очень глубокий и опасный заговор внутри Республики, подрывающий основы нашей демократии. Я не могу позволить всему этому быть использованным против тебя, Энакин. Я обещаю, этого не случится.  
– Но мы должны провести собственное исследование, – подхватил Оби-Ван, поглядывая на Падме. Он приветствовал ее помощь, но не направление, куда привели ее речи. – Эта история о Сайфо-Диасе вполне может оказаться очередной уловкой. Десять лет назад появился ситх и забрал жизнь мастера Квай-Гона. Если кто-то направил все свои действия на то, чтобы опорочить имя джедаев, чтобы заразить Орден этим отвратительным фактом возникновения армии клонов, то это точно сделали ситхи.   
– Почему ты думаешь, что наши враги вот так запросто вручили бы вам армию? – спросил Энакин. – Для чего?  
Оби-Ван не знал, стоит ли радоваться тому, как он сформулировал фразу.  
– Для войны. Для чего еще нужна армия, Эни? – ответила Падме.  
Энакин покачал головой – лицо напряженное, челюсти сжаты.  
– Это все ужасно запутанно.   
Оби-Ван не согласился. Ситхи славились как известные проповедники лжи, и их план не был лишен своеобразной элегантности. Предоставить джедаям то, что они сами никогда не попытаются создать для своих нужд, искушать их этим даром, запятнать.   
Истощить их тела и разум, уменьшить их количество с помощью войны, а затем уничтожить навсегда. Все в общих чертах, разумеется, и детали не доработаны, но Оби-Ван опять же знал, что не может увидеть картину целиком. Таун Ви сказала, что они работали по графику, вспомнил он с содроганием.   
Возможно, план был еще более детальным, нежели они могли себе представить.  
– Но все это возможно, – с нажимом произнес Оби-Ван.  
Энакин прислонился к одной из панелей управления и сложил руки на груди. Оби-Ван мог ощутить в Силе хаотичный поток его мыслей, вихрь, который воронкой закручивался вокруг бывшего ученика. Его собственный ум проходил тот же самый путь сомнений и бесконечных вопросов, но вела его только одна твердая уверенность: во всем были виноваты ситхи. У Энакина не было этой уверенности, этой убежденности.   
– Так откуда Дуку знал обо всем? – спросил Энакин.  
– Охотник за головами, – с запинкой сказал Оби-Ван. Он хотел бы выложить все карты, пересказать разговор с Дуку, хотя тот на самом деле подтвердил очень немногие предположения Оби-Вана. – Он утверждает, что был осведомлен, что наемник исполнял роль образца для клонов.   
– Но почему сейчас? Почему не раньше? Если он действительно думает, что джедаи собираются использовать эту армию против меня… – Энакин остановился и замолчал, нахмурился.  
Оби-Ван покосился на Падме, надеясь, что она снова вмешается. Амидала в ответ широко распахнула глаза, выразительно глядя на него – похоже, она ожидала от Оби-Вана того же самого. В конце концов, она решительно сдвинула брови и обратилась к Энакину:  
– Я не думаю, что он привел тебя сюда, чтобы предупредить о клонах, – медленно сказала она. – Я думаю, что он намеревался убедить тебя использовать их.  
– Ты сам сказал, что испытываешь недостаток в людях. Я полагаю, Дуку предоставил их тебе. В избытке.   
Энакин, казалось, не пришел в восторг от этой идеи. Но и не стал немедленно протестовать. Оби-Ван осторожно потянулся в Силе, пытаясь держаться в стороне от их связи с Энакином, стараясь прочитать теперешние эмоции бывшего падавана по отношению к Дуку. Они, к счастью, были не столько позитивными, как он опасался.  
– Что ж, тогда мы должны освободить их. Я не собираюсь никому позволить просто прийти и использовать их, – резко сказал Энакин. Он провел рукой по волосам, явно пребывая в расстройстве. – Как раз сейчас, когда у меня нет времени заниматься всем этим… Встреча хаттских кланов состоится через несколько дней, и если мы останемся здесь, то пропустим нужное время. Проклятье, Дуку это все нарочно сделал! Ему никогда не нравился план нападения!  
Идея, смысл которой заключался в том, что Дуку пытается отвлечь Энакина от безрассудного нападения на Нал Хатту, подсунув ему под нос другую планету, заполненную рабами, которых нужно было освобождать, была более чем странной на вкус Оби-Вана.   
Внезапно оглушительный удар грома сотряс Аркадию, за ним последовала еще почти дюжина. Но перед этим никто не видел молнии. Оби-Ван выглянул в корабельный иллюминатор, вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть наверх. В атмосферу Камино вошли несколько судов, и теперь они скользили сквозь облака и проливной дождь.   
Какие-то уж слишком знакомые корабли.   
– Кажется, ты говорил, что джедаи должны послать еще кого-то, чтобы исследовать ситуацию? – взволнованно спросила Падме.  
– Должны были. И я уверен, что они вполне могли сотрудничать с Торговой Федерацией, – отозвался Оби-Ван. И перед тем, как она могла бы облегченно вздохнуть, приняв подобное объяснение, мрачно добавил. – Но Корусант слишком далеко отсюда. У них должно было уйти как минимум несколько дней на дорогу.   
Даже при том, что он так и не знал точного расположения Камино, Оби-Ван был уверен в этом. Эти корабли никак не могли быть посланы Советом.  
– На этих звездолетах нет ни одного джедая, – добавил Энакин.  
И для того, чтобы оправдать их подозрения, корабли Торговой Федерации начали сбрасывать бомбы на Тайпока-Сити.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уф, половина текста есть, рубеж пройден)) Не очень довольна главой номер 6, но уж останется как есть.  
> Терпеть не могу хаттские названия, как их склонять?.. Вукипедия не помощник, там все тоже никак не определятся.  
> В этой главе появляется Сири, а я совсем забыла добавить ее в тэги! Исправляюсь. Люблю Сири, и рядом с Оби-Ваном тоже.  
> А также любимые клоны! Их тоже в тэги, будут принимать участие в дальнейшей заварушке.

_**Год назад** _

Оби-Ван не мог достичь покоя.  
Он был очень сдержанным человеком, тем, кто всегда находит утешение в залах джедайского Храма. Он знал, что Квай-Гону часто было неуютно в Храме – тот чувствовал беспокойство, ощущал себя бесполезным. Мастер Джинн нуждался в темноте глубокого космоса, в бесконечной пустыне, где редкие планеты едва можно различить, чтобы ощутить настоящее, подлинное спокойствие. Квай-Гон объяснял, что ему нужно ощущать какую-то цель в Силе. И медитация для него была не просто медитацией, она нуждалась в конкретной цели. Миссия, мир, жизнь.  
Оби-Ван эту точку зрения не разделял. Такой подход всегда был чужд для него. Ему самому было предостаточно глубокой связи с Силой – он погружался в нее в любом месте, в любое время, и этого было довольно.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Теперь Храм подавлял его. В Зале Тысячи Фонтанов он не находил облегчения, и вид с Башни Первого Знания не помогал.  
Каждый раз, когда он останавливался, то чувствовал груз обвинений, нависший над головой. Так что Об-Ван и останавливаться перестал.  
Сири отыскала его в одном из небольших дуэльных залов. Свет лился из окон и тени скользили по комнате, когда спидеры за окном пересекали солнце. Оби-Ван, раздетый до пояса, тренировался безоружный, оставив лайтсэйбер висеть на поясе. Дроиды были не слишком пригодны для такого рода борьбы, скорее даже небезопасны. Оби-Ван перемотал руки спортивной лентой и теперь вымещал всю агрессию, всю злость и разочарование на боксерской груше, что висела перед ним.  
Он почувствовал, как Сири вошла в зал и прислонилась к стене у него за спиной. Смотрела с любопытством, осторожно подталкивая в Силе. Оби-Ван заблокировал ее, но Сири была не из тех, кто легко отступит – ждать она умела.  
Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем Оби-Ван окончательно выдохся. Он вытер пот со лба и ухватился за боксерскую грушу, чтобы остановить ее от раскачивания. Да так и стоял, опершись на мешок, подвешенный к металлической стойке, привинченной к полу; прикрыл глаза и опустил голову, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
– Это совсем на тебя не похоже, – в конце концов сказала Сири, когда поняла, что двигаться он не собирается.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся, не отворачиваясь от мешка. Потом отступил, неловко смахнул с лица промокшие от пота волосы. На Сири он не смотрел, да и не нужно было. Слишком часто в последнее время он видел у нее это встревоженное выражение.  
– Да ты что? Совет именно так и считает.  
Они полагали, что он сильно изменился, и Оби-Ван не спорил.  
Сири раздраженно вздохнула:  
– Может быть, ты хотя бы повернешься и посмотришь на меня?  
Он и повернулся, когда понял, что готов: после долгой паузы, после того, как вылил в Силу все чувства, которые обуревали его, после того, как убедился, что не сорвется на Сири так, как уже сорвался во время встречи в Совете.  
После того, как снова смог почувствовать себя, как и прежде, настоящим джедаем.  
Сири с вызовом смотрела на него, ее челюсти были плотно сжаты.  
– Таким поведением ты себе не поможешь, – сказала она.  
– Я в курсе, спасибо.  
– Тогда почему ты продолжаешь так поступать? С тобой все закончится так же плохо, как и с ним.  
Оби-Ван отвернулся, озираясь в поисках туники. Честно говоря, он даже не представлял, о ком конкретно она говорила: о Квай-Гоне или об Энакине – хотя, Сири никогда бы не стала думать «все так плохо» о мастере Джинне. Что за нелепость, неужели он, Оби-Ван Кеноби, не может быть просто сам по себе, без всяких сравнений!  
– Совет – старые дураки, – тихо пробормотал он. Потом наклонился за нижней туникой и, после мгновенного колебания, вытер ей пот с лица, а не надел на себя. Неодобрение Сири ощутимо хлынуло в Силе, и Оби-Ван снова развернулся к ней, скривился, не сумев удержаться. – Ты же видела все мои показания. Ты знаешь, что ситхи где-то близко. А Совет рискует всем, отрицая факты.  
– А ты рискуешь еще больше, выдвигая глупые обвинения.  
Оби-Ван сумел подавить возмущение, но несмотря на это Сири подошла ближе и подняла руку, предупреждая слова, которые он и не думал произносить. Она встала совсем рядом, голубые глаза пылали гневом:  
– Это идиотские обвинения, да. Как ты думаешь, что Совет станет предпринимать? Рискнет всем и атакует Серенно? Активирует все линии связи на Корусанте, только чтобы выследить еще одного ситха? Мы должны сидеть и ждать. Ждать до тех пор, пока Сила укажет нам нужный путь, Оби-Ван.  
Он помолчал немного.  
– Можно мне?.. – нарочито вежливо поинтересовался он. Сири склонила голову и сжала губы, не отводя от него взгляда, который явно говорил – разумеется, ты можешь сказать все, что хочешь, если будешь вежливым и вдумчивым. Оби-Ван это все проигнорировал.  
– Я не прошу, чтобы Совет немедленно помчался на охоту за ситхами. Я только прошу, чтобы они мне поверили!  
Его слова эхом разнеслись по пустому залу – полные разочарования, которое, Оби-Ван надеялся, он уже смог отпустить в Силу, а еще гнева и боли, и миллиона других чувств, которые он, как ему казалось, мог прекрасно контролировать. Все это было ложью.  
Оби-Ван зажмурился и открыл глаза только от прикосновения Сири.  
Она положила руку ему на щеку, глядя снизу вверх. Ее глаза по-прежнему были наполнены упрямством, но кроме него там было еще что-то иное. Сочувствие. Жалость. Оби-Ван отшатнулся подальше.  
– Ты должен в первую очередь верить в себя, и тогда они тоже поверят.  
– Я и так…  
Она шлепнула его по руке.  
– Веди себя как джедай, Оби-Ван. Ты думаешь, ты великий воин, убийца ситхов. Но на самом деле ты гораздо больше этого.  
Тем не менее, убийство ситха было одним из достижений Оби-Вана, которое Орден по-прежнему признавал и ценил. Иногда Оби-Ван сам ненавидел, как цепляется за этот титул, он хотел, чтобы Орден здраво оценивал и другие его заслуги. Джедай должен обрести целостность в себе, в Силе. Не в Ордене или в восхищении юнлингов. Но когда все, даже дети, смотрели на рыцаря только с разочарованием, как можно было добиться какой-то цельности?..  
Оби-Ван нахмурился, глядя на Сири.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что я знаю, к чему ты ведешь.  
– Отлично. Доверься этому чувству. Я уже сказала тебе раньше, и Совет уже говорил – настало время двигаться вперед. Возьми нового падавана.  
– Я с трудом верю, что могу научить хоть чему-то такому, что Совет счел бы достойным передать новым поколениям, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
Это было абсолютно неверно, он знал. Йода и Мэйс самолично умоляли его взять падавана, сразу же после событий на Татуине, и после Нар Шаддаа тоже. Они беспокоились об уходе Энакина, но, казалось, все более и более убеждались, что Скайуокер был Избранным и его дезертирство привело на путь, губительный для республики. Если не для галактики в целом. Но они так же считали, что Оби-Ван больше не несет ответственность за судьбу Скайуокера, и очень бы хотели, чтобы Кеноби раз и навсегда разорвал связь с Энакином.  
Он был привязан к Энакину, Оби-Ван мог это признать, но не мог, во имя великой Силы, понять, почему все было так неправильно. И он шел тем же путем, что и Энакин, чтобы помочь ему, чтобы вернуть обратно, чтобы уничтожить ситхов. Совет джедаев твердо решил, что если Энакин покинул Орден, то он, Кеноби, точно должен стать тем, кто сохранит наследие джедаев. Не должен простой недоученный падаван добиться столько успеха сам по себе – и они не сговариваясь постановили, что Скайуокер обязан вернуться обратно в Храм.  
Так что, в теории, цели Оби-Вана и Совета совпадали. Только не в деталях, где именно и как все это должно произойти.  
– Джедай становится джедаем только тогда, когда обучает кого-то, – процитировала Сири. – Ты потеряешь себя, Оби-Ван. Тебе нужен фокус. А значит – нужен падаван.  
– У меня есть падаван, – с нажимом ответил он.  
– Что ж, тогда тебе нужен кто-то получше.  
Оби-Ван прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать ей, что лучше никого не будет, и вот это было действительно проблемой. Менее сильного, менее своенравного, менее Избранного падавана, конечно, было бы гораздо проще удержать рядом с собой.  
Сири вздохнула.  
– Есть несколько подходящих кандидатов. Я могу пойти с тобой, если хочешь. Мирилианская девочка очень на тебя похожа. Я думаю, вы двое прекрасно бы подошли друг другу.  
Оби-Ван не мог удержаться от гримасы. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось оказаться бок о бок с кем-то, кто был бы похож на него. Сири улыбнулась, когда заметила, как он скривился.  
– Или эта тогрута, Асока. Она тебя с ума сведет. Она еще маленькая, но темперамент ого-го. Такое уже случалось, сам знаешь.  
Только потому, что Энакин создал прецедент.  
Оби-Ван устало отмахнулся от Сири:  
– Ты уже знаешь мой ответ.  
Она кивнула.  
Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Оби-Ван прислушался к Силе, ощущая, как тщательно взвешивает Сири свои мысли. Она бы о многом хотела поговорить с Оби-Ваном: были некоторые причины, из-за которых она бы хотела ударить его посильнее. Все внутри нее сопротивлялось: доверять ему или нет. Сердце скакнуло в груди у Оби-Вана. Она очень хотела помочь все исправить и снова обрести друга, но не была уверена, как это сделать.  
Как всегда, Сила указывала две возможных дороги. Сири прикусила губу, ощущая от Оби-Вана такую же неопределенность в ответ. Это был единственный способ, как он мог отреагировать.  
Присутствии Сири в Силе смягчилось, стало теплым, потянулось к нему.  
– Я доверяю тебе, – сказала она, – и я верю в тебя.  
Оби-Ван прекрасно знал, что не стоило полагаться на одну-единственную голозапись отвратительного качества, в особенности, когда дело касалось бывшего мастера-джедая. Но он прекрасно знал услышанный голос, помнил его со времен своего детства, с тех дней, когда сам еще ходил в учениках. Он не мог поверить, что Йода не узнал этого человека.  
– Именно поэтому я сюда и пришла, – проговорила Сири. Ее неуверенность притупилась, поглощенная потоком безрассудства. Она доверяла Оби-Вану. Она хотела верить ему гораздо больше, чем должна была.  
Она что-то знала.  
Оби-Ван медленно вздохнул, выдыхая через нос, и попытался справиться с нетерпением. Сири точно знала, что не должна была сообщать ему – и пришла специально, чтобы решить, стоит ли говорить или нет. А Оби-Ван уже сделал предостаточно, чтобы удержать ее от этого шага, так что ему ничего не оставалось, как попытаться вновь завоевать ее доверие, попытаться уговорить ее.  
– Не для того, чтобы критиковать меня? – спросил он, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно. Оби-Ван закрылся от нее щитами так сильно, как только мог.  
– Никогда, – твердо сказала она. Сири протянула руку и развязала мешочек на поясе, используя Силу, а потом достала маленький датачип. Взволнованно повертела его между пальцами. – Совет и так собирался сказать тебе. Перед тем, как ты рассказал о Дуку в своем отчете.  
Ах, так значит, речь вообще не шла о ситхах. Оби-Ван пристально смотрел в ярко-синие глаза Сири, проецируя в Силу все джедайское спокойствие, на которое только был способен.  
– И получилось, что разубедил их, – подхватил он, криво ухмыляясь.  
Сири подняла бровь и кратко кивнула. Оби-Ван нарочно не стал смотреть на датачип. Существовало только одно, что могло встревожить Сири настолько, только одну конкретную информацию Совет не стал бы раскрывать Оби-Вану в качестве наказания.  
Сири знала, где сейчас Энакин.  
С тех пор, как произошли события на Нар Шаддаа, Энакин не скрывал свои действия от широкой публики. СМИ облепили его после множественных сражений в Секторе Слуис, вызывая настоящую бурю на Корусанте. Сенат немедленно потребовал отчеты от рыцарей джедаев, которые в то время находились на Внешнем Кольце. И понеслись слухи… Оби-Вану тоже приходилось отвечать на вопросы, даже несмотря на то, что Орден джедаев твердо настаивал на полной конфиденциальности всех миссий. Это касается только джедаев, утверждали они, и Сенат не мог так просто взять и вскрыть все секретные записи. В ответ на это заявление Сенат сформировал подкомитет в поисках правовой основы для нарушения джедайского суверенитета. И довольно быстро, Оби-Ван даже не сообразил, как такое получилось, но Раш Кловис из Банковского Клана вдруг возник из воздуха и притащил какой-то древний закон, который Сенат с готовностью использовал против Ордена джедаев.  
Однако в течение нескольких месяцев об Энакине ничего не было слышно. Никакого стимула для Сената, чтобы продолжать действовать, и давление от СМИ на Орден джедаев слегка поутихло. Поиск Энакина привел Оби-Вана в центр коммуникаций Храма и именно там ему удалось определить связь Дуку с каким-то неизвестным мастером-ситхом.  
Похоже, пока Оби-Ван отвлекался на другие вещи, то пропустил очень важную подсказку.  
Он решил больше не играть и не притворяться – такое никогда не проходило с Сири. Он снова задрал тунику, прижал к лицу, чтобы вытереть пот.  
– Где Энакин?  
Она поморщилась, хотя вроде бы и не в ответ на его вопрос.  
– Зигеррия. И поверь, тебе не понравится, когда я скажу, зачем он туда полетел.  
Это стало прописной истиной еще с тех дней, когда Энакин был падаваном Оби-Вана. Странно, но мысль, что ничего не изменилось с тех пор, действовала успокаивающе.  
– Кого Совет планирует послать вместо меня? – спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Сири.  
Она насмешливо фыркнула.  
– А-а-а.  
Оби-Ван нахмурился. Он не был уверен, чего ожидал. Они с Сири были ровесниками, но Оби-Ван каждый раз болезненно осознавал, насколько отстал от своих сверстников.  
– А твой падаван? Они и Феруса с тобой посылают? Ферус и Энакин никогда между собой не ладили.  
– Ферус может себя прекрасно контролировать. И если ты думаешь, что Энакин опасен, тогда я не понимаю, почему ты так защищаешь его перед Советом.  
– А ты бы не стала?..  
– Да мне никогда и не придется, – сказала Сири. Она внезапно протянула датачип Оби-Вану – он не мог предугадать этот ее жест ни по выражению лица, ни по ощущениям в Силе. Она даже сама не знала, что собирается сделать это, до последнего момента. – Просто пообещай мне одну вещь, Оби-Ван, пожалуйста!  
Он с трудом отвел взгляд от чипа в руке и серьезно взглянул на Сири.  
– Конечно, что хочешь.  
– Вне зависимости от того, что ты там найдешь, ты должен отпустить его. Избранный или нет, джедай или нет, у Скайуокера теперь своя судьба. Хватит позволять ему влиять на твою.  
Оби-Ван кивнул ей.  
Но не мог пообещать невозможное. 

 

_**Сейчас** _

«Аркадия» была оснащена минимумом оружия. То, что на корабле было хоть какое-то вооружение, было значительным усовершенствованием Королевского Флота Набу за последние десять лет, однако Падме была более чем уверена – «Аркадия» не выдержит ни единого боя в воздухе.  
Энакин новостям не обрадовался. Он стиснул зубы, попытался попробовать другую частоту на комме, а потом опустился на колени, работая с размотанной проводкой, которую вытащил из-под панели управления. Свой комлинк, связанный с частотами «Освободителя», Энакин зажал в зубах, но это вовсе не мешало ему извергать непрерывный поток проклятий на хаттском.  
Падме отвернулась к иллюминатору. Серые небеса Камино осветились пылающим, оранжевым светом. Главные корабли Торговой Федерации не вели ураганный огонь, не пикировали вниз и не торопились атаковать цель. Они лениво двигались сквозь атмосферу, зависнув там, где их было прекрасно видно снизу. Более ранняя атака явно была проверкой, предпринятой после долгих дискуссий между военачальниками.  
Падме очень хотелось бы знать, собираются ли они высадить войска в городе. Хотели они захватывать или убивать?..  
– Мы должны отыскать какое-нибудь убежище, – напряженно произнес Оби-Ван.  
– У меня почти получилось.  
Падме щелкнула кнопкой, включая комм. Лампочка зажглась, и голоса хлынули в эфир, наслаиваясь один на другой, когда несколько частот одновременно перекрыли друг друга. Некоторые голоса принадлежали дроидам, и Падме вздрогнула, вырываясь из апатии, когда услышала, как они глупо перешучиваются друг с другом.  
– Они высадятся совсем скоро, – пробормотала она.  
Потом оперлась о спинку пилотского кресла, глядя на бомбардировку. Лазерный огонь сменил бомбы, и Падме не могла не думать о возможности того, что каминианские корабли успеют скрыться. Это обнадеживало. От одного из куполов Тайпока-Сити шел дым, заметный даже через пелену ливня, кое-где полыхал огонь, прорываясь сквозь дюрастиловые перекрытия. Падме оставалось только гадать: были это ясли клонов или учебный центр?  
– Мы можем лишь надеяться, миледи. Если они высадятся, то у нас будет шанс сразиться с ними. На самом деле, здесь есть целая армия для этих целей, – ответил Оби-Ван.  
– А можем сделать кое-что получше, – произнес Энакин. Он поднялся на ноги, выключил свой корабельный комм и взял еще один комлинк в руку. Полистал частоты, пока не вышел на сигнал, соединивший с корабельной линией «Аркадии».  
– «Освободитель», прием.  
Комлинк потрескивал, но статические помехи были не хуже тех, что слышала Падме из своего собственного комма.  
– Энакин? – спросил женский голос, прорываясь сквозь помехи. – Что там происходит? У нас на мониторах целый флот кораблей, но все нечетко! Я не могу получить более чистые данные.  
– Они поймали нас в ловушку, Телла. Мы сейчас под атакой.  
Телла резко выдохнула, ругнулась под нос, но ответила спокойным голосом:  
– Я подготовлю истребители.  
– Отлично. Я не хочу, чтобы «Освободитель» шел в бой. Перейдите на более высокую орбиту, – скомандовал он. И тут же поднял руку, чтобы предупредить ее протест, даже несмотря на то, что разговаривали они только по аудио-линии. – Нет, я ничего не хочу слышать. Корабль сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы участвовать в сражении. И мой истребитель тоже подготовьте. Я полечу туда.  
– Энакин, сэр… – беспомощно произнесла Телла, автоматически вспоминая титулы, которые, как было известно Падме, Энакин давно запретил. – Это самоубийство.  
Он дико ухмыльнулся, подбросил комлинк в руке и поймал его.  
– Ты ж меня хорошо знаешь. Соедини с ТриПиО.  
– Что бы ты не планировал, я желаю тебе удачи, – пробормотала Телла. Падме почувствовала улыбку в ее голосе, досаду и раздражение, и еще – непоколебимую веру. Телла была воином, и Энакин уже показал ей вкус победы раньше. Падме очень надеялась, что полоса его удачи не собиралась закончится здесь и сейчас. – Соединяю через секунду.  
Она умолкла, и на линии снова стали послышались только статически помехи.  
Падме хмуро взирала на Энакина. ТриПиО, по-прежнему частично демонтированный, остался на корабле.  
Энакин вскинул брови, самодовольно глядя на Падме. Он явно собирался похвастаться своим главным проектом.  
– Джабита? – позвал он.  
Голос, который ответил ему, был не голосом компьютера, как ожидала Падме: нежный, мелодичный и по-женски притягательный. Она ощутила иррациональную вспышку ревности от первых же слов.  
– Да, Эни?  
– Я знаю, сейчас у тебя нет полной мощности для проведения вычислительных операций, но ты должна мне помочь, – мягко сказал он.  
Оби-Ван покосился на Падме в полном замешательстве, и она положила руку ему на плечо. Позже объяснит. Если сможет. Если получится понять все, что здесь происходит.  
– Что ты можешь рассказать мне о кораблях?  
– Они, похоже, настроены не особенно дружелюбно, – сказала Джабита. В ее голосе проскользнуло странное разочарование. – Я не думаю, что они заходят выйти на связь со мной.  
– Нет, скорей всего, нет.  
– Энакин, – вклинился Оби-Ван. Корабли Торговой Федерации прекратили закидывать город бомбами, но открыли ангары. Меньшие корабли устремились к брешам в куполах, проделанных взрывами. – Что бы ты не делал, делай это быстрее.  
Энакин резко кивнул.  
– Джабита, сделай все, что в твоих силах. Мне нужно поболтать с некоторыми дроидами, замедлить их. И помоги нашим истребителям, конечно, пока будешь пытаться пробиться к ним.  
– Конечно, Эни. Что-нибудь еще?  
– Не сомневайся, скоро свяжусь с тобой снова, – заверил ее Энакин.  
Он не стал отключать связь, а вместо этого прицепил комлинк на воротник. Потом скользнул на кресло пилота «Аркадии», и крутанул его, чтобы повернуться к Оби-Вану и Падме.  
– Мне нужно лететь туда. Я постараюсь сохранить твой корабль целым и невредимым, Падме, – пообещал он, и взгляд его голубых глаз казался обеспокоенным. – Я не уверен, нужно ли тебе лететь со мной…  
И там, и там было опасно, но Падме меньше всего желала, чтобы ее взорвали где-нибудь в небе над планетой. Гораздо более привычно было бы встретить эту, похоже, довольно безнадежную ситуацию где-нибудь внизу, в городе, с бластером в руке.  
– Мы позаботимся об обороне города, – сказал Оби-Ван Энакину. Тот прикусил губу и нерешительно кивнул, принимая обещание. – И для этого нам нужно будет проникнуть внутрь и найти Таун Ви и Лама Су.  
– Точно, – согласилась Падме, но ее ноги отказывались двигаться, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она потянулась к Энакину и крепко ухватила его за руку. Очень вероятно, что они больше никогда не увидятся. Падме изо всех сил пыталась улыбнуться, и почувствовала, что ей это удалось. – Кто такая Джабита? Я должна тебя к ней ревновать?  
Неожиданно, вместо Энакина ответил Оби-Ван:  
– Джабита была его первой любовью.  
Падме покосилась на Кеноби с неприязнью, но Энакин просто рассмеялся. Он поднял руку Падме и прикоснулся губами к костяшкам ее пальцев.  
– Ты была моей первой любовью, – быстро пробормотал он. У Падме в горле дыхание перехватило. Он говорил правду. – Джабита – корабль, который принадлежал мне совсем недолго.  
– Живой корабль, названный в честь девочки, – добавил Оби-Ван.   
– Все, теперь я точно ревную, – подытожила Падме.  
– Не нужно, – сказал Энакин. Он отпустил ее руку и подтолкнул Падме, используя Силу. – А теперь уходи отсюда.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, противясь острому желанию прыгнуть в кресло второго пилота и лететь вместе с Энакином. Глупый порыв, отчаянное желание умереть рядом с ним. Оби-Ван уже повернулся и покинул корабль не попрощавшись. Это поставило точку на сомнениях: Кеноби точно знал, что они все выживут и у него еще будет шанс поговорить с Энакином.  
Падме предпочла поверить, развернулась на каблуках и побежала за Оби-Ваном по трапу. Без купола Силы, который использовал Энакин, она промокла до костей за считанные секунды. Ледяной воздух обжег носоглотку, несмотря на стену дождя, и Падме ощутила запах горящего города.  
Внутри было еще хуже: когда-то белые стены больше не сияли. Теперь освещение приглушили, серый дым закручивался вокруг ног, пока Падме и Оби-Ван шагали вперед по коридору.  
Достаточно скоро они нашли Таун Ви.  
– Мастер-джедай! Я благодарна вам за то, что вернулись, – сказала она. Голос у каминианки был таким же спокойным и томным, как и прежде, когда они прогуливались с экскурсией по помещениям завода, но теперь все тело мелко подрагивало от страха.  
– Я прошу прощения за те неприятности, которые, по-видимому, мы навлекли на ваш мир. Мы должны действовать быстро. Какая защита у вас есть?  
Таун Ви моргнула.  
– Защита?..  
Падме почувствовала, как сердце замерло в груди. Можно было предположить, что само месторасположение Камино являлось гарантией неприкосновенности, особенно с учетом того, что планета не была обозначена нигде в стандартных космических картах.  
Поразительно, но Оби-Вана этот факт не сбил с толку.  
– Армия клонов. Как вы собирались доставить ее джедаям?  
– Мастер Сайфо-Диас был очень предусмотрительным. На протяжении многих лет он присылал нам чертежи кораблей и финансирование для их строительства. Многие из них уже построены. Старшие клоны расквартированы на воздушных судах и давно тренировались управлять ими, – сказала Таун Ви и склонила голову набок. Судя по всему, она не очень понимала, как от этой информации может зависеть спасение всего города.  
Оби-Ван ей криво улыбнулся.  
– Тогда у нас еще есть надежда.  
– Повреждения очень сильные? – спросила Падме, пока они шли к ангарам – гораздо медленней, чем стоило бы. Таун Ви рассказала о всех разрушениях в городе.  
Падме слышала доносившийся издалека скрежет металла – это корабли с дроидами приземлились на стены и купола города, и теперь пытались попасть внутрь, продираясь сквозь внешнюю оболочку.  
Один из инкубационных центров клонирования был полностью уничтожен, но системы связи не пострадали. Большинство несущественных системы отключились, чтобы предотвратить повреждения под градом лазерных ударов – только быстрая реакция спасла город от полной перегрузки системы. Несколько посадочных платформ были целиком или частично разрушены, некоторые совсем непригодны для использования. Дроиды уже захватили пять уровней из двадцати на третьем производственном куполе. Они пытались пробиться к первому куполу сразу же, как только приземлились, и теперь шли к командному центру сразу с двух направлений.  
– А клоны? – спросил Оби-Ван.  
– Они готовы защищать свой дом, – отозвалась Таун Ви. Несмотря на все непроницаемое спокойствие, в голосе вдруг прорезалась неожиданная суровость. – Многие из братьев уже мертвы.  
Она поднесла руку с длинными пальцами к панели управления, и двери перед ними распахнулись. Вместо того чтобы привести Оби-Вана и Падме в тот же самый коридор, что и прежде, она отвела их прямо на этаж, где располагался тренировочный зал. Здесь стояли тысячи клонов, выстроившись в идеально прямые линии, и белая броня поблескивала в полумраке аварийного освещения. В руках клоны держали большие черные бластеры, готовые поднять оружие по первой команде.  
– Они под вашим командованием, мастер-джедай, – сказала Таун Ви и махнула рукой.  
Оби-Ван внимательно оглядел собранные войска и обратился к клону с желтыми полосами на нагрудном щитке брони – Падме предположила, что тот был каким-то командиром.  
– Какие силы у нас имеются, солдат? – спросил Оби-Ван.  
– Пять батальонов, сэр, и еще два почти обученных и готовых сражаться. В городе нет огневых орудий типа турболазеров, но штурмовые вертолеты и посадочные модули могли бы дроидов потрепать. У АТ-ТЕ есть тяжелые орудия – если мы сможем вывести их на позиции, – солдат пристально смотрел на Кеноби. – Только отдайте приказ.  
Падме с трудом подавила дрожь. Клон уже продумал защиту города, распланировал, как сохранить жизнь себе и своим братьям – но не мог начать действовать без приказа свыше. Она задалась вопросом, примет ли он приказ, отданный кем угодно, или же только джедаем. Просил ли того мастер Сайфо-Диас в своих программах…  
– Очень хорошо… – Оби-Ван замолчал, ожидая услышать имя солдата. Когда тот не назвался, Кеноби спросил напрямую. – Как мне тебя называть, солдат?  
– Коди, сэр. Коммандер Коди.  
По крайней мере, у него хоть имя было, смутно порадовалась Падме.  
– Отлично, Коди, ты идешь со мной. Мы должны доставить все имеющиеся АТ-ТЕ на посадочные платформы. Нужно, чтобы они вели заградительный огонь, пока наши корабли будут взлетать. Штурмовые вертолеты займутся защитой города с воздуха и будут атаковать транспорт дроидов. Кроме десантных судов есть какие-то истребители?  
– Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Нам сказали, что джедаи предоставят истребители.  
Оби-Ван поморщился. Похоже, ему придется положиться только на истребители Энакина, поднятые в воздух по команде. Падме вдруг ощутила всплеск слепой ярости на Дуку, который заставил их вслепую прыгнуть на Камино. Он точно не думал, насколько уязвимыми они окажутся без поддержки остального флота. Энакину ничего не оставалось, как броситься в бой в одиночку, рассчитывая только на себя и на свой корабль. В общем, союзник из Дуку был так себе.  
– Нам нужно вернуть город под контроль, – напомнила Падме. Оби-Ван кивнул, прочесал пальцами бороду. Она поймала его взгляд и добавила. – У меня имеется некоторый опыт в таких делах.  
У Кеноби, похоже, возник тот же самый вопрос, что и у Падме относительно лояльности клонов. Он вопросительно глянул на Коди:  
– Падме Амидала – надежный друг джедаев и опытный лидер, ей можно доверять. Ей понадобятся все войска, которые можно выделить, чтобы сражаться с дроидами в городе.  
Коди отрывисто кивнул:  
– Да, сэр.  
– И бластер, – добавила Падме. Ее серебряный нубианский бластер был хорош для поражения единичных целей, но у нее было предчувствие, что здесь понадобится что-то менее элегантное и более мощное – чтобы уничтожать дроидов, что вторглись в город. Тщательная, прицельная стрельба будет не так важна.  
Коди крутанул в руке свой собственный бластер и протянул Падме. Она приняла оружие, взвесила его в ладони и тщательно осмотрела, с легкостью находя предохранитель. А потом кивнула Коди с благодарностью.  
– Мы должны остановить дроидов до того, как они проникнут в основной купол. Они прорываются в двух направлениях, так что мы должны перехватывать их с трех сторон, – сказала Падме.  
Коди с Оби-Ваном переглянулись.  
– Об одной стороне точно позаботятся АТ-ТЕ, – произнес Оби-Ван. – После того как встанут на позиции, они должны остановить все корабли дроидов, заходящие на посадку и перекрыть доступ к этой части города.  
– Но нам еще нужно очистить третий купол от дроидов и остановить их продвижение внутрь, – напомнила Падме.  
– Две команды, – кивнул Коди и улыбнулся мрачной, жесткой улыбкой. – Что вы предпочитаете, миледи? Подкрадываться или атаковать?  
Честно говоря, и там и там предстояло заниматься обеими вещами сразу.  
– Боюсь, что у меня больше опыта в скрытном подходе, – печально отозвалась Падме.  
Коди покачал головой, явно не понимая, о чем она жалеет.  
А жалела Падме о той внутренней трусости, которая заставляла ее толкать Коди и его солдат прямо в пекло. Как бы ей не хотелось, Падме не могла возглавить атаку на первом фронте, и она прекрасно представляла себе потери, с которыми придется иметь дело его команде.  
Коммандер повернулся к отрядам, чтобы поделить их. Основная масса солдат была разделена между командой, которая должна была вывести АТ-ТЕ на позиции, и теми, кто отправлялся сопровождать Оби-Вана на десантных кораблях. Остальные шли с Падме. Они собрались перед ней, группа подтянутых мужчин в новой, сияющей броне. Падме посмотрела им в глаза, каждому по отдельности, пытаясь отдать должное всем без исключения.  
Коди активировал небольшой голопроектор, на котором тут же высветились чертежи города, и проследил пальцем в перчатке путь, которым нужно было двигаться.  
– Я бы предложил пробираться здесь, через хранилище. Если они нас прижмут, внизу есть много мест, где можно укрыться. Дроиды, судя по всему, пытаются пробиться к этому узлу – здесь мы их и возьмем в замок, – сказал Коди. Он обозначил дорогу, и маршрут высветился ярко-красным на какое-то время. – Не могу сказать, там они по-прежнему или нет, но если там – на этом месте мы встретимся.  
Он протянул голопроектор Падме, и она еще раз внимательно все осмотрела, чтобы в полной мере осознать: снаружи купол обстреливают лазерами, там все в огне и дыму. А потом выключила проектор и сунула в карман, немного сомневаясь, что запомнила путь.  
– Я дам вам сигнал, – сказал Оби-Ван, – и я надеюсь, что смогу выполнить свое задание.  
– И я тоже, – ответила Падме.  
Она совершенно точно не собиралась предоставить боевым дроидам Торговой Федерации довести до конца ту работу, с которой не справился наемный убийца. 

 

_******* _

 

Было в этом что-то знакомое – вести красивый нубианский корабль в смертельно опасное небо, половина из которого была закрыта флотом Торговой Федерации, чьи звездолеты зависли в атмосфере, зловеще и равнодушно.  
Арту просигналил именно то, что он думал. Энакин ухмыльнулся и бросил взгляд на маленького астродроида.  
– Я в курсе, понял?  
Лазеры пылали, и Энакин плавно провел «Аркадию» сквозь широкую полосу огня. Она была направлена на город: огонь велся для того, чтобы прикрыть корабли, пикирующие вниз. Его корабль они еще не обнаружили – дроиды были не настолько интеллектуальными, чтобы быстро адаптироваться к изменению ситуации. Энакин не сомневался: никто во всем флоте так и не сообразил, что кто-то пытается улететь с Камино, потому что во всем сценарии боя такого не было предусмотрено.  
У него в распоряжении оставались считанные секунды, прежде чем они осознают ошибку. Истребители уже роились возле взлетных отсеков, начиная строиться в группы.  
Энакин отвел взгляд от траектории полета и повернулся к ним, по-прежнему напряженно сжимая штурвал.  
– Джабита? – громко позвал он.  
– Эни? – спросила она в ответ.  
– Какие-нибудь новости?  
За этим последовала долгая, задумчивая пауза. Энакин глубоко вздохнул. Он слишком много на нее взвалил. Ее здесь даже не было – и будь проклят Дуку за это! Тот и понятия не имел, что могло случиться. Джабита была не просто их лучшей защитницей, краеугольным камнем в развитии Свободных Миров, тем, что превратило флот в грозную силу, с которой вся галактика была вынуждена считаться. На самом деле Энакин разорвал ее разум на части, разделил ее. Он не был уверен, было ли ей больно при этом. Но он надеялся, что не было.  
Работа над ней еще не закончена, напомнил он себе. Она так и должна существовать пока – фрагментами, кусками.  
Лучше от подобных мыслей все равно не стало, так что Энакин постарался избавиться от них как можно скорее и сосредоточиться на том, что сейчас происходило. Бой всегда помогал ему четко осознавать цель, справляться с чувствами, которые он никогда не мог до конца отпустить в Силу, как настоящий джедай.  
– Я думаю, кое-что есть, – неуверенно сказала Джабита. – Я пометила «Аркадию» как дружественное судно. И пока они вроде бы согласились.  
– Все равно надолго не сработает. Пилоты могут видеть, ты в курсе.  
Но и одно это уже было неплохо. Энакину не нужно становиться невидимым – ему просто необходимо прорваться обратно к «Освободителю». Если на то, чтобы опознать его, у них уйдет лишняя секунда, Энакин уже был бы счастлив.  
Двигаясь слаженно, как единый организм, истребители устремились прочь от командных кораблей. Две небольшие группы полетели прямо вниз, по направлению к городу, в то время как большие посадочные модули, двигаясь медленнее, последовали за ними, используя истребители как прикрытие. А большая часть кораблей направилась к Энакину.  
Единственный игрок в поле.  
Он выдохнул, длинно и глубоко, еще сильнее сжимая руками штурвал. А вот и самая интересная часть. «Аркадия» мчалась в небе с завидной грацией. Энакин улыбнулся – она послушно отвечала на его прикосновения, набирая скорость и высоту, уклонялась от огня лазеров с ловким изяществом. Истребители вильнули, развернулись в воздухе и сели ему на хвост. До «Освободителя» у них точно с ним долететь не получится.  
Энакин сбросил скорость, замедлился на тысячи метров за считанные секунды, прежде чем снова выжать двигатели на полную. Истребители высветились на сенсорах над ним, и в любой другой ситуации это было бы плохо. Но их преимущество в высоте было бессмысленным в воздухе. Они ухнули вниз трепыхающимся шквалом сверкающих лазерных выстрелов, ранее собранные группы распались в хаосе, и Энакин предоставил гравитации доделать начатое. Они врезались друг в друга, не успев сбросить скорость. Энакин активировал голокамеру заднего обзора, чтобы наблюдать за ними, и начал снова поднимать «Аркадию» в верхние слои атмосферы, где уже заметил несколько своих истребителей.  
– Как раз вовремя, – прокомментировал он.  
Координатор патрульного флота, Тэбс, была не в восторге, что Дуку выдернул их из системы без предупреждения ради увеселительной прогулки, но теперь, похоже, ее недовольство прошло, Энакин практически не сомневался. Он поблагодарит позже: сейчас он просто был рад видеть знакомые крылья ее истребителя, когда Тэбс пристроилась рядом. Она между делом сбила два случайных истребителя Торговой Федерации – они оказались настолько глупы, чтобы пытаться преследовать Энакина.  
Свет комма вспыхнул на контрольной панели. Связь была установлена.  
– Какого криффа там внизу произошло? – воскликнула Тэбс.  
– Я не знаю, – жестко отозвался Энакин. Он смотрел на «Освободитель», пока тот приближался, становясь все больше и больше в видовом окне. Ангар был открыт, истребители Свободных Миров вылетали наружу, готовясь атаковать противника. – Но я думаю, что Дуку должен знать.  
– Ловушка?  
Когда активировалась процедура автоматической стыковки, он откинулся на спинку пилотского кресла, потер рукой лицо, пытаясь решить, сколько может им рассказать. Энакин всегда безоговорочно доверял своим людям. Они доказали свою верность сотни раз, они следовали за ним тогда, когда, казалось, не было никаких оснований доверять ему, и когда казалось, что он делает только хуже.  
Самая большая проблема сейчас заключалась в том, что он не знал, что и думать. Все те обвинения, что выдвинул Оби-Ван, имели под собой слишком много оснований, чтобы их можно было бы легко проигнорировать и забыть. Энакин не то, чтобы был сильно привязан к Дуку, но он ненавидел одну мысль о том, что во флоте был шпион. Какой-то обманщик проник в его команду. Энакин был готов умереть за них, и ожидал в ответ не меньше от любого на своих кораблях.  
С другой стороны, он не ощущал злого умысла от Дуку. Презрение – да, было. Дуку постоянно источал это чувство, но Энакин не особо на него внимания обращал – пока Дуку был полезен, можно и потерпеть.  
– Если и ловушка, то не для нас, я так не думаю, – в конце концов ответил он. «Аркадия» плавно приземлилась в центре ангара. – Торговая Федерация годами охотилась за Падме.  
Правда, для простого покушения это было довольно экстремальный метод.  
– Джабита, – позвал Энакин. Он потянулся и нажал кнопку на панели «Аркадии», ставя разговор с Тэбс на удержание. – Подключи мой комм.  
– Конечно, Эни.  
После того, как он соединит все части ее мозга вместе, у них, наконец, появится нормальная связь, в которой он будет точно уверен. А пока она могла только стабилизировать все передачи и перенести их на одну линию.  
Некоторое время Энакин подумал о том, чтобы связать Джабиту с каминианскими кораблями, но это, наверное, был уже перебор. Он бы хотел использовать Джабиту больше в боях, не для того, чтобы играть секретаря, переключая его звонки.  
Энакин бегом пересек «Аркадию», выскочил прочь, в ангар, и помчался к своей Дельте-6, уже приготовленной к бою и ожидавшей его.  
АрТу катился за ним, издавая громкий щебет и трели.  
– Да знаю я, что они нас превосходят количеством, – ответил Энакин.  
Он использовал Силу, чтобы запрыгнуть в кабину, устроился в кресле и защелкал переключателями на панели управления.  
Было похоже на медитацию, давнюю и привычную. Он проделывал это, чтобы быть уверенным в каждой мелочи, но движения были успокаивающими и знакомыми, как и все, чему его учили в Храме.  
Только более эффективными.  
Энакин поднял АрТу на место астродроида, и тот мгновенно установил связь с бортовым компьютером. Маленький экран тут же показал перевод его слов, но Энакин все проигнорировал.  
Какая-то его часть была очень довольна, что АрТу летел вместе с ним. Дроид даже не колебался, его и спрашивать не пришлось.  
Теперь все, о чем Энакин должен был позаботиться – проследить, чтобы их обоих не убили.  
– Раньше я такое уже делал, – заверил он АрТу. Кабина поднялась над ними, и Энакин поднял истребитель с пола ангара. – У нас никогда особого преимущества и не было-то.  
АрТу тревожно свистнул, и у компьютера возникли трудности с переводом. Энакин подавил ухмылку. Даже дроиды иногда умеют тяжело вздыхать.  
Он направил Дельту-6 в темноту космоса и сразу же крутанул ее в воздухе, переворачиваясь вниз головой, чтобы как следует осмотреть битву на Камино. Тэбс и другие его пилоты – дюжина, не больше – подлетели ближе, формируя строй вокруг него.  
Как бы Энакин не жаждал помчаться обратно, в гущу событий, он не готов был пока участвовать в битве. Он наблюдал за вспышками взрывов под тяжелыми облаками, темными, даже несмотря на прожилки лазерного огня. Энакин не готов был вести своих пилотов на верную смерть.  
– Это по-прежнему может оказаться ловушкой для нас, – пробормотала Тэбс – частота, что соединяла их с помощью личного комма Энакина на Дельте-6, по-прежнему оставалась открытой. – Похоже, они явно против заключения мира.  
– Интересно, откуда они вообще узнали, что мы сюда прилетим? – спросил Энакин, и тут же понял, что прекрасно знает ответ. Дуку, разумеется.  
– Я понятия не имею, Энакин. Но мы оба знаем, как далеко могут зайти некоторые, чтобы защитить свою собственность. Торговая Федерация ничем не отличается от последнего зигеррианина, любого хатта, крифф, да от любого рабовладельца в любом мире. Я не знаю, что они задумали, но похоже, они решили, что будут следующими в твоем списке. Они так боятся тебя, что прилетели сюда, на край галактики.  
– И они заплатят за это, – заверил Энакин.  
Он наклонил свой истребитель в сторону и ринулся в пике, прямо вниз, к Камино. Тэбс и остальные последовали за ним без единого слова.  
– Бьем и бежим, народ, – скомандовал Энакин. – Целимся в посадочные модули, а еще неплохо было бы отвлечь истребители, но будьте осторожны. Большие корабли не трогайте и не пытайтесь в одиночку воевать с целой эскадрой. Мы пытаемся дать шанс Оби-Вану поднять корабли с Камино, а не устроить тут групповой суицид.  
– Поняла тебя, босс, – отозвалась Тэбс, и другие пилоты поддержали примерно так же.  
Истребители оторвались от Энакина: некоторые нырнули в облака, чтобы погонять мелкие корабли Торговой Федерации из-под прикрытия. Энакин остался на месте, некоторое время наблюдая, как горит Тайпока-Сити, будто забыл о своем собственном приказе. А потом заложил крутую петлю, устремляясь прямо в скопление истребителей-дроидов Торговой Федерации. Они штурмовали один из куполов, теперь приоткрытый, выпускающий наружу гигантский клиновидный звездолет.  
Энакин чувствовал, как гудела Сила от близкого присутствия Оби-Вана там, внизу. Он зашипел сквозь зубы, когда лазеры чиркнули по кораблю, у которого до сих пор щиты не были подняты.  
– Джабита, они до сих пор опознают меня как одного из своих? – спросил он. Не дожидаясь ответа, бросил Дельту-6 в спираль и покрутился вокруг, чтобы оценить реакцию противника.  
Пока они все игнорировали его, но он не был уверен, что все так просто: они были слишком сосредоточены на своей миссии. Энакин еще раз пролетел мимо истребителей, и красные вспышки бластеров заполнили обзорный экран. Он яростно улыбнулся, уклоняясь от выстрелов.  
– Я не… я не думаю так, – сказала Джабита чуть позже, чем нужно было. – Я бы могла попробовать…  
Энакин покачал головой, и даже АрТу издал ехидный звук, вроде как фыркнул.  
– Не будь таким самовлюбленным, – сказал Энакин астродроиду. – Нет, Джабита, мне больше не нужно, чтобы они меня принимали за своего. Но мне нужно стать их целью.  
– Я думаю, вот это можно гарантировать.  
Энакин кинул истребитель влево, чтобы избежать бластерного огня, резко нырнул вниз, чтобы проскользнуть по поверхности бурного океана Камино перед тем, как снова взмыть вверх, прямо на группу дроидов. Они тут же бросились врассыпную, попытались перестроиться, чтобы вернуться на свой изначальный курс, и выпустили только несколько блуждающих выстрелов в его сторону.  
– Нет, это не подходит. Мне нужно, чтобы как можно больше из них сели мне на хвост. Отметь меня как цель высшего приоритета, – выплюнул Энакин сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Он попытался погрузиться в Силу на лету, неумело разделяя сознание на части и пытаясь дотянуться к Оби-Вану, одновременно с этим уворачиваясь от выстрелов. Энакин уже давно такого не проделывал, и пот выступил у него на лбу от усилий, пока он пытался найти Оби-Вана. На какую-то секунду он прикрыл глаза.  
– Сколько еще мне нужно их отвлекать? – вслух спросил он.  
Яркая аура Оби-Вана вспыхнула в потоке жутковатой однообразности клонов. Энакин запрятал поглубже соблазн поискать Падме, чтобы увидеть ее сияние в Силе. У него еще будет время заняться этим попозже.  
Он снова открыл глаза, в последний момент увел истребитель вправо, уклоняясь от выстрелов, сосредоточенных на нем. Лазерный взрыв пронесся совсем рядом с кабиной и разнес истребитель по соседству, заставив весь корабль Энакина вздрогнуть. Облако дроидов вокруг стало настолько плотным, что они постоянно задевали друг друга собственными выстрелами.  
Это неплохо. Вроде как.  
Энакин облизал пересохшие губы и глянул на истребители, блокирующие небо перед ним, посмотрел сквозь них, в Силу. Спокойствие, источаемое Оби-Ваном, скрывало внутреннее смятение: тревога и напряженность, нетерпение, которое Энакин так редко ощущал от него. А еще – удовлетворение.  
Энакин отрывисто кивнул. Недолго. Ему просто нужно продержаться еще совсем немного.  
И без того темное небо стало еще чернее. Энакин вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть за край кабины. Корабль управления дроидами завис над ним, огромные турболазеры были направлены вниз. Наверное, нужно было более конкретно объяснить Джабите, целью для кого именно он хотел стать…  
Взрывы били по воде, вспышками прожигали воздух и ударяли в корабли дроидов. Энакин ругнулся, выводя истребитель из-под груды обломков, маневрируя среди лазерного огня и других кораблей. Сила вела его, помогала направлять штурвал в руках.  
– Каков наш статус? – спросил он голосом чересчур напряженным даже для собственных ушей.  
– Маффа сбили, и Ларапет тоже. Клена’Лья должен уже вернуться к «Освободителю». Я видела много дыма. Думаю, остальная часть группы в порядке, но у меня нет полного контакта, – отрапортовала Тэбс.  
У Энакина даже не было времени на то, чтобы почувствовать себя виноватым.  
– Джабита? Показатели на каминианских кораблях?  
Если тон и был слегка отрывистым, то это все потому, что Энакин по-прежнему уворачивался от лазерных выстрелов, которые должны были уничтожать город, а вместо этого атаковали его маленький кораблик. Крифф, да сколько же их еще там было?.. Кораблей управления оказалось несколько, и все они били по нему.  
Джабита все еще училась, конечно, и прямо сейчас она не была собой целиком и полностью, поэтому Энакин даже выговаривать ей не хотел. Но уже начинал беспокоиться о том, что его тут убьют, и она будет виновата!  
– Три корабля прогреты на полную мощность и взлетели. Один выведен из строя. Сенсоры показывают жизненные формы в количестве…  
– Плохо, – перебил ее Энакин. По крайней мере, эти клоны умерли сражаясь, в отличие от тех, что были уничтожены в яслях. – Если есть такая возможность, скажи им, что я бы не отказался от помощи.  
– Ты?! – голос у Джабиты был удивленный и расстроенный. – Я… ты в порядке, Эни?  
Энакин крутанул истребитель в воздухе, чтобы избежать мощного выстрела из лазера, и врезался в корабль дроидов. Толкнул его, прямо на линию огня другого истребителя, и, освободившись, рванул вверх. В конце концов ему удалось выбраться из скопища кораблей дроидов: волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он обнаружил, что все имеющиеся дроиды теперь сели ему на хвост.  
– У меня все отлично, – сказал Энакин. – Наслаждаюсь приятной прогулкой в компании.  
Он рискнул выглянуть вниз, на Тайпока-Сити и почерневшие от бомбежки купола. Несколько посадочных модулей исчезли, сменились каким-то транспортом клонов. Они палили в дроидов из всех орудий, обеспечивая прикрытие.  
– Я могу помочь, – предложила Джабита. – Мне кажется, теперь я больше нравлюсь кораблям дроидов. Они такие смешные!  
Энакин закатил глаза. Только этого ему не хватало, слушать о ее новых друзьях.  
– Было бы неплохо, – ответил он.  
И тут же, мгновенно, истребители дроидов рухнули в океан. Энакин изумленно поднял руки со штурвала, но тут же уложил их обратно, рискуя тоже свалиться в воду рядом с дроидами. Он облетел круг над тем местом в океане, куда попадали корабли – небо вдруг моментально очистилось. Контрольные корабли по-прежнему нависали в небе, но огонь больше не вели. Джабита поработала, понял Энакин с внезапным чувством благоговения.  
И подумал, что же на самом деле создал.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава - рейтинга NC-17, внимание!

**** __

__**Год назад  
** Вне всякого сомнения, Зигеррия стала одним из самых неприятных мест, что Оби-Вану когда-либо приходилось посещать. На планете не было так же сыро или грязно, как на нижних уровнях Корусанта, не было так же безлюдно и дико, как, скажем, на Гаморре. Зигеррия выглядела вполне нормально: каменные дома, которые смутно напоминали архитектуру Набу, и открытые рынки, очень похожие на весенние фестивали Альдерана.  
Но планета источала болезнь в Силу. Оби-Ван чувствовал ее, словно пристальный взгляд в спину, ощущал, как отрава проникала под кожу и отравляла душу с каждым шагом.  
Здесь царило страдание: постоянно, столетиями, вся история этого мира была построена на боли. Оби-Ван чувствовал эхо бесчисленного количество загубленных жизней, проданных и купленных, и все бессмысленно.  
Общество Зигеррии пышно украшало себя, притворялось цивилизованным, но на деле все здесь покупалось и продавалось за жизни живых существ.  
Сири и Оби-Ван тщательно обсудили миссию, пока летели – Феруса Сири послала медитировать подальше, чтобы он не смог вмешаться в разговор. Сири добыла схему зигеррийского дворца, длинный список зигеррийских обычаев и очень тщательно высчитанный бюджет операции, который включал в себя все, от экипировки до взяток. Все это Сири впихнула Оби-Вану в руки, как только он поднялся на ничем не примечательный, помятый транспортный корабль, который должен был доставить их всех на планету.  
И все же Оби-Ван не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он чего-то не знал. Датачип, который дала ему Сири, содержал информацию обо всем – кроме, собственно, того, чем здесь занимается Энакин. Информации о Скайуокере был самый мизер, ничего больше того, что Оби-Ван уже и так прекрасно знал и видел в сообщениях Голосети: флот Энакина за минувшие годы значительно вырос, рабовладельческие миры падают один за другим, а вот последние четыре месяца ничего не происходило, воцарилась подозрительная тишина. Флота нигде не было: ни джедаи, ни Республика не могли его обнаружить, как ни старались. То, что Энакин полетел на Зигеррию, было скорее слухами: Квинлан Вос добыл откуда-то информацию, кто-то из его контактов случайно проговорился. Преступный мир был не в курсе, что собирается предпринять Энакин, и Зигеррия, похоже, тоже ничего не подозревала. Тем более, учитывая свою подчеркнутую обособленность.  
Но Квин принес новости, так что Оби-Ван ему поверил. Вос не стал бы рассказывать, если бы сомневался, в особенности прекрасно понимая, как отреагирует Оби-Ван. Тот комментарий, который Квинлан оставил на отчете, дарил надежду: рабство настолько плотно укоренилось на Зигеррии, что одолеть его в одиночку было невозможно. Что бы Энакин не сделал со своим флотом, но он точно не мог бросить его насовсем и вернуться к своей прежней тактике одиночных миссий с целью убийства. Что бы он ни задумал, операция займет несколько недель для полной реализации, если не месяцев. Его присутствие Оби-Ван сумеет различить, так что джедаи точно не пропустят тот момент, когда Энакин появится.  
Оби-Ван старательно держал голову опущенной, пока шел по столице. Он спрятал руки под пончо, надетым для маскировки, и плотно обхватил запястья: на всякий случай, чтобы не поддаться инстинктивному желанию и не схватить лайтсэйбер. Он больше не сомневался, почему Энакин обратил внимание на это место.  
А вот сомнения по поводу того, что Оби-Вану нужно его останавливать – их было в избытке.  
Но ведь смысл был не о преступлениях, совершенных на Зигеррии, уговаривал себя Оби-Ван. Речь шла о том, чтобы оградить Энакина от самого себя, спасти его от неразумных действий, которые он, вероятно, собирался предпринять.  
Когда-то Оби-Ван нашел его на Нар Шаддаа, в грязном, заброшенном притоне, кишащим паразитами – разумными и неразумными в ассортименте. Грязь, которую невозможно было представить в Силе, многолетние слои жестокости и лишений. Оби-Ван навсегда запомнил шок на лице у Энакина: тупая злость и темнота в глазах, которая будто отражала его окружение: преступники и отбросы, и ничего больше.  
Орден джедаев не просто так дистанцировался от общества. Дети-джедаи были уязвимы для эмоций других людей, для исторического груза некоторых мест. Без спокойствия Храма, без сознательного руководства мастеров, необходимого, чтобы помочь им отделить свое сознание от других, сильные к воздействию Силы юнлинги могли запутаться и потеряться.  
И хотя это осознание себя у Энакина было невероятно сильным, и он пришел в Храм независимым, даже несмотря на болезненное детство без руководства джедаев, у Оби-Вана были веские причины для беспокойства.  
Он увидел это на Нар Шаддаа. Энакин отступился, в конце концов, принимая совет Оби-Вана – сначала найти союзников, чтобы освободить Оуэна из ловушки, куда Энакин сам подтолкнул приемного брата. Но дни, прошедшие в той комнате, по соседству со столькими несчастными существами, среди подлости и мерзости – все это наложило отпечаток на Оби-Вана.  
Когда он вернулся в Храм, то несколько дней не мог произнести ни слова. Он отчаянно пытался погрузиться в тепло Силы и светлое присутствие других джедаев. У Энакина не было такой возможности, не было передышки – и он не искал ее.  
Трудно было не бояться, каким именно Оби-Ван найдет его на Зигеррии.  
– Хочешь купить девочку? – вдруг спросил его зигеррианин, внезапно появляясь на пути.  
Оби-Ван вздрогнул, проклиная себя за потерю концентрации. Рынок, по которому он шел, постепенно превратился во что-то смутно напоминающее каменный карьер, большую яму, наполненную большими, плотными зигеррианцами, которые слонялись поблизости, переходили из одной глубокой и темной дыры в другую. После беглого осмотра Оби-Ван заметил, что на ремнях они носили не инструменты, а электрокнуты. И выглядели так внушительно не от тяжелой работы, а от какой-то особенной, культивируемой жестокости.  
А если всмотреться получше, можно было разглядеть существ, которые сидели в ямах, увидеть их глаза, в которых постепенно угасала надежда.  
Кривая улыбка тронула губы зигеррианина.  
– Или мальчика? Или что-нибудь посередине? У нас и такое имеется, если желаете.  
Оби-Ван попытался собраться. Он сложил руки на груди и глянул вниз, в яму, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить на лице интерес покупателя.  
– Какие виды у вас есть в наличии?  
Зигеррианин улыбнулся шире. Он приобнял Оби-Вана за плечи и повлек за собой. Крутой пандус вел вниз, к ямам. Оби-Ван смотрел, начиная различать отдельные лица, отдельные сущности в Силе, даже среди мутного облака страданий, свежих и уже застарелых.  
– Люди, – промурлыкал работорговец, – еще тви’леки. Я знаю, что у вашего вида есть к ним… склонность. Еще мириады других, конечно же, только назови расу, которую ищешь! У меня они точно найдутся!  
Внутри у Оби-Вана все перевернулось от этих слов. Покой есть Сила, напомнил он себе. Их боль тоже когда-нибудь закончится. Моя боль – только иллюзия, оскорбляющая их собственные страдания.  
Он прищурился, вытянул шею, заглядывая в темноту. Если Энакин планировал бунт на этой планете, то зависело все, как всегда, от состояния рабов. На Татуине они были под контролем – чипы и жесткие правила. Оби-Ван боялся, что здесь, на Зигеррии, ситуация обстояла еще хуже.  
Вполне вероятно, что судьба миссии Энакина будет зависеть от рабов – слишком слабых и замученных, чтобы помочь ему. Это казалось безнадежным во всех отношениях.  
– Я бы хотел сначала оценить качество товара, прежде чем принять решение, – бросил Оби-Ван.  
– Разумеется, – согласился работорговец.  
Он махнул рукой одному из охранников, и тот вытащил из ямы раба. Как Оби-Ван и опасался – девушка, которую они подняли наверх, оказалась человеком, невозможно худая и изможденная. Грязь и годы унижений сделали невозможным выяснить ее точный возраст, однако она все еще выглядела слишком молодой.  
Позади раздался раскатистый смех, и тяжелая рука упала на плечо Оби-Вана. Это была настоящая проверка его выучки: Оби-Ван спокойно повернулся и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
– Хорошее шоу, Гаррак, – произнес здоровенный, дородный зигеррианин. Он нарочито вытер лицо, смахивая слезы, выступившие от смеха, и наклонился к Оби-Вану. – Ну разумеется, он решил соблазнить тебя какими-то отбросами для начала! Обрабатывает для товара высшего класса – наша последняя большая распродажа перед падением рынка, да, Гаррак?  
– Похоже на то, – сказал Оби-Ван. Он снова сложил руки на груди и глянул вниз, на рабские ямы. Там мало что можно было рассмотреть, но он пока не готов был повернуться лицом к лицу к этому новому, наглому собеседнику, который даже не соизволил представиться. – Так что же, вы предлагаете мне подождать, пока цена не упадет? – неуверенно спросил Оби-Ван.  
Гаррак прошипел ругательство сквозь зубы, но что оно значило, Оби-Ван не понял. Второй зигеррианин обошел их кругом, ухмыльнулся Гарраку и оказался лицом к лицу с Оби-Ваном. Он засунул руки за пояс, прямо над большим животом.  
– Я предлагаю тебе пропустить свадебные торжества и вместо этого принять участие в аукционах. Я сам буду вести пару-тройку, и дам тебе совет: у тех, кто приходит пораньше, всегда и выбор получше, – ухмыльнулся он, приоткрывая острые зубы. – Из достоверных источников мне известно, что королевское приданое целиком и полностью состоит из здоровых, молодых рабов.  
Оби-Вану удалось сдержать удивление. В тех материалах, что передала ему Сири, не было никаких упоминаний о помолвке королевы, и Голосеть об этом тоже молчала. Как минимум, он бы ждал шквал возмущения от вечерних аналитиков.  
– Свадьба? – пренебрежительно спросил он. – Ох, да я просто везунчик! Ничего не слышал об этой свадьбе!  
Гаррак с презрением оглядел его.  
– Королева Скинтел вряд ли стала бы объявлять о своем браке чужеземцам. А особенно, чужеземцам из республики, – выплюнул он.  
Оби-Ван кивнул, соглашаясь – это было логично. И все объясняло. Пусть у Ордена джедаев не было никаких прав на территории Зигеррианской Империи, всегда были те, кто умел весьма творчески интерпретировать приказы Ордена – как Квай-Гон, например. Так что, было довольно легко внезапно сбиться с курса в космосе, а потом по ошибке украсть конвоируемых на планету рабов.  
Энакин был не единственным джедаем, кто сообразил, что свадьба королевы – отличный предлог, но он оказался единственным, кто на самом деле осмелился приступить к активным действиям.  
– Но я вижу, что тебе можно доверять, пусть ты и чужеземец. Меня зовут Джерос, и пусть это имя станет пропуском на любой аукцион, куда ты захочешь прийти, – сказал толстый зигеррианин и снова похлопал Оби-Вана по плечу в какой-то отвратительной пародии на дружеский жест.  
– Если под «можно доверять» ты имеешь в виду «у тебя много денег», то это довольно странно, – Оби-Ван покачал головой. – Но это и правда про меня.  
Несмотря на сказанное, он все же надеялся, что подтверждать это заявление не понадобится. Совету бы точно не понравился отчет о расходах.  
Джерос бесстыже ухмыльнулся и повторил:  
– Любой аукцион, запомни.  
Оби-Ван кивнул ему в знак признательности.  
– Конечно, я приду. А пока, расскажите мне больше об этих новых поставках? Как этот принц заполучил своих рабов?  
Чтобы приданое приличествовало королеве, его должны были составлять тысячи и тысячи существ, и чем больше Оби-Ван об этом думал, тем хуже ему становилось. Работорговля никогда особо тщательно не отслеживалась Республикой – не настолько, чтобы политики могли ощутить моральную ответственность за все происходящее. Энакин прав, снова решил Оби-Ван, и тут же оттолкнул эту мысль, как и много раз до сегодняшнего дня. Вовсе неудивительно, что в дебрях галактики царила подобная несправедливость. На Корусанте ее тоже было предостаточно.  
Гаррак рыкнул, потом сплюнул на землю, а Джерос опять покатился со смеху.  
– Никакой он не принц, – буркнул Гаррак.  
– Он хитрый воин, – пояснил Джерос. – Он не покупает рабов и не разводит их. Он обманывает их обещанием свободы. И теперь он привез их на Зигеррию, чтобы заставить преклонить колени у трона своей новой королевы.  
В этот раз Оби-Ван не сумел удержаться, впился взглядом в Джероса. Он уставился на толстяка, изо всех сил желая, чтобы последние слова оказались какой-то ошибкой.  
– Да ну?.. – небрежно бросил он. Если б только информация на датачипе Сири была более подробной… – По-моему, я что-то слышал об этом человеке. Я только не сообразил, что он тоже работорговец.  
– И все остальные тоже! – фыркнул Джерос и снова хлопнул Оби-Вана по спине. Тому едва удалось удержаться на ногах. – Я уже говорил, это Скайуокер хитер!  
Оби-Ван потер рукой лицо, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на рабские ямы. Откуда-то доносились удары электрокнута, но криков в ответ он не услышал. Они слишком хорошо умели молчать.  
Ох, ради Силы, Энакин, что ты наделал?..

**_Сейчас_ **

Стены в холле почернели от огня. Падме прикрыла лицо рукой и нахмурилась, уперла тяжелый бластер в бедро и выпустила беспорядочную очередь в сторону наступающих дроидов. Здесь было совсем мало прикрытия: только павшие клоны и выведенные из строя дроиды. Смерть братьев только разозлила клонов: они почтили мертвых, склонив головы в шлемах, и боль от потери была очевидной. Но их обучение, или же программирование, действительно оправдывало себя. Несмотря ни на что, они продолжали сражаться.  
Падме поморщилась, когда очередной солдат упал на пол.  
Дроиды отличались от тех, что она запомнила на Набу. Более тяжелые, с более серьезным вооружением. Да, разумеется, там были и другие, менее продвинутые модели в составе отрядов, но с этими клоны быстро справились. Новые дроиды все прибывали и прибывали, выдавливая группу, которую возглавляла Падме.  
До сих пор они держали оборону в мертвой точке, но Падме сомневалась, что это еще долго продлится. У нее все тело болело, уши звенели от выстрелов и взрывов, до сих пор сотрясавших купол, от лязга дроидов, который они издавали, прорываясь в холл. Рука у Падме почти онемела, указательный палец потерял чувствительность, и она уже не была уверена, что стреляет – но видела огонь и понимала, что это так.  
Но дроидам была неведома усталость.  
– Оби-Ван? – позвала она в комлинк, прикрепленный к рукаву. Комм мигнул зеленым, подтверждая открытую линию на корабле Кеноби. – Долго еще?  
В ответ она услышала только шипение: система перегружена, скорее всего находится под огнем.  
А потом раздался слабый кашель.  
– Еще немного, миледи, – донесся голос издалека.  
– Хорошо. Не уверена, что мы сможем здесь долго продержаться.  
Она почти видела, как Кеноби скривился в ответ.  
– Все АТ-ТЕ на позициях, а отчеты Коди уже стали лучше. Вопрос в том, чтобы очистить немного пространства, вот и все.  
Падме проглотила смех. У Оби-Вана был дар преуменьшать происходящее, и она сомневалась, что сейчас был подходящий момент для подобной оценки.  
Тем не менее, Падме повернулась к клону, который командовал группой, попыталась поймать его взгляд сквозь шлем, который полностью закрывал лицо. Он подбежал к ней, уворачиваясь от вспышек бластерного огня, освещавших коридор, и присел рядом, перед ней, закрывая Падме своим телом. Она ненавидела себя за то, как сейчас была ему благодарна.  
– Мы не можем больше так продолжать, – сказала Падме.  
Клон кивнул.  
– Мы устанем раньше, чем перебьем эти железки, – согласился он. Потом перекинул бластер в левую руку и снял с пояса мину. Замахнулся, чтобы бросить ее, но Падме схватила его за плечо, останавливая.  
– Подожди.  
Она посмотрела вниз, на заваленный обломками пол, и сердце тяжело забилось в груди, когда Падме увидела, сколько бойцов погибло. Но среди тел и обломков лежало кое-что, что ей было нужно – старые боевые дроиды, искрящиеся и дымящиеся. Она поискала глазами и обнаружила того, который идеально подходил для выполнения задуманного: впереди, неподалеку от линии боя и довольно близко к противнику. Его конечности еще подергивались, а голова болталась из головы в сторону, он что-то бормотал. Половины рук у него не было, оторвало выстрелами, а ноги еще двигались, будто он пытался пнуть клонов, просто так, из мести.  
Может, так оно и было. Падме терпеть не могла эти штуки.  
– Вон тот, – кивнула она на дроида, надеясь, что тот не мог разобрать ее слов.  
– Хорошо, но что вы от него хотите, сенатор?  
Она улыбнулась клону:  
– Думаю, ты сам знаешь.  
Он вздохнул, шлем чуть качнулся.  
– Как? Вы разбираетесь в программировании?  
Падме ни в чем таком не разбиралась, но помнила об Энакине. Она глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем снова активировать комлинк на той же частоте, что и раньше. Она надеялась, что с Энакином было все хорошо, иначе – просто не представляла, что еще можно сделать.  
– Джабита? – с надеждой позвала Падме.  
И вместо какого-нибудь недовольного ответа, который она почти ожидала услышать от Оби-Вана, сквозь сетку помех донесся далекий голос:  
– Да?  
– Ты видишь дроидов? – спросила Падме. Потом подняла руку и с досадой потерла переносицу – наверное, стоило как-то перефразировать слова, чтобы Джабита поняла… Она понятия не имела, каким образом та видела или осознавала, и как с ней вообще нужно было разговаривать – как с живым существом или как с дроидом?.. Иногда Падме казалось, что она вообще ничего не понимала. – В смысле, я имею в виду, ты можешь различить их индивидуальные электронные профили?  
– Конечно, – отозвалась та.  
Падме опустила руку – так уже было немного проще.  
– А ты можешь взять одного из них под контроль? Мне нужна помощь.  
Джабита отвечать не торопилась, Падме услышала приглушенный гул где-то вдалеке. И с изумлением поняла, что Джабита издавала этот звук, имитирующий задумчивое человеческое «хм-м-м». Ох, Энакин, что же ты сотворил? Падме оставалось только недоумевать. Она не знала, было это невероятно или чудовищно – создать и запрограммировать Джабиту так, чтобы она настолько была похожа на человека.  
– Я должна знать, какого именно дроида. Я попыталась провести триангуляцию, основываясь на месте твоего расположения и компьютеров на их управляющем корабле, но они не хотят общаться со мной сейчас.  
Падме переглянулась со своим командиром.  
– И почему бы?  
– Ой, вы увидите! – хитро отозвалась Джабита.  
Падме не удалось подавить дрожь.  
– Так что, мы должны просто выяснить, что за дроид нам нужен, – сказал клон и указал на лежащего дроида, чьи конечности по-прежнему мелко подергивались. – Как думаете, отсюда не удастся прочитать его серийный номер?  
Падме покачала головой. Похоже, если она хочет, чтобы этот дроид отнес бомбу за линию огня, ей сначала придется добраться до него самой. Падме сжала челюсти и перекинула бластер клону-командиру. Он поймал оружие и тут же перехватил его, готовый начать стрелять в любой момент.  
Клонам удалось заставить дроидов чуть потесниться назад: солдаты прижимались к стенам и использовали любой доступный обломок, чтобы спрятаться за ним и продолжать стрелять, целясь в батальон сияющих, новеньких, только сошедших с конвейера боевых дроидов. Тот дроид, которого наметила Падме, валялся у них под ногами где-то в середине коридора. Падме сглотнула, готовясь. Покосилась на своего командира – он уже стоял посреди холла, держа оба бластера наготове.  
– Прикрой меня, – попросила Падме, и в следующую секунду он открыл огонь.  
Она нырнула в бой, пригнулась как можно ниже и проскользнула по полу на коленях, прямо к лежащему дроиду. Ощупала его, повернула, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то маркировку, хотя какую-то информацию, которая бы могла помочь. Дроид дернулся от ее прикосновения, голова повернулась в сторону.  
– Эй! Кто это там?!  
Вокодер у него был скрипучий, и голос звучал так, будто на дроида икота напала.  
– Сам мне скажи, – выплюнула Падме, наклоняясь еще ниже. Дроид снова уронил голову на пол, и от него посыпались искры, задевая открытую кожу. Падме поморщилась от боли, стиснула зубы и глянула вниз, на дроида.  
– Назови себя.  
– Понял-понял. Обозначение B1-421-Теш 1, – быстро проговорил дроид. Он немного оправился и сфокусировал на ней свои датчики, выглядя довольно воинственно.  
– А ты кто такая?  
– Королева, которую ты пытался убить, – огрызнулась Падме.  
Сейчас было другое дело, другое время и другой дроид – но разницы особой не ощущалось. Падме перевела дыхание – на то, чтобы вспоминать прошлое или злиться, времени у нее не было.  
– Ты все услышала, Джабита? – спросила Падме.  
– Ну конечно.  
И тут же с дроидом стали происходить изменения. Хаотичные подергивания прекратились, его глаза прокрутились в орбитах, будто при перезагрузке. Он вскарабкался на ноги – похоже, системы дистанционного контроля Джабиты заставили его забыть о том, что пару минут назад он был уверен, что не может больше ходить. Он накренился в одну сторону, сервоприводы зажужжали, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и выжидающе повернулся к Падме. Она почувствовала себя идиоткой, глядя на него в ответ.  
Она повернулась к своему командиру – бласт, у всех клонов должны быть имена, не только у Коди! – и одновременно с этим холл накрыл просто град выстрелов, разрывая линию, которую образовали клоны, стоящие между ней и дроидами. Падме бросилась на пол, потянув дроида за собой.  
Боль ударила первой, а за ней пришел отвратительный запах сожженной плоти. Падме придалась лбом к разбитому, покореженному полу, подавляя внезапную тошноту. После того, как она справилась с собой, перевела дыхание, Падме сумела посмотреть вниз.  
Ее рука превратилась в массу сожженной и окровавленной плоти. Рукав еще горел там, где его зацепил бластер.  
– Сенатор! – воскликнул клон, обращаясь к ней.  
– Со мной… – Падме остановилась, сглотнула, хотя это было и непросто. Она подняла взгляд, стараясь решительным видом компенсировать слабость, и начала заново. – Со мной все в порядке. Брось мне мину.  
Каким-то образом клону удалось глянуть на нее скептически, даже несмотря на свой непроницаемый шлем. Но он бросил ей мину. Падме поймала ее здоровой рукой и сразу же сунула дроиду рядом с собой. Внутри нее все сжалось, пока дроид снова вскарабкался на ноги, удерживая смерть остатками своих манипуляторов.  
Но он не произнес ни слова. Не совершил ни одного из мелких, раздражающих жестов, которые зачем-то внесли в программу бездушного боевого дроида – чтобы имитировать живое существо с интеллектом?..  
Джабита по-прежнему контролировала его.  
– Что теперь? – спросила она.  
– Теперь отведи его как можно дальше в их батальон, и когда получится, взорви их всех, – решительно сказала Падме.  
Дроид похромал прочь, а она смотрела ему вслед. Красные всполохи выстрелов проносились мимо него в воздухе, сквозь брешь в оборонной линии клонов, которые расступились, чтобы дать дроиду пройти.  
Падме глубоко вздохнула. Она могла только надеяться, что план сработает.  
Прикрывая лицо рукой – на этот раз целой, не раненой, Падме облизала пересохшие губы и сконцентрировалась, борясь с болью, старательно заталкивая ее в глубину сознания. Потом подняла сожженную левую руку и активировала комлинк.  
– Оби-Ван?  
В тот же миг взрыв сотряс купол, и командир клонов немедленно очутился рядом с ней, схватил Падме и закинул себе на плечо. Потащил ее в сторону, туда, где было хоть какое-то, но укрытие. Огонь вспыхнул оранжевым перед глазами у Падме, достигая максимума совсем рядом с клонами, здание содрогнулось, когда ударная волна прошла над ними.  
– Не такая уж и хорошая идея, сенатор, – пробормотал командир, опуская Падме на пол. Он снял шлем, серьезно взглянул на нее и демонстративно постучал по броне на груди. – Нельзя идти в бой без защиты.  
Она кивнула головой и улыбнулась устало:  
– Здесь нет ничего подходящего размера. Но я обязательно поговорю с моим портным об этом.  
– Очень надеюсь, миледи, что вы больше не станете так рисковать.  
Вне зависимости от его надежд, у Падме было такое чувство, что в будущем ей придется принять участие еще во многих сражениях. В самом ближайшем будущем, если Энакин будет продолжать делать то, что делает.  
Полузабытый комлинк на запястье у Падме вдруг затрещал, возвращаясь к жизни.  
– Мы в воздухе. Думаю, позанимаемся тут слегка очисткой и уборкой.  
Падме переглянулась со своим клоном. Это казалось абсолютно невозможным, однако из коридора до нее доносились приветственные крики и аплодисменты от клонов. Один из них обернулся назад, к ним.  
– Капитан Рекс! Подойдите и посмотрите на это! – подозвал он.  
Падме и Рекс осторожно приблизились.  
Джабита отлично выполнила свою работу. Обломки дроидов тлели на полу, а в стене зияла большая дыра – Падме раньше и не понимала, что они были так близко к краю купола – и в эту дыру задувал ветер, влажный и соленый, он обжигал лицо. Рука у Падме к этому моменту совсем занемела, прохладный воздух на ней не ощущался – это было плохим знаком, Падме знала. Но тем не менее подошла ближе и заглянула вниз: на краю здания висели два боевых дроида, цепляясь друг за друга и болтали какую-то бессмысленную чушь.  
Но высоко в темном небе незнакомые клиновидные корабли вели бой с несколькими контрольными судами Торговой Федерации – остальные к этому моменту уже бежали с поля боя.  
Падме выдохнула, тяжело привалилась к стене. Похоже, они выиграли.  
Пока выиграли.  
Остальной флот Торговой Федерации стремительно набирал высоту, выходя на орбиту. Она наблюдала, как очертания кораблей исчезают в облаках. Если прищуриться, можно было разглядеть искры, которые вспыхивали сквозь густой покров облаков: они уходили в гиперпространство. Каминианские корабли наоборот никуда не спешили, они висели в небе сформированной группой прямо над Тайпока-Сити. Только один из них нарушил строй – вне всяких сомнений, с Оби-Ваном на борту – преследуя отстающие корабли Торговой Федерации. И разумеется, только для того, чтобы дать «Освободителю» необходимое прикрытие.  
Падме наблюдала за передвижениями в небе несколько долгих минут, теряя ощущение времени в пелене боли и усталости.  
Комлинк вдруг разразился писком. И голос, который Падме услышала на другом конце линии, оказался сюрпризом.  
– У нас все чисто, – сообщила Джабита. Тон у нее был очень самодовольный.  
– Подтверждаю, – резко сказал Оби-Ван. А вот его тон казался встревоженным, и Падме поняла, что Джабита скорее всего захватила все частоты флота и городских коммуникаций. Падме покосилась на Рекса – клон тоже выглядел ошеломленным, и он даже понятия не имел, что Джабита – это корабль…  
– Спасибо. Энакин, сенатор, я предлагаю вам продолжать защиту города на случай, если какой-либо корабль захочет вернуться. Окажите любую посильную помощь каминианцам. Я собираюсь обследовать систему на предмет возможных угроз.  
– Прихвати с собой Дуку, – вмешался вдруг Энакин. И по его тону Падме поняла, что это была не просьба в духе «прикрой его». На линии Кеноби воцарилась тишина. Падме вполне ясно представляла себе, как они спорят в Силе, не обращая внимания на пространство, разделяющее их. Но Энакин не собирался уговаривать Оби-Вана.  
– Работаю над этим, Эни, – ответила Джабита.  
Падме понадеялась, что Джабита проследит и за Дуку.  
– Миледи, – позвал Рекс. Падме обернулась, и он многозначительно посмотрел на нее и кивнул на раненую руку. – Вы не сможете никому помочь в таком состоянии. Вам нужно пройти в медотсек.  
Какой-то клон отфутболил с дороги голову дроида. Солдаты болтали друг с другом, толкались и радовались – теперь, когда битва закончилась, они могли позволить себе это. Из проделанной взрывом дыры внутрь начал лить дождь, и волосы Падме, и без того взмокшие от пота, тут же прилипли к голове. Она кивнула, не в силах даже думать о чем-то, наблюдая, как разномастные истребители направляются к посадочным платформам города.  
Рекс аккуратно положил ей руку на плечо и легонько подтолкнул, заставляя повернуться.  
Падме вздрогнула и отшатнулась от него.  
– Нет, – сказала она, хмуро глядя на него снизу вверх. – Пока что нет.  
– Сенатор…  
Падме криво улыбнулась и подняла брови.  
– Так я произведу больше впечатления. Отведите меня в центр связи. Сенат должен увидеть, что они позволили натворить Торговой Федерации.  
Рекс поморщился, но все-таки повел ее: несколько уровней вниз, мимо довольных победой клонов – по дороге он наскоро обменялся словами с командирами каждой группы, проверяя потери. Вскоре они пришли в огромную, пустую комнату. В центре висела платформа, и Падме с любопытством заглянула вниз, думая, что это, возможно, еще один центр подготовки клонов. Однако под ними ничего не было, только пустое пространство, которое заставило Падме вспомнить о родной архитектуре Набу. Рекс с сомнением посмотрел на контрольную панель, которая была расположена на платформе – он явно не знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы активировать передатчик.  
У Падме возникла мысль, что никому из них и не нужно знать.  
– Джабита? – позвала она. Было немного жутко, как быстро она привыкла полагаться на искусственный интеллект корабля, фактически, дроида, как естественно это произошло – и вот это ощущение пугало. – Ты знаешь, где я сейчас нахожусь?  
– Конечно, миледи.  
Она училась манерам у тех, кто ее окружал, с неожиданным развлечением подумала Падме.  
– Тогда помоги мне отправить сообщение. Оно должно прийти на Корусант, и увеличь сигнал настолько, насколько сможешь. Я хочу, чтобы все это увидели.  
– Сейчас сделаю! – счастливо воскликнула Джабита в ответ. Она даже не раздумывала, она была уверена, что все получится, хотя Падме и предположила, что это было гораздо проще, чем управлять контрольным кораблем дроидов.  
Панель управления коммуникациями ожила под руками Падме, хотя она не спешила ничего там трогать. Только провела пальцами по гладкой поверхности, интересуясь, как вся эта система работает.  
– Нет, не… не делай ничего, – сказала Джабита, и Падме быстро отдернула руку.  
Прохладная пустота молочно-белых изогнутых стен сменилась темным пейзажем неба, и голограмма звезд и планет ожила. Миллиарды существ занимались своими привычными делами в своих городах. Падме зацепилась взглядом за один из миров Внешнего Кольца, пыльную планету с двумя солнцами, сияющими в небе, а потом нашла и собственный мир. Планета приблизилась так близко, что можно было рассмотреть дворец в Тиде, его зеленую крышу, но там сейчас царила ночь, и ее сограждане уже скорей всего спали в своих постелях.  
Прямо перед Падме появился не Сенат на Корусанте, не Храм, а столица Кейто Неймодии.  
Отлично, решила Падме и мрачно улыбнулась, обнажая зубы.  
– Граждане Республики, – начала она. Расправила плечи – чтобы все травмы были легко заметны, однако не собираясь казаться слабой. – Вы должны помнить меня по предыдущим выступлениям, но если кто-то забыл, позвольте представиться. Я – сенатор от Набу Падме Амидала. Я была королевой во время незаконной блокады и вторжения на мой родной мир десять лет назад. Это преступление совершила Торговая Федерация под эгидой наместника Нута Ганрея.  
Я взяла на себя обязательство нести мир в галактику, и несколько дней назад канцлер Палпатин позволил мне удалиться из Сената, чтобы провести переговоры с представителем Свободных Миров Энакином Скайуокером в надежде на долгий и прочный мир между суверенными территориями и Республикой. Разумеется, моя цель состояла в том, чтобы привести его в Республику и убедиться, что для нас нет нужды создавать собственную армию и браться за оружие.  
У Торговой Федерации, – Падме намеренно опустила голос, почти до рычания, но все же не переходя грань, а только подчеркивая гнев, что мерцал в глазах, – были другие намерения. Вместо того, чтобы терпеливо ожидать моей неудачи или успеха, вместо того, чтобы позволить Сенату рассмотреть закон о создании армии и принять его, либо же отклонить, они выбрали курс саботажа и войны. Я стою перед вами в столице мира под названием Камино, и я сумела пережить нападение Торговой Федерации. Опять.  
Пройдут дни и недели, и заговор будет раскрыт. Я твердо знаю это. У меня еще нет ответов на все вопросы, но если я узнаю что-то с помощью собственного расследования, то народ Республики узнает это вместе со мной. Пока я не предпринимала решительных действий, другие существа страдали от лжи и корысти, за которыми стояли такие, как Ганрей. Несмотря на то, во что вы верите, наместник, я прекрасно понимаю, что демократия несовершенна. Я видела, как вы используете ее, чтобы избежать наказания за все те преступления, которые были совершены против моего народа. И тем не менее, я верю в Республику, и я верю в демократию. Именно поэтому я хочу рассказать правду о том, что произошло, всем живым существам галактики: я выжила в атаке, Камино выжил – потому что на этой планете была создана армия. Десять лет назад, по поручению Ордена джедаев, а заплатил за нее Сенат.  
Для меня этот факт является свидетельством государственной измены. Торговая Федерация развязала войну не против Энакина Скайуокера или Свободных Миров, а против Республики, убивая солдат, состоящих на службе Республике. На этот раз я хочу увидеть ваше лицо, Нут Ганрей, когда вам предъявят обвинения в совершении военных преступлений.  
И запомните – в последний раз, когда вы выступили против моего народа, это закончилось мои бластером, направленным на вас, – яростно выплюнула Падме. Она знала, что это было недипломатично. Знала, что было недостойно политика. Но все равно сказала.

_*******_

Оби-Ван вернулся на Тайпока-Сити и притащил с собой Дуку. Это было не совсем то, что имел в виду Энакин, так что он предположил, что у Оби-Вана просто выбора не было – на корабле оставлять того не захотел.  
Энакин стоял под проливным дождем, стиснув зубы. Он слишком устал, чтобы удерживать капли воды, да и Падме поблизости не было, производить впечатление было не на кого. Он за нее беспокоился. Краем уха он услышал выступление, прорвавшееся на частоту его комма, и чуть не врезался в океан на истребителе, когда понял, как больно ей было. Хорошо еще, что на истребителе не было голо. Если бы он ее увидел, то совсем бы расклеился.  
Теперь Падме была в медотсеке, это и все, что ему было известно. Какие-то бластерные ожоги…  
Энакин едва не дымился от злости, наблюдая, как Оби-Ван медленно сажает корабль на площадку. Он обхватил себя руками, отчаянно скучая по длинным и широким рукавам джедайского одеяния. Очень хотелось начать шагать туда-сюда по криффовой платформе, но сдерживало только то, что она была мокрая и скользкая.  
– Ох ты ж. Кажется, чем-то недоволен? – спокойно спросил Дуку, выходя из корабля – странного, довольно уродливого военного транспортника. В космосе на таком вряд ли полетаешь, выглядит как-то сомнительно. Дуку мокнуть не хотел: тут же поставил щит от дождя и просто-напросто прошелся между каплями.  
– Я не люблю, когда мне врут, – прорычал Энакин и подошел к Дуку – его сапоги, полные воды, хлюпали при каждом шаге. Он бы никогда не поверил, что сможет возненавидеть дождь, однако у Камино был серьезный шанс изменить это убеждение. – Или когда выстраивают вокруг меня целую паутину лжи!  
Дуку поднял бровь:  
– Да ну?  
Громко ругаясь, Энакин изо всех сил врезал ему правым хуком. Несколько мгновений было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать удовлетворение – и удивление от самого себя – прежде чем Дуку схватил его за запястье и вывернул руку за спину, швырнув на колени. Перед глазами у Энакина рассыпались искры, он пытался вдохнуть, но вместо этого захрипел от боли. Дуку выкрутил его поврежденное плечо.  
Когда тот отпустил его, Энакин со злостью покосился на Оби-Вана: вместо того, чтобы помочь, тот отвел глаза в замешательстве. По крайней мере, на Кеноби тоже сухой нитки не осталось, хоть какая-то радость.  
Сапоги скользнули в луже, когда Энакин поднялся с колен. Он сердито вытер мокрое лицо рукавом и уставился на Дуку, ткнул в него пальцем:  
– Ты завел нас в ловушку! Смешно, если вспомнить все твои советы «опасайся джедаев, они хотят обмануть тебя!» И все это время ты просто пытался построить свою собственную западню, так ведь?  
Дуку спокойно смотрел в ответ, губы его чуть кривились в усмешке.  
– Жаль, конечно, что это жалкое соглашение сенатора с канцлером и Торговой Федерацией было разрушено – однако неудивительно. Она наивно полагала, что они предоставили бы ей время на то, чтобы остановить наше движение в поисках свободы для всего Внешнего Кольца. И я все еще тот человек, который нашел тебе армию, которая поможет победить, а теперь я с трудом понимаю, почему ты срываешь свой гнев на мне одном!  
Энакин покачал головой и выплюнул:  
– Ты заставил нас сделать прыжок сюда. И здесь они подстерегли нас. Как, крифф тебя задери, ты можешь объяснить, откуда Торговая Федерация только узнала о существовании этой планеты?  
Дуку поднял брови и посмотрел на Оби-Вана.  
– Я такого точно не ожидал. Но они оказались достаточно хитры, чтобы отследить передвижения наших друзей, мастера джедая и сенатора, начиная с Татуина. Не так уж и сложно отыскать их здесь.  
– Не думаю, что на «Аркадии» находилось какое-то отслеживающее устройство, – вмешался Оби-Ван. Он с поразительной враждебностью встретил взгляд Дуку, прежде чем неохотно признал. – Тем не менее, я знаю, что асассину удалось проникнуть на борт. Он – или она, что более вероятно, – выпустила отравленных тварей на «Аркадии», надеясь, что они убьют сенатора.  
Энакин почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось.  
Это было очень похоже на правду. Он знал галактические маршруты, знал временные прыжки, звезды и гравитационные колодцы, кластеры черных дыр и умел перемещаться между ними – но понятия не имел, где находится Камино. Даже если она была ближе к Татуину, чем Като Неймодия – и он понятия не имел, где был сосредоточен их флот.  
Но все, в чем Энакин был твердо уверен, – на деньги Торговой Федерации можно было купить сколько угодно миров неподалеку от Камино, и подготовить флот, с которым можно атаковать в любой момент.  
– Умно, – негромко произнес Оби-Ван и потер пальцами усы. По-видимому, он пришел к такому же выводу, как и Энакин.  
– Если ты считаешь, что я глупец, раз привел тебя к армии, – кисло объявил Дуку, – только ради того, чтобы ты погиб здесь, то ты явно недооцениваешь мой интеллект. И переоцениваешь мою любовь к драматическим жестам.  
Энакин глянул на Оби-Вана – оба они, похоже, думали об одном. Последний пункт казался поистине невозможным.  
– Ладно, – в конце концов согласился Энакин. От Оби-Вана в Силе вдруг донеслась тревожная вибрация, но Энакин с раздражением оттолкнул его прочь. Он не говорил, что поверил Дуку, но это еще не означало, что он верил и Кеноби. – И какой у тебя был план? Что делать с армией?  
У Дуку заблестели глаза.  
– Я предполагал, что мы используем ее. Это очень символично, ты не находишь: использовать армию рабов, созданную Республикой, чтобы освободить тех, кто страдает в оковах из-за Республики?  
Энакин смахнул мокрые волосы с глаз и крепко сжал челюсти.  
– А что, если клоны откажутся это делать?  
Дуку усмехнулся:  
– Нет, не откажутся.  
– Энакин! – воскликнул Оби-Ван. Он выбросил руку вперед, указывая на Дуку, будто последние слова служили доказательством всего, что он пытался донести до своего бывшего падавана. И радости по этому поводу он не испытывал.  
Энакин снова покачала головой. Он устал и замерз, ему надоело мокнуть под дождем и больше надоело, что эти двое пытались бороться за его внимание. Он развернулся на пятках и направился ко входу в город.  
– Энакин!.. – повторил Оби-Ван и бросился за ним, пытаясь догнать. Энакин покосился через плечо и заметил, что Дуку тоже зашагал за ними – более степенно и медленно, не торопясь сократить расстояние.  
Энакин не остановился, пока не отошел подальше и не ощутил в Силе знакомый гул энергии бывшего мастера, даже сквозь истощение.  
Он больше не знал, хорошо это было или плохо, но Сила вздымалась вокруг него волнами, полными неизвестных вариантов будущего, обвивала яркой, четкой нитью, которая неизбежно приводила к Оби-Вану. Ему невероятно хотелось ощутить эту связь, обнять Оби-Вана, проверить, что тот был в порядке после битвы, но Энакин подавил желание.  
Вместо этого он глубоко вздохнул, прислонился к невозможно белой стене и сложил руки на груди. Вода ручьями стекала с него на пол. Он пытался снова восстановить ментальные щиты, но истощение было слишком сильным, и он ощущал, как эмоции просачиваются через связь к Оби-Вану.  
Что ж, отлично. Оби-Ван никогда не был в восторге от подобных ситуаций, так что, это была подходящая месть.  
– Ты же не веришь ему на самом деле? – спросил Кеноби. Он выглядел стопроцентным идеальным джедаем несмотря на вымокший плащ и волосы, прилипшие к голове. В глазах у него светилось сомнение, когда он посмотрел вверх, на Энакина.  
– Пока что он мне еще никогда не лгал, – ответил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван, похоже, принял это за оскорбление и громко фыркнул.  
– Я тоже вряд ли лгал тебе, Энакин.  
Энакин удивленно поднял брови. Если бы Оуэн был рядом, тот бы просто-напросто мог указать на свою ногу.  
– И это вообще уже не важно. Слишком много совпадений, и у меня есть точные доказательства, что Дуку – ученик лорда ситхов. Если бы ты позволил, я бы мог предоставить тебе все эти доказательства и разрешить эту ситуацию.  
– А что потом? – спросил Энакин.  
По сути, Дуку не имел никакого значения. Пусть он был предателем – с этим Энакин мог справиться, без проблем. И Оби-Ван бы тоже пригодился – недаром же его прозвали убийцей ситхов! А что после этого? Какая разница? Что бы это изменило? Нал Хатта ждала Энакина, а после нее – еще десятки других миров.  
Когда-то на Татуине Оби-Ван предполагал, что их миссия по освобождению рабов закончится и они с Энакином вернутся на Корусант как мастер и падаван. На Нар Шаддаа он думал, что сумеет обманом заставить Энакина препоручить свою войну кучке контрабандистов и убийц. На Зигеррии мечтал, что сумеет подорвать всю операцию, остановить безумные планы Энакина, притащить его обратно в Храм, используя Силу.  
На этот раз Энакину тоже было интересно, что придумал Оби-Ван, какую тактику будет использовать.  
Кеноби облизал губы и мягко сказал:  
– Я не знаю.  
Хорошо, что Энакин как раз прислонился к стене. Он нахмурился, склонил голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Оби-Вана.  
– Ты – что?  
– Энакин, – раздраженно вздохнул бывший мастер и засунул руки в мокрые рукава. – Я, кажется, уже произнес вслух, тебе недостаточно? Я понятия не имею, что произойдет дальше, но я хочу помочь тебе. Я верю, что ты Избранный, и еще я верю, что твое место рядом с джедаями, но я прекрасно понимаю, что не могу заставить тебя совершить что-либо против воли. И я не стану пытаться.  
Энакин часто заморгал.  
– Это что-то новенькое.  
– Ничего подобного, – сварливо отозвался Оби-Ван.  
Энакин вдруг почувствовал, что слабо улыбается. Просто сильно устал, попытался убедить он сам себя. Именно поэтому было так трудно вспомнить, как злился на Оби-Вана раньше, когда пылал дворец на Зигеррии. Он забыл все – тот выбор между верной смертью и возвращением в Храм, опять, – и как легко тогда было тогда определиться.  
– Энакин, – мягко позвал Оби-Ван, – я чувствую, нам нужно еще много обсудить. Не только Дуку или предложение сенатора, но и о нас тоже поговорить нужно.  
Он произнес это так легко, что Энакин отшатнулся, потрясенный. Когда-то давно сама мысль о том, что Оби-Ван может спокойно разговаривать о своих чувствах или об отношении к Энакину, останавливала их обоих от всяких попыток предпринимать шаги друг к другу. Подобное было невозможно представить.  
Энакин обнаружил, что кивает в ответ.  
– Может быть, Таун Ви будет так любезна, что найдет для нас какие-нибудь комнаты. Мне бы очень хотелось наконец высохнуть и переодеться. И тогда мы сможем спокойно поговорить.  
– Ты оказываешь мне большое доверие, мастер, – сказал Энакин и тут же прикусил язык, когда понял, какие именно слова сорвались у него с губ. Он никогда не планировал называть кого-нибудь когда-нибудь мастером, но что случилось, то случилось, старая привычка вернулась слишком легко. Но он уже чересчур долго был порознь с джедаями, гораздо дольше, чем рядом с ними. Привычку надо было преодолеть раз и навсегда.  
Нужно было забыть все и поставить точку.  
Изо всех сил пытаясь оправиться, Энакин сложил руки на груди и с вызовом вскинул брови. Оби-Ван обычно не любил, когда невысказанные проблемы их взаимоотношений были высказаны настолько прямо.  
– Я понял, – со смехов в голосе произнес тот. – Но тем не менее, я не думаю, что ты решишь улететь с планеты и не попрощаться. С Падме в особенности.  
Уязвленный, Энакин впился в него взглядом. Он не ожидал, что Оби-Ван решит поиграть с ним в эту игру, не говоря уже о том, что выиграет так быстро. Пока они шли по длинным белым коридорам, чтобы найти хозяев планеты, Энакин молчал, тихо изнемогая под грузом собственных эмоций.  
Таун Ви и правда нашла комнаты для всех гостей – к счастью, отдельные, но выходившие дверями в один и тот же коридор. Комнаты были неотличимо похожи друг на друга: большие и почти лишенные мебели, ослепительно белые, как и все остальное на Камино. Как ни странно, Энакину было почти уютно находиться внутри – по крайней мере, более комфортно, чем в нелепо украшенных в мандалорском стиле каютах капитана на «Освободителе».  
Энакин быстро принял душ и насухо вытерся, стараясь как можно меньше времени провести мокрым. Он лежал на кровати, ожидая, пока высохнет одежда, крепко закрыв глаза и пытаясь представить, что вокруг был Татуин. Он провел так много дней, валяясь на теплом песке под светом двух солнц. Беру всегда шутила, что он потакает своему внутреннему крайту, и если так будет продолжаться, то в один прекрасный день она обнаружит настоящего дракона на пороге.  
И очень брюзгливого, как-то сказал ей Энакин. Особенно, если она разбудит его.  
Он даже себе не мог признаться, что не спал тогда, а медитировал.  
Энакин натянул жесткую, теплую от сушилки одежду на тело. Он мог ощутить Оби-Вана, который подошел к двери снаружи, и еще сильнее вцепился в эти мысли, в воспоминания: о тепле Татуина, улыбке Беру и грубоватом смехе Оуэна. Энакин и представить не мог, как возвращается в Храм.  
Он бы никогда не вернулся.  
Энакин стиснул пальцы одной руки в кулак и прижал ее к боку, а другой махнул на дверь, открывая ее.  
Оби-Ван шагнул внутрь, пряча руки в рукава. На лице его было осторожное, довольно дружелюбное выражение. Энакин неловко отступил в сторону – садиться ему не хотелось, а хотелось, чтобы раньше он был умнее. Надо было избегать Оби-Вана, как он прежде и намеревался, а не принимать предложенные переговоры.  
– Так стало гораздо лучше, не правда ли?  
Энакин настороженно наблюдал за Оби-Ваном. Казалось, тот чувствует себя так же неуютно, как и сам Энакин, хотя и пытается спрятать все за ироническим выражением. Но Энакин прекрасно мог различить все признаки: как Оби-Ван держался, как у него пальцы подергивались – почти нервный тик, но Кеноби изо всех сил пытался с этим бороться.  
– Ага, – сказал Энакин после паузы, когда уже почти забыл вопрос.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул:  
– Энакин, все вовсе не должно происходить именно так. У Падме был шанс, чтобы объяснить свою позицию, – Энакин тут же вспомнил тот миг, когда прижимал Падме к переборке на «Освободителе», жадно целуя. Наверное, Оби-Ван все же имел в виду что-то другое. – И я просто хочу шанс для себя.  
Точно. Совсем иное.  
Энакин спрятал те воспоминания так глубоко, как только мог, надеясь, что Оби-Ван не смог ничего увидеть. Он не чувствовал, что Оби-Ван пытается прощупать его, используя старую связь, поэтому он рассчитывал, что получилось все спрятать. Тем более, Оби-Ван не был ни смущен, ни в ужасе.  
– Хорошо, у тебя есть этот шанс.  
Оби-Ван прошелся по гостиной, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, прежде чем на него снизошло вынужденное спокойствие. Он нашел какие-то элементы управления в стене, потыкал в кнопки, и с потолка опустились овальные кресла. Если Оби-Ван и удивился такому странному дизайнерскому решению, то и вида не подал. Энакин же порадовался, что кровать просто стояла на полу.  
Оби-Ван с комфортом расположился на одном из кресел и махнул рукой Энакину, предлагая занять другое.  
Энакин упрямо помотал головой, и в ответ Оби-Ван закатил глаза. Вместо того чтобы говорить о возвращении в Храм, он выбрал другой курс.  
– Я думаю, что Дуку – ситх, – прямо сообщил Кеноби. – Мы запутались в тщательно продуманных интригах, и теперь должны действовать сообща, чтобы спасти твою миссию и предотвратить галактику от возвращения ситхов.  
Энакин постарался не скривиться. Он чувствовал, что Оби-Ван говорил искренне, что он верил в свои слова, искренне, горячо, яростно, пусть даже все это скрывалось за нарочито спокойным взглядом.  
– Думаешь, у нас получится? – не скрывая своего скептического отношения, спросил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся – криво, грустно, прекрасно понимая, что Энакин спрашивал не о проблеме с Дуку-ситхом, не о том, в какой опасности находилась миссия. Больше всего его сейчас интересовало, смогут ли они работать вместе, бок о бок после всего, что случилось между ними в прошлом.  
– Ну, бой был довольно неплох, мне кажется, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин фыркнул:  
– Я в небе на истребителе, и ты позаботился о тех, что уцелели потом – все вышло просто отлично. Если ты хочешь назвать это совместной работой, то пусть так и будет, – он покачал головой. – И почему ты считаешь, что Дуку – ситх?  
Почему это было настолько важно? Энакин прекрасно помнил Дарта Мола, его дикую ухмылку и красное лезвие, что убило человека, которого он мечтал увидеть своим учителем. Потом, спустя годы с того момента, как Энакин покинул Орден, его страх перед ситхами рассеялся. Они едва представляли угрозу, со своей древней, давно мертвой философией, а вся их история – нарочно преувеличенная сказочка. В галактике Энакин видел гораздо более ужасные вещи, которые совершали вполне нормальные существа: и худшими были джедаи, выбравшие бездействие. Зачем нужен какой-то дьявольский орден, который поклоняется Темной стороне, чтобы объяснить все страдания и несчастья во вселенной?  
– Год назад я перехватил передачу от Дуку, которая предназначалась другому лорду ситхов, который контролировал Дарта Мола во время кризиса на Набу. Я не могу показать тебе ее сейчас, но поверь мне, такие обвинения нельзя выдвигать без оснований.  
Энакин расплылся в улыбке, читая между строк:  
– Совет тебе не верит, да?  
Это казалось практически невозможным, но Оби-Ван напрягся еще сильнее. Он зашарил по карманам, чтобы достать голопроектор, но Энакин отмахнулся. Он знал Оби-Вана слишком хорошо, чтобы понять, почему Совет относился к Кеноби с пренебрежением. К тому же, у самого Энакина никакой особой привязанности к магистрам не наблюдалось, какими бы уважаемыми они не были среди других джедаев.  
– Ты сказал, что хотел поговорить про нас, – напомнил Энакин Оби-Вану. Если дать ему возможность, Кеноби так и будет болтать про ситхов без остановки, ходить по кругу, но никогда не приблизится к насущной теме.  
– Я не взял падавана, – с трудом произнес Оби-Ван, глядя на пустую стену. – Совет хочет дать мне кого-то.  
В ответ на эти слова Энакин ощутил тупую, пульсирующую боль где-то глубоко внутри.  
Оби-Ван огляделся вокруг, будто только увидел комнату и поразился ее чистой, геометрической красоте, оглядел каждый белый и пустой угол. В конце концов, когда он не мог больше делать вид, насколько восхищается местной архитектурой, ему пришлось посмотреть и на Энакина.  
– Они говорят, что моя необоснованная привязанность к тебе до сих пор не исчезла. Никто и никогда не сможет заменить мне тебя, Энакин. Да я и не хочу этого.  
Энакин ожидал, что ощутит гнев, однако не почувствовал ничего. Во рту пересохло, и он пристально уставился на Оби-Вана. Было много причин, которые его останавливали: Свободные Миры с дюжинами планет в составе, верный флот, планы на Нал Хатта, Беру и Оуэн и все мысли о доме, а еще Падме… Но сейчас он мог думать только об одном: Энакин всегда сомневался, что Оби-Ван хочет видеть его своим падаваном. Он провел годы, будучи твердо уверен, что для Кеноби он не более чем навязанное обязательство – и теперь Оби-Ван сказал те слова, которые он больше всего хотел услышать, когда был ребенком.  
И Энакин даже не мог обвинить Оби-Вана, что тот признался слишком поздно.  
– Я… – начал он и тут же остановился, не доверяя своему голосу.  
– Но сначала нужно разобраться с ситхами, – отрывисто сказал Оби-Ван. Он отвел взгляд, а потом все равно глянул на Энакина, и выражение на лице было знакомым – как у настоящего мастера-джедая, которого знал Энакин. – И армией клонов.  
На этот раз Энакин только обрадовался, что Кеноби сменил тему – самое время обсудить миссию, а не их чувства.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул Энакин. – Я собираюсь освободить всех.  
Проще сразу заявить о своих мыслях, пусть они даже и расходились с идеями Оби-Вана, чем признать, насколько Энакину хотелось услышать произнесенные эти слова, осознать, что Оби-Ван по-прежнему желал работать с ним бок о бок.  
Оби-Ван кивнул, его взгляд прояснился – наверное, он даже смог прочитать в Силе намеренья Энакина. Энакин сглотнул, крепче прижимая к себе щиты со всех сторон и сворачивая внутри все прорвавшиеся чувства. Он не отпустит их, никогда не сможет отпустить, но думать об этом прямо сейчас лучше не стоит.  
– И я поддерживаю тебя, но думаю, мы должны действовать осмотрительно. Мы не знаем, на что запрограммированы клоны, что они могут делать – и кому они лояльны, а еще, как будут реагировать, если их освободить. Они могут и вообще не осознавать концепт свободы.  
Энакина аж передернуло от одной мысли, тошнота подкатила к горлу. Он сражался с работорговцами, которые били и мучали своих рабов, пока у тех не оставалось ни малейшей надежды. Освобождал живых существа, которые были настолько в ужасе от последствий неподчинения хозяевам, что ему буквально приходилось тащить их в безопасное место, используя Силу. Но все они, в конце концов, прекрасно понимали и приветствовали свободу.  
– Это… мерзко.  
Оби-Ван легкомысленно кивнул.  
– Конечно. Теперь, я полагаю, мы должны посмотреть записи Лама Су, чтобы проследить истоки всей этой затеи. Сейчас, наверное, нетрудно будет убедить каминоанцев – в настоящий момент их собственная безопасность находится под угрозой. И сразу же мы должны обратиться в Совет, чтобы выяснить, есть ли у них какие-то записи.  
Энакин ощутил мгновенную вспышку ярости, почувствовал, как злость сворачивается узлом в Силе. Оби-Ван удивленно глянул на него: абсолютное спокойствие и уверенность во взгляде Кеноби мгновенно сменилось сомнением и осторожностью.  
– Совет? – тихо и низко спросил Энакин.  
Конечно, в чем-то Оби-Ван был прав. Мастер Сайфо-Диас входил в Совет много лет, его уважали, насколько Энакин помнил. Но каким-то образом джедаю удалось перевести средства из Храма на Камино, и если он сам не вел записи, то у них был неплохой шанс, что подтверждения отыщутся в архивах. Подозрительные записи переговоров или копии удаленных материалов. В этом направлении они точно что-то да отыщут.  
Но этот момент также очень четко напомнил Энакин, что именно Сайфо-Диас был заказчиком армии клонов. Оби-Ван мог сколько угодно говорить о ситхах и подозрении относительно Дуку, но было кое-что другое: Лама Су и Таун Ви ожидали совсем не их прилета. Они ждали других джедаев.  
– Я подозреваю, что Орден будет так же удивлен, как и мы, когда обнаружит, что здесь их дожидается целая армия, созданная благодаря полномочиям джедаев, – осторожно произнес Оби-Ван. – Сомневаюсь, что Совет что-то знал об этом.  
– А если и знали? Что они будут делать? Разве ты не подумал, что они захотят сохранить эту армию? – с вызовом спросил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван точно понимал, на какую опасную почву шагает, но все равно продолжил говорить.  
– Они порекомендуют действовать с осторожностью. Так же, как и я.  
Энакин уставился на него. Нет, это было уже совсем плохо. Хуже не бывает.  
– Я не собираюсь позволять никому заниматься производством людей! – рявкнул он. – Только для того, чтобы они умирали!  
– Энакин, не торопись. Война еще не началась.  
Энакин взмахнул рукой, безошибочно указывая на взорванную стену внешнего купола города:  
– А мне кажется, мы уже приняли первый бой! Ты слышал, что сказала Падме, и я тоже. Она отступать не собирается – и я тоже не собираюсь, это точно, – а Нут Ганрей никогда не был достаточно умным, чтобы сдаться! И что это означает для клонов, Оби-Ван? Ты собираешься позволить Республике принять их как свою собственность, а потом послать в бой против Свободных Миров, чтобы Ганрею даже не пришлось строить новых дроидов?  
Оби-Ван оставался спокоен.  
– Как ты упомянул, у Ганрея уже есть дроиды, так что я сомневаюсь. Вряд ли Республика захочет побаловать его и предоставить новую армию. И опять же, клоны находятся под юрисдикцией джедаев…  
– Тогда возьмите и отпустите их! – перебил Энакин.  
– Энакин!  
– Отпустите их! Пусть Совет освободит их до того, как Сенат передумает! Перед тем, как они уговорят друг друга принять эту мерзость! – Энакин снова понизил голос, судорожно сжимая челюсти. – Перед тем, как ты уговоришь себя.  
А у Оби-Вана такое искушение точно было. Энакин ощутил его в Силе и изо всех сил попытался воспрепятствовать – повернулся к Оби-Вану со всем праведным гневом, что только мог собрать. Но тогда Кеноби отсек его присутствие, закрылся щитами и заперся в равнодушном и упрямом джедайском спокойствии, и Энакин чуть не зарычал вслух от бешенства.  
В следующую секунду он повернулся к стене и ударил кулаком. Потом наклонился вперед, прижался лбом к ней, не в силах сейчас смотреть на Оби-Вана.  
– Пожалуйста, Оби-Ван, – взмолился он.  
– Я не могу, – отозвался тот.  
Энакин снова ударил стену – на этот раз, в контрольную панель возле двери. Та распахнулась, и он вышел прочь, прошел половину коридора, прежде чем услышал голос Оби-Вана:  
– Это не путь джедая. 

 

Энакин бесцельно слонялся по залам Тайпока-Сити, пока у него голова не закружилась – от злости или от истощения, кто знает. Он остановился и посмотрел на опаленную взрывом стену, вцепился пальцами в длинные рукава рубашки.  
Глупо было ожидать от Оби-Вана чего-то иного, после всего прошедшего времени. Он доказал уже не раз, что никогда бы не стал идти на контакт с Энакином на его условиях, никогда бы не проявил заботу о том, чего хочет Энакин. Все, что он всегда говорил, сводилось к одному: защищать Энакина его вынудили, а потом он скомпрометировал себя в этом деле и никогда уже не станет просить джедаев пойти на компромисс.  
Как будто они уже не пытались.  
Энакин скривился от отвращения, сжал зубы так, что они заскрипели. По крайней мере, у него был еще хотя бы один человек, который мог его понять. Энакину даже сосредотачиваться сильно не пришло, он тут же нашел ясный свет Падме в Силе – она была в одном из медотсеков. У Энакина дыхание перехватило, когда он вспомнил, какой болью был наполнен ее голос, когда Падме обличала Торговую Федерацию – и, возможно, джедаев тоже.  
Энакин отыскал небольшой медицинский отсек, хлопнул ладонью по контрольной панели у двери – все двери здесь открывались так медленно, это ужасно раздражало. Он сжал руки в кулаки и шагнул в ослепительно белый лазарет – а потом заставил себя расслабиться, стоило Падме посмотреть на него.  
– Что случилось? – с тревогой спросила она.  
Он выдохнул, медленно и глубоко. Падме была совсем одна в медотсеке – гнев снова накрыл Энакина, потому что он знал, сколько клонов было ранено во время стычки.  
Падме подтянула к себе колени, сидя на кровати. Ее обожженная рубашка лишилась рукава, рука была замотана бинтами. Взгляд Энакина остановился на ней, где-то внутри зашевелился страх.  
– С тобой…  
Она вскинула другую, непострадавшую руку, предупреждая вопрос.  
– Меня уже полечили, – успокоила Падме.  
Энакин натянуто кивнул, принимая ее слова. Он видел ожоги гораздо более ужасные во время войны – и видел гораздо более скудный уход. А Падме выглядела лучше, чем прежде: цвет вернулся на ее лицо, с кожи отмыли пот и пепел. Скрытая бинтами, бакта работала над заживлением, и совсем скоро Падме должна уже полностью исцелиться. К тому же, у нее образовалось свободное время на то, чтобы заплести волосы в аккуратную, замысловатую прическу – и это искусство явно требовало обеих рук. Насколько Энакин мог предположить.  
Падме поймала его взгляд на своем лице, и снова повторила с легким беспокойством:  
– Что случилось?  
– Оби-Ван, – в конце концов сказал Энакин, почти выплюнул имя. Его губы скривились, и Энакин прижал руку ко лбу, отчаянно пытаясь взять под контроль желание разнести что-нибудь вдребезги. – Он хочет оставить клонов.  
Глаза у Падме расширились от шока.  
– Он – что?  
– Я бы никогда… он как работорговец теперь! _E chut a!_ Все джедаи – работорговцы!  
Падме внимательно наблюдала за ним, а потом потянулась здоровой рукой к Энакину. Он поднял взгляд, гадая, чего она хочет, и когда наконец прикоснулся к ладони, Падме подтянула его поближе, обняла, прижимая к себе. Уткнулась лицом в плечо Энакину, и он прерывисто выдохнул, сомневаясь, что теперь делать. Прежде чем он успел решить, Падме отодвинулась, расцепляя объятия, скользнула рукой по его груди и уперлась пальцами, чтобы удержать Энакина на расстоянии. Глянула снизу вверх, удивительно серьезно.  
– Мы не позволим, чтобы это произошло, Эни, – прошептала она. Взгляд карих глаз Падме казался таким искренним, без всякого намека на злость или возмущение. – Я уверена, мы сможем уговорить Оби-Вана.  
У Энакина вдруг возникло отчетливое ощущение, что она старательно его обрабатывает, но он не мог точно определить, как именно это происходит. Он кивнул, и уголок рта у Падме пополз вверх в намеке на улыбку.  
– Ты жив. Все мы выжили и справились с атакой. Расслабься.  
Энакин почувствовал, что тоже улыбается в ответ.  
Она уцелела, боролась плечом к плечу с клонами против сотен дроидов и выбралась целой, с одной-единственной травмой, которая уже заживала. И теперь Падме была здесь, в руках у Энакина, она смотрела на него ясными глазами, которые он так часто видел во сне, но честно говоря, никогда не надеялся снова увидеть в реальности.  
Падме обхватила его лицо ладонями и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать. Энакин издал тихий отчаянный стон и осторожно толкнул ее обратно на кровать, пока бедра Падме снова не коснулись матраса.  
– Прости, – пробормотал он, продолжая целовать ее. Он опустился губами к ее шее, потом снова поднялся вверх, открывая рот, чтобы позволить Падме скользнуть языком внутрь.  
Она дрожала, прижимаясь к нему, дышала тяжело и часто, и все же отстранилась. Щеки ее порозовели, с гордостью отметил Энакин.  
– Я люблю тебя, – пробормотал он.  
Падме провела рукой по его спине, прослеживая мышцы под тонкой тканью рубашки. Потом села на койке и развернулась так, подтянула Энакина, чтобы он стоял между ее раздвинутыми ногами. Он неуверенно бросить взгляд сверху вниз, сомневаясь, услышала ли она его, и если услышала – не сказал ли он чего-то неправильного?  
Но потом Падме глянула ему в глаза, чуть заколебалась, и снова посмотрела пристально, не отрывая взгляда.  
– Думаю, и я тоже, – прошептала она, словно это было самой немыслимой, удивительной вещью во вселенной.  
И Энакин решил, что так оно и было.  
Он снова потянулся за поцелуем, но Падме резко покачала головой – это жест был смягчен ее затуманенным взглядом.  
– Сапоги, – приказала Падме.  
Энакин разулся так быстро, как только мог, прежде чем вернуться обратно. Падме просунула пальцы под его рубашку, вздернула подол вверх. Энакин стянул рубашку через голову, едва успел – Падме снова наклонилась вперед, он ощутил горячее дыхание на своей обнаженной коже, замер, почти дышать перестал. Падме коснулась губами его живота, провела мокрым языком по коже, покусывая и посасывая, будто вычерчивая линию на разгоряченном теле.  
– Я… Падме, – судорожно позвал он ее. Она покосилась на него, коротко ухмыльнулась и опустила голову еще ниже, прижалась носом к внезапно отвердевшему члену. Энакин едва удержался от сдавленного удушья, торопливо спросил. – Падме, ты уверена?  
Она отодвинулась в сторону, и Энакин вдруг остро ощутил, чего лишился. Но Падме легко подняла руки – и здоровую, и перебинтованную, и сняла рубашку. Энакин медленно выдохнул, когда она расстегнула застежку на белье, обнажая грудь.  
– Да, – сказала Падме.  
Он молниеносно сдернул рубашку и запрыгнул на кровать, опуская Падме на белоснежные простыни. Она потянулась под ним, с явным удовольствием устраиваясь поудобнее. Поймала его рот в поцелуе, глубоко, страстно, заглушая вырвавшийся у Энакина стон.  
Энакин начал медленно двигаться вниз, целуя ее, а потом вдруг откинулся на корточках и в шоке повернулся к открытой двери. Падме проследила за ним взглядом и в ужасе ахнула. Энакин махнул рукой, и дверь закрылась, а сам он прижался лбом к груди Падме, дрожа от нервного смеха.  
Она погладила его по волосам, а он в это время слушал, как бьется ее сердце, как она хихикает, тихо и хрипло.  
– Можешь себе представить, что бы было?.. – спросила Падме.  
– «Всегда помни о том, что тебя окружает», – процитировал Энакин.  
Он пошире распахнул глаза и склонил голову, чтобы как следует насладиться видом. Потом склонился, поцеловал ее грудь и продолжил уже более решительно, трогая сосок губами, целуя и покусывая грудь. Падме запустила пальцы ему в волосы и потянула. Энакин передвинулся к другой груди, чтобы так же обследовать ее своим ртом и языком. Соскользнул ниже и взглянул на Падме с ощущением полного счастья.  
Глаза у нее были темные, и Энакин подцепил пальцами пояс ее штанов и потянул вниз вместе с бельем. Падме приподняла бедра, чтобы помочь, и спустя секунду Энакин отбросил в сторону одежду.  
Он прикусил губу, пытаясь хоть немного выровнять дыхание.  
– Я… – он замолчал, находя ее глаза своими, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Как объяснить. Предыдущий опыт был не особенно приятным и не включал то, что сейчас он хотел дать Падме. – Вот этого мне никогда делать не приходилось.  
Она глянула на него с сочувствием, погладила рукой по щеке.  
– Ты и не должен.  
– Но я хочу! – решительно отозвался он.  
Она согнула ногу, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ, запрокинула голову назад и сказала:  
– Отлично. Потому что я пошутила.  
Энакин отодвинул в сторону все мысли о Мираж и улыбнулся, снова касаясь губами живота Падме. Он выцеловал дорожку на ее теле до бедра, а потом и ниже. Остановился ненадолго, чтобы тронуть языком внутреннюю поверхность ноги, пососать нежную кожу. Падме стиснула рукой его волосы и ткнула лицом прямо в центр влажных сладок, и Энакин с жадностью прижался к ее нижним губам. Кровать была слишком коротка для них двоих, его ноги свисали с края, но Энакин должен был немедленно просунуть руку вниз и сжать член в кулаке, чтобы ощутить хоть что-то, какое-то трение, прикосновение, пока он облизывал Падме.  
Она застонала, извиваясь под его губами и языком, и Энакин потянулся в Силе, позволяя эмоциям Падме вести его. Это казалось оглушительным, пьянящим ощущением, оно туманило разум, и Энакин чувствовал, как его возбуждение становится все больше и больше, смешиваясь с ее.  
Энакин скользнул пальцами в Падме, и она сжалась вокруг них. Он чувствовал, как она откинула голову назад, на подушки, как закричала. Он судорожно выдохнул в ее бедро, а потом опустил голову и снова пососал ее клитор, чтобы она кончила опять. Падме выругалась, ее рука соскользнула с его головы и вцепилась в простыни, а ногой она так пнула Энакина, что столкнула с кровати.  
Он рухнул на пол, и изо всех сил старался как-то поизящней подтянуть к себе конечности.  
Падме перегнулась через край кровати: ее испорченная прическа растрепалась, мокрые от пота пряди упали на лицо.  
– Я с нетерпением буду ждать того, что ты сумеешь сделать, когда опыта будет немного больше, – сообщила она, пытаясь сохранить достоинство несмотря на пылающее лицо.  
Энакин облизал губы и самодовольно глянул на нее. Падме дрожала, дышала быстро и прерывисто, но протянула руку, ухватила его и подтянула в себе, чтобы поцеловать, глубоко и сосредоточенно.  
– Иди сюда, – позвала она между поцелуями, затягивая его обратно на койку.  
Энакин с радостью повиновался, но сначала избавился от оставшейся одежды. Он осторожно устроился над Падме, и она тут же закинула ногу ему на бедро, побуждая двигаться. С этой частью он уже был знаком получше, но все равно уронил голову на плечо Падме, когда вошел в нее, и приглушенно застонал. Она прижалась губами к его виску, поцеловала, оглаживая рукой бок, пока Энакин изо всех сил боролся за какое-то подобие контроля.  
– Я люблю тебя, – снова пробормотал он, утыкая лицом в ее кожу, и Падме шикнула на него, подала бедрами вверх, чтобы заставить его двигаться. Энакин чувствовал, как пот градом катился по спине, и на какой-то момент просто отключился. Он ощущал все с сильной, болезненной яркостью: свое лихорадочное возбуждение и страсть, с которой отвечала Падме, и все это сплелось вместе и стало единым целым, как их тела, и все это казалось невозможным, ошеломляющим.  
Он вздрагивал, зажмурившись, погрузившись в Силу, не в состоянии возвратиться в реальный мир ни на миг.  
– Энакин, – прошептала Падме. Ее рука оказалась у него на лице, и Энакин открыл глаза, чувствуя головокружение. – Вернись ко мне.  
Он слабо кивнул, сглотнул слюну и сосредоточился на ее лице, и снова стал двигаться.  
Много лет подряд он мечтал и фантазировал о том, как они будут сходиться с Падме, медленно и постепенно. Но вместо этого теперь он толкался в ее тело, отчаянно и жадно, и Падме отвечала тем же, впивалась ногтями в спину, чтобы прижать еще ближе, пустить еще глубже. В следующий раз, расплывчато подумал Энакин, в следующий раз он точно будет неторопливым, нежным, но сейчас она просто нужна ему так сильно. Он кончил с криком, чувствуя, как напряженное тело Падме вздрагивает и трепещет под ним. Энакин отдышался, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее перед тем, как свалился на кровать рядом с ней.  
Падме была такая теплая, расплывчато подумал он. Она подталкивала и двигала его слишком тяжелые, вялые конечности, заставляя перекатиться на бок, чтобы им обоим было удобнее, а потом прижалась к груди и затихла. Энакин посмотрел на нее с нежностью и прижался губами к макушке.  
Какое-то время он просто дремал, сладко и довольно. Падме прикоснулась к его груди рукой, и это заставило проснуться.  
– Не останавливайся, – пробормотал он, когда ее пальцы замерли, рука напряглась.  
Падме снова начала гладить его грудь, пальцы вычерчивали узоры на коже, и Энакин довольно заворчал. Сила слегка потянула его, и Энакин открыл глаза. Падме глядела задумчиво.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты решил, будто я сделала все это по какой-то скрытой причине, – после паузы произнесла она.  
Он нахмурился.  
– Я так не думал.  
Честно говоря, такое ему вообще в голову не приходило.  
Тревожная улыбка промелькнула по лицу Падме.  
– Хорошо, – она быстро поцеловала его и уложила голову Энакину на плечо. – Но мы должны подумать, как это отразится на наших переговорах.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что я открыт к любым дипломатическим отношениями, – нахально объявил Энакин. – Так что, похоже, мы сейчас как раз вступили именно в такие.  
Глаза у Падме весело заблестели.  
– Наверное, так и напишу в своем отчете. Но не только об этом, Эни. Ты – лидер Свободных Миров, а Торговая Федерация выступила и против тебя тоже. Если ты присоединишься к Республике, то сможешь официально объявить о совершенном преступлении – вооруженном нападении на флот.  
Энакин глянул на нее, не скрывая скептического отношения к этому плану:  
– Как вы поступили на Набу?  
Рот Падме сжался в узкую линию от воспоминаний.  
– Так в любом случае будет лучше, чем начинать войну, – в конце концов сказала она.  
– Не уверен. Иногда приходится сражаться. Все остальное – просто компромисс. Сидеть сложа руки и ничего не делать – все равно что смотреть, как умирают люди.  
Он ни секунды не верил в то, что Падме может с ним не согласиться. Она знала лучше всех, что долгое ожидание политического решения может привести к смерти и страданиям народа. Иногда просто необходимо взять все в свои руки.  
Энакин покачал головой – ему не нравилось то направление, куда ушел разговор. Гораздо приятней было говорить о них двоих, чем о Торговой Федерации.  
– Так вот, насчет дипломатических отношений, – тихонько начал он, склонив голову, чтобы испытующе заглянуть Падме в глаза. – Я думаю, мы должны их узаконить.  
Падме сдвинула брови, вопросительно глядя на него. Энакин глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Она не ошибалась, когда называла его сумасшедшим, и она сама признавала, что именно таким он ей и нравился. Так что, он все-таки решил попробовать. Энакин наклонил голову и снова поцеловал Падме, медленно и сладко.  
– Я думаю, мы должны пожениться, – сказал он, касаясь губами ее губ.  
Падме отстранилась от него. Сердце у Энакина сжалось, что-то ледяное свернулось в груди. Он попытался улыбнуться, но не мог заставить себя сделать вид, что предложение было шуткой.  
– Если мы поженимся, это много проблем решит, правда же?..  
– Что?! Каких проблем, Энакин? Каким образом наш брак сможет предотвратить войну с Торговой Федерацией? Или с Республикой? Каким образом он обеспечит мир на Внешнем Кольце? – пораженно спросила она.  
И была права. Брак бы ничего не решил.  
– И что бы сказала королева Набу? Если я выйду замуж за лидера вражеской фракции – которым ты очень быстро становишься – то меня очень быстро попросят оставить должность сенатора!  
Для Энакина все звучало не так плохо. Если бы Падме осталась с ним рядом, то соблазна вернуться на Корусант больше никогда бы не возникло. Республика ничего не могла предложить Свободным Мирам, он был абсолютно в этом уверен. Но до тех пор, пока Падме оставалась сенатором этой самой Республики, он не мог так просто взять и обрубить все концы.  
Но, разумеется, он не стал говорить Падме все это.  
Энакин пожал свободным плечом и упрямо сжал челюсти.  
– Джедаи бы наконец остановились.  
Падме уставилась на него, а потом убрала руки. Энакин едва не поморщился, когда целиком и полностью лишился контакта с ее телом.  
– Вообще-то, все немного сложнее, чем твои нерешенные вопросы с Орденом джедаев.  
Энакин очень сомневался. Луминара подкинула ему наживку, рассказав о скором хаттском конклаве, Дуку, бывший джедай, присоединился к Энакину со своими собственными звездолетами и солдатами – и это до того, как привел его к армии клонов! Падме отправилась на переговоры вместе с Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Канцлер был дураком, если не понимал: джедаи тянули за все нити, руководя событиями согласно своим прихотям и желаниям. Энакин видел ясно, как все связано, даже никаких противоречий не возникало.  
Он покачал головой и соскользнул с кровати. Огляделся вокруг в поисках своих штанов и напряженно выпрямился, прошествовал через медотсек, чтобы подобрать одежду с пола.  
– Я не уверен, что могу доверять тебе, – в конце концов произнес он.  
– Ясно.  
Он обернулся и мрачно посмотрел на Падме. Она сидела на кровати, натянув простыню, чтобы прикрыться, но по-прежнему выглядела восхитительно растрепанной.  
– Я имею в виду, – выплюнул Энакин, – что не знаю твоих настоящих мотивов.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Год назад** _

Теперь Оби-Ван ясно видел все подробности чудовищного плана Энакина.  
– О, наконец-то, мой дорогой, ты прибыл! – сказала королева Мираж Скинтел. Она стояла на балконе, с которого открывался вид на охраняемую площадь перед пирамидальным дворцом.   
С помощью своего нового друга, Джероса, Оби-Ван обзавелся приглашением на церемонию, но все равно предпочел наблюдать за происходящим по мерцающему голодисплею на стене, а не внизу, на площади, задрав голову вверх. Он крепко сложил руки на груди и хмуро взирал на этот цирк.  
Скинтел протянула руку, и Энакин шагнул вперед, взял ее ладонь в свою и глубоко поклонился, чуть касаясь лбом кончиков пальцев – вот и вбитые джедаями манеры пригодились.  
Изысканную красоту королевы оттеняли драгоценности и выражение какой-то звериной жестокости, которое скользнуло по ее лицу, когда она глянула на Энакина, чуть оскалив зубы в улыбке.   
– Я представляю тебе, народ Зигеррии, моего суженого, Энакина Скайуокера, – глаза у нее были темные, недобрые, а в голосе явно слышалась издевка, – того, кто прежде вел Свободные Миры.   
Толпа внизу зашумела с одобрением. Они считали, что Энакин был достоин их королевы, даже несмотря на то, что являлся чужаком. Или, возможно, они одобрили королевского избранника только из-за свадебного подарка, который он принес.   
– И до сих пор еще, – возразил Энакин.  
Скинтел погладила его рукой по груди. На Скайуокере была традиционная форма зигеррийских солдат, и когда королева прикоснулась к нему, он затаил дыхание. Оби-Ван огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, как отреагировали остальные. Но, возможно, это видел только он – никто, казалось, не заметил, как повел себя Энакин.   
– Разумеется, дорогой. Ирония – тоже ценный товар.  
В толпе засмеялись Энакин кивнул Мираж с широкой, благодарной улыбкой на лице.  
Только вот глаз она не коснулась.   
Оби-Ван сдержался, не стал дотягиваться к нему в Силе, предупреждая о своем присутствии. Он сомневался, что такое напоминание поможет Энакину успокоиться. Если Оби-Ван станет потакать собственным чувствам, его бывший падаван больше отвлечется.  
Энакин повернулся, чтобы повнимательней рассмотреть будущее королевство: внушительно развел плечи и надменно скривил рот. Наверное, это только Оби-Ван заметил, что броня была не по размеру, она свисала с его долговязой фигуры. Высокие скулы Энакина стали еще более выразительными, чем в последний раз, когда Оби-Ван его видел, хотя на лице еще можно было заметить последние намеки детской пухлости.   
Оби-Ван не мог не признать, что оглядывает его с облегчением. Энакин выглядел… ну, хорошо, пусть думать об этом было просто ужасно. Но даже не смотря на тревогу и страх, которые грызли Оби-Вана изнутри, он видел, как все события последних лет выковали настоящего мужчину из бывшего падавана. Энакин, гордый и красивый, больше не казался нервным и истощенным, как на Нар Шаддаа.   
Но несмотря на это, Оби-Ван видел – и ему точно не казалось – темные тени под глазами Энакина. Роль, которую тот выбрал, нелегко будет сыграть, даже несмотря на то, каким наглым был план Скайуокера, и как уверенно он держался.  
Энакин снова отдал в рабство свой народ и себя, и Оби-Ван не мог не задумываться – понимает ли его падаван, насколько трудно будет освободить их всех во второй раз?   
На городском рынке Оби-Ван уже видел своими глазами методы подчинения, которые использовали зигеррианские рабовладельцы. Кроме тупой жестокости электрокнутов они никак не пытались заставить своих рабов подчиняться, а сразу надевали на них ошейники. Все электронные девайсы выглядели довольно примитивными, их было легко открыть, используя Силу, однако несмотря на все Энакин вряд ли сможет сделать это одновременно для всех рабов.  
Оби-Ван думал, насколько же команда доверяла Энакину. Он должен был вести себя убедительно, изобразить предательство, чтобы Скинтел поверила. Однако если он будет чересчур убедителен, его люди могут перестать верить в него и запаникуют до того, как план будет доведен до конца.   
Оби-Ван медленно покачал головой, наблюдая, как смеется Скинтел, собственнически лапая Энакина за грудь. Рядом с ними на балконе стояли королевские охранники и пара рабов – как пример подарков Энакина. Оби-Ван никого из них не узнавал. Ему хотелось бы увидеть Оуэна в гуще событий, в особенности после той роли, которую Оби-Вану пришлось сыграть на Нар Шаддаа – в какой-то мере он был виноват в травме мальчика. Хорошо, если бы тот находился рядом с Энакином, мог поддержать его. Семья очень много значила для них обоих, и пусть они не разделяли ни капли общей крови, Оби-Ван был уверен – Оуэн никогда не предаст Энакина, никогда не бросит его в одиночку.   
Но рядом с Энакином стояли две молодые женщины: обе они были людьми, довольно скудно одетыми.  
– Пойдем, возлюбленный, – позвала Скинтель. Она положила свою руку на руку Энакина, прижалась к нему и склонила голову на плечо. Энакин сглотнул, пытаясь успокоиться и не вздрогнуть, не отстраниться от ее. – Наше королевство ждет. Мне нужно много всего тебе показать.  
Они удалились с балкона в глубину дворца. Какой-то миг Оби-Ван стоял неподвижно, наблюдая за тем, как зигеррийский премьер-министр занял место Скинтел, чтобы объявить собравшейся толпе маршрут предстоящих торжества. А потом Оби-Ван резко повернулся на пятках и побежал прочь, плотно оборачиваясь в Силу, чтобы не привлекать внимания, расталкивая гостей праздника в разные стороны.   
Он прижался к каменной стене глубокого синего цвета, глядя, как из дворца выходит королевская свита, окруженная десятками охранников. Они сопроводили королеву и Энакина в открытый спидер, который начал медленно снижаться вниз, по направлению к городу. Оби-Ван наблюдал за ними со своего места между двумя зубцами дворцовой стены, одновременно нашаривая бинокль на поясе, скрытом под пончо. Проследив за спидером, Оби-Ван легко спрыгнул вниз и бесшумно побежал к городу. Судя по тому, как неторопливо двигалась процессия, он будет на месте быстрее них. К его большому сожалению, Оби-Вану было любопытно, что именно королева хочет показать Энакину – что-то шокирующее, он более чем уверен. Что-то, предназначенное запугать его, заставить осознать, что она в курсе, какую игру он ведет, целиком и полностью уничтожить его.   
Оби-Ван поднял бинокль, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там происходит. На Энакине, к счастью, цепей еще не видно было. Теперь, когда на них никто не смотрел, королева могла делать все, что ей вздумается, но она остановилась только на электронных ошейниках для двух женщин-рабов. Достаточно угрожающе, чтобы заставить Энакина вести себя прилично хотя бы на какое-то время – по крайне мере, Скинтель именно так считала.  
А вот Оби-Ван сомневался. Судя по характеру операции Энакина, это был грандиозный гамбит, и Скайуокер не остановился бы ни перед чем, возникни необходимость. Ему нужно завоевать доверие королевы, поставив своих людей именно в такое положение, и он бы сделал все, что угодно и даже хуже. Конечно, он знал, что заставил свой народ снова стать рабами. Разумеется.  
Оби-Ван ощутил, как ужас снова окутывает с ног до головы. О, Сила. Каждый мир, каждая планета, что Энакин освободил, каждое живое существо. Он отдал их всех ей.   
Репутация, которую заслужил Энакин к этому моменту, сама по себе уже была достаточным подарком. Должна быть еще причина, по которой Мираж благосклонно приняла тысячи солдат – она далеко не глупа, чтобы поверить в обман. Энакин стал легендой на Внешнем Кольце – мальчик, который убил Джаббу, убивал на Нар Шаддаа, стал лидером многих восстаний рабов на планетах, где бунты вспыхивали один за другим.   
А потом он взял и отказался от своей миссии. Но легенды не могут испытывать сомнений…  
Оби-Ван был уверен, Скинтел делала ставку именно на это. Он поймал обрывочные смешки и издевки, витавшие в душном, тяжелом воздухе, пока следил за процессией. Скинтел показывала Энакину город – те места, которые легко могли привести в уныние кого угодно, и отвлекала разговорами, стоило только Энакину начать спрашивать про обеспечение безопасности.   
Оби-Ван незаметно проследовал за группой до конечной цели. Сила завязалась узлами вокруг Скинтель, обозначая ее жестокость, неприкрытое ощущение триумфа. Именно это она и хотела продемонстрировать.  
Место, что стало фермой для выведения рабов.  
Длинное, каменное здание, обветшалое от времени и воняющее всеми возможными видами живых существ в галактике. Оби-Ван не сдержался, прикрыл рукавом лицом, уткнулся носом в локоть. Он шел впереди всей процессии, словно бы осматривал товар сам по себе. Он чувствовал, как охранники напряглись, крепче сжимая бластеры, впились глазами в его спину, но никто из них не спешил выдворять его из здания. Скинтел хотела, чтобы Энакин увидел Зигеррию целиком – и рабов, и покупателей.   
И в этот момент Оби-Ван понял, что Энакин узнал его. Сила вспыхнула вокруг, резко, яростно, а потом так же быстро успокоилась. Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, пытаясь разобраться в чувствах. Сила словно опустела – неосознанно, Энакин оттянул ее всю к себе, завернулся в поток, и Сила не противилась, будто рядом с ним ей было привычнее, естественнее.   
В Силе Энакин кипел от ярости, но тем не менее ему удалось как-то легкомысленно пофлиртовать со Скинтел. Она засмеялась, а потом слегка оттолкнула Энакина в сторону.  
– Ну, тогда пойди и спроси, – предложила она.   
Оби-Ван покосился в ее сторону и обнаружил, что внимательный, пронзительный взгляд королевы остановился на нем, пытаясь рассмотреть в тусклом свете. Она улыбнулась, и Оби-Ван склонил голову, изображая уважение так тщательно, как только мог.  
Энакин подошел к нему, схватил за руку и утащил в самый темный угол в глубине зала. Там стояли две клетки, одна из которых была пуста. Оби-Ван видел, как дернулись мышцы на челюсти Энакина, когда тот глянул на обитателя второй клетки – женщину тви’лечку, что лежала на полу в куче тряпья. Насколько Оби-Ван мог сказать, она все еще не была беременна, но это вряд ли надолго.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – зашипел Энакин, как только сумел наконец отвести глаза от рабыни. Его обычно загорелое лицо посерело от волнения, а пальцы крепко стискивали запястье Оби-Вана – единственное выражение злости и отвращения, которое он мог себе позволить в этот момент. Хотя ярость пульсировала в Силе, сметая все вокруг.   
В нормальных обстоятельствах, если таковые были вообще возможны для них двоих, у Оби-Вана уже была бы лекция наготове. Но теперь почему-то он с облегчением ощутил свои собственные эмоции в Энакине – хотя бы кто-то из них мог позволить себе чувствовать что-то, что Оби-Вану точно нельзя было.   
– Я могу бы спросить тебя то же самое, – сухо отозвался он и выдернул руку, впился глазами в Энакина, задрав голову. – Но к сожалению, я уже разгадал твой план.  
– Если так ты себе представляешь помощь, то отправляйся лучше обратно в Храм. Без тебя будет лучше.  
Оби-Ван покачал головой:  
– Только вместе с тобой. Ты пока еще не слишком глубоко увяз в этом болоте, пойдем со мной! Пока еще вся ситуация не закончилась катастрофой.  
Энакин уставился на него.   
– Я не один рискую своей жизнью, – сказал Энакин, четко выговаривая каждое слово. – И я не собираюсь предавать моих людей.  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и поднял правую руку, потирая лоб.  
– Я понимаю. Это было опрометчивым заявлением. Я бы и не стал просить об этом, – выдохнул он. Внутри все переворачивалось, когда он снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на Энакина, гордого и упрямого, но до сих пор такого невозможно юного. И Оби-Ван решился, отложил все свои сомнения на потом. – Но ты же должен понимать, что помощник лишним не будет.  
Энакин сжал челюсти, губы чуть скривились.  
– Мне это не нравится. У меня есть план, ты в курсе. Никто сейчас не сможет просто прийти и переиграть по-своему!  
– Хитрость джедая в импровизации. Сила поможет тебе, юноша, только ты не должен сомневаться в ней.  
– Ладно.   
– Отлично. Все оказалось не так уж и сложно, – легко произнес Оби-Ван. Он поглядел мимо Энакина, где стояла и ждала королева. На ее лице уже можно было прочитать нетерпение. – Теперь быстро скажи мне, что надо найти.   
– Не найти, услышать. Мне нужно знать все о обработке рабов на Кадаво – закончилась ли она уже, сколько там живых рабов сейчас и все остальное.  
– Кадаво? – повторил Оби-Ван. Система была поблизости. Сири улетела туда вместе с Ферусом, пока они ожидали сигнала от Оби-Вана.   
Он задавался вопросом – так ли работала Сила, ведя Сири именно туда, где она должна была находиться, чтобы выполнить миссию, вне зависимости от действий Оби-Вана. Или же Сири только попала в самый центр невообразимой опасности из-за эгоизма и безрассудства самого Оби-Вана.   
– Да, это все… – Энакин замолчал, обернулся на Скинтел. Она протянула руку, а другой провела по своему бедру, длинные острые ногти царапнули платье. – Иду, дорогая!  
Он снова покосился на Оби-Вана и зашагал обратно к королеве. Она потянулась к нему, погладила по щеке. Энакин наклонился и поцеловал ее прямо в губы.  
Оби-Ван почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось. Кадаво. Надо связаться с Сири так быстро, как только можно, и сразу же забрать Энакина с этой несчастной планеты. 

 

_**  
Сейчас** _

Довольно долго Падме сидела и смотрела в потолок, слушая удаляющиеся шаги Энакина. Она зажмурилась, закрыла лицо рукой. Все обернулось совсем не так, как она предполагала. Падме позволила своим чувствам к Энакину вырваться на свободу, и это стоило слишком много для них обоих, а теперь миссия оказалась на грани провала. Гнев заворочался глубоко внутри, в основном – гнев на себя. Угроза войны маячила все ближе, усугубленная собственной неосмотрительностью, и теперь Падме даже не была уверена – сможет ли остаться на одной стороне с человеком, в котором нуждалась больше всего? Даже если все закончится миром?..  
Что ж она за дипломат такой…  
Падме сжала челюсти и попыталась отбросить в сторону все лишние мысли. Сидеть здесь и обвинять себя – это сейчас точно не поможет. Энакин был вспыльчивым и непостоянным, и если правильно воспользоваться этим – у нее все еще оставался шанс все исправить.   
Она соскользнула с кровати, по пути к фрешеру подобрала разбросанную по полу одежду и свалила ее на полку, а потом шагнула в душ. Падме долго стояла под струями воды – после того, как она столько времени мокла под дожем на Камино, это было не так уж и приятно. Она сжала кулаки и привалилась к стене.   
Лицо Энакина так и стояло перед глазами: как он отшатнулся прочь с выражением боли, его растерянный взгляд, такой открытый и пронзительный – прямо перед тем, как голубые глаза потускнели. Падме сомневалась – после того, как она ранила его гордость, Энакин вряд ли захочет общаться с ней, вряд ли отойдет так быстро, но также была уверена, что избегать его не стоит, это только ухудшит дело. Он будет не в восторге от тех рамок, в которые Падме поставила их отношения, но если поговорить с ним как можно быстрее, он должен будет принять ситуацию.   
Выйдя из душа, Падме осмотрела себя в зеркале. Повязка на руке казалось неповрежденной, она по-прежнему туго фиксировала рану: рука болела, но как-то слабо, мутно. Анальгетики помогали, но Падме твердо знала, что боль вернется с большей силой, как только действие лекарств пройдет. Мокрые волосы свисали спутанной массой, глаза, окруженные темными кругами, смотрели устало.  
Падме отвернулась от отражения. Она не могла заставить себя использовать какие-то ухищрения прямо сейчас. Нужно было отыскать Энакина как можно быстрее. Она натянула грязную, порванную в сражении одежду, высушила волосы и заплела их. Вышла из фрешера, не глядя в зеркало, и целеустремленно зашагала прочь от медотсека.   
Разыскивая Энакина, Падме наткнулась на Оби-Вана. Его светлый плащ подметал пепел на полу, но Кеноби не обращал на это никакого внимания, рассеяно глядя куда-то в сторону. Падме этот взгляд был хорошо знаком. Джедай пытался отыскать кого-то в Силе, и Падме даже гадать не нужно было, чтобы понять – он тоже ищет Энакина. Похоже, у них всегда было что-то общее. На какой-то короткий миг Падме снова ощутила тепло чужого тела рядом со своим, вспомнила, чем они занимались не так давно. Вот бы изумился Оби-Ван, если бы нашел их тогда, если бы дверь оставалась открытой…  
Но только не во время спора.   
Падме начала улыбаться, но от этой мысли тут же перестала. Оби-Ван повернулся к ней, такой же проницательный, как и всегда, серые глаза смотрели прямо и вдумчиво.  
– Энакин больше не на Камино, – сухо произнес он.   
Падме вдруг поняла, что никогда раньше не видела, чтобы Кеноби злился, даже когда они ругались с Энакином. Она подавила острое желание отвести глаза.  
– Что ты сделал? – она вскинула подбородок, встречая его взгляд.  
– Я могу спросить у тебя то же самое, – на губах у него бродила прохладная улыбка, которую Падме вообще не ожидала увидеть.  
– Вряд ли, – прищурилась она. – То, что произошло между нами с Энакином, останется между нами. Это не твое дело.  
Оби-Ван фыркнул.   
– С учетом того, какой характер носит моя миссия, очень даже мое. Вы выбрали очень плохое время, чтобы высвободить свою страсть, миледи. Подобное отвлечение не нужно нам сейчас.  
– Прошу прощения? – обиделась Падме.   
– Я бы не советовал тебе рассматривать эмоциональное состояние моего падавана как преимущество.  
Падме в шоке смотрела на него. Оби-Ван стоял напряженно выпрямившись и, судя по всему, до сих пор не мог перебороть гнев. Он злился на многое, отстраненно подумала Падме: на Энакина, из-за того, что какие-то его слова загнали Энакина точно в ее руки. Злился на самого себя, потому что ему удалось как-то весьма эффективно разрушить все мосты к собственным целям.  
Знание не смягчает преступления.  
– Ты говоришь так, будто я на самом деле собиралась… – Падме прикусила язык, останавливая слова, грозящие вырваться наружу. Как будто я сама хотела влюбиться в него.   
– Соблазнить его? – закончил вместо нее Оби-Ван.   
Что ж, вполне логично.  
Падме шагнула вперед, впиваясь взглядом в Кеноби, и ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.  
– Энакин больше не твой падаван, – ядовито произнесла она, – и я бы посоветовала тебе никогда не забывать об этом. Он рассказал мне о твоих планах в отношении клонов.   
Это был удар наугад. Падме целиком осознавала, что представления Энакина о клонах были сильно искажены эмоциями, его бесконечной жаждой справедливости. То, что он поведал про Оби-Вана, про то, что джедай хотел бы оставить клонов, было в лучшем случае преувеличением. Тем не менее, этот факт достаточно расстроил Энакина – он пришел к ней, и вполне вероятно, что этот спор расстроил Оби-Вана не меньше. И несмотря на спокойно-отрешенную джедайскую мину, Оби-Вану было так же неприятно, как и его бывшему падавану. В особенности, если он был причиной конфликта.  
Тем не менее, Кеноби скептически глянул на Падме:  
– Ты не настолько глупа, чтобы поверить ему, так что не стоит притворяться.  
– Я не притворяюсь. Я просто хотела бы напомнить, что происходит. Энакин хочет быть свободным от джедаев, а тут появляешься ты, преследуешь его, пытаешься притащить обратно в Храм. Вот так ты относишься к своему бывшему ученику, Оби-Ван. А клоны? Чем они лучше Энакина?  
– Ах, снова риторика. Я не политик, и меня не интересуют твои фальшивые параллели, – отозвался Оби-Ван. Он пренебрежительно щелкнул пальцами, явно незаинтересованный в продолжении этой бессмысленной дискуссии.   
Падме шагнула еще ближе к Оби-Вану. Она была ниже и не могла воспользоваться преимуществом в росте, чтобы надавить на него, но достаточно хорошо успела узнать джедая, чтобы понять – физическая близость сама по себе была достаточно эффективным рычагом. Он был замкнутым человеком по своей природе, и, несмотря на то, что Кеноби, казалось, было комфортно в собственной коже, Падме видела, какими действенными инструментами могут стать близость, прикосновение.  
Оби-Ван не отступил, но выглядел явно недовольным, стоило Падме подойти. Она положила руку на его локоть, сжимая пальцы в пародии на дружескую поддержку.  
– Я знаю, что ты снова спорил с ним, и я знаю, что именно поэтому он пришел ко мне, – шепотом сказала она. – Ты отталкиваешь его все дальше и дальше от джедаев каждым своим поступком, каждым словом.  
– То же самое я могу сказать и о вас, миледи, и причины куда менее чисты.  
– Мне плевать, джедай он или нет, – выплюнула Падме.   
– А не следовало бы, – Оби-Ван наклонился и небрежно стряхнул ее руку со своей.   
Мелочное раздражение скользнуло по его лицу, мимолетное, но уродливое, – и тут же сменилось серьезностью.   
– Он нужен галактике, – безотлагательно объявил он.   
Падме глянула в сторону, в глубину разрушенного сражением коридора. Клон-штурмовик ковырялся в искрящейся панели на стене. Дроид – каминианский дроид – чистил зал, пытаясь снова вернуть ему сияющую белизну.   
Она чувствовала, как смысл происходящего постепенно ускользает от нее. Сражение было первым из многих, Падме могла бы поклясться, но надежда по-прежнему была жива. Если бы они нашли способ как-то работать вместе…  
Падме снова повернулась к Оби-Вану и коротко кивнула. Напряжение и злость по-прежнему не стихали, но поскольку у Падме не было возможности выпустить пар, спор с Оби-Ваном становился нелепым и смешным.  
– Я знаю. Мы должны все быть вместе… и не враждовать больше.   
– Что ж, тогда будем считать, что договорились. Энакин не объявил, куда собирается? – спросил Кеноби. Он нахмурился, на лбу обозначились морщины. – Я и не думал, что он может вот так бросить нас. Может, что-то случилось на корабле, и он понесся туда?  
Падме неловко помялась. Кризис на «Освободителе» был бы куда лучшим объяснением.  
– Энакин попросил меня выйти за него замуж.  
Оби-Ван потрясенно уставился на нее.  
– Он не мог… конечно же, да. Ты отказала, и он это плохо воспринял.   
Падме даже не понимала раньше, почему его проницательность так сильно бесит. Это было полное безумие. Согласиться, сказать «да» Энакину было бы настоящим сумасшествием. Но ее рука вскинулась быстрее, чем Падме успела сообразить, и Оби-Ван в шоке распахнул глаза. Его щека быстро начала краснеть – на том месте, где Падме отвесила ему пощечину.   
Падме охнула, прикрыла рукой рот – и тут же снова потянулась к Оби-Вану, но не ударила, а с сожалением прикоснулась к щеке.  
– Мне… – она запнулась. – Не знаю, что со мной случилось. Прости меня, Оби-Ван.   
Кеноби опустил голову: его лицо было жалким, в глазах плескались ответные извинения.  
– Боюсь, ты совершенно права. Я пересек границу.  
Падме несколько секунд внимательно смотрела на него.   
– Ты его любишь, – наконец сказала она. Так странно было думать о джедае и любви одновременно, но она не могла оправдать отношение Оби-Вана к Энакину иным способом. Он преследовал мальчишку по всей галактике, все время, столько раз, и ничто другое не могло быть подходящим объяснением. – Так ведь?  
Оби-Ван не ответил, но неприкрытая боль на его лице говорила лучше всяких слов.   
– Тогда почему ты просто не сказал мне? Что случилось между вами? Почему ты так уверен, что я представляю для него опасность?   
Оби-Ван повернулся к Падме спиной, но не ушел. Его плечи были напряжены, сухожилия вздулись на шее. Падме стояла и ждала ответа, слушала, как колотится сердце у нее в груди.  
– Потому что любовь опасна для джедаев, – в конце концов произнес Оби-Ван. Непонятно было, кого он имел в виду – себя или Энакина. – И как бы он не называл себя сейчас, Энакин по-прежнему остается джедаем. И еще потому, что раньше ему уже причинили боль в похожей ситуации.  
Его последние слова были настолько тихими, что Падме пришлось хорошенько напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать их.   
– Что ж, получается, слухи верны, – сказала она. И ощутила иррациональную ревность от одной только мысли – которая, впрочем, очень быстро сменилась сочувствием. Сплетни про Энакина и королеву работорговцев сопровождали достаточно похабных смешков и подколок, однако несмотря на это Падме прекрасно понимала, что Зигеррия связана для Энакина с огромным количеством неприятных воспоминаний. Это не было соблазнением, а скорее порабощением – опять, снова.   
– К сожалению.   
– Доклады о миссии были отредактированы, – предположила Падме.  
Оби-Ван оглянулся через плечо.  
– По вполне логичным причинам. Но ответ на твой вопрос – да. Она погибла задолго до того, как дворец загорелся.   
Падме неосознанно вздрогнула. Она не была уверена, что хуже: знать, что Энакин сделал это – или Оби-Ван, чтобы защитить его?..   
– Это не была смерть невинной жертвы, миледи, уж поверьте мне.  
Падме до сих пор не доверяла своему голосу, поэтому только кивнула в ответ. Оби-Ван уже опять отвернулся. Она смотрела ему между лопаток, полагаясь на Силу и надеясь, что он все почувствует и поймет. Так же, как это получалось у Энакина.   
– И гораздо менее острая проблема, – снова заговорил Кеноби, – мне нужно отыскать своего криффова падавана. Так что, прошу прощения, миледи…  
– Твои извинения абсолютно бесполезны, Оби-Ван, – произнес Дуку. Падме резко развернулась к нему, обеспокоенная, что не услышала, как тот подошел к ним. Плащ Дуку развевался за плечами, словно в какой-то плохой голоопере, на губах блуждала насмешливая улыбка. – Иначе ты бы уже давно понял, куда исчез Скайуокер.   
– Он на своем корабле, – сказала Падме, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
У Оби-Вана на лице снова возникло то самое отвлеченное выражение, что и прежде, голову он чуть склонил к плечу. И внезапно побледнел.  
Дуку фыркнул, низко и язвительно.  
– Конечно.  
– Он… улетел, – прошептал Оби-Ван.   
– Вернулся на Татуин, чтобы продолжать воплощать свой идиотский план, который должен привести его прямо в ловушку к джедаям, – сообщил Дуку. – В полном одиночестве, чтобы никто из вас не смог повлиять на него.   
– Вас, граф, уже предостаточно, чтобы он почувствовал разницу, – ответила Падме. Она завела руки за спину и глянула на него снизу вверх. На ней не было пышного облачения сенатора, но Падме в нем и не нуждалась. – И даже спрашивать не нужно.  
– Разве вам до сих пор не ясно? С этими войсками Свободные Миры полностью захватят контроль на Внешнем Кольце! И самой Республике тоже придется наконец склонится и принять необходимость реформ!  
Оби-Ван закатил глаза, и Падме едва удержалась, чтобы не повторить за ним. Дуку вряд ли скажет им что-нибудь полезное, ничего кроме лжи и полуправды, которые едва могли привлечь интерес.   
Дуку выпрямился еще сильнее, нависая над ними: он вроде бы и не напрягался, чтобы убедить, но все равно был задет таким явным презрением. Но как только он открыл рот, чтобы начать защищать свои нелепые претензии, что-то вдруг привлекло его внимание. Оби-Ван тоже напрягся. Они оба повернулись, выглядя совершенно пораженными. Падме глянула на коммуникационные панели вдоль стен: огни красным не горели, город не подвергался атаке снова. Вместо этого мигали ярко-зеленые кнопки, обозначая входящую передачу.   
Оби-Ван потер рукой лоб.  
– Как не вовремя, – пробормотал он. А потом повернулся и быстро зашагал в направлении посадочной площадки, и плащ взметнулся за его спиной.  
– Что случилось? – спросила Падме.  
Дуку снова ухмыльнулся:  
– В системе появились джедаи.  
Сердце Падме забилось сильнее, но Дуку покосился на нее с презрением:  
– Неправильные джедаи.  
– Те, кого послал Совет, – сообразила она. И тут же поняла, насколько согласна с Оби-Ваном – худшего момента сложно было придумать, чтобы встречать незваных гостей и обсуждать с ними расхождения в целях миссий.   
Тем не менее, учитывая состояние Тайпока-Сити в настоящий момент, Падме надеялась, что джедаи поймут, что случилось перед тем, как она отправила сообщение на Корусант. Если же нет – что ж, она готова повторить всю свою речь с первого до последнего слова еще раз.  
Падме ринулась вперед, чтобы догнать Кеноби.   
Вместе они действительно пришли на посадочную площадку. Яркое солнце струилось через стеклянную дверь, пробиваясь лучами сквозь серые облака в небе. Судно уже приземлилось, блестящее и красивое в отличие от всех кораблей Торговой Федерации. Оби-Ван чуть качнулся на пятках, а потом протянул руку и открыл дверь. Дуку маячил за ними, Падме с досадой ощутила его присутствие и побыстрее шагнула вперед. Покосилась на него через плечо, прежде чем последовать за Оби-Ваном.  
– Как ты думаешь, кого они послали? – вполголоса спросила она, догоняя Кеноби. Она уже узнала, что он мог ощутить и идентифицировать Энакина на расстоянии – но то был Энакин. В отношении других джедаев Падме была не так уверена, однако Совет мог удосужиться и сообщить ему, кого именно они пошлют наблюдать за событиями на Камино.  
Оби-Ван остановился, скрестил руки на груди и молча наблюдал, как трап опускается с корабля.   
– Совет мне ничего не сказал, – тихо произнес Кеноби. И неожиданно скривился, когда на трапе показались два джедая – две мирилианки, которые были абсолютно незнакомы Падме. Оби-Ван покосился на нее и пробормотал, едва шевеля губами:  
– Луминара.  
Падме застыла на месте.  
Женщина, которая заманивала Энакина в ловушку на Нал Хатта, теперь была здесь. Совет направил ее, чтобы работать в союзе с Торговой Федерацией и расследовать покушение на убийство Падме. Она поразилась, какими противоречивыми причинами руководствовался Орден, чтобы позволить им с Оби-Ваном вести переговоры с Энакином.   
А потом она еще раз поразмыслила об отношениях Оби-Вана и Совета джедаев. Возможно, ранее Падме была слишком сурова, думая, что его неприязнь к ним была ничем не подкреплена.   
– Я приветствую вас на Камино, – пропел Дуку. Он шагнул вперед, закинул плащ на одно плечо и церемонно поклонился джедаям. – Вы находитесь под моей защитой, мастер-джедай Луминара, и я рад приветствовать вас от имени Свободных Миров.  
Луминара и ее ученица – девушка на несколько лет моложе Энакина, а может и меньше, переглянулись, а потом поклонились Дуку.  
– Я не знала, что вы теперь наделены такой властью, – равнодушно бросила Луминара, – или армией кораблей, которая бы могла обеспечить защиту.   
У Дуку блеснули глаза, и Падме это не понравилось.  
– Эта фабрика – моя. Думаю, вы уже обнаружили, что каминианцы просто очарованы юным Скайуокером – и всем, что он сделал для защиты планеты. Не говоря уже о клонах. А вот уже по отношению к Торговой Федерации они настроены не так лояльно, и к тем, кто вступает в союз с ними – тоже.   
Луминара впилась в него яркими голубыми глазами, а потом перевела взгляд на Падме.  
– Вся Республика слышала вашу речь, Сенатор, – заговорила она. Ее голос был спокоен, однако Падме могла ощутить неодобрение. Падме вскинула подбородок и прищурилась, глядя на мирилианку. – Выбранный курс действий может оказаться чересчур опрометчивым, вам не стоило выступать так смело и так скоро после всего случившегося.   
Мы исследуем причастность мастера Сайфа-Диаса ко всему, равно как и причины атаки. Наши союзники в руководстве Торговой Федерации должны будут ответить на множество вопросов.   
– Поэтому их корабли до сих пор находятся на орбите? Чтобы у них было больше времени на то, чтобы придумать объяснения?  
– Мы думали… – начала падаван, потом остановилась и глянула на мастера, молча спрашивая разрешения. Луминара кивнула, дозволяя продолжить, и девушка глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Падме. – Мы думали, что лучше всего будет, если вы не станете общаться с ними лично. Судя по всему, подобная встреча не сулит ничего хорошего.   
Прочитать между строк было несложно. Падме стиснула зубы, сдерживая саркастичный смех.  
– Вы привели сюда Нута Ганрея, – сказала она, качая головой. – Вы, джедаи.   
– Мы хотим разрешить создавшийся конфликт, миледи, – сказала ученица. Она казалась весьма оскорбленной тоном Падме, но не была уверена, как на него реагировать. – И предотвратить дальнейшее кровопролитие.   
Оби-Ван наблюдал за беседой, молча стоя за спиной у Падме, но теперь шагнул вперед, и ветер взметнул его плащ, превращая позу в угрожающую.  
– Хотел бы я знать, как вы собираетесь это сделать, – едко произнес он. – Особенно теперь, когда вы преподнесли на блюдечке армию клонов самой жадной и воинственной из всех делегаций Республики, одновременно организовав заговор против одного человека, настроенного во что бы то ни стало освободить всех.   
Ученица смертельно побледнела, когда услышала это, и повернулась за помощью к наставнице.  
– Я полагаю, Камино – это наша миссия, Оби-Ван, а не твоя, – сообщила Луминара. Она махнула рукой на дымящиеся развалины города. – Если бы ты знал, что обстоятельства сложатся так, как сейчас, то все равно бы расстался со своими полномочиями?  
Оби-Ван упрямо сжал челюсти.   
– Если Совет предоставил мне свободу действий и позволил беспрепятственно следовать заданию, я бы предположил, что Торговая Федерация появилась здесь именно потому, что кто-то кинул им наводку касательно местонахождения Энакина Скайуокера, – сказал он.  
Падме покосилась на Дуку. Ни она, ни Оби-Ван ни на секунду не верили, что они прилетели сюда случайно, только чтобы попасть под обстрел. Она знала, что Оби-Ван считал, что все события, которые разворачивались вокруг них, были делом рук ситхов – и поэтому для нее стало сюрпризом услышать, как он напрямую обвиняет Совет Джедаев, а не человека, который стоял позади.   
Но возможно, это был только коварный ход. На лице у Оби-Вана промелькнуло какое-то хитрое выражение, которое совсем не сочеталось с гневом в голосе и теми обвинениями, что он швырнул в Луминару. Он будто подталкивал джедая, пытался заставить ее раскрыть все, что было известно. И все же не спрашивал напрямую. Падме не думала, что присутствие Дуку его останавливало, нет.   
Луминара поджала губы:  
– Я не могу объяснить, как они нашли вас, – призналась она. – Возможно, твое сообщение каким-то образом попало к ним. Я не считаю, что Совет как-то может быть причастен к этому.  
– Но у вас есть другой подозреваемый, – прижал ее Оби-Ван. Он чуть склонил голову, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Луминары. – Кто-то, у кого есть доступ.   
Ее падаван посмотрела вниз, потом в сторону, а потом снова вскинула голову, кусая губы.  
– Канцлер, – сказала Луминара, и ее ученица съежилась.   
Оби-Ван кивнул, и Падме ощутила, как внутри все сжалось. Тучи снова затянули небо над головой, посадочная площадка погрузилась в тень.   
– Все сходится, не так ли? – вмешался Дуку. – Я уже говори тебе, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Сенат находится под властью мастера ситха!  
Луминара смерила его взглядом. Начал срываться мелкий дождь, и кислая физиономия падавана перекосилась еще сильнее. Она глянула на учителя, и Луминара мягко улыбнулась.  
– Ну конечно, Баррис, – пробормотала она. И сказала уже громче, обращаясь к Дуку. – Это чрезвычайно интересная гипотеза.  
Падме напряглась, хотела перебить ее, но Луминара уже отвернулась от Дуку.  
– Я бы хотела поговорить с губернатором этого мира, – произнесла она, ни к кому в частности не обращаясь. Ее безразличный тон и пренебрежительная манера смягчались только тогда, когда Луминара обращалась к своему падавану. Джедай положила руку на плечо Баррис и легко подтолкнула в сторону, не глядя больше на Дуку. И на Оби-Вана тоже она не смотрела.   
Кеноби провел пальцами по бороде, глядя, как они удаляются.  
– По крайней мере, она понимает, что к чему, – сказал он в конце концов и многозначительно посмотрел на Дуку.   
Тот запахнулся в плащ и зашагал прочь, явно намереваясь первым перехватить Луминару и посвятить ее в свою теорию заговора. Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
– У тебя плохое предчувствие? – спросила Падме.  
Он вздохнул.  
Ну разумеется, оно у него было.   
Падме прикрыла глаза. Она чувствовала себя абсолютно истощенной, по-прежнему встревоженной и практически больной от постоянного беспокойства. Они попали между шестеренками какого-то гигантского механизма и теперь она даже не сомневалась – Оби-Ван был прав, ситхи заправляли всем этим. Вертели колеса, не давая никому из них вздохнуть спокойно. Война маячила на горизонте, мертвецы валялись в коридорах по всему городу, а человек, которого Падме любила, был на пути к собственной смерти где-то посреди необъятной галактики.   
– Наверное, мы должны пойти за ними? – спросила она после паузы.  
– Я так не думаю, – задумчиво сказал Оби-Ван. Он покачал головой, теперь уже уверенно. – Луминара не из тех, кто действует необдуманно. Дуку может говорить все, что угодно, и она внимательно обдумает его слова, пока будет осматривать обломки. Она не узколобая, не волнуйся. Я не думаю, что от нее исходит какая-либо опасность.   
– Но Энакин в этом уверен.  
– У нас еще есть время, – заверил ее Оби-Ван. Взгляд его серых глаз чуть смягчился, он потянулся к Падме и коснулся ее руки. – Что бы ни случилось дальше, нам следует хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы встретить любой кризис наготове. Как твой ожог? Лекарства, наверное, уже перестали действовать?   
Падме все еще не ощущала сильной боли, но тем не менее Оби-Ван был прав. Она слишком устала – после Энакина, после всего, что случилось, и Падме была абсолютно не готова к военным действиям. Даже когда они отвоевывали Набу, та операция была продуманной, с твердым планом. А теперь – как она сможет помочь Энакину, если просто двигаться было нелегко?   
Падме посмотрела на разрушенный купол, на АТ-ТЕ, по-прежнему установленные для защиты. Ветер стал сильнее, и мелкие, ледяные капли дождя стали падать чаще.   
Ответ был настолько очевиден, насколько и жалок.  
Падме заставила себя улыбнуться Оби-Вану:  
– Да, конечно, ты прав. Я должна пойти и отдохнуть.   
– И завтра мы что-нибудь придумаем, – кивнул он. В глазах его промелькнул какой-то странный блеск, что-то, чего Падме никогда не ожидала увидеть. Но, может быть, это она ощущала гнев и беспокойство, а он испытывал только предвкушение. Он разглядел начало чего-то совершенно нового, иного, нежели видела Падме. Его враги были рядом, и он вполне был готов встретить их.  
И несмотря на его слова, думала Падме, возвращаясь обратно в медотсек, она не была уверена, что Кеноби так уж и сильно отличается от Луминары и Дуку, которых он считал врагами. 

 

_******* _

Прямиком из своей Дельты-6 Энакин направился в зал управления и заперся в самом сердце Джабиты, не сказав ни слова никому из команды. Он работал без передышки весь предыдущий день и половину этого. Он рассчитал траекторию прыжка обратно на Татуин и молча направил корабль прочь из системы. Экипаж достаточно хорошо уже понял – в таком настроении его лучше не беспокоить, проще оставить в покое на какое-то время. Энакин не говорил ни с кем практически целую неделю после событий на Зигеррии, так что они были готовы к подобному.  
Он с головой погрузился в работу, и команда его не трогала. Однажды ему показалось, что краем глаза он заметил Теллу, которая приоткрыла дверь и просунула внутрь кружку кафа и поднос с едой, которую Энакин изредка ковырял весь день. Он заново собрал ТриПиО, снимая провода и конденсаторы, которые соединили дроида с нейронным каналом Джабиты. Этот вариант был недостаточно хорош – им обоим приходилось несладко в связке, и Энакин больше не мог позволить себе полагаться на такие дешевые уловки. Ему нужны они оба, и ТриПиО, и Джабита, целые и мыслящие сами по себе.   
Он ощутил отвращение от того, что сотворил с ТриПиО, и посвятил часы, чтобы убедиться – собственные воспоминания дроида не пострадали. А после этого отполировал его до блеска, как никогда раньше – в виде извинения за причиненный вред.   
К тому моменту, как Энакин закончил разбираться с Джабитой, ТриПиО уже спал в углу. Энакин молчал все время, только изредка шипел от боли, когда проволока искрила в пальцах. Когда он завершил работу, то прислонился к стене в коммуникационнном центре «Освободителя». Провода запутались вокруг ног, компьютерные системы наполняли комнату теплом – было довольно душно, но Энакин осознал это только теперь. Он смотрел на свои ладони, изучая мелкие ожоги, старые и новые.  
Он словно застыл изнутри.   
В конце концов Энакин заснул, без мыслей и снов – он не мог сказать, что был счастлив от этой пустоты, но видеть во сне, как Падме целует его, было еще хуже. Когда он вспоминал об этом, то чувствовал все и сразу – радость и любовь, и отторжение тоже. Видеть ее во сне означало снова вспоминать осколки правды и ложных надежд на то, что когда-нибудь она тоже полюбит его в ответ. Глупо было верить. Еще более глупо – полагать хотя бы на секунду, что Оби-Ван захочет измениться.   
Когда Энакин проснулся, он немедленно прогнал все мысли об этом прочь, сжал руки в кулаки, пока они не заныли от боли.   
Никто в галактике не изменится, пока он не приложил усилия. Он узнал это трудным путем. После Нал Хатта никто не станет отрицать, что Энакин Скайуокер сумел изменить всю галактику, что она повернулась и переменилась, и встала на колени только перед ним одним.   
Он поднялся с места и подошел к ТриПиО, который лежал на полу, наклонился и щелкнул переключателем сзади на шее дроида. Глаза у ТриПиО тускло засветились и мигнули, словно бы он моргнул.  
– Ох. Мастер Эни?  
– Привет, ТриПиО. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Очень хорошо, – отозвался тот, почти удивленный подобным вопросом. Энакин снова ощутил себя виноватым.   
Он был таким же плохим, как и многие из тех существ, что он встречал ранее, он использовал ТриПиО как какую-то вещь. Дроид склонил голову набок и спросил, в его тоне явно ощущалось беспокойство:  
– А как вы?  
Энакин опустился вниз и откинул голову на переборку, одну ногу вытянул перед собой, а другую согнул в колене.   
– Прекрасно.  
– Он лжет, ты знаешь, – добавила Джабита.  
Энакин поднял глаза на одну из камер безопасности в углу. Он не станет больше разбирать Джабиту на куски, только не теперь, когда она активирована целиком и полностью. Наверное, стоит начать привыкать, что она постоянно наблюдает.  
В общем, это было не так плохо, решил он. Достойная замена тому, чем он не мог обладать.  
ТриПиО удалось как-то передать шок на своем неподвижном лице:  
– Это правда?  
Энакин печально улыбнулся:  
– Да. Простите, я не должен был лгать вам. Никому из вас.  
– Не должен, – чопорно отозвался ТриПиО. – Если вы больны, я могу сопроводить вас вниз, к медикам. Или, возможно, вы бы хотели вернуться домой и повидаться с семьей? Они помогут вам, мастер Эни.  
– Я бы лучше осталась здесь, – вмешалась Джабита. – Мы сможем позаботиться о тебе не хуже, Эни Только мы вдвоем.   
Энакин оторвал взгляд от камеры и снова опустил голову, глядя на свои руки. Он мог починить ТриПиО и Джабиту, но не мог починить себя самого. Энакин сжал руку в кулак и задумчиво уставился на сбитые костяшки пальцев. Конклав у хаттов уже начался, а он сидел здесь и дулся как ребенок.   
Он принял решение и встал. Отряхнул рубашку, попытался разгладить ладонью складки, которые появились после сна.   
– Со мной будет все в порядке, – заверил Энакин своих друзей и попросил Джабиту активировать общую связь. – Телла?  
– Да, босс? – в голосе у нее было облегчение и беспокойство одновременно: радость от того, что он наконец связался хоть с кем-то на корабле, и страх, что Энакин рассердится.   
– Начни просчитывать прыжок на Нал Хатту и подготовь весь флот. Я приду на мостик через минуту. – Обращаясь к Джабите, Энакин добавил. – Дай мне линию на Татуин.  
– Хорошо, – неохотно отозвалась она.  
Энакин покосился на камеру через плечо, чуть нахмурился от неожиданности.  
– Не ревнуй. Ты до сих пор нужна мне больше, чем кто-либо еще, – заверил он Джабиту.  
Она облегченно вздохнула, мягкий звук разнесся в комнате, и Энакин закатил глаза. Потом выскочил в коридор и понесся к турболифту, на мостик. Экипаж встретил его настороженно, стоило Энакину появиться в дверях, и впервые за долгое время он не махнул рукой, приказывая сесть вольно на своих местах, а не стоять, вытянувшись по струнке.   
Однако он ухмыльнулся Телле, и она чуть расслабилась – бывший контрабандист, который мотался из одной стороны галактики в другую, работая под начальством разных капитанов, она была не понаслышке знакома со всякими формальностями, с дисциплиной и жестокостью командиров. Экипаж равнялся на нее, как на образец для подражания, и сейчас они все косились через плечо, пытаясь выяснить, как реагировать. Энакин старался изо всех сил, чтобы не обижаться: он знал лучше всех, что несмотря на то, что команда доверяла ему и уважала, шрамы, оставленные рабством, были глубже, чем доверие, которое он заработал у них. С экипажем, состоявшим из бывших рабов, нельзя было сомневаться, что они не доверяют ему – они-то и себе не всегда доверяли, своим собственным инстинктам. Телла помогала как могла, изо всех сил сглаживая напряжение.   
Широко шагая, она подошла и стала рядом с Энакином перед смотровым иллюминатором. Татуин висел в космосе, большой и круглый, сияющий в голубом облаке атмосферы. Оба солнца сейчас были скрыты за планетой, и самые яркие огни исходили от ближайших кораблей флота, которые уже построились для прыжка. Боевая группа казалась удручающе маленькой: всего лишь россыпь грузовых и транспортных судов. Истребители сновали вокруг них. Энакин всегда предпочитал истребителей с собственными гипердвигателями, но выбирать не приходилось – он не покупал корабли для своей армии. Ему всегда доставалось только то, что можно было взять с освобожденной планеты, за которую он сражался. Некоторым истребителям сейчас придется остаться позади – они не могли поместиться в транспортные корабли.   
Энакин нуждался в судах для патрулирования Свободных Миров, и пока он смотрел, как истребители разделяются: кто-то полетит на Нал Хатту, кто-то останется здесь, в ближайших секторах. Тревога болезненно стиснула сердце. Слишком мало, все равно слишком мало. Те, кто пойдет с ним, скорее всего отправятся навстречу верной гибели. Он не мог не думать о кораблях, которые потерял на орбите Камино. Еще больше его людей встретят смерть только потому, что он не привел с собой клонов. Энакин сжал зубы, отклоняя чудовищную мысль. Теперь у него была Джабита, ее одной будет предостаточно.  
– Линия готова, – сказала Телла после длительной паузы.  
Энакин кивнул и быстро подошел к коммуникационной панели, заставляя себя забыть об удручающих мыслях, что посетили во время созерцания флота.   
Маленькая голубая голограмма чуть выше тактической панели выстрелила вверх, показывая Оуэна. Беру рядом не было, и Энакин постарался скрыть облегчение. Он не хотел сейчас объяснять ей, почему Оби-Ван и Падме не придут на ужин.  
Несмотря на то, что голограмма была крошечной и постоянно покрывалась пикселями, Оуэну удалось весьма выразительно нахмуриться и скрестить руки на груди – действия Энакина он явно не одобрял.   
– Значит, все-таки летишь туда?  
– Да, – кивнул Энакин. – Телла сейчас перешлет тебе расписание патрулей. Надеюсь, последишь за ними в наше отсутствие.  
Оуэн поднял брови:  
– Как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Энакин выдохнул, с плеч будто гора упала. Он доверял Оуэну – особенно после всего, через что им пришлось пройти вместе – но все еще беспокоился о сводном брате. Оуэна не учили справляться с трудностями, да честно говоря, он и не хотел. Оуэн часто пытался уговорить Энакина бросить все и вернуться на Татуин – практически так же часто, как и пытался познакомить Энакина с местными девушками.   
– Если я не вернусь… – начал Энакин, но Оуэн его тут же перебил.  
– Вернешься. Если у тебя не получится, то все развалится. За мной они не пойдут, Энакин. А если бы и пошли, то я все равно понятия не имею, что надо делать.  
Энакин сжал челюсти и молча кивнул.   
Оуэн вдруг нахмурился и уставился на собственный голопроектор, не на камеру, пытаясь рассмотреть там что-то.  
– А где…  
Энакин не был уверен, кого он имел в виду: Оби-Вана или Падме, но ответ все равно был один.   
– Их нет.  
– Что, ж, главное, она до тебя не добралась, – угрюмо сказал Оуэн.  
Энакин прикрыл глаза и изо всех сил пожелал, чтобы Оуэн не был таким проницательным. Он говорил то же самое после Зигеррии. Энакин помнил, как Беру смотрела на него – с сочувствием, с симпатией, хотя они едва были знакомы. На этот раз все совсем иначе, сказал себе Энакин. Падме абсолютно не похожа на Мираж: в ней нет ни жестокости, ни желания или каких-либо мотивов чтобы причинить ему боль.  
Кроме политики.  
– Не добралась, – ответил он напряженным голосом. От лица будто вся кровь отхлынула в миг, стоило произнести эту ложь. – Скоро увидимся, братишка.  
Оуэн оглядел его, внимательно и сухо:  
– Лучше так тому и быть, или Беру мне голову открутит.  
Голограмма мелькнула и погасла, и экипаж вокруг Энакина отмер, перестал симулировать глухоту. Телла подошла ближе и вызывающе уперла руки в бедра.   
– Мы вернемся живыми, – объявила она. Глаза у Теллы были карие с золотыми крапинками, и в них поблескивали искры от контрольной панели. Теллае приходилось бывать рядом с Нар Шаддаа. Она бы точно распознала самоубийственную миссию, бессмысленно подумал Энакин.   
– Наш контакт на Нал Хатте подтверждает, что опустит для нас оборонную сеть, – сказала Телла.  
Энакин кивнул. Даже если у них нет достаточного количества людей, на которых он так рассчитывал – и которых обещал Дуку – они по-прежнему в состоянии хотя бы приземлиться именно там, где нужно. Телла указала на один из экранов, по которому полз непрекращающийся поток данных: просчет вероятностей различных сценариев атаки. Телла остановила его и указала на какую-то строку. Фронтальное нападение.  
– Слишком рискованно, – пробормотал Энакин.   
– Не больше, чем все остальное. Ты и я, мы оба знаем, что хатты не доверяют своей охране. У нас недостаточно народу, чтобы красться вокруг и вскрывать каждый замок системы безопасности, что понастроили хатты.   
– А без планетарной защиты им придется координировать свои действия.  
Она кивнула.   
– Их слишком много, они погрязнут в хаосе. Начнут натыкаться друг на друга, крифф, даже стрелять друг в друга. Я не говорю, что мы должны идти туда просто так…  
Энакин криво улыбнулся:  
– Такой план мы никогда не рассматривали. Не то, чтобы у нас была какая-то форма…  
Телла задумчиво похлопала кончиками пальцев по губам.  
– У нас нет никакого кода безопасности на поверхности?  
Он покачал головой. Подсказки Луминары привели к прямому контакту к Зиро: если хатт и поможет уничтожить охранную сеть, то что касается личных кодов безопасности, у него не было ни доступа, ни желания кому-либо рассказывать о них.   
Телла равнодушно пожала плечами:  
– Мы их подделаем.  
Энакин ощутил, что его страх исчезает, сменяясь какой-то слепой, дикой радостью. Это ему удавалось лучше всего.  
– Мы еще не проиграли.   
Телла заглянула в глаза – у нее на лице промелькнуло такое же выражение хищной жажды, хотя ей удавалось спрятать его лучше, чем Энакину.  
– Мы взорвем орбитальную защиту, пока она находится в автономном режиме, – сказал он. Вывел на панель голограмму Нал Хатта и указал пальцем на точку, которая должна была стать их целью. – А потом возьмем конклав штурмом, обстреляем зал заседаний сверху, прежде чем войти внутрь, чтобы наверняка очистить проход. Все хатты, скорее всего, этот штурм переживут.   
– Они попытаются сбежать, как только мы объявимся в системе.  
– Точно. И поэтому нам нужно блокировать все корабли, чтобы они не могли стартовать, пока мы будем приземляться. Это я оставляю тебе и Джабите. Я хочу, чтобы вы двое все время находились в контакте друг с другом.  
Телла слегка нахмурилась, и Энакин вдруг вспомнил, как объяснял Падме про Джабиту. Внутри все болезненно свернулось, и он постарался оттолкнуть прочь эти мысли.   
– Кто такая Джабита?  
– Твой друг, – сказала Джабита сквозь динамики. – Я надеюсь.   
Телла подпрыгнул от звука ее голоса, начала подозрительно озираться вокруг. Энакин положил руку ей на плечо, но это не помогло: Телла по-прежнему подозрительно заглядывала в каждый угол. А потом шумно вздохнула и хмуро посмотрела на него.  
– Просто верь мне, – попросил Энакин.  
Телла медленно кивнула:  
– Всегда, босс.  
Энакин посмотрел на пилота, молодого вуки. Потом махнул рукой, и Роллокаа потянул рычаг.  
Звезды замелькали, проносясь мимо иллюминатора, и впервые за последние несколько дней Энакин наконец полностью сосредоточился.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Год назад** _

 

Фестиваль должен был продлиться еще пару недель. Оби-Ван сомневался, что выдержит столько. От яда Зигеррии не было никакого спасения, никакой передышки – кроме голоса Сири, искаженного помехами в комлинке. Она была весьма недовольна упрямым желанием Оби-Вана разобраться с ситуацией в одиночку.  
– Вообще-то, это была моя миссия, ты помнишь? – повторила Сири в очередной раз.  
Он присел на стене дворца, глядя на город. Небо было почти черным у горизонта, но городские огни полыхали заревом. Оби-Ван знал, что ошибается, но ему казалось, что на этой планете звезд было меньше, чем везде. Но, разумеется, это было неверно – звезд было столько же, сколько и в остальных мирах Внешнего Кольца, и сияющее Ядро обычно можно было рассмотреть с любой планеты Республики. Несмотря на это, небо над Зигеррией казалось тусклее, темнее. Улицы пересекали город не плавными реками света, как на Корусанте, почти сливаясь друг с другом. Нет, здесь они выглядели причудливыми лабиринтами, освещенными неравномерно светильниками, притаившимися под каменными стенами домов. И были крики, бесконечные, эхо отражало их и доносило даже во дворец. Оби-Ван давно уже махнул рукой и перестал подавлять свою реакцию на них – сознание будто онемело, омертвело.  
– Ты передала ее мне, – монотонно повторил Оби-Ван. – Но я уверен, тебе еще придется вмешаться и сыграть свою роль. Что там на Кадаво?  
Зловещий подарок Энакина так и не привезли на Зигеррию. Оби-Ван ждал какого-нибудь пышного шествия, ждал, что рабов проведут по улицам и Энакин сам передаст их Скинтел в ходе какой-нибудь церемонии. Но этого не произошло, и не было никакого официального объявления, по какой причине. Оби-Ван надеялся, что какое-нибудь объяснение все же последует.  
Джерос и тут оказался полезен. Он улыбнулся, широко и хитро, когда увидел Оби-Вана, и сгреб его в объятия. А потом менторским тоном не без удовольствия рассказал о славной истории Зигеррии, о павшей рабовладельческой империи. И о планах на будущее.  
– Кадаво – необитаемый мир, судя по данным республиканской разведки, – сказала Сири. Сигнал был слабым и прерывистым, он постоянно пропадал и появлялся вновь. Оби-Ван поднес комм ближе, сосредотачиваясь на голосе Сири, словно на спасательном круге – да так оно и было. – Однако мои сенсоры показывают некоторое количество живых существ там – и это количество растет.  
– А перерабатывающий комплекс? – спросил Оби-Ван, и эти слова оставили привкус пепла во рту. Это был чудовищный и страшный эвфемизм.  
Он услышал щелканье кнопок и писк сигналов, пока Сири проверяла компьютер на судне. Другой голос – Ферус – что-то тихо прокомментировал.  
– Функционирует, – после долгой паузы сказала Сири. – Но обработка еще не закончена.  
Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза. Джерос рассказывал о том, что возможности комплекса будут поистине огромными, но Оби-Вана беспокоило не столько количество живых существ, сколько абсолютная жестокость, с какой зигерриане подошли к его построению. На каждом из всех доступных уровней.  
– Это же и было частью плана Скайуокера, так ведь, мастера? – предположил Ферус.  
– Ферус прав, Оби-Ван, – согласилась Сири. Она думала, что сможет успокоить его, но Оби-Вану подобное уже приходило в голову. – План более чем безрассудный, но все, что Энакин делает – расставляет своих людей на тех позициях, где ему нужно, прежде чем Зигеррия станет представлять из себя такую мощь, с которой нельзя будет не считаться. Он выиграл много сражений для того, чтобы забраться настолько далеко.  
Оби-Ван сжал зубы и покачал головой. Их обоих здесь не было, они не могли ощущать кошмарное давление этой планеты. Да, он понимал ту движущую силу, которая привела Энакина к необходимости уничтожить этот строй – на самом деле, понимал слишком хорошо. Но на карту было поставлено гораздо больше, нежели физическое благополучие Энакина и его команды, больше, чем их жизни.  
Оби-Ван слушал вполуха, как Сири и Ферус довольно долго обсуждали различные достоинства и недостатки плана Энакина, прежде чем перебил их, вмешиваясь в разговор:  
– Вы позволяете себе предположить, что все пойдет именно так, как он и задумал. Мой опыт говорит об обратном.  
Ферус громко фыркнул и пробормотал что-то под нос.  
Сири ответила – ее голос был резким и вызывающим:  
– Я знаю, Оби-Ван. Я тут вроде бы не зеленый падаван уже давно, и я готова к миссии.  
– Очень в этом сомневаюсь, – ответил Оби-Ван, и прежде чем успел пожалеть о своем холодном тоне, выключил комлинк.  
Он поднялся на стене в полный рост, отвернулся от города, за которым наблюдал все время, и взглянул вверх, на сам дворец. Свет горел во многих комнатах – без сомнения, чтобы рабы продолжали трудиться, но окна личных покоев Скинтель светились тусклым мерцанием. Оби-Ван выяснил во время своего неприятного дежурства, что по вечерам королева предпочитала свет от камина электрическим источникам. Сейчас, скорее всего, она уже спала.  
Ощущая, как поток Силы струится сквозь него, Оби-Ван пробежал по стене и прыгнул вверх, достигая дворца. Он перенесся через перила и оказался на том самом балконе, где королева представляла Энакина своему народу. Оби-Ван бесшумно отодвинул шелковые занавеси и направился к центральному коридору. Охранник, попавшийся на пути, не успел и звука издать. Оби-Ван осторожно уложил его на пол и несколько секунд колебался, рассматривая броню, прежде чем отказаться от этой мысли. Он бы вряд ли сошел за зигеррианца – переодеться и выдать себя за кого-то другого вряд ли помогло найти Энакина.  
Оби-Ван поднес руку к консоли рядом с дверью в комнаты Скинтель, ожидая подсказки от Силы. Закрыв глаза, он нажал нужную комбинацию, и двери распахнулись с тихим шипением. Ароматный дым хлынул в холл, и Оби-Ван торопливо прижал длинный подол пончо ко рту.  
Он прошел вперед, стараясь ступать как можно тише по каменному полу, огибая колонны. В спальне дверей не было, только тюлевые занавески. Он глянул сквозь них на Скинтель – во сне она раскинулась на постели, на смятых, изорванных простынях.  
– Ты не такой осторожный, как бы тебе хотелось, – заявил Энакин, внезапно появляясь позади него.  
Оби-Ван резко повернулся, досадуя, что позволил застать себя врасплох. Энакин стоял в дверях другой комнаты, на вид похожей на гардеробную, освещенный светом камина. Он был без рубашки и босиком, руки безвольно свисали по бокам. Энакин смотрел на него темными глазами, в которых не отражался свет, и лицо его было совершенно лишено каких-либо эмоций.  
– Тебе нужно поработать над контролем.  
Оби-Ван склонил голову набок.  
– Возможно, ты прав, – спокойно ответил он, принимая предостережение настолько покорно, насколько мог. Он слишком много раз повторял эти же самые слова Энакину. И теперь Оби-Вану не хотелось спорить или злиться, или позволить себе быть задетым этой подколкой. Возможно, это был повод наладить ситуацию. – Как и всегда, мастер многое узнает от своего падавана.  
Гнев Энакина был внезапным и ошеломляющим, он пульсировал в Силе с невероятной мощностью. Оби-Ван попытался собраться, сконцентрироваться, а потом глянул в сторону – только чтобы убедиться, что весь дворец не сотрясается от этого удара.  
– Только не надо, – прошипел Энакин. Он повернулся и пошел обратно в гардеробную, и Оби-Ван не колеблясь проследовал за ним. Комната была наполнена присутствием Энакина: его ярость будто прочертила глубокие царапины в Силе, указала путь, по которому ходить не следовало. Оби-Ван неосознанно вздрогнул, когда шагнул внутрь, пытаясь игнорировать тяжесть, которая будто навалилась сверху. Энакин был в этом месте достаточно долго в последнее время, и психическая боль истекала в Силу, оставляя пятна. Оби-Ван не мог и представить, на что похожа в таком случае спальня Скинтел.  
Энакин открыл еще одну дверь в гардеробной и исчез за ней – Оби-Ван не мог рассмотреть, куда она вела. Он нахмурился, поднял руку, одновременно закрывая дверь у себя за спиной и включая свет.  
Дверь вела в простой фрешер. Оби-Ван последовал за мальчиком и увидел, как тот тяжело опирается на богато украшенную раковину. Спина у Энакина была покрыта свежими ссадинами, кое-где виднелась кровь. У Оби-Вана возникло такое ощущение, что далеко не все следы были оставлены когтями Скинтел. Он сжал челюсти, осматривая глубокие кровоподтеки на руках Энакина, вокруг запястий. Такие же отметины виднелись у него на горле, наполовину скрытые под длинными волосами.  
Энакин стоял, навалившись на раковину, открутил кран, но не торопился умываться, просто смотрел на струйку воды. Это было так непохоже на него, впустую тратить воду.  
– Сири на Кадаво, – начал Оби-Ван, и его голос разнесся эхом, отразившись от мраморных стен фрешера. – Она окажет любую помощь твоим людям. Я предполагаю, у тебя есть какое-то средство для связи с ними?  
– Маяк, – ответил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван подошел ближе. Комната была достаточно большой, чтобы без проблем вместить обоих. У Скинтел, конечно, имелась отдельная ванная еще где-то, но ее фрешер был более чем роскошным.  
– Чтобы сказать людям, когда отключить ошейники, – добавил Оби-Ван. На все те разнообразные методы, что выдумали работорговцы, чтобы держать рабов в подчинении, у Энакина был готов свой ответ. После долгих размышлений Оби-Ван решил, что надевать ошейники были гораздо проще, чем имплантировать бомбы. Энакин бы не принял его аргументы, это точно, но Оби-Ван чувствовал свою правоту, и для него этого было вполне достаточно.  
– Если бы ты разделил с нами частоту передатчика, это бы очень помогло.  
– Отлично.  
– В этом состоял твой план, так ведь? – надавил Оби-Ван.  
По всему телу Энакина прошла дрожь, он поднял одну руку и провел по лицу, а потом снова уронил ее, тяжело ударив костяшками пальцев о стеклянную раковину.  
– Да, Оби-Ван, такой был план. Это то, что я пытался сделать, – выплюнул Энакин. Оби-Ван не мог сказать, что не испытал облегчения, когда услышал хоть какие-то эмоции в его голосе. Запинаясь, Энакин пробормотал. – Я просто думал…  
– О том, что на Зигеррии как-то иначе проходит консумация брака?  
Энакин резко повернулся и уставился на Оби-Вана дикими глазами.  
– Я думал, будет легче. В конце концов, меня для этого половину жизни готовили.  
Оби-Ван почувствовал, как его сердце рухнуло в пропасть.  
Когда Энакин только появился в Храме, еще до того, как Совет начал тестирование, его отправили в Залы исцеления для тщательного физического осмотра. Целители были удивлены и рады, что мальчик оказался здоровым. Да, признаки физического насилия были: несколько сломанных костей, но все они заросли уже давно. Он не страдал от истощения и задержки в росте. Очень осторожно целители выяснили, что нет никаких причин волноваться и о других видах жестокого обращения.  
– Нет…– прошептал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин закатил глаза.  
– Какая разница, что происходит с нами, – твердо сказал он. – Рабы, джедаи. Наши тела – только инструменты. Создания света…  
Он не закончил цитату, и Оби-Вану никогда еще не хотелось ударить его, как в этот момент. Нужно было найти разумное объяснение подобному поведению. Слушать его было мучительно, страшно даже думать о том, что кто-то всерьез верил в такую извращенную, искаженную версию философию джедаев – не говоря уже о том, что этим кем-то был Энакин.  
И он уже не доверял джедаям, напомнил себе Оби-Ван.  
– Он мог бы дать мне немного практики, но я же все равно не стал… – Энакин отвернулся в сторону, его взгляд казался расфокусированным. Непонятно было, закончил он фразу или просто забыл, о чем говорил. Его лицо исказилось, глаза казались прозрачными, и он продолжил говорить. – Я бы так хотел, чтобы он был еще жив. Что бы я успел туда вовремя.  
– Кто? – спросил Оби-Ван, хотя у него уже возникло тревожное чувство, что ответ он уже знает. Живых существ, которых бы Энакин хотел убить, но не успел, было не так уж и много – большинство из них здравствовали и по сей день, и до сих пор находились в его списке.  
Энакин нахмурился, как будто все было и так очевидно.  
– Уотто.  
– А, – Оби-Ван неловко поежился. – Смерть разумных существ всегда прискорбна.  
На удивление, Энакин кивнул и опустил голову вниз, уставился на пол.  
– На самом деле, Уотто был неплохим хозяином. Правда. Временами он урезал наши пайки, бил нас, но все могло быть и гораздо хуже, – Энакин глянул на Оби-Вана, и его взгляд стал жестким. – Все могло быть гораздо хуже.  
Оби-Ван с ужасом понял, что именно он имеет в виду. Когда Энакин пришел в Храм, то уже обладал опытом, который сделал его необычным, особенным – и никто из них понятия не имел, как помочь этому ребенку. А в своей сотворенной армии Энакин был просто одним из многим, из сотен и тысяч рабов, и выделялся он только тем, что страдал меньше, чем большинство других.  
– А ему ведь поступали предложения, не один раз…  
– Энакин…  
– И знаешь, что он говорил? – Энакин продолжал, не обращая внимания на Оби-Вана, который поднял руку, пытаясь остановить его.  
Его голос был пустым и равнодушным, вместо того, чтобы быть наполненным эмоциями. Оби-Ван всегда полагал, что лучше не стоит начинать разговор об этом с Энакином – в противном случае гнева и боли Энакина хватило бы на то, чтобы весь Храм содрогнулся. Но эта зияющая пустота оказалась гораздо хуже, чем он мог представить.  
– Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы они повредили его лучший инструмент. Он спас меня. Потому что я был ему полезен.  
– Энакин, ты должен немедленно остановиться, – скомандовал Оби-Ван.  
На лице у того отразилась полное замешательство:  
– Я не собираюсь сдаваться…  
– Веди свою войну, пожалуйста! – перебил его Оби-Ван. – Это не то – Энакин, я видел Зигеррию, и она гниет, она больна. Я не могу сказать, что у Республики есть право игнорировать все это. Сражайтесь с ними, вперед! Сровняй Кадаво с землей, и я с радостью помогу тебе всем, чем могу. Но все остальное, что ты делаешь… это должно прекратиться. Ты должен вернуться в Храм и начать путь к исцелению.  
– А мой флот? Все те, кто прямо сейчас находятся на Кадаво, под кнутами надсмотрщиков? – голос Энакина был сам по себе похож на кнут. Оби-Ван попытался не вздрогнуть, но не удержался, глянул в ту сторону, где находилась спальня Скинтел и сама она – по-прежнему спящая, он надеялся.  
– Все эти вещи, которые ты делаешь с собой… – прошептал Оби-Ван и провел рукой по лицу. – Ты будто приносишь в жертву свою душу.  
– Может, так и должно быть.  
– Энакин, это просто невозможно. Ничто не стоит такой жертвы! И когда ты потеряешь себя, ты потеряешь все остальное. Все, за что ты боролся, будет уничтожено!  
Энакин фыркнул.  
– Я дам тебе частоту. И потом ты просто уберешься отсюда. 

 

_**Сейчас** _

Падме не выспалась. Она пожалела, что не нашла комнаты, которые Таун Ви отвела для нее, а в конце концов встала посреди ночи и решила вернуться на «Аркадию» – чтобы обнаружить, что Энакин украл ее корабль. И АрТу. Опять.  
Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела, как дождь льется на посадочную площадку. Падме громко выругалась. С собой у нее не было ни одной чистой смены одежды. Если она возьмет одежду у Луминары – или нет, лучше у Оби-Вана! – и полетит в ней к Энакину, то его точно удар хватит задолго до того, как он приземлится на Нал Хатте. И пусть получает, что заслужил.  
Бормоча проклятия себе под нос, баюкая ноющую руку, Падме вернулась обратно в медотсек.  
И не спала, не видела никаких снов.  
Завтрак был самым неловким приемом пищи, на котором она когда-либо присутствовала. Падме не могла скрыть свою досаду, в то время как Луминара наконец позволила Дуку изложить свою теорию заговора.  
Но Падме не стала спорить и протестовать, когда Луминара решила, что ей нужно осмотреть завод еще раз, на этот раз вместе с Дуку, и выслушать его версию событий.  
– Миледи, вряд ли вам нужно сопровождать нас, – подчеркнуто вежливо сказала Баррис.  
Падме стиснула зубы:  
– Вообще-то, нужно.  
Симпатия на лице у Луминары выглядела примерно так же, как снисходительность у Оби-Вана.  
– Мы прекрасно понимаем, что вам пришлось многое испытать в последнее время. Но не все обладают выдержкой джедаев.  
Падме недобро сощурилась на мирилианку, отчаянно желая, чтобы перед глазами все так не расплывалось из-за отсутствия сна. Не будь этого, она бы нашла, что сказать. В конце концов Луминара пожала плечами, и группа покинула белоснежную столовую, выйдя в коридоры, где по стенам были различимы выжженные отметины бластерных выстрелов.  
Дуку радушно направлял Луминару и Баррис, легко ориентируясь в залах Тайпока-Сити. Было ясно, что он тут – как у себя дома, и может провести экскурсию не хуже Таун Ви или Лама Су. Что уже само по себе было довольно тревожно.  
Падме и Оби-Ван ходили за ними по пятам, не желая выпускать из виду ни джедаев, ни Дуку. Падме никогда не считала себя нетерпеливой или несдержанной женщиной – такие черты совершенно не к лицу королеве Набу и совсем не подходят сенатору. Но сейчас, когда Энакин был от нее на расстоянии многих световых лет, по глупости направляясь в самый центр расставленной ловушки, Падме едва из кожи не выпрыгивала. А Дуку как нарочно ни на секунду не закрывал рот.  
– И мои выводы привели меня сюда, – объявил он и величественным жестом указал на тренировочный этаж ниже. Помещение стало своего рода местом для сортировки раненых для выяснения очередности, кому стоит оказать помощь сначала, а кто может подождать – каминианцы осматривали десятки пострадавших клонов.  
Луминара вяло посмотрела вниз, выражение на ее лице было спокойно-равнодушным, пока она наблюдала за происходящем.  
– Только очень высокопоставленный член правительства может вложить свои средства в настолько дорогую и обширную операцию.  
– Не обязательно, – отозвалась Луминара, но не стала вдаваться в подробности.  
– Если вы правы, мастер Дуку, – вмешалась Баррис с серьезным выражением на лице, – тогда почему же вы обратились к Скайуокеру в первую очередь? Очевидно, вы прекрасно понимаете, что подобная армия – огромный соблазн для него, пусть он даже и не одобряет способы ее создания.  
Дуку умудрялся выглядеть абсолютно невинно.  
– На самом деле, из-за многих причин. Я видел, что этот мальчик – абсолютно честный и неподкупный. Боюсь, я не могу доверять Сенату – и в связи с этим не могу доверять и Ордену джедаев тоже. Скайуокер давным-давно разорвал все связи с джедаями, – Дуку покосился на Оби-Вана. – Он увидел бы армию и убедился в правильном решении, и, вероятно, освободил бы их, тем самым подрывая любую попытку ситхов использовать солдат-клонов против джедаев.  
– Какая редкость, – пробормотала Луминара. Дуку глянул на нее с любопытством, и она пояснила. – Подобная наивность – редкость для мастера джедая.  
Дуку демонстративно запахнулся в плащ, не пытаясь спрятать оскорбленное выражение на лице.  
– Бывшего мастера, – поправила Луминара. Она склонила голову набок, раздумывая о чем-то, будто пыталась решить, достаточно ли таких объяснений.  
Падме смотрела то на одну, то на другого. При всей неприязни между Орденом джедаев и Сенатом, она быстро поняла, что многие джедаи сами были похожи на политиков – на самых категоричных и непримиримых представителей фракций. Конечно, разговаривать с ними было приятней, чем с Нутом Ганреем и ему подобными.  
– Тем не менее, вы уже обратились против Энакина, – сказал Оби-Ван. Он потер бороду и тут же взмахнул рукой, изображая удивление, его глаза широко распахнулись. – Ох, так трудно доверять тем, чьи привязанности меняются настолько быстро!  
– Мальчишка совсем не такой, как я про него думал, – печально провозгласил Дуку. Оби-Ван впился в него взглядом, а Падме сжала кулаки.  
– Правда? – поинтересовалась Баррис и медленно повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дуку. – Странно, я всегда думала, что Энакина довольно легко прочитать. Он не в состоянии скрыть ничего – ни на лице, ни в Силе.  
Подколка не укрылась от Дуку, к вящему удовольствию Оби-Вана. И Падме не могла с ним не согласиться.  
– Я не верил, что кто-либо из вас мог бы предсказать, что Энакин станет защищать этот город, а потом улетит, оставив эту вынужденную армию под защитой только их создателей, – выплюнул Дуку. Он высокомерно посмотрел на Оби-Вана, а потом на Падме. – И не осознавал, что Энакин среагирует именно так на ваш флирт, или чем вы там его зацепили. Я надеялся, что вы будете вести себя с ним совершенно по-другому!  
Луминара и Баррис переглянулись.  
– Мне кажется, мы далеко отошли от темы.  
– Только потому, что вы позволили увести себя, – резко вмешалась Падме. Она сделала шаг вперед, встречая взгляд пронзительно голубых глаз Луминары. – Мастер-джедай, причины, по которым Дуку привел нас сюда, в настоящий момент не имеют никакого значения. У нас есть гораздо более важные вопросы. Почему Торговая Федерация совершила нападение на нас, когда вы уже были на пути сюда?  
– Я думаю, вы уже сами поняли ответ, сенатор. Они хотели подорвать ваши миссию и спровоцировать войну. И, с вашего позволения, когда в следующий раз соберетесь высказаться настолько пылко и ярко, возможно, сначала вы должны обдумать свой поступок. Иначе никакой пользы ваше выступление не принесет.  
Падме возмутилась.  
– Потому что они боятся Энакина! Половина Сената! Даже джедаи должны бы понимать, что происходит!  
Луминара и Баррис казались немного озадаченными ее словами. Падме рискнула предположить, что их способности редко кто подвергал сомнениям – мотивы да, Сенат постоянно видел интриги и обман во всем вокруг. Преимущество джедаев состояло в том, что их способности оставались загадкой для всех остальных, и в тайны, что охранял Храм джедаев даже от Сената, казалось, невозможно было проникнуть никому и никогда. Они выполняли миссии без всяких объяснений, кроме «так повелела Сила», и любая неудача оставалась внутри Храма, вне зависимости, был ли провал на совести конкретной личности или общей стратегии. Падме приходилось видеть, насколько неправильно все это было. Или, скорее, как была связана эта самая Сила с каждой отдельной личностью, и с каждым планом, согласно которому действовали джедаи.  
А время, проведенное с Оби-Ваном и Энакином, только укрепило сомнения в перспективе такого курса.  
– Вы знаете, а ведь она права, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Сенат состоит из малодушных трусов, которые больше беспокоятся о собственном кошельке, нежели о состоянии Республики. Они сколачивают состояния на спинах запуганных бедняков – и все мы знаем, что большая часть фондов приходит в Республику от операций на Внешнем Кольце. Их налоговых книг никто не видел, они никого не подпускают. Энакин представляет угрозу для их капиталов, и никто не боится его больше, чем сенаторы из нашего Сената.  
Падме сама была сенатором, но в этот миг она ощутила одновременно желание высказаться в защиту Сената и поддержать Кеноби, и это было очень странно.  
– Независимо от того, что произойдет, вам не выиграть. Я очень надеюсь, что вы понимаете – ловушка для Энакина неизбежно приведет лишь к развязыванию войны. Он будет сражаться с вами и превратится во врага для всей Республики!  
Луминара оглядела Падме критическим, оценивающим взглядом. Она и спрашивать не стала, почему Амидала так беспокоится обо всем.  
– Наша ловушка предназначена как раз для того, чтобы предотвратить войну. И вы, наверное, не понимаете, но еще – для того, чтобы предотвратить геноцид. Я не могу сказать, что забочусь о большинстве хаттов, но планы Скайуокера должны быть разрушены.  
Падме покачала головой.  
– Вы не можете упрекать его за то, что он собирается сделать по вине тех обстоятельств, куда вы же сами его и загнали. Это провокация, чистая и простая, но для вас – это доказательства его вины, доказательства того, что спасти Энакина уже невозможно.  
– Миледи, – мягко сказала Баррис, – спасти его – вот наша основная цель.  
От гнева у Падме язык во рту не поворачивался, так что она стояла там и смотрела на двух спокойных и праведных джедайских идиотов, абсолютно уверенных в своей правоте. Они убьют Энакина и уничтожат Республику в процессе, это точно.  
– Что вы там говорили? О том, какие наивные джедаи?..  
Она развернулась на каблуках и бросилась прочь, не произнося ни слова в ответ. Спустя пару секунд Оби-Ван догнал ее – Падме изумилась, что он вообще решился на такое. Вдвоем они шли по коридору, опаленному выстрелами, и тишина сопровождала их довольно долго. В конце концов Падме заметила, что Оби-Ван направлял ее на посадочные площадки, где находились тяжелые корабли – Звездные разрушители, кажется, так они назывались.  
Одна из дверей стояла нетронутой, в отличие от всех остальных, покореженных взрывами. Падме заколебалась, а потом протянула руку к панели, чтобы открыть ее, и покосилась на Оби-Вана.  
– Ему нужна наша помощь, – просто объяснил Оби-Ван. – У меня была мысль… показалось, что мы думаем об одном.  
Падме не знала, как именно он пришел к подобному выводу, учитывая сцену, которую Кеноби устроил накануне, когда узнал о ее отношениях с Энакином. И внезапное высказывание о сенаторах было само по себе довольно неожиданным. Но тем не менее Оби-Ван был прав. Они оба заботились об одном и том же, и они оба больше всего хотели сейчас спасти Энакина.  
Но еще Падме прекрасно понимала, что та моральная линия, которую необходимо было пересечь, сейчас лежала впереди холодной и страшной границей. Падме глянула вверх, на Оби-Вана, пытаясь замаскировать злостью свою неуверенность, страх и чувство вины.  
– Мы не можем просто взять и украсть их, Оби-Ван! Они – люди, живые существа!  
– Ах. Я не буду говорить, что собирался поступить как-то иначе, но ты совершенно права. Энакин, разумеется, не примет помощь, если будет знать, что клоны делают это не добровольно, а по принуждению, – он задумался на какой-то момент. – Я полагаю, что нам повезло – у нас есть талантливый оратор, который поговорит с ними.  
Падме пристально уставилась на него.  
– Я получала смертельные угрозы, которые выглядели гораздо приятней, – сказала она.  
– И разумеется, были более искренними, – нагло сообщил он.  
– Так приятно видеть, что присутствие иных джедаев только заточило твой неуместный юмор, – сухо ответила Падме.  
Оби-Ван опустил голову и замолчал, ожидая ее вердикта. Падме отвернулась в сторону и наконец раздраженно хлопнула рукой по панели.  
– Может, тебе захочется поразмыслить над этим после того, как я закончу демонстрировать свои ораторские искусства. К тому моменту у меня под командованием будет целая армия клонов.  
– Я постараюсь найти новую цель, – пообещал он.  
Дверь отворилась, пропуская их в помещение рядом с посадочной площадкой, которое было наполнено мужчинами в белой форме. На мгновение Падме растерялась. И нескольких дней не прошло с того момента, когда она впервые увидела клонов, приветствующих гостей с этажа для тренировок, потом ей пришлось возглавить отряд и повести их против дроидов Торговой Федерации, и вот они снова встретились.  
Клоны по-прежнему занимались подготовкой с оружием: их капитаны расхаживали вдоль выстроенных линий, отдавая приказы и корректируя движения. Падме волей-неволей задумалась – была ли у них возможность отдохнуть с тех пор, как атака завершилась, или их выносливость была выше, чем у людей? Она надеялась, что им выделили время на отдых. Даже клонам нужно спать.  
То, что они продолжали тренироваться, было немного тревожно, и Падме не могла определить, из-за чего именно. Они были настолько уверены, что очередное сражение не заставит себя долго ждать, или занимались этим просто потому, что у них больше не существовало никаких других интересов?..  
Один из клонов заметил их прибытие и подбежал к двери. Оби-Ван, казалось, признал его, и тепло поприветствовал, пожимая руку.  
– Как дела, Коди? – спросил он.  
Коди пристроился рядом, проводя мимо клонов, которые продолжали заниматься, подчиняясь отрывистым приказам своих капитанов. Падме оглядела зал, но едва сумела отыскать противоположную стену в сером, тусклом свете Камино. Дождь капал вниз, стекая по бокам огромных Звездных разрушителей, пока клоны-техники работали над проверками, едва прикрытые навесами из флимсипласта.  
– Все хорошо, сэр. Мы готовы к следующему шагу от этих ублюдков-федералов.  
Оби-Ван кивнул и не стал спорить. Падме сомневалась, что присутствие джедаев могло удержать Ганрея от новой атаки на Камино. Жаль, у нее совсем нет времени, чтобы навестить его, пока он еще не покинул систему.  
– Коди, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты и другие командиры знали – я лично поговорил с Ламой Су, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
Брови у Падме поползли вверх от удивления. Она и не знала, когда он это сделал. Кеноби достал из кармана в поясе датачип и передал Коди. Клон повертел его в руках, недоумевая, почему Оби-Ван дал ему этот предмет. Оби-Ван махнул рукой технику с датападом, тот подошел к ним, и через секунду данные отразились на экране.  
– Как вы видите, я взял на себя ответственность за командование армией клонов от имени Ордена джедаев.  
– Очень хорошо, сэр, – отозвался Коди.  
– Вы все находитесь под моим непосредственным командованием, – еще раз повторил Оби-Ван, будто кто-то мог усомниться в этом. Он внимательно смотрел на Коди, медленно и осторожно подбирая слова, прежде чем продолжить говорить. – Сначала я сам, а потом уже все остальные джедаи.  
Коди посмотрел вниз, на датапад, и кивнул, будто это было вполне логично:  
– Разумеется, сэр.  
– И я бы хотел, чтобы вы приняли сенатора Амидалу так, как если бы она была джедаем, наделенным равной со мной властью. Собери своих мужчин поближе, она хочет сказать вам кое-что.  
Коди отсалютовал и подбежал к Рексу, который передал приказ дальше, в результате чего все командиры и капитаны собрались прямо возле них, пока Падме не очутилась перед огромным морем людей. Их было столько, что она едва могла разглядеть лица тех, что стояли позади: собрались все, кто был в отсеке, и толпа выросла просто огромная.  
Падме не отказалась бы от какого-нибудь возвышения типа платформы, да и микрофон бы тут тоже не помешал, когда клоны все как один повернулись и посмотрели на нее.  
Она расправила плечи, прижала раненую руку к боку, стараясь меньше двигать ей, и внимательно оглядела клонов. Тихий шум возник между ними, стоило только Коди объяснить, что только что сообщил Оби-Ван, объявляя о своей власти и в настоящий момент передавая все бразды правления Падме. Солдаты смотрели на нее с уважением – и еще с чем-то. Падме подавила дрожь, когда внезапно поняла, что их лояльность к ней была целиком и полностью незаслуженной.  
– Вы храбро сражались вчера, – сказала она, – и для меня большой честью стало сражаться плечом к плечу с вами, принять жертвы, которых вам стоила моя защита и защита моих друзей. Эта планета – ваш дом, и я боюсь, что это именно мы привели проблемы к вашему порогу. Мне искренне жаль, что мы ничего не смогли с этим сделать.  
Несколько клонов в толпе прикрыли глаза, беззвучно шевеля губами. Падме с любопытством смотрела на них – возможно, они молились за своих павших братьев или за тех, что еще даже не родился.  
– Наш общий друг, Энакин Скайуокер, уже покинул Камино, но я хочу поблагодарить вас всех и от его имени тоже. Я знаю, как сильно он ценит то, что вы сделали – он понимает это даже больше чем я или мастер Кеноби, потому что он такой же солдат, как и все вы. Сейчас он где-то в галактике, продолжает сражаться. Скоро мы с мастером Кеноби тоже присоединимся к нему. И я спрашиваю… – голос у Падме дрогнул, и она остановилась, глянула на Оби-Вана. Интересно, он хоть понимает, что она делает?  
Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперед и заговорил, его громкий голос эхом раскатился по ангару.  
– Я напоминаю вам, что сенатор обладает такие же правами, как и я. Вы должны слушать ее так, как слушаете меня.  
Падме едва удержалась, чтобы не нахмуриться. Звучало, конечно, все это просто прекрасно, но выходило так, что он целиком и полностью переложил на нее ответственность за освобождение клонов. Но это было правильной вещью, единственной, что они могли еще сделать. Падме не могла приказать им умереть за нее только потому, что она любила Энакана.  
Во рту у нее вдруг пересохло, горло сжалось, стоило только подумать об этом, сформулировать словами.  
Что, если они не пойдут за ней? Что, если они были запрограммированы на какую-то определенную реакцию в подобной ситуации? Что, если Энакин погибнет на Нал Хатта из-за того, что она оказалась слишком честной, чтобы спасти его?  
– Я прошу вас пойти с нами только потому, что я отказываюсь командовать вами, – в конце концов сказала Падме. Ее голос зазвенел в тишине отсека. Клоны переступили с ноги на ногу – они казались довольно растеряны признанием, всем тем, что она сказала. – Вы свободные существа, как и все в этой вселенной, и поэтому я не могу приказывать вам – но могу просить. Энакин борется за правое дело, и сейчас он находится в серьезной опасности. Если я должна умереть, чтобы спасти его, то так тому и быть. По крайней мере, я умру, сражаясь за него, если не смогу ему помочь.  
Я понимаю, вы совсем не знаете его. Он пробыл совсем недолго на этой планете, но пожалуйста, поверьте и присоединитесь ко мне, чтобы оказать ему поддержку!  
Падме замолчала и опустила глаза, ощущая, как кровь прилила к лицу, а на щеках проступил румянец. Произнесенная речь вряд ли могла бы сделать честь опытному политическому деятелю.  
– И я тоже прошу у вас помощи, – добавил Оби-Ван. Он подошел ближе к Падме, и она почувствовала тепло от его присутствия, ощутила радость от того, что теперь он снова стал ее союзником. Он произнес, четко и ясно:  
– Вы можете сделать свой собственный выбор. Я не буду приказывать вам.  
Ободренная его поддержкой, Падме продолжила говорить.  
– На самом деле, никто больше не будет командовать вами.  
Очень немного из клонов отреагировали на это заявление. Эти слова для них не имели особого смысла.  
– Мы расформировываем эту армию.  
Коди шагнул вперед и пораженно спросил:  
– Сэр? Что она имеет в виду?  
Взгляд серых глаз Оби-Вана был твердым, когда он посмотрела на Коди.  
– Это означает, что вы свободны. Целиком и полностью. Если вы желаете оставить Камино, вы вольны сделать все, что хотите. Если ты и твои братья решите уйти, вы можете заняться чем угодно, – Оби-Ван повернулся и кивнул Падме. – Наш путь ведет обратно к Энакину. Я был бы искренне признателен, если бы вы присоединились ко мне, но решать придется только вам самим, каждому.  
Коди взвесил бластер в руке.  
– Я согласен.  
Падме попыталась улыбнуться, но мигом посерьезнела, когда все остальные мужчины хором повторили за Коди.  
Они не все одинаковы, сказала она себе. Рекс и Коди были абсолютно разными, и это только двое, которых она узнала поближе и могла назвать по именам. Они все тут были самостоятельными личностями. Но они все делали один выбор, потому что не знали, какие еще существуют варианты.  
– Превосходно, – сказал Оби-Ван. – В таком случае, нужно будет двигаться очень быстро. Прогревайте гипердвигатели на Разрушителях. Мы покинем эту систему, как только все будет готово. 

 

 

_******* _

Тайпока-Сити действительно пострадал довольно сильно.  
Дуку проклял идиотов неймодианцев, которые умудрились закидать бомбами основной купол фабрики клонирования. Он предпочитал действовать более целенаправленно, и подобная тактика всегда доказывала свою основательность. Сидиус заботился только о том, чтобы расставить актеров на нужных позициях, считая, что в конечном счете это принесет ему выгоду, но Дуку прекрасно знал цену подобной тактике. Время было самой очевидной ценой. На реализацию планов Сидиуса требовались многие годы, и даже при том, что Дуку считал себя терпеливым человеком, он не намеревался ждать еще целые десятилетия, прежде чем что-то сдвинется с мертвой точки и приведет ситхов к победе. Другая цена – контроль. Сидиус конечно стал бы отрицать, но Дуку было совершенно очевидно, что с таким количеством планов в действии, с таким количеством замешанных людей, случайности могли случатся чаще, предусмотреть все и сразу было просто невозможно.  
Это была странная, почти джедайская философия – и она как раз была среди тех причин, которые заставили Дуку презирать Орден.  
Теперь все это осталось позади, и он просто принял все то, что произошло, списал на волю Силы что случилось с ним.  
Лама Су уклончиво рассказал о всех повреждениях, пока вел Дуку и джедаев по поврежденной тренировочной зоне, но и так было кристально ясно, что нападение нанесло довольно серьезный урон.  
– Наше производство не остановится, – заверил Лама Су Луминару. – Камино хорошо подготовлен, чтобы продолжить соблюдение условий договора с Орденом и в будущем, сколько угодно.  
– Какое везение.  
– Хотя некоторые меры безопасности ваших долгосрочных инвестиций точно не помешают, – добавил тот после длительной паузы.  
Она неопределенно хмыкнула, и Лама Су заморгал выразительными глазами, явно недовольный, но слишком гордый, чтобы просить. Клонеры и так определенно пребывали в ужасе от того, какие военные силы были брошены на них в недавнем бою.  
Все, что не делается, к лучшему, размышлял Дуку. Они слишком полагались на то, что их планету было сложно обнаружить, и поэтому не обеспечили охрану как следует. Галактика уже начала цепь изменений, и каминианцы станут первыми, кому придется приспособиться к этому новому, более сильному миру будущего.  
Луминара приподняла мантию, переступая через осколки стекла на полу, и потом посмотрела на разбитые цилиндры клонирования выше. Должно быть, их количество исчислялось тысячами – раз производство не останавливалось. Орден не будет испытывать нужды в солдатах, это было понятно.  
Маленькие тела лежали на полу под брезентом, иногда по одному, иногда целыми кучами. Они были записаны в отчетах – не как полноценные люди, Дуку уже видел, – а как поврежденный товар. Каминианцы проверили каждую отдельную особь, чтобы понять, как далеко зашло развитие и решить, какой урон был нанесен уничтожением для общей статистики партии. Судя по тому, что было видно, Дуку решил, что много клонов были близки к окончательному формированию. Некоторые были уничтожены в тренировочных залах, полностью взрослые, но все еще не окончившие развитие. Самые младшие, наименее развитые эмбрионы по-прежнему медленно вращались в своих коконах наверху, не зная ничего о мертвых братьях, лежащих на земле под ними.  
Сидиус бы наверняка и внимания не обратил на такой мелкий убыток. Собственные силы Скайуокера скорее всего смогут легко заменить погибших клонов. Дуку видел все несколько в ином свете: явная небрежность, напрасная трата полезных ресурсов. Он никогда не рассчитывал, что продвинется хоть куда-то дальше изначальных позиций со Скайуокером, но тем не менее резерв для Республики иметь было неплохо. Полагаться на силы Торговой Федерации казалось по меньшей мере безрассудно.  
Он испытал какое-то облегчение, когда понял, что большая часть взрослых клонов выжила. Если бы спаслись только неподготовленные дети, Дуку мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что джедаям проще расформировать армию и прекратить производство. Он не был уверен, что система клонирования приспособлена для изготовления сразу взрослых особей, и точно знал, что у джедаев кишка тонка, чтобы решиться на ликвидацию клонов с помощью самих же клонов.  
В любом случае, ситуация наладится, пришел он к выводу. А теперь, рядом с представителями Ордена, у него была прекрасная возможность оказать влияние на происходящее – и только в свою пользу.  
До сих пор Луминара была такой же сдержанной, как Лама Су, делая выводы только для себя и не горя желанием делиться ими еще с кем-то. Дуку мало что ощущал от нее в Силе. Она завернулась в Силу так плотно, выстроила стену, чтобы оградить свои мысли. Сила вокруг нее была такой же непроницаемой, как и темная, длинная мантия Луминары, что струилась свободно, но скрывала все тело.  
Дуку не знал, было ли у нее или у ее девчонки достаточно моральных устоев для того, чтобы сделать правильный выбор в отношении клонов. Для того чтобы сделать хоть какой-нибудь выбор вообще, их нельзя было отпускать разговаривать с Советом и просить каких-либо инструкций.  
Но несмотря на их поведение, Дуку был уверен, что уже сумел повлиять на решение. Джедаи, воспитанные в современном Ордене, были слабыми, и манипулировать ими было легко, судя по предыдущему опыту.  
Луминара и ее падаван продолжили изучать клонов, довольно часто останавливаясь, чтобы задать Лама Су банальные вопросы – при том, что Дуку был более чем уверен, они знали ответы. Если они хоть чего-то стоили, то они уже наверняка вскрыли пару-тройку компьютеров.  
Тем не менее, Дуку был доволен и позволил им развлекаться. Луминара явно не приняла всерьез его объяснения о Сенате и Дарте Сидиусе. Как обычно, он разрешил себе насладиться иронией этой ситуации. Кеноби очень быстро поверил, что заговор ситхов был уже в стадии реализации, предположив, что сам Дуку был замешан в этом – Дуку это впечатлило, надо признать. Но неудивительно, что все остальные джедаи были куда менее проницательны.  
Абстрагировавшись на какое-то время от Луминары с ученицей, Дуку попытался прощупать в Силе Кеноби. В пользу Ундули и девчонки не говорило то, что они еще не догадались, куда направились Куноби с сенатором – хотя все вполне шло на пользу целям Дуку. Казалось, Кеноби был почти готов: в Силе от него исходило отчетливое ощущение предвкушения, от него – и еще от четверти живых существ в городе. Дуку мог предположить, что клоны улетят прочь через считанные минуты.  
Превосходно. Конечно, как только Кеноби поднимется в небо, Дуку стоит предупредить Луминару, убедиться, что она знает – он подготовился и поможет ей в поисках похищенного флота на пути к Нал Хатте, если только все обстоятельства сложатся в его пользу.  
Комм на руке просвистел предупреждение, заставив всех замереть. Джедаи посмотрели на него с опаской, когда Дуку медленно поднял комлинк ко рту и театрально активировал связь.  
– У вас безупречный выбор времени, друг мой, – провозгласил он.  
Это было во многом обусловлено тем, что Дуку заранее послал сообщение Джанго, вызывая его на Камино. Тем не менее, тот не вернулся во время битвы – и это уже само по себе было более чем хорошо. Вне всякого сомнения, корабль Джанго в настоящее время облетал город, замечая весь ущерб, нанесенный месту, которое некогда служило ему домом. Джанго, должно быть, проклинал Дуку, который удержал его от несвоевременного возвращения.  
– Я бы так не сказал, – отозвался Джанго. Длинная шея Лама Су искривилась, когда он повернулся, чтобы вопросительно посмотреть на Дуку. Когда каминианец заговорил, то его голос был хриплым от гнева – тот и понятия не имел, что Дуку связывался с Джанго. А особенно Ламу Су это беспокоило с тех пор, когда финансирование проекта оказалось под вопросом.  
– Вы пропустили сражение.  
– Я полагаю, они доблестно сражались без тебя, – сказал Дуку, обращаясь к Фетту.  
– И умирали. Сколько?  
Взгляд Дуку лениво скользнул к Луминаре. Она наблюдала со спокойным, почти отстраненный интересом – так по-джедайски. Сила колебалась вокруг нее, протягиваясь к Дуку, помогая принять решение.  
– Слишком много, – отозвался он. Он позволил раскаянью просочиться в Силу, скрутить собственное сердце так, будто все чувства были настоящими. – Они уничтожили большую часть яслей и труб клонирования.  
Молодой и высокий голос злобно выругался. У Бобы, к несчастью, были очень скверные манеры.  
– Кто это сделал? – спросил он. – Мы найдем их, правда, пап?  
– Вам придется нелегко, – строго сказал Дуку.  
У него никогда не было особого терпения в том, когда дело доходило до мальчишки – Джанго был к нему слишком снисходителен.  
– Они уже покинули систему. Приземляйтесь, и мы обсудим, что делать дальше.  
Он отключил комм, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Луминары.  
Но Лума Су заговорил первым:  
– Как интересно, что вы – друг нашего образца.  
– Не так уж и странно. Именно поэтому я знал, как найти вас, именно поэтому я прилетел и защитил вас, – заявил Дуку. Он вскинул подбородок, встречая прохладный взгляд Луминары. – Вы ищите ответы – ну так вот, Джанго может предоставить вам многие. Если вы присоединитесь ко мне, мастер джедай, то поймете, что его общество может быть весьма познавательным.  
Она слабо улыбнулась:  
– Спасибо за приглашение. У меня все равно не было никаких планов, кроме как следовать за вами, вне зависимости от вашего желания.  
Он ощутил ее непоколебимую уверенность в Силе, твердую и непробиваемую, как дюрастил, прямо под тонкой вуалью развлечения. Луминара предполагала, что он не сможет ее остановить. Дуку сопроводил ее и ученицу к посадочной площадке. Девчонка была самой обычной, к сожалению, ничего интересного. У нее не было ни остроты восприятия Кеноби, ни силы, которая так привлекала Сидиуса в Скайуокере. С Луминарой все было иначе. Если бы ему вдруг захотелось, Дуку не был уверен, что смог бы остановить ее.  
Но разумеется, все было несущественно.  
Джанго и его мальчишка встретили их в зале рядом с посадочной площадкой. Погода снаружи снова поменялась: небо темнело всеми оттенками черного, знаменуя приближающуюся бурю. Молнии врезались в штормящее море, волны вздымались гребнями.  
Луминара и ее падаван поклонились Джанго. Он придержал шлем локтем и засунул руки под пояс, обвешанный оружием. Его броня блестела каплями дождя, а лицо было мрачным от гнева. Дождь прилизал вьющиеся волосы Бобы, хотя, казалось, отец пытался прикрыть его от воды, как только мог. Боба переминался с ноги на ногу, сложив руки на груди, и изо всех сил дулся.  
– И как ты это объяснишь? – рыкнул Джанго на Дуку, как только с формальностями было покончено.  
– Похоже, между нашими друзьями и Торговой Федерацией существует какое-то недопонимание, – гладко обрисовал ситуацию Дуку. – Они пришли к убеждению, что Камино подчиняется Скайуокеру. Теперь нам нужно развенчать эти иллюзии.  
– Торговая Федерация?! Но они же на орбите прямо сейчас! – воскликнул Боба и посмотрел на отца. – Они не ждали нашего появления?  
– Ну разумеется, они ничего не ожидали, дитя, – сказала Луминара. Она спрятала руки в рукава мантии и внимательно наблюдала за ним с неумолимым джедайским спокойствием. – Но идти путем мести очень редко желательно. Особенно когда на повестке дня сейчас – достать как можно больше информации.  
– Мне любопытно, – мягко подала голос Баррис, – вы образец клонов?  
Джанго отрывисто кивнул.  
– Тогда вы знали и готовились, что они будут умирать в бою. Они созданы для этого. И вы по-прежнему возмущены нападением Торговой Федерации?  
– Их создали не для того, чтобы погибнуть, – ворчливо ответил Джанго. – Они созданы для того, чтобы сражаться. В этом вся разница.  
Баррис выглядела задумчивой. Она открыла рот, чтобы добавить еще что-то, но Луминара остановила ее, взмахнув рукой. Ее взгляд был направлен на окно, ведущее наружу, спокойное выражение постепенно сменялось раздражением.  
Дуку повернулся, чтобы проследить за тем, что привлекло ее внимание, и попытался спрятать свое развлечение, как только мог. На фоне темного неба десяток клиновидных кораблей поднялся в воздух, набирая высоту.  
– Опрометчивый, как всегда, – сказала Луминара, и скривила рот, больше не выглядя снисходительной.  
Дуку услышал нотки подозрения в ее голосе.  
– Мастер? – позвала Баррис. – Что мы будем делать?  
– Преследовать.  
Джанго загородил им путь, будто они немедленно собирались рвануться за дверь и украсть его собственный корабль. Он развел руки, чтобы заслонить дверь.  
– Я бы не стал этого делать, – самоуверенно сказал Боба.  
Джанго бросил быстрый взгляд вниз, на мальчишку, который выглядел только слегка раскаявшимся.  
– Если вы столкнетесь с моими клонами, то вам понадобится больше, нежели ваши джедайские способности. И так как я бы предпочел не видеть, как они умирают ни за что… – Джанго достал компактный, одноразовый датапад – запрограммированный только на одно единственное использование. Он бросил его в сторону джедаев, и Баррис вскинула руку, поймала его с помощью Силы. Повернула в воздухе и подтянула к себе, склонила голову, чтобы прочитать содержимое еще прежде, чем датапад очутился у нее в руках.  
– Это все, чего я от них добился.  
– От каминианцев, вы имеете в виду, – сказала Луминара. Одновременно с ней Баррис вскрикнула с разочарованием.  
– Он зашифрован!  
– Ну конечно, малышка. Они не отдают свои секреты так дешево – а некоторые так вообще не отдают, – Джанго мотнул головой на датапад в ее нежных ручках. – Здесь все программное обеспечение, которое они заложили в клонов. Может быть, вы сумеете с этим что-то сделать, спасете их от злоупотребления.  
Баррис низко поклонилась ему.  
– Спасибо. Я постараюсь сделать все возможное.  
Дуку даже не потрудился скрыть улыбку.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Год назад** _

Оби-Ван присел на корточки, скрываясь за прозрачными занавесями. Покои Скинтел выглядели гораздо привлекательней при дневном освещении – свет лился сквозь открытое окно, через которое Оби-Ван пробрался внутрь. Теперь можно было разглядеть каменные стены, сложенные весьма искусно, орнамент из цветов, яркий и элегантный.   
Оби-Ван бесшумно вышел из гардеробной в маленькое фойе, где на пол ложился прозрачный разноцветный узор – от витражного стекла на окне, которое Оби-Ван заметил накануне. Дверь в спальню королевы была распахнута настежь, и Оби-Ван крадучись пошел вперед. Возможно, все было не так и ужасно, как ему показалось раньше. Кровать аккуратно заправлена, но ни королевы, ни Энакина не видно поблизости.  
– Его здесь нет, – сказал голос за спиной у Оби-Вана.  
– Это я уже почувствовал.   
Он не повернулся, только тронул ладонью прохладный камень стены. Присутствие Энакина ощущалось здесь настолько сильно, будто он был где-то в соседней комнате, закручивая водоворот в Силе. Оби-Ван нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в урагане, понять, что происходит.  
Но смысл не появлялся. Он вздохнул и повернулся к женщине – одной из тех двух, что Энакин привез с собой в качестве подарка. Она была в его команде.  
Она стояла, спокойно разведя плечи, и рабский воротник казался глупой побрякушкой у нее на шее. Янтарные глаза сощурились, когда женщина оглядела Оби-Вана – и он пораженно понял, что знает ее. Она была на Нар Шаддаа. По-видимому, женщина тоже узнала его – и глянула с презрением.  
– А-а-а, ошиблась. Я думала, ты осматривал все углы только потому, что не знал, чьи это комнаты, – выплюнула она.   
– Это место пропитано опасностью, – просто ответил он.  
Телла смотрела на него в течение долгого времени, а потом кивнула. Оби-Ван порадовался, что она соизволила помочь – некоторые из тех, кто пошел с Энакином, были довольно упрямы, и Оби-Ван узнал это на собственном опыте.   
Он шагнул вперед, к ней:  
– Где Энакин? Он сказал, что даст мне частоту для вашего маяка, чтобы мои союзники знали, когда начинать действовать. Чтобы помочь тем, кто сейчас находится на Кадаво, мы с Энакином договорились – но он до сих пор не вышел на связь.   
Она дернула плечом:  
– У него пока не было шанса. Он попросил меня передать вам это, – она криво улыбнулась. – Готов?  
Телла выхватила из-за пояса, что удерживал на месте скудные обрывки ткани, из которых состояло ее платье, обрывок бумаги. Развернула его так, чтобы Оби-Ван мог увидеть. Он едва глянул на то, что там было написано, прочитал один раз – и Телла тут же бросила записку в жаровню, что стояли повсюду в покоях Скинтел. Бумага вспыхнула в желтом пламени и мгновенно превратилась в пепел. Это был пугающе параноидальный, однако весьма прагматичный жест.   
Оби-Ван потянулся к Силе, чтобы спрятать частоту подальше, а потом стер ее из памяти. Сири понадобятся цифры в ближайшее время, но у него образовалась более насущная проблема – сначала нужно решить ее, а потом уже передать код.  
– Где Энакин? – снова спросил он.  
Женщина закусила губу и глянула в сторону.  
– Энакин не стал бы просить нас сделать что-то, чего он не в состоянии сделать сам, – отозвалась она. Когда Телла снова взглянула на Оби-Вана, ее челюсти были крепко сжаты, а глаза сверкали гневом и отчаянной преданностью. – Вот почему мы следуем за ним.  
Оби-Ван мог читать между строк.   
– Он тоже проходит через обработку?!  
– Ты знал это, не притворяйся, что не понял! Ты был здесь прошлой ночью и видел его!  
Он сглотнул. Тяжесть вины навалилась на плечи, и Оби-Ван оттолкнул ее подальше, отправил в Силу. Он знал, что Скинтел делала ужасные вещи с Энакином, и все же до сих пор не мог представить общей картины.  
– Я предположил, что все было немного иначе, – тихо произнес он. Телла отрывисто кивнула, принимая его слова в качестве извинений, которыми они совершенно точно не являлись.  
– И он до сих пор хочет остаться на Зигеррии?!  
Он не стал ждать, пока она ответит, толкнул свой разум за пределы комнаты, пытаясь отыскать ослепляющее присутствие Энакина. Странно было даже представить, что когда-либо он не делал этого – не искал Энакина. Все было так просто и очевидно, так же естественно, как дышать воздухом. И все прошедшие годы этот факт не требовал доказательств: он был Оби-Ваном Кеноби, а значит, Энакин Скайуокер стоял с ним рядом, сияющий в Силе и неизменный, не смотря на все сомнения и подводные течения, что волновали самого Оби-Вана.   
На этот раз ему потребовалось время – чуть больше времени, чем обычно, но Оби-Ван отыскал Энакина. Его свет был тревожно приглушен в Силе, но ближе, чем Оби-Ван боялся. Где-то во дворце.  
– До сих пор хочет, – подтвердила Телла. – Я не уверена, куда королева забрала его, но она хотела лично наблюдать за процедурой обработки. Здесь, на Зигеррии, есть несколько объектов…  
Она не успела договорить. Двери в покои распахнулись, Телла быстро развернулась и упала на колени. Очень быстро она привыкла кланяться, мелькнуло в голове у Оби-Вана, и его тут же замутило. Эта планета оставит ужасные шрамы на них. Абсолютно на всех.  
Два здоровенных зигеррийца втащили в комнату обмякшее тело – Энакин, полностью бессознательный. Его рубашка была порвана, а к ссадинам, которые Оби-Ван заметил минувшей ночью, добавились новые. Они ярко выделялись на коже.  
На шее у него был ошейник – не один из тех, что носили рабы, а с электронным управлением. У Оби-Вана возникло такое чувство, что Скинтел нравилось снимать и надевать его своими руками.  
Королева шла позади охранников, и ее сопровождала вторая девушка, фальшивая рабыня Энакина. У этой, похоже, не было силы воли и выдержки Теллы, поэтому она брела, опустив глаза, и ее неподдельный страх явно отражался в Силе. Отзвук ее ужаса скользнул по Оби-Вану, заставляя все внутри сжаться от страха.   
Скинтел повернула голову и глянула на него с жестоким любопытством. Тут же зашагала быстрее, оказываясь перед охранниками, и щелкнула пальцами, отсылая их прочь.   
Они бросили Энакина на пол.  
Ни Телла, ни другая девушка не двинулись, хотя обе вздрогнули, когда его тело ударилось о каменный пол.  
– Оби-Ван Кеноби, не так ли? – спросила Скинтел.   
– Все так, ваше величество.  
– М-м-м, я так и знала, что вы скоро появитесь, – сказала она. Королева обошла его вокруг, и шлейф от платья скользил за ней с тихим шелестом, какие-то металлические украшения звякали о камень. Ее движения были плавными, изящными, но все же наполненными какой-то жестокостью. Скинтел положила палец на плечо Оби-Вана, пока обходила его. – Я исследовала все, что связано со Скайуокером. Он когда-то был учеником джедаев, правда? Твоим собственным учеником.  
– И он будет когда-нибудь снова.   
– Ах, этот оптимизм! Я не слышала, что джедаи так умеют. Прелесть что такое, я вам скажу. Но Энакин – мой, и моим останется, – она встала перед ним и прижала ладонь к груди Оби-Вана, улыбнулась, обнажая острые клыки. – Я, знаете ли, очень к нему привязалась.  
– Я бы не посмел встать между вами двоими, – солгал Оби-Ван.  
Скинтел рассмеялась, громко и искренне. Звук эхом отразился от каменных стен. Потом она похлопала Оби-Вана по груди, снисходительно качая головой и улыбаясь.  
– Нужно завести себе еще джедаев. Вы такие забавные!  
Энакин застонал на полу, и вторая рабыня вздрогнула. Она умоляюще глянула снизу вверх на Скинтел.  
– Ваше величество… – неуверенно позвала она.   
Королева поморщилась от отвращения.   
– Ну разумеется, – бросила она девушке и махнула на Энакина. – Сделай все, что должна, смешное создание. Уведи его и позаботься, чтобы он был в состоянии присоединиться ко мне позже.  
Девушка молча кивнула. Телла поспешно присел рядом с ней, старательно делая вид, что Энакин был очень тяжелым, и второй девушке даже не нужно было просить о помощи.   
Энакин заморгал. Оби-Ван почувствовал, что сознание возвращается к тому, обычная яркость в Силе снова появилась, и не мог удержаться, вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Беру?.. – в недоумении спросил Энакин, глядя на девушку.  
– Тише, Эни, – пробормотала она. Склонилась низко, помогая Телле поднять Энакина на ноги, и он тяжело повис на обеих. Они повели его в сторону гардеробной, но Оби-Ван еще успел услышать последние слова Беру, сказанные совсем тихо. – Скоро мы вернемся домой, Эни.  
– Если позволите, королева Скинтел, – произнес Оби-Ван. Он через силу отвернулся от тускло освещенной гардеробной, где девушки осторожно положили Энакина на длинный диван и уже помогали ему снять окровавленную рубашку – не без труда, потому что кое-где она прилипла к коже. Оби-Ван по-прежнему не мог сфокусироваться на чем-то ином, и Сила не особо поддерживала, но он старался, он практически заставил себя посмотреть на Скинтел. Она ничего не сказала, и он продолжил. – Люди – довольно хрупкий вид. Похоже, в таком состоянии он не принесет вам много пользы…  
Королева молча глядела на него.  
– Возможно, если бы вы позволили ему восстановить силы…  
Она вскинула руку, заставляя ее замолчать. Она больше не казалась веселой. Весь ее вид, язык тела будто источали высокомерие, а взгляд казался снисходительным.   
– Ты ничего не понимаешь. Вы никогда ничего не понимаете – вы, джедаи, отбросы Республики, – в ярости выплюнула она. – Он будет делать то, что я скажу, потому что он принадлежит мне. В любом состоянии. Это то, что должно быть. Свобода взять, что я хочу, контролировать, а потом выбросить. Потому что мне так хочется. Истинная сила и истинная свобода – это то, о чем я мечтаю для Зигеррии и для всей галактики в целом. И ты не можешь помешать мне, да ты едва соображаешь, что это значит на самом деле.  
– Так вот что именно происходит на Кадаво?  
Она сощурилась на него. Потом подняла руку и прижалась ладонью к щеке Оби-Вана, острые ногти впились в кожу. Если бы он пошевелился, то она бы поцарапала его, но Оби-Ван был уверен – этот жест был призван напугать его, не больше.  
Скинтел улыбнулась.   
– Кадаво – это все. Мой возлюбленный прекрасно знает об этом – именно поэтому он удостоверился, что я отослала его подарок именно туда, – она усмехнулась, низко и опасно. – Он думает, что они могут уничтожить Кадаво.  
– А что думаешь ты? – спросил Оби-Ван. Он шагнул ближе, прижимаясь к руке Скинтел, наблюдая за тем, как возбуждение наполняет ее взгляд.   
– Он дурак. На Кадаво хватит оружия, чтобы подавить любое восстание. Его люди проиграют – те немногие, что переживут бунт. Теперь они мои рабы, и я уже нашла на них покупателей, – она чуть наклонила голову, горячее дыхание обожгло шею Оби-Вана. – Покупателей на все его драгоценные Свободные Миры.  
– А что с Энакином? – напряженно спросил Оби-Ван.  
– Он не продается. Я ни за что с ним не расстанусь.   
Она отстранилась, но по-прежнему не отводила от него взгляд желтых, диких глаз, а еще сжала обеими руками голову Оби-Вана. Он чувствовал ее так близко, ощущал каждый вдох, а еще знал, что его собственная правая рука сжимает рукоять лайтсэйбера. Лезвие вспыхнуло у ее живота. Запах опаленного вино-шелка наполнил воздух, сильнее даже, чем вонь горелой плоти. Оби-Ван полоснул мечом, и Скинтел, которая по-прежнему смотрела на него в шоке, упала.   
– И я тоже, – сказал Оби-Ван после долгого молчания. Только не опять. Он чуть было не поставил крест на всех отношениях с Энакином на Татуине, и провел последние четыре года в постоянном сожалении. Но теперь он сумеет загладить вину, теперь он приведет Энакина домой.  
Хочет тот или нет.  
Оби-Ван аккуратно переступил через тело королевы и снял комлинк с пояса. Шум привлек внимание Теллы и другой девушки. Оби-Ван видел их со своего места: они обе встали с дивана, на который уложили Энакин. Оби-Ван смотрел, как поднимается и опускается его грудь с каждым вздохом, и не мог оторваться.   
– Сири, – позвал он, когда активировал комм. Связь ожила, на той стороне послышался шум – слишком быстро, Оби-Ван еще не успел подобрать слова. Он был уверен, что времени было совсем мало. – Мне нужен транспорт, срочно.  
– Давай, выкладывай, что случилось?  
– Ничего важного, но я считаю, охранники во дворце с этим вряд ли согласятся. Транспорт, и чем скорее, тем лучше.   
Он уже слышал, как охрана начинает собираться возле покоев Скинтел. Для лидера планеты было редкостью отсутствие каких-либо устройств контроля – для того, чтобы предупредить телохранителей о надвигающейся опасности и позвать на помощь. Оби-Ван подозревал, что Скинтел, как и большинство работорговцев, предпочитала что-то более секретное, нежели простой девайс. Чип мог быть вшит у нее под кожу, невидимый, чтобы разъяренный раб не мог отключить или уничтожить, напав на королеву.   
Ее люди знали, что Мираж мертва. И они предпримут ответные шаги – разумеется, против Энакина, если Оби-Ван вовремя не обеспечит эвакуацию.   
– Нет, – сказал Энакин. Голос у него был хриплый, сорванный, но громкий достаточно, чтобы Оби-Ван его услышал.   
Оби-Ван замер, а потом медленно опустил руку с зажатым комлинком. Он медленно подошел к гардеробной. Телла немедленно встала так, чтобы заблокировать Энакина от него. Она не включила полный свет, уважая частную жизнь Энакина, и тени превратили ее лицо в жесткую маску, сделав черты более жесткими. Оби-Ван оттолкнул ее Силой – Телла споткнулась и выплюнула ругательство – а сам стал на колени рядом с Энакином.   
– Случилось то, что и должно было случиться, – безотлагательно сказал Оби-Ван.   
Энакин попытался сесть, помогая себе дрожащими руками. Вторая девушка обеспокоенно застонала, но тем не менее тут же пришла на помощь. Ее руки парили над его плечами, будто она не была уверена, может ли прикоснуться к Энакину и не навредит ли ему еще сильнее, если он начнет двигаться без чужой помощи.   
– Нет. Мои люди до сих пор на Кадаво.   
Ощущение от присутствия Энакина в Силе все еще было слабым, приглушенным, но оно смешивалось с огромной, неукротимой яростью. Серо-голубые глаза, спрятанные в тени, блестели, но Оби-Ван только и мог, что молча смотреть на него.  
– Оби-Ван, – выплюнул Энакин, – ты не посмеешь!  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Оби-Ван пришел в себя. Он слегка приподнял брови, глядя на бывшего падавана:  
– На кое-что я уже осмелился, и буду продолжать делать все, что нужно. – Он намеренно постарался говорить мягче, положил руку на плечо Энакина и осторожно сжал пальцы. Мальчик отшатнулся в сторону, но хотя бы не потому, что ему было больно. – Послушай, Энакин. Я знаю, что сейчас происходит – не тот результат, на который ты надеялся, но твои люди беспомощны. Скинтел доказала это. Но ты сам еще можешь покинуть это место. Ты можешь вернуться домой.   
Оби-Ван вздохнул, выпуская в Силу все эмоции, так глубоко, как только мог. Но несмотря на это, страх и боль, и тоска остались с ним, пронизывая все его существо.  
– И ты сможешь исцелиться, – добавил Оби-Ван.  
– Нет, – твердо повторил Энакин.  
Эта была правда, которую Оби-Ван отказывался признавать.  
– Я дал тебе код передатчика, – сказал Энакин.  
Оби-Ван поджал губы и кивнул. Он все понимал. Ему не хотелось, чтобы люди Энакина пострадали из-за его необдуманных действий. Надежда была совсем слабой, но все же он не мог оставить их на произвол судьбы просто потому, что не хотел попробовать. Хорошенько поразмыслив, он снова поднял комлинк ко рту. Энакин пристально смотрел на него, а Телла и Беру стояли по обе стороны от него, опасаясь, что Скайуокер упадет в любой момент.   
– Отставить все, Сири, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты передала следующий код из центра обработки рабов. Боюсь, что слишком много живых существ сейчас нуждаются в нашей помощи.   
Он быстро напечатал код и получил подтверждение – последовательность была передана.   
– Все поняла, – отозвалась Сири. Голос у нее был напряженный, и Оби-Ван мог себе представить, каким решительным в этот момент стало выражение на ее лице. Она слишком хорошо привыкла рисковать многим.  
– А как же ты, мастер? – спросил Ферус.  
Оби-Ван перервал передачу и вопросительно глянул на Энакина.  
– Он задал хороший вопрос: а как же я? А как же ты? – спросил он.  
– У меня есть план. И ты в нем не участвуешь. 

 

 

_**Сейчас** _

Нал Хатта заслонила свою звезду, оставляя флот Энакина в беспросветной, абсолютной темноте космоса. Миры Ядра на таком расстоянии были не больше, чем еще одна звездочка на небе, почти неотличимая среди несметного количества других, но Энакин чувствовал притяжение того мира – центра галактики, и Храма джедаев в самой его середине. Так джедаи всегда и были настроены, обозначая себя как центр вселенной, и все медитации, что до сих пор помнил Энакин со времени своего обучения как падаван, тоже были направлены на эту мысль. Странно, но отсюда, с дальнего уголка хаттских владений, это приносило слабое утешение.   
Нар Шаддаа сияла ярче, чем какая-либо планета на небосклоне: переплетенная огнями городов, окутанная потоком контрабандистских кораблей, снующих туда-сюда. Они не представляли никакой угрозы. Пусть контрабандисты и работали на хаттов, но не испытывали ни любви, ни особой верности к криминальным лордам, живущим на планете. И все они прекрасно помнили Энакина, чтобы сообразить – с ним лучше быть поосторожней. Без всяких сомнений, все заведения, где сегодня сделают ставки на исход боя, получат большую прибыль.   
Совсем другое дело – несколько дюжин наемников, которые работали на хаттов и защищали их. Корабли у этих наемников выглядели опасно, потрепанные во многих боях – примерно так же, как и собственный флот Энакина. У них не было никакой системы, строя, они просто хаотично сбились в кучу вокруг каждой хаттской яхты, пытаясь отпугнуть истребители Свободных Миров своим количеством – если кто-то вдруг решил, что нашел легкую цель.   
Звездолеты Энакина держались в стороне, стараясь не вступать пока в открытую конфронтацию. Энакин был уверен, что все хатты на планете попрятались под защиту своих крепостей, а те, кто принимал участие в конклаве, сейчас яростно обсуждали, как отразить атаку. Он не собирался ждать, пока они примут решение – но он не мог и ударить сейчас, пока еще не все силы подтянулись на место. Он разговаривал об этом с Теллой и Джабитой во время прыжка сюда. Они должны были выждать идеальный момент.   
И довериться Силе.   
– Они у меня на хвосте!  
– Навести на цель!  
– Я не могу его стряхнуть!..  
– Держись!..  
– Тебе не нужно поймать его, тебе нужно стрелять, прямо сейчас! Они повсюду, я гарантирую – точно не промахнешься!  
Энакин резко увернулся, нырнул в стаю истребителей. Половина его эскадрильи до сих пор разбиралась со стаей орбитальных спутников-поглотителей, которые хатты использовали в качестве дополнительного защитного поля над планетой. Эти штуки были довольно раздражающими. Большинство систем использовали подобные спутники для того, чтобы уничтожать космический мусор – с их помощью можно было распылять мертвые станции до того, как они превратятся в источник угрозы. Умные, ленивые хатты решили, что раз у них есть маленькие дроиды, то почему бы не создать еще один уровень планетарной защиты – на всякий случай. И стоит это совсем немного.   
– Меня подбили! – воскликнул Аурон. Казалось, он больше всего оскорблен этим фактом.   
Энакин видел, как за крылом истребителя тянется дымовой хвост, и как маленький вражеский дроид бросился за ним по горячим следам, стремясь довершить начатое.   
– Именно поэтому сейчас как раз самое время прекратить валять дурака, – отрезал Энакин.  
– Мы пытаемся, босс, – сказала Тэбс.   
Энакин крутанул Дельту-6 в воздухе, направляя выстрелы над видоизмененным Джейд-8 стелс-бомбардировщиком, всматриваясь в кабину. Боевые корабли постепенно окружали эскадрилью со всех сторон. Турболазеры на Джейд-8 снова вспыхнули красным, невозможно ярко на фоне окружающего черного пространство.  
– Их так много!  
Энакин вовсе не наслаждался этой частью гамбита. У него была гордость, в конце концов. Но вмешаться и сыграть свою часть плана он пока не мог – не раньше, чем агенты Зиро достигнут нужного места и отключат оборонную сеть планеты.   
Он облетел вокруг боевой группы по широкой орбите, обстреливая скруббер-дроидов. Лазерный огонь плеснул по группе мелких дроидов – размером не больше АрТу – и они взорвались с приглушенными хлопками.   
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Аурон по комму. В его голосе слышалось облегчение, но Энакин нахмурился в ответ.   
– Это и правда пустяки. Дальше будет хуже.  
– Воодушевил, называется, – отозвался Пештан. – Как обычно!  
Энакин всматривался в темноту космоса. Он слушал болтовню пилотов, продолжая напряженно ждать. Крошечный корабль, на вид пока не больше булавочной головки, показался из-за луны контрабандистов, яркий и стремительно растущий. Сила содрогнулась от резких изменений.  
– Построиться, – резко приказал Энакин. Его взгляд не отрывался от новых звездолетов – а их было больше, чем один, теперь это уже можно было рассмотреть.  
Он облизал губы в ожидании, с трудом сдерживая дикую улыбку.   
Надежды на то, что Торговая Федерация последует за ним, было мало. Он не идиот, далеко нет. Но все-таки Энакин надеялся, потому что у него были кое-какие планы на них.  
Эскадра сбилась в строй вокруг истребителя Энакина, сомкнув ряды и пытаясь не обращать внимания на скруббер-дроидов, вспыхивающих то тут то там под перекрестным огнем хаттских наемников. Не добившись никакого результата, истребители противников рассеялись.  
Энакин потянулся в Силу, и время замерло вокруг него, прекратилось в гладкую субстанцию. Он видел все, что делали его пилоты, все, о чем противники даже не подозревали, возможности разворачивались перед ним, а потом исчезали – что-то должно было случиться, а чему-то не суждено быть никогда.  
Он рванулся вперед, пробивая брешь в рое истребителей, освобождая путь для своих, а потом ринулся назад, отстреливая двигатели Джейд-8 и молниеносно сжигая крылья у грузового корабля.   
Гарт нырнул за ним, приканчивая Джей-8, а Тэбс в это же время бросилась вдогонку за отступающим мандалорским кораблем, почти пробив верхний слой атмосферы. Взрыв вспыхнул ярко в воздухе над Нал Хаттой.   
Новые корабли теснились во внешних пределах системы, и Энакин чуть не растерял скорость на своем истребителе от шока. Звездолеты были огромными в Силе, полными жизни и энергии, и угрозы – какими никогда не были корабли, населенные дроидами. АрТу сердито прощебетал, и Энакин громко выругался.  
– Прости, прости меня. Я только… – он замолчал и широко распахнул глаза, пытаясь хорошенько рассмотреть передний звездолет. Во рту мгновенно пересохло – он узнал огромные каминианские корабли клонов, несоразмерно гигантские рядом с «Освободителем», который казался карликом на их фоне. Он закончил фразу, запинаясь, – …немного отвлекся.  
Арту пискнул что-то грубое.  
Беспокойство сжалось внутри у Энакина, но он снова отпустил волнение в Силу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он должен узнать, что происходит.  
А на мостике головного корабля, несущего сдержанным обещанием грозную мощь, сиял никто иной, как Оби-Ван Кеноби. Энакин сконцентрировался и смог ощутить Падме рядом с ним, ее спокойствие и силу, различимую даже на таком расстоянии.  
Энакин прерывисто выдохнул.  
– Ладно. Давай-ка посмотрим, что он хочет, – пробормотал он. – Джабита?  
– Сейчас тебя подключу, – немедленно отозвалась она.   
Ее тон был слегка скучающим и чуть более раздраженным. Энакин сдержал желание немедленно извиниться. Он обещал Джабите, что она сыграет важную роль в сражении, и это было правдой. Хатты использовали автоматическую защиту как в космосе, так и на земле. Потому что даже несмотря на то, что они платили практически каждому наемнику и убийце в галактике, хатты прекрасно знали, что верность невозможно купить за деньги. Джабите просто нужно потерпеть еще немного – ее момент славы вот-вот наступит.  
– Я так понимаю, все это – для меня? – спросил Энакин, как только линия ожила. Связь была совсем чистой, без шипения или потрескивания помех, к которым он уже привык за время использования старых модифицированных и наполовину сломанных комлинков.  
– Можно и так сказать, – ответил Оби-Ван. – У меня и мыслей не возникло, что ты подумаешь как-то иначе.   
Энакин скривился от раздражения. Оби-Ван не так уж сильно ошибался. Энакину больше всего хотелось спросить, почему тот проигнорировал все, что Энакин говорил ему раньше, но все равно появился здесь и сейчас, вот так. И клонов с собой привел, кинул их в гущу битвы. Но, казалось, он уже понял. Оби-Ван никогда особо не беспокоился о причинах, и конечно не испытывал никакой моральной ответственности за свое невозможное лицемерие.  
Это был не путь джедаев.   
– Энакин, они пришли по своей воле, – сказала Падме. Ее голос звучал так искренне, так близко через микрофон комма. Энакин прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь звуком. – Мы освободили их, распустили всю армию. С нами пришли только те, кто захотел. Добровольно.   
Энакин широко распахнул глаза. АрТу просвистел предупреждение, и Энакин неохотно замедлил истребитель, поворачивая обратно, к своей боевой группе. Он ни за что не мог бросить их позади и улететь к Звездным разрушителям.   
– И сколько их там? – цинично поинтересовался он.  
Линия молчала, как молчал космос вокруг.  
– Мне они не нужны, – выплюнул Энакин. Он агрессивно нырнул во внешнюю атмосферу Нал Хатты и эскадра проследовала за ним, сбившись тесным строем. Они заранее обсудили стратегию на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Довольно скоро он начал понимать, что это было бессмысленно. – АрТу, скажи хоть что-нибудь хорошее.  
Астродроид просигналил свое мнение: кое-что о чувствах Падме, и Энакин ухмыльнулся, обнажая зубы.   
– Не смешно. Защитные щиты все еще подняты?  
Нал Хатта не имела полных щитов – подобное существовало только у немногих планет. Слишком дорого поддерживать абсолютный планетарный щит, слишком трудно разрешить торговлю в таких условиях. Некоторые преступники-богатеи на Внешнем Кольце использовали щит из астероидов, чтобы защитить свои базы, контролируя все происходящее на планете и предотвращая побеги не очень послушных слуг. Но у Нал Хатты не было ни правительства, которое могло бы координировать и оплачивать такую систему, ни твердости, чтобы поддерживать ее активированной все время.  
Вместо этого щиты представляли собой лоскутное одеяло, растянутое по поверхности планеты. Крупные места жительства населения оставались незащищенными, тогда как имения влиятельных хаттов переливались ярко-голубым цветом щитов, различимых под мутной, смердящей атмосферой планеты.   
Джабита задумалась. Она соединила Энакина с его контактом, за секунду прокинув линию на Корусант.  
– Мой дорогой друг, – прошепелявил Зиро и остановился на секунду. После запинки он продолжил говорить. – Разве я не сдержал своего обещания?  
Энакин стиснул в кулаках штурвал.  
– Я не знаю, ты мне скажи?  
В ответ он услышал длинный, льстивый смешок.  
– Я хатт своего слова!  
Щиты дрогнули и исчезли, один за другим.  
– Энакин, – позвал Оби-Ван по комлинку. – Не делай этого.  
– Торговая Федерация будет здесь совсем скоро, но у нас еще есть время, чтобы отступить, – настаивала Падме.  
– Торговая Федерация? – спросил Энакин, изображая удивление. Сила вдруг выбросила картину будущего перед ним, резко и насыщенно. Энакин судорожно втянул воздух, глядя в пространство перед собой. Все было идеально. И так красиво.   
– Энакин! Это ловушка – и для твоей души, и для твоей свободы! Не имеет значения, удастся ли Луминаре захватить тебя... Если ты продолжишь делать то, что начал… – Оби-Ван умолк.  
Энакин не понимал, почему он не готов был сказать сейчас то, что уже сказал однажды, пять лет назад.  
– Тогда я буду по-настоящему потерян? Я уже слышал это раньше. Ты знаешь, я тут подумал и решил, что мне нравится быть потерянным.  
Корабли Торговой Федерации вошли в систему. Защитные экраны Нал Хатты оставались выключенными. Наемники хаттов внезапно нарушили свои траектории, с которых они пытались защитить планету, и разлетелись в разные стороны, пытаясь одновременно отвлечь и флот Энакина, и корабли клонов. Скорее всего, они решили, что Торговая Федерация прилетела, чтобы поддержать их. Энакин понял, этого было достаточно, чтобы для них забрезжил свет в безвыходной ситуации.   
Они понятия не имели, насколько ошибались.   
– Табс, за мной, – скомандовал Энакин. – Мы расчистим путь вниз.   
Она пробормотала что-то в ответ – какая-то личная молитва, чтобы собраться и не спорить с ним. Энакин сделал все возможное, чтобы проигнорировать общее настроение. Так было задумано с самого начала, все это входило в план – правда, с меньшим количеством игроков. Но Телла и Джабита могли справиться с наемниками и сами.   
Торговая Федерация была всего лишь мимолетной угрозой.  
И Оби-Ван…  
Энакин не мог сказать, что он думает, даже теперь. Кеноби прилетел сюда, вдогонку за Энакином, на край галактики, несмотря на все запреты Совета – опять! И он будет снова пытаться спасти жизнь бывшего падавана. В этом Энакин не сомневался. Он сам был готов на такое же: убивать за Оби-Вана, умереть за него. Но здесь на кону стояло гораздо больше.   
Энакин жаждал покончить с рабством на Внешнем Кольце, выполнить обещание, данное матери, исправить ту сокрушительную ошибку, что совершил пять лет назад. А это означало, уничтожить всех хаттов.   
Джедай бы с подобным не справился, это точно.   
Энакин летел вперед, и Тэбс пристроилась бок о бок: они то разделялись, то снова сдвигались, заставляя наемников отступить. Аурон как следует отомстил скруббер-дроидам, пока Клена’Лья вел свою группу позади него, разбираясь со всеми скрубберами, которых пропустил Аурон. Пештан и остальная эскадрилья чуть замедлились, чтобы отогнать вражеские снубы, а потом покружили рядом, прежде чем вернуться в строй.   
«Освободитель» маячил за ними – маленький по сравнению с кораблями каминианцев, но достаточно мощный, чтобы противостоять мелким фрахтовщикам и яхтам наемников. Энакин нахмурился. На датчиках появилось легкое патрульное судно, спрятавшееся в тени эскадрильи. Энакин вильнул в сторону, уводя группу в разворот, чтобы поймать патрульного в тот момент, когда он попытался обстрелять «Освободитель» сквозь огонь наемников. Лазеры вспыхивали, ударяя в корпус корабля.  
Энакину все это не особенно нравилось. Хатты не должны узнать, насколько уязвимыми были его корабли на самом деле.  
– Эни, что мне делать? – спросила Джабита. По крайней мере, ее голос не звучал так, будто ей было больно, и Энакин порадовался этому.   
– Погоди-ка минутку, – сказал он ей. – Проследи за тем, чтобы десантные корабли долетели до поверхности. Подожди, пока Торговая Федерация не последует за ними – у нас не так много пехоты.  
– А как насчет клонов? – поинтересовалась она.  
Энакин уставился на мглистые коричневые облака, сквозь которые пробивался его истребитель.   
– Они нам не нужны. Но если им вдруг понадобится наша помощь – что ж, вперед.  
– О, – одобрила она этот план, – хорошо!  
Энакин ухмыльнулся.  
– Вот почему ты лучшая.   
Джабита сосредоточилась на флоте. Энакин смотрел на показания систем, пока «Освободитель» уничтожал один корабль за другим, управляемый Джабитой. Она сметала все на своем пути, маневрируя настолько легко и осторожно, что только Энакин мог заметить тщательно рассчитанные движения. Для хаттов, конечно, все их действия казались дикими и хаотичными, абсолютно непредсказуемыми. Как будто Свободные Миры совершенно случайно прорываются сквозь звездолеты наемников, едва не сталкиваясь друг с другом в процессе.   
Джабита и правда была самой лучшей. Он видел это сейчас и понимал, что возможность доказать это еще представится ей сегодня в полном объеме.   
Атмосфера на Нал Хатте была тяжелой и какой-то гнилой. Энакин повернул Дельту-6 вниз под резким углом, стараясь спуститься как можно быстрее. Он передал координаты на десантный корабль, который сопровождал его все это время, и синхронизировал все системы с собственным истребителем. Эскадра сделала то же самое, разделяясь и направляя свои транспортники для приземления в разные стороны. Кланы Десилиджик и Бесадии так же, как и остальные, меньшие семьи, вернулись на планету из-за конклава – в надежде решить вопрос о том, что делать с Энакином, выработать план атаки и нейтрализации Свободных Миров с тем, чтобы вернуть утраченные территории. Но Энакин знал хаттов достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: они не настолько глупы, чтобы собираться вместе в самом центре города. Одно то, что они все находятся на одной планете в одно и то же время, делает их всех уязвимыми.   
И хатты вряд ли наслаждались компанией других представителей своего вида.  
Большинство предпочитало собственные дворцы и имения, крепости, усиленные и защищённые многочисленной охраной, превращенные в самые настоящие бастионы. На случай именно такого предательства, благодаря которому Энакин и его люди пробрались сюда – спасибо Зиро.   
Это означало, что единственным вариантом станут точечные атаки со стороны людей, рассредоточенных по всей планете. И уничтожение отдельных щитов, их главный приоритет, будет только первым шагом на пути к победе. А потом в ход пойдут турболазеры – вот только нужно доставить их на землю.   
Взрыв полыхнул в воздухе, и Энакин бросил Дельту-6 в петлю – чтобы избежать попадания, но оставаться на радаре у перехватчиков, чтобы хатты не стали стрелять по другим целям.   
АрТу что-то сердито просвистел – его возмущение касалось огневой мощи дворца. Кажется, оружия там было больше, чем рассчитывал Энакин.   
– Да знаю я! – выпалил он. Чертежи, которые передал им Зиро, включали все укрепления, в том числе и лазерные точки. Следующий выстрел пронесся совсем близко, и Энакин хмуро глянул на опаленный участок краски на носу истребителя. – Я просто… не думал, что они окажутся такими меткими!  
Звук, который издал АрТу, был очень похож на раздраженный стон.  
Энакин крутанулся в воздухе, уходя от еще одного выстрела. АрТу был прав. Пока остальная часть эскадрильи прикрывала высадку десанта, он очутился в самом сердце хаттких правителей. Он нацелился не просто на какого-то хатта, удар предназначался в самый центр власти всех хаттов. Когда Джабба умер, то клан Десилиджик уже потерял авторитет среди остальных криминальных лордов. Все, что им осталось – отползти в угол и попытаться зализать раны – то, чем сейчас как раз занимался Зиро, демонстрируя свою трусость и жестокость.   
Клан Бесадии, в свою очередь, не упустил бы момента. Дворец Гардуллы был огромен и хорошо защищен. Она пережила нападение на Нар Шаддаа, которое предпринял Энакин с дюжиной преданных соратников. Она знала, что этот день наступит, и хорошенько подготовилась к нему.  
Энакин иногда думал, помнит ли она его, следит ли за судьбой рабов, которые когда-либо были ее собственностью.  
– На позициях, – сообщила Тэбс по комму. Остальная часть эскадры отрапортовала по очереди – все, кроме Аурона. Внутри у Энакина все сжалось от тревоги, пока он слушал тишину в передатчике.  
– Я не думаю, что ему удалось долететь, – в конце концов произнес Клена’Лья.  
– Мы запомним все, что он сделал сегодня, – сказал Энакин. – Держитесь на позициях. Я хочу, чтобы все бойцы в воздухе прикрывали десантные группы по мере продвижения. Ждите сигнала.  
– Ты сам веришь, что мы зашли так далеко, босс?..  
Энакин запрокинул голову, прослеживая траекторию снижения судов Торговой Федерации. Они опускались сквозь зловонные облака, развеивая их, пока не осталось только ядовито-желтая дымка. Джабита подмигнула световым индикатором на пульте управления. Энакин почти мог ощутить, как она волнуется. Или, может быть, волновался он сам.  
Победа была совсем близко. 

 

_******* _

Заложив руки за спину, Баррис невозмутимо изучала происходящее на экране. Скайуокер пробился сквозь большую часть орбитальных щитов, в результате чего за спиной у него осталось весьма скудное прикрытие – в ожидании подкрепления от хаттов.   
Украденные каминианские корабли пока не вступали в бой, а только наблюдали за битвой между флотом наемников и звездолетов Свободных Миров, стреляя в ответ только тогда, когда кто-то из наемников по глупости подходил слишком близко. Они не атаковали корабли Скайуокера, даже те, что нападали на них по ошибке.   
– Они координируют свои действия, как вы думаете? – спросила она после долгого молчания.  
Неймодианцы на борту говорили постоянно, отдавали приказы и подтверждали векторы движения. Десантные корабли уже спустились в атмосферу Нал Хатты, приветствуемые Зиро и его собратьями хаттами. Вскоре ловушка захлопнется, и Зиро снова включит планетарную защиту, запирая Скайуокера и его солдат на поверхности планеты.   
Луминара вздохнула. Дуку бродил по мостику позади них, тревожа неймодианцев: с виду он вроде бы держал ситуацию под контролем, но не утруждал себя тем, чтобы отдавать приказы.  
– Я бы хотела, чтобы они не были связаны, – сказала Луминара. Покачала головой, глядя на корабли в отдалении, застывшие на фоне красных вспышек лазерного огня. Кеноби уже сделал шаг. – Оби-Ван уже натворил предостаточно вещей, о которых будет сожалеть, и все из-за Скайуокера.  
Баррис кивнула.   
Луминара нахмурилась, свела брови к переносице. Потом повернулась на каблуках, плащ взметнулся в воздухе, и быстро подошла к одному из неймодианских офицеров. Перегнулась через его плечо, чтобы заглянуть на консоль.  
– Прошу прощения, можно мне?.. – спросила она. И не дожидаясь разрешения, протянула руку и щелкнула одним из тумблеров. И затем снова нажала на него. Ужас вспыхнул от нее в Силе, Баррис ощутила толчок страха.  
– Мастер?.. Что случилось?..   
Луминара наградила ее подчеркнуто спокойным взглядом.  
– Я ощущаю, что Зиро, возможно, предал нас. Глупец.  
Баррис подбежала к ней, глянула в замешательстве на консоль, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит Луминара. Ее мастер щелкнула тумблером, чтобы продемонстрировать эффект. Или его отсутствие. Баррис в шоке приоткрыла рот.  
План состоял в том, чтобы Зиро активировал устройства, временно отключающие генераторы щитов, однако теперь они не получали никаких данных с этих приборов. Что могло означать только одно: щиты не были опущены на время. Они были уничтожены целиком и полностью.  
Баррис взглянула на свою наставницу.  
– Возможно, устройства просто неисправны… Или сигнал не проходит…  
Луминара сжала губы.  
– Вне зависимости от того, что произошло, результат один. Я заметила твое снисходительное отношение к Зиро, падаван, но поверь, он его совершенно не заслуживает.   
Дуку подошел к ним, плащ эффектно развевался у него за плечами, покачиваясь в такт изящным, широким шагам.  
– Делать хатта ключевой фигурой в плане и полностью полагаться на него – не то, чего ожидаешь от Ордена джедаев, в который я когда-то верил, – сообщил он. – Ни с точки зрения морали, ни с точки зрения здравого смысла.   
Луминара едва глянула в его сторону.  
– Я считала этого хатта мелким и продажным, бывший мастер-джедай, а такие существа обычно легко использовать для блага большинства.  
Дуку издал низкий смешок:  
– Посмотрим, как у вас это получится.  
Баррис попыталась сообразить, что он имеет в виду.   
В иллюминаторе вспыхнула вспышка лазерного выстрела. Джанго крутанул в воздухе свой Огнемет между двумя громоздкими фрахтовщиками Свободных Миров, стреляя одновременно в оба.   
Каминианские корабли все еще не вступили в бой, но с каждым моментом Баррис ощущала нарастающее на борту напряжение. Еще немного – и Кеноби сдастся своей привязанности, даже несмотря на то, что ему придется предать все клятвы разом.  
Она подавила неприязнь, пытаясь спокойно наблюдать за развитием ситуации. Однажды он был джедаем.  
Баррис снова посмотрела на Луминару.  
– Но Зиро – хатт. Как он может предавать свой народ, обрекать его на смерть?  
Она имела в виду Зиро и одновременно – совсем другого. Луминара чувствовала то же будущее для Кеноби, что и предвидела Баррис.   
– Не без пользы для себя самого, – тихо произнесла Луминара. Между бровями у нее залегла глубокие морщины, почти скрытые капюшоном плаща. – Я полагала, что выступить спасителем своего народа было достаточно для Зиро. И разумеется, благодарность от джедаев – не то, чем можно легко побрезговать. То, что он сделал в итоге… я поражена.   
– Все дроиды на позициях, – доложил неймодианский офицер.  
– Командуйте им атаковать. Нам потребуется время, чтобы затормозить Скайуокера и обеспечить защиту для хаттов.  
– Затормозить? – удивилась Баррис.  
Луминара криво улыбнулась.  
– Пока я не спущусь. Он должен вернуться в Храм – хотя Скайуокер и носит лайтсэйбер, я подозреваю, техника у него сильно упала.  
– Кажется, я должен присоединиться к вам, – вклинился Дуку.  
Луминара слегка удивилась этому предложению. Она засунула руки в рукава и глянула на Дуку снизу вверх.   
– Скажите мне, бывший мастер, Сила до сих пор разговаривает с вами как прежде? Мне она ничего не поведала о вас.  
Внешне Дуку никак не отреагировал, только пальцы чуть дернулись. Легкое, почти незаметное движение, будто он пытался потянуться сквозь Силу к своему мечу, но остановился.   
Задумываясь о всех существах, которые когда-то были джедаями, а потом покинули Орден, Баррис ощущала возрастающий интерес к вопросу, кто именно создал джедаям ужасающе неверную репутацию. Поле для выбора было довольно обширным.  
– Вы хотите его живым, так ведь? Он Избранный Силы, не забывайте. Я уверен, что ваш острый язык его впечатлит, вне всяких сомнений, но вы не знаете мальчишку так, как знаю его я. Иногда его можно просто убедить.   
– Пока я видела не так уж и много доказательств этому, – Луминара слегка пожала плечами. – Тем не менее, вы можете пригодиться. Баррис сумеет удержать флот, не так ли?  
Взгляд, которым наградила ее Луминара, светился гордостью и любовью.  
Баррис глубоко поклонилась, и ее капюшон сполз вперед, скрывая улыбку.  
– Я сумею, мастер. Да прибудет с вами Сила.  
Она глянула вверх, на Луминару, и та протянула руку, легонько касаясь кончиками пальцев сначала подбородка Баррис, а потом татуировок на носу. Баррис сморщила нос и Луминара рассмеялась.  
– И с тобой, мой падаван.  
Мастер и Дуку покинули мостик, а Баррис повернулась к экранам, наблюдая за сражением, что разворачивалось перед ней. Большинство групп находились в режиме ожидания, но Джанго, она чувствовала, скоро должен был сорваться. Довольно трудно оказалось предсказать, станет ли Скайуокер обращаться к Кеноби за помощью, когда поймет, что дроиды превосходят его людей количеством и легко сметут их отряды. Или же Кеноби сам начнет действовать самостоятельно, опасаясь за жизнь бывшего падавана. Возможно, он подождет, пока Луминара не приземлится. Но Кеноби точно станет защищать Скайуокера, в этом она была уверена. И Баррис меньше всего хотела такой судьбы для него.  
– Я чувствую какое-то смятение в Силе, – пробормотала Баррис.   
– Смятение? – спросил Ганрей. Он подошел к ней поближе, пока вся остальная команда на мостике не сводила с них глаз. Его тон Баррис совсем не понравился. Казалось, что только у немногих существ в галактике осталась хоть капля уважения к джедаям – и ни он, ни Зиро не входили в их число. – Какого рода смятение?  
Баррис проигнорировала вопрос и подошла к офицеру связи.  
– Мне нужна прямая линия на флагман Кеноби, немедленно, – приказала она.  
Широкий, круглый голоэкран вспыхнул к жизни в центре командного стола. На экране отобразился непривычного дизайна мостик корабля. Несколько клонов-штурмовиков толпились рядом: кто-то в броне, но большинство в штатской одежде, очень похожей на ту, которую они носили на Камино во время тренировок. Баррис действительно должна была отдать дань Торговой Федерации за их технологии – подобная связь шагнула далеко вперед относительно типичного голопередатчика.   
Несмотря на все это, Кеноби на экране не было.  
– Я падаван Баррис Оффи, работаю в сотрудничестве с Торговой Федерацией по распоряжению Ордена джедаев и канцлера Республики, – с нажимом сказала Баррис. – Я бы хотела урегулировать возникший конфликт без дальнейшего кровопролития. Могу я спросить, где сейчас находится рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби?  
Один из клонов повернулся к голокамере, снял шлем и странно посмотрел на Баррис.  
– Вы чересчур самонадеянны. Кеноби не командует здесь, я командую.   
Баррис вскинула брови от его слов. Она ощущала присутствие Кеноби на флоте с той секунды, когда корабль, на котором она летела, вышел из гиперпространства.   
– В таком случае я извиняюсь. Я держу пари, что вы… – она замолчала.  
– Коди. Коммандер Коди.  
Баррис коротко кивнула.  
– Коммандер Коди. Приятно познакомиться.  
– Падаван Оффи, – позвал ее один из неймодианских офицеров, и она повернулась в кресле, опуская взгляд на устройство, позволяющее контролировать и направлять дроидов. – Что-то не так!  
Баррис взмахнула рукой, показывая офицеру, что он должен говорить спокойней, не поднимать панику. Другие командиры тоже покинули свои места и столпились вокруг дроид-контроллера. В иллюминатор по левому борту Баррис видела, как от каминианского флота отделяются группы кораблей поменьше. Она фыркнула, не испытывая ни капли веселья по этому поводу. Кажется, она знала, в чем была проблема, и офицеры тоже могли бы заметить ее своими глазами, если бы хотя бы на секунду оторвались от приборов.   
– Коммандер Коди, – снова начала Баррис, не отводя глаз от видового экрана. – Почему вы начали атаковать моих сограждан? Разумеется, вы должны понимать, что они – не те бандиты, которые напали на вас и ваших братьев.  
– Я не понимаю, – коротко ответил он.  
– В таком случае я прошу прощения за это недоразумение. Мы здесь только для того, чтобы захватить Скайуокера и помешать ему совершить серьезное преступление.  
– Я вижу.  
Она ощутила разочарование. Баррис снова перевела взгляд на человека на экране передатчика. Он выглядел так же, как и его братья: карие глаза, которые внимательно осматривали ее окружение, не упуская ни детали. Баррис вдруг задалась вопросом, сколько он мог увидеть – корабли каминианцев вряд ли имели такие широкие дисплеи, как на мостике неймодианцев. Скорей всего, он видит только маленькую голограмму, ничего серьезного. Страх вдруг закрался в ее сердце, проникая внутри непосредственно из Силы, предсказывая, прорицая – и Баррис уставилась на клона.   
– Что вы сделали?!  
– Мы – ничего, мэм, – ответил он, и на лице у клона появился намек на ухмылку. – А вот Кеноби – возможно. За него я поручиться не могу.   
– Он не на борту, – выдохнула Баррис.  
Она развернулась на каблуках и бросилась обратно к офицерам. Они уже спорили друг с другом и тыкали пальцами в консоль, пытаясь выяснить, что происходит с показаниями. Каким-то образом они умудрялись проделывать это относительно тихо, мимолетно отметила Баррис. Но взгляд ее тут же сосредоточился на десантных кораблях. Баррис прикрыла веки, пытаясь дотянуться в Силу, концентрируясь на пассажирах. Клоны, рвущиеся в бой, нетерпеливые, и среди них два иных существа, люди – Кеноби и Амидала.   
Баррис сконцентрировалась на них, пытаясь собраться. Естественным порывом было немедленно пробиться к своему мастеру. Луминара сейчас так же спускалась на планету сквозь тяжелую атмосферу Нал Хатты, ее присутствие было ярким и четким, и очень, очень необходимым в этот момент. И несмотря на то, что Дуку сопровождал ее, неприятно пульсируя в Силе, опасения Баррис немного развеялись.  
Все будет хорошо, сказала она себе. Кеноби – никакой не мастер, а Дуку широко известен как опытный фехтовальщик. У Луминары и Дуку не будет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы усмирить этого взбунтовавшегося рыцаря и его беглого ученичка.   
Но несмотря на это, Баррис все равно волновалась. Игнорируя суету среди офицеров неймодианского корабля, она вызвала Джанго, используя собственный комлинк.   
– У меня к вам просьба, – начала Баррис.  
– Да, какая? – ответил его сын, угрюмый мелкий мальчишка.   
– Я обращаюсь к твоему отцу, – сделала замечание Баррис. Джанго тоже слегка пожурил мальчика, обращаясь к нему по-хаттски. Она подождала немного, а потом, когда наемник замолчал, снова принялась говорить. – Я хочу, чтобы ты тенью следовал за моим мастером. Просто чтобы… убедиться.  
– Тогда скажи мне, на каком она корабле. Я не владею этими джедайскими штучками, если помнишь.  
Она кивнула, а потом громко ответила:  
– Да, конечно.  
– Это невозможно! – вскричал Ганрей с другой стороны мостика. – Отойди в сторону, я сам все сделаю!  
– Какие-то проблемы? – поинтересовался Коди.  
Баррис покосилась на экран. Она понятия не имела, почему офицер связи не отключил еще передачу – с учетом того, что паника, похоже, распространялась среди неймодианских офицеров очень быстро.  
Баррис вернулась к столу и пораженно распахнула глаза, когда глянула показания на мониторах.   
Обратного сигнала от дроидов не исходило. Никаких видимых помех на коммуникационном реле не наблюдалось, хотя все частоты функционировали в нормальном режиме. Компьютерные системы корабля рапортовали о полном контроле, но при этом они просто не видели дроидов. Словно бы те больше не были частью системы Торговой Федерации.   
Они потеряли дроидов. Абсолютно всех.  
Ганрей казался напуганным до ужаса, и все сомнения исчезли с его лица.  
– Они вне нашего контроля. Скайуокер захватил их всех, – его выражение исказилось в гневе, он выкинул руку, указывая на Нал Хатта. Баррис видела вспышки света там, где Скайуокер использовал дроидов для того, чтобы пробить оставшиеся щиты планетарной защиты. – Именно об этом я предупреждал Сенат! Я говорил им, что такое может случится! Он является угрозой для всей галактики!   
Баррис услышала тихое фырканье за спиной.  
Коди.  
Она резко повернулась, впиваясь глазами в клона. Он пожал плечами в ответ, и когда начал говорить, то в голосе можно было различить намек на самодовольство.  
– Полагаю, Скайуокеру мы и правда не пригодились. Но я рад, что мы можем обеспечить прикрытие.  
Сила была наполнена ужасом на каждом вероятном пути. Баррис шарахнулась от нее, даже несмотря на то, что жаждала узнать, что будет дальше – что она должна сделать дальше.  
Луминара внизу, на планете, вспомнила она и застыла от шока. Ее мастер двигалась в невероятную ловушку, которая была намного хуже их довольно наивных планов в отношении Скайуокера. Один-единственный мастер-джедай против целой армии клонов, армии бездушных и безмозглых дроидов, и против Кеноби со Скайуокером к тому же. Баррис вдруг захотелось истерически расхохотаться. Она поняла, что просить помощи у Джанго было глупостью – ситуацию это бы точно уже не изменило. Она даже не могла быть уверенной, что он станет сражаться за нее и за ее мастера, а не за клонов, созданных из его плоти и крови.   
Баррис потянулась рукой к лайтсэйберу – бесполезный, бессмысленный сейчас жест – и наткнулась на датапад, который оставил Джанго.  
И тут ей все стало ясно. Сила очистилась, освободилась от страха. Баррис мягко улыбнулась, достала небольшой датапад из-за пояса и активировала его. Пролистнула пару страниц. Джанго бы не стал давать ей эту вещь, если бы не предполагал, что однажды она ей воспользуется. Очень скоро Баррис поняла, в чем суть, когда проникла сквозь первый слой шифрования. На датападе находилась информация с каминианских компьютеров, тщательно отобранная и скопированная, все то, что представляло особый интерес. На первом уровне.  
Второй же был еще любопытней. Он состоял из многих команд клонам, и самое главное, в нем были основные командные коды: чтобы отменить и установить сброс всех предыдущих приказов. Что бы ни сделал Кеноби, этот приказ необходимо аннулировать.   
А на третьем уровне…  
Эта находка оказалась самой интригующей из всех. Баррис снова преодолела шифрование: на это потребовалось время, но она была убеждена внезапным порывом в Силе, что работа не напрасна.   
Поток данных хлынул на экран датапада, освещая ее склоненное лицо.  
– Что там у вас? – спросил Коди.   
Баррис улыбнулась той тревоге, что проскользнула в его голосе. Теперь она жалела лишь о том, что не успела расшифровать все данные перед боем, ей не хватило времени и силы духа. Однако того, что уже было в распоряжении, было предостаточно. Команды, написанные на базовом, ничего сложного, даже если аннотация к ним предоставлялась на непереводимом каминианском.   
Баррис подняла голову от датапада и заговорила, отдавая приказы так громко, что голос ее разнесся по всему мостику.  
– Мне нужна открытая линия, – сказала она неймодианцам. – На все суда в регионе и на все комлинки клонов.  
Офицер, которая отвечала за дроид-контроллер, яростно закивала: с этой задачей она могла справиться, хоть как-то компенсировать провал с дроидами. Ее руки засновали над консолью, и многочисленные огни вспыхнули разом – одновременно с коммом у Коди.  
– Полный сброс всех команд, – объявила Баррис. – Выполнить приказ номер Ноль-Один. Выполнить приказ номер Беш-Двенадцать. Выполнить приказ Один-Четыре.  
Коди смотрел на нее, и его веки чуть дрогнули, голова дернулась в сторону.   
Баррис привстала на цыпочки, ощущение триумфа затопило ее с головой. Она видела, как работал полный сброс, наблюдала собственными глазами. Приказ немедленно прекратить все военные действия и завершить всяческую активность будет следующим.  
И он сработал.  
Смерть была похожа на раскат грома в Силе.  
Баррис согнулась, пораженная потерей тысяч клонов, будто зияющая пустота вдруг распахнулась перед ней. Датапад выскользнул из безвольной руки и упал на пол, и она последовала за ним, опираясь ладонями в палубу, чтобы хоть как-то удержать равновесие.  
Задыхаясь, хватая ртом воздух, подтянулась на руках, чтобы посмотреть на голоэкран.  
Коди упал куда-то за камеру, но десятки тел лежали видимые на мостике корабля. Практически неподвижные, некоторые еще дергались.   
Баррис ощутила, что связь с Силой стала сырой, будто открытая рана, она вздрогнула, пытаясь прощупать глубже, но ей нужно было убедиться. Она скользнула над всеми, кто умер мгновенно, и Сила подтвердила самые худшие опасения.   
Она склонилась еще ниже, прижалась лбом к палубе, и слезы хлынули из глаз.   
А потом вдруг мир вернулся к ней – звуки. Чьи-то крики. Баррис повернулась и увидела, что ее комлинк лежит на полу рядом с упавшим датопадом. Она долго смотрела на него, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, а потом узнала голос того, кто кричал на другом конце.   
Джанго.  
Она застонала, тихо и жалко, и отвернулась. Протянула руку и схватила комлинк, сжала его, уничтожая, чтобы не слышать больше этих криков.  
Он повторял одно слово, снова и снова. Имя своего несчастного сына.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания автора:**  
>  Я думаю, каминианцы солгали Джанго, что создали Бобу абсолютно без всяких модификаций. Моя версия – у него был такой же чип, как и у других клонов. И все они активировались с помощью голосовых команд, однако в RotS никакого Приказа 66 он не получил, зачем ему?..
> 
>  
> 
> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Мне кажется, автор нагнетает, и смерть Бобы - просто вишенка на торте всеобщего хаоса и разрушения.   
> Как бы то ни было, спасибо всем, кто читает и оставляет кудосы! Осталась еще одна глава (размером со слона, там 10 тысяч слов с лишним), эпилог и на этом все! Уффф. Финал совсем близко.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Год назад** _

Взрывы вспышками осветили небо. Полдень стал темным от дыма, а свет, который проникал во дворец, внезапно начал казаться тусклым и зловещим.  
– Ты это запланировал, чтобы убраться отсюда? – в ужасе спросил Оби-Ван.  
В глазах у Энакина отражалась пламя костров. Он стол у окна, опираясь на стену, и изо всех сил притворялся, что пытается отдышаться. Они бежали – довольно долго, минуя дворцовые залы, стараясь выбраться обходным путем, и у Оби-Вана уже давно руки чесались взяться за лайтсэйбер.  
Но Энакин был не готов сражаться, и обе его девушки тем более к такому не приспособлены – а для того, чтобы покинуть Зигеррию, нужно было справиться не с дюжиной дворцовых охранников, а с силами гораздо более серьезными. Попытаться выбраться по-тихому, вот что сейчас было единственным вариантом.  
Одна из девушек, Беру, стояла на страже у входа в беседку, где они спрятались, чтобы отдохнуть немного: группы охранников носились мимо туда-сюда, спеша укрепить дворцовые стены и построить баррикады. Весь дворец сейчас находился в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности, но пока еще никто не занимался поисками убийц королевы. Вместо этого солдаты, казалось, готовились к революции, что вот-вот могла вломиться в двери.  
Энакин послал сообщение своему флоту, а затем, спустя буквально несколько секунд – дистанционно активировал бомбы, которые установил повсюду в городе, пока Мираж водила экскурсию. У Оби-Вана было отчетливое чувство, что дома для разведения рабов загорелись первыми, и он задавался вопросом – какой ценой?..  
– Нет, я планировал это на тот случай, когда все пойдет наперекосяк, – отозвался Энакин низко и рвано. Его голос по-прежнему звучал хрипло после времени, проведенного в обработке. Иногда Оби-Вану мерещилось, что он слышал все сдавленные крики Энакина. Его бывший падаван сильнее сжал челюсти, мышцы дернулись, когда он смотрел, как пылает город. – И все было бы хорошо, если бы ты не вмешался.  
Это упрямство уже начинало действовать на нервы Оби-Вану.  
– С моей позиции, все пошло наперекосяк именно в тот момент, когда ты прилетел на планету!  
Энакин отвернулся, скользнул взглядом по Оби-Вану. Его губы дрогнули – не скривились, не улыбнулись. Быстрое движение, которое давало только слабый намек на ту бурю, что бушевала внутри.  
– То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе.  
– Нет… Просто делайте все, что можете! – выпалила Телла в комлинк. Она говорила с кем-то из командиров флота. – Да, на Кадаво сначала. Да! Это приказ – нет, Энакин сейчас не может подойти, я за главного, и мне не нужно подтверждать его авторитет…  
– Оуэн, все в порядке, – сказала Беру. Она осторожно покосилась в холл – сейчас там было тихо и пусто – и вошла глубже в беседку, ближе к остальным, в тень. Беру наклонилась к комлинку Теллы и проговорила прямо в устройство. – Необходимо сначала завершить миссию. Мы встретимся с вами дома.  
Снаружи прозвучал еще один взрыв, на этот раз совсем рядом. Стены дворца задрожали, и Оби-Вану пришлось опереться на них рукой, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
– А вот это уже не наш, – растерянно произнесла Телла.  
– Тогда что же это такое? – спросил Оби-Ван.  
– Месть, – сказал Энакин. Он был смертельно бледен и кривился, как от боли – вот только огромная ярость была всему причиной. – За павшую королеву.  
Оби-Ван замер, потянулся в Силу. Смерть случилась во дворце, но страдания всех живых существ продолжались повсюду, оставляя глубокую, темную рану в Силе.  
Кто-то из дворцовых рабов.  
Еще.  
Смерти, быстрые и насильственные, отражались ударами в Силе, испещрили ее, как удары кинжалом, и Оби-Ван вздрогнул, когда ощутил их все. Слишком долго он пробыл на Зигеррии, слишком далеко от Силы – потому что ему не хотелось погружаться в нее, связь со светлой стороной была слишком болезненной – потому что здесь не было никакого Света, одна лишь боль. Он привык к тому, что Сила оставалась тихой, осторожно отстранялся от нее, соблюдал расстояние, чтобы соображать здраво. И если бы он продолжал действовать так же, то легко бы пропустил и всю чудовищную месть Зигеррии за смерть своей королевы.  
Легко смог бы избежать ответственности за то, что сделал.  
– Мне очень жаль, – тихо сказал он.  
Взгляд Энакина не смягчился ни на каплю.  
– Не ври.  
– Я сожалею о том, что произошло…  
– Но ты бы сделал это снова. Ты бы хладнокровно убил ее опять, будь у тебя шанс!  
Оби-Ван промолчал, давая ему выговориться. Он принес свои извинения, и он действительно сожалел. Ощущать все последовавшие смерти было ужасно, и теперь, когда он погрузился в Силу, остановиться было практически невозможно. Он чувствовал гибель рабов в городе, смерть забирала без предупреждения, застигала врасплох. Рабы умирали из-за того, что Скинтел поставила всех под удар, сделала заложниками, чтобы заставить Энакина подчиняться. Этот мир сам по себе было ловушкой, оценить которую невозможно было в полной мере, пока она не сомкнулась вокруг.  
Именно поэтому Оби-Ван без колебаний убил бы королеву еще раз, любой ценой.  
Он шагнул ближе к Энакину, ощущая тепло его тела и пытаясь согреться его присутствием, удостовериться, что совершенный выбор был единственно правильным.  
– Да, я сделал бы это. Так же, как и ты сбежал бы из Храма еще сотни раз, чтобы бороться за жизнь своей матери, – сказал он и посмотрел в глаза Энакину. Оби-Ван снова хотел извиниться перед ним, но не мог отыскать подходящих слов. – И сделал то, что сделал, чтобы отомстить за нее.  
И то, что сделал бы сам Оби-Ван, чтобы только быть рядом с Энакином, в отчаянье и надежде, снова и снова, прекрасно понимая, чего стоят все поступки.  
– Мы должны двигаться, – отрывисто сообщила Телла. Она посмотрела на Оби-Вана, потом на Энакина, нетерпеливо пытаясь разрушить то, что происходило между ними. Оби-Ван кивнул и отвернулся от своего потерянного ученика. Позади нее, сквозь узкий просвет виднелся другой зал. Оби-Ван не видел и не чувствовал там никого из зигеррианской охраны. Телла подтвердила догадку. – Там вроде бы чисто.  
Энакин оттолкнул Оби-Вана в сторону, чтобы двинуться обратно в коридор, изо всех сил пытаясь спрятать свою слабость за злостью. Зал действительно оказался пустым. Эхо от шагов отражалось от высоких каменных стен, когда они шли, стараясь не бежать, чтобы не издавать еще больше шума. Искусные гобелены, которые сверкали всеми цветами радуги при обычном дневном свете, казались уродливо красными от зарева огня, залившего небо. Оби-Ван чувствовал стражников этажом ниже – они собирались обороняться. Но одна из групп уже обходила дворец – вне всяких сомнений, в поисках убийцы королевы.  
– А что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал? – вполголоса спросил Оби-Ван, подходя ближе к Энакину. Тот с отвращением покосился на него, но ничего не сказал в ответ. Оби-Ван схватил его за руку и сильно встряхнул. – Оставил тебя с ней?  
– Ты должен был доверять мне и ни во что не вмешиваться. Ты можешь представить, сколько моих людей погибло из-за тебя?  
Оби-Ван снова подумал о фабрике разведения рабов. Энакин осматривал это место и как-то умудрился заложить там бомбы. Интересно, он оставил их в пустых клетках, чтобы предоставить рабам возможность сбежать, или передал кому-то из них – чтобы они умерли быстро и не мучились?..  
– На Кадаво Сири спасет столько живых существ, сколько сможет. Если ты можешь хоть как-то помочь тем, кто остался в городе, самое время сказать, – попросил Оби-Ван. Он преградил путь Энакину и положил руки ему на плечи, останавливая. Ледяные голубые глаза впились в него, и Оби-Ван твердо встретил взгляд своего бывшего падавана. – Или их смерть так же входила в твои планы, как и смерть Скинтел?..  
– Эй! – прикрикнула Телла.  
Оби-Ван не обратил на нее внимания.  
– Мы действуем совсем не так! – возмутилась Беру.  
– Эй! – снова воскликнула Телла, и на этот раз Оби-Ван понял, что она не пыталась остановить его, а хотела просто привлечь внимание. Она резко провела рукой по горлу, пытаясь показать, что нужно заткнуться, и прижалась спиной к стене. Оби-Вану мгновенно стало стыдно. Он услышал шаги зигеррианских гвардейцев – только услышал, а должен был почувствовать давным-давно. Тени солдат можно было рассмотреть из-за того угла, где они прятались.  
Энакин встал, заслоняя Беру, и махнул Оби-Вану, чтобы тот занял оборону с другой стороны. Энакин двигался спокойно, полагаясь на Силу, чтобы компенсировать слабость, и Оби-Ван шагнул вперед, чтобы быть рядом с ним, не позволяя Энакину хотя бы на шаг оторваться от него.  
Оби-Ван не стал ждать, пока охранники завернут за угол и обнаружат их. Он активировал лайтсэйбер и ринулся вперед. Первого охранника он вывел из строя быстро: ударил рукой по горлу, прямо под шлемом, и воткнул лайтэсйбер в живот. Тут же развернулся к следующему, полоснул мечом по ногам, и второй гвардеец свалился на пол. Оби-Ван повернулся к Энакину как раз в тот момент, чтобы увидеть, как тот бьет третьего. Охранник попытался закричать, и Оби-Ван разделался с ним, не колеблясь ни секунды.  
Телла выругалась где-то за спиной, а потом подошла. Присела, чтобы снять с ремня охранника электрокнут.  
– Рядом есть другие, – предупредил Оби-Ван.  
Они снова нырнули в тень, выжидая, пока мимо пройдет еще одна группа солдат – эти вышли откуда-то со стороны личных покоев королевы. Ее персональная гвардия, решил Оби-Ван. Те, кто получил самое первое предупреждение, когда датчик жизненных сигналов перестал работать, и, скорее всего, те, кто решил отомстить Энакину, начав убивать рабов. Это много о них говорило: первым же побуждением было не отыскать виновного в убийстве и наказать его, а просто наброситься на беззащитных, автоматически сделав их виноватыми.  
– Мне нужны мои люди с Кадаво, – резко сказал Энакин. Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана, а потом снова отвернулся в сторону, сосредоточившись на охранниках, которых еще пока не было видно. – В этом и заключался план. Сначала уничтожить Кадаво, а потом захватить дворец. Освободить всех рабов на Зигеррии и сжечь эту планету.  
– Ну, по-видимому, как минимум одной цели тебе уже удалось достичь.  
Энакин скривился.  
– Думаешь, я этого не вижу? Я знаю, я облажался!  
Охранники услышали их голоса и начали двигаться быстрее. Их было с десяток, и группа быстро заполнила коридор, оказываясь перед беглецами, нависая над ними. Громадный зигеррианин, ухмыляясь, шагнул вперед, наступая на Энакина. Он сжимал электрокнут в здоровом кулаке, небрежно раскручивая его. Остальные охранники тоже выхватили бластеры, наставили пики на Энакина, прожигая его злобными взглядами. Огромный гвардеец подошел еще ближе, миновав Теллу, и наклонился к Энакину.  
– А я уж было подумал, что мы друг другу надоели во время обработки, – выдохнул он прямо в лицо Энакину. Тот не шелохнулся, но Сила буквально пела от его ненависти и ярости.  
– У тебя так себе получалось, – отозвался Энакин.  
Зигеррианин растянул губы в ухмылке, острые зубы мелькнули во всполохах огня.  
Энакин изо всех сил врезал ему кулаком в челюсть. Охранник чуть качнулся, но не упал. Он ударил Энакина в живот, той рукой, в которой сжимал рукоять электрокнута, и Энакин потерял равновесие, сгибаясь от боли. Зигеррианин поднял кнут и ударил по спине – рубашка порвалась, открывая ярко-красные рубцы на коже. Охранник начал было замахиваться для второго удара, но шанса ему не представилось.  
Оби-Ван хладнокровно разрубил его на куски, а потом повернулся к остальным солдатам. Некоторым хватило мозгов выглядеть напуганными, но большая часть гвардейцев смотрела на него с ненавистью.  
– Джедай, – сплюнула женщина. Ее желтые глаза пытались испепелить его, а руки крепко сжимали пику. – Вы все – только убийцы, жалкие рабы.  
– Если вы так считаете, то должны признать, что мы довольно талантливы, – ответил ей Оби-Ван. Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Энакину, но тот оттолкнул его и поднялся на ноги самостоятельно. Оби-Ван уже начал уставать от этого бесконечного упрямства. Если они хотели выжить сегодня, то должны были действовать сообща.  
Охранники прицелились в них, готовясь стрелять. Телла молниеносно затолкала Беру себе за спину, и Оби-Ван мгновенно сообразил, что это значит: ясно, что Беру не умеет драться, не может постоять за себя и легко пострадает – или же ее могут взять в заложники и использовать против них.  
Сама Телла ринулась вперед, вовсю орудуя электрокнутом: она хлестнула охранника по руке, заставляя его выронить бластер. Потом ударила кнутом еще раз, и гвардейцы попятились.  
Охранники все-таки открыли огонь, и это стало их окончательной ошибкой. Оби-Ван погрузился в Силу, отклоняя выстрелы, перенаправляя их в гвардейцев. Энакин наклонился, подобрал пару бластеров и бросил один Беру – она так и стояла, замерев, прижавшись к стене. Она была в шоке от происходящего, бледная, ошеломленная насилием и жестокостью вокруг, но тем не менее у нее хватило сил поймать бластер дрожащими руками.  
Энакин глянул на Оби-Вана – лицо его было непроницаемым, закрытым.  
– Пока мне показывали замок, я сумел найти корабль и подготовить его к побегу.  
Оби-Ван изумленно вскинул брови.  
– И взрывчатки в ангаре заложить на всякий случай?  
Неуклюжими пальцами Энакин отстегнул с пояса небольшой мешочек и достал оттуда квадратный пульт. На вид устройство казалось более сложным, чем обычный детонатор: с одной стороны на нем была панель управления. Энакин сердито взглянул на Оби-Вана и продемонстрировал ему прибор. После их беготни по замку Энакин весь вспотел, волосы прилипли ко лбу, но глаза его сверкали отчаянно и безумно.  
– Это устройство связывает корабль с моим передатчиком, – произнес Энакин.  
Оби-Вану очень бы хотелось верить, что хотя бы это сработает. Скинтел удалось предсказать все движения Энакина и сорвать его планы, а теперь он утверждал, что спрятал детонатор на одном из ее звездолетов.  
Оби-Ван медленно покачал головой. Даже у Энакина не хватило бы интеллекта перепрограммировать чужое судно за такое короткое время, и чтобы охранники ничего не заметили, и не обнаружили впоследствии.  
– Сири скоро прилетит за нами, – сказал Оби-Ван и потянулся, чтобы положить руку на плечо Энакину – очень осторожно, помня о его ранах и взрывном темпераменте. – А до тех пор мы можем скрыться в городе. Спрятаться среди уцелевших рабов, я убежден…  
– Я тебе не верю, – тихо произнес Энакин.  
Оби-Вана уже потряхивало.  
– Энакин. Я на твоей стороне!  
– Но не на стороне остальных. Ты всегда говорил это, – он с вызовом поднял подбородок и впился в Оби-Вана решительным взглядом, который отчаянно контрастировал с остальным видом – Энакин выглядел так, будто вот-вот был готов упасть. – На самом деле тебе все равно, что произойдет с рабами, тебе плевать, что на самом деле своими действиями ты подписываешь смертельный приговор для моего народа.  
Оби-Ван облизал губы. Он хотел возразить, но понял, что поступки говорили против него. Он убил Мираж, потому что не думал ни о ком кроме Энакина в тот момент.  
– Мы должны идти, Энакин. Сейчас или никогда. И мы обсудим все вопросы позже. Я сам доставлю тебя к твоему флоту, если это то, чего ты хочешь, – предложил Оби-Ван.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что спокойствие постепенно ускользало, а эмоции прорывались в Силу, сильные и резкие. Он бы хотел оглушить Энакина и утащить с собой, но мешали мысли о том, как Скайуокер разозлится, когда придет в себя. Он будет в ярости – а еще там будет много ледяного презрения, направленного на Оби-Вана. Энакин смотрел на него решительно и жестко, с абсолютной уверенностью в своей правоте, и это заставляло Оби-Вана жаждать, чтобы у него тоже была такая воля – железный контроль, чтобы скрыть истину.  
– Нет, ты никогда меня отпустишь, – бросил Энакин сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Хватит врать.  
– У нас нет времени на разговоры. Дворец скоро рухнет, и все сгорит. То, что я сделал, уже стоило жизни многим – я не хочу смотреть, как ты тоже умрешь. Ты джедай, Энакин, теперь я вижу это.  
И все, что мне нужно – чтобы ты был рядом со мной, закончил Оби-Ван про себя. Он не стал произносить эти слова вслух, и без того ощущая гнев вокруг Энакина в Силе. Похоже на то, что все сказанное только разозлило того еще сильнее.  
– Да я лучше сгорю здесь, чем вернусь обратно с тобой, – выплюнул Энакин. – Я не джедай – и я не твоя собственность! Ты никогда не хотел, чтобы я был твоим учеником, не притворяйся, что это не так!  
В груди у Оби-Вана все сжалось от боли. Это чувство было не так легко отпустить в Силу, проигнорировать, даже если обычно он так и поступал. Он вспомнил, что сказал на Татуине, и что сделал Энакин. Неудивительно, что Энакин до сих пор помнил все слова, что там были сказаны, и что его самого, Оби-Вана, теперь все это ужалило много лет спустя.  
Он вздохнул. Прошлое казалось несущественным и неважным сейчас. Они спорили и спорили, бесконечно. А ему на самом деле не нужно было согласие Энакина. Корабль все равно не полетит, как бы не хотелось Энакину, и самому выйти из дворца у него не получится. Оби-Ван видел, что мальчик вот-вот свалится без сознания от истощения, и тогда можно будет просто отнести его, куда нужно. Независимо от того, насколько Телла и Беру привязаны к нему, они вряд ли окажутся настолько глупы, чтобы встать на пути у джедая.  
Оби-Ван поднял комлинк ко рту и спросил:  
– Сири, доложи статус?  
Статические помехи трещали на линии.  
– Все не так уж плохо, – отозвалась она довольно беззаботным тоном. – Армия твоего парня вовремя подоспела. Они разобрались с зигеррийским форпостом – база еще была не полностью укомплектована солдатами. Не все оружие функционировало так, как надо.  
Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза. Новости были хорошие, но тем не менее они только подчеркивали, насколько поспешным и неосмотрительным стало его нападение на Скинтел.  
– Мы могли бы использовать то, о чем я раньше говорил.  
– Уже в системе. Флот Свободных Миров подбирает выживших. Не думаю, что мы должны слоняться вокруг них, пользы это особой не принесет.  
И разумеется, прекрасно помня, что обо всем придется докладывать Совету, лучше было не тратить слишком много времени рядом с ними, сотрудничая.  
– Мы не в состоянии добраться до чистого места посадки, – сказал ей Оби-Ван. – Предупреди меня, когда будешь рядом.  
Сири подтвердила, и он отключил комлинк. Оби-Ван выразительно глянул на Энакина, а потом повернулся к девушкам, привлекая их внимание. Нужно было двигаться вперед, и если Энакин будет в состоянии, то они смогут выбраться из дворца.  
Обе девушки вопросительно глянули на Энакина, а тот вдруг рванулся вперед, довольно активно и решительно. Оби-Ван тут же задумался – может, вся прежняя слабость была только разыграна для него одного?.. Но понять уже не успел – Энакин поймал его врасплох и ударил в лицо кулаком, сильно и резко.  
Телла направила на него бластер, вот что последнее увидел Оби-Ван прежде чем отрубиться.

 

Он проснулся от запаха дыма и совсем уже неласковой пощечины, которой его наградила Сири. Она опустилась на рядом колени, заглядывая в лицо.  
– Где Энакин? – невнятно пробормотал Оби-Ван. Он больше не чувствовал рядом бывшего падавана.  
Сири закатила глаза и поднялась. Протянула руку, чтобы помочь ему встать на ноги. За ее спиной виднелось разбитое окно – один из шикарных витражей замка. Корабль Сири висел в воздухе рядом с этим окном, и на пепле, покрывавшем пол, виднелись следы от ног Энакина, Беру и Теллы.  
– Я думала, ты как раз должен был заниматься Скайуокером. Я просто прикрывала твою задницу, – она хлопнула его по плечу и подтолкнула к подоконнику. Город до сих пор горел за стенами дворца, но искры смерти в Силе поутихли. Оби-Ван надеялся, что пусть он и потерпел поражение, но хотя бы что-то хорошее получилось в итоге. Что, по крайней мере, некоторые рабы спаслись, и здесь, и на Кадаво.  
Сири наклонила голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, и слегка нахмурилась.  
– Ладно, давай, летим домой.  
Оби-Ван последовал за ней – по крайней мере, его тело последовало. А ум пытался отыскать Энакина. С того самого мига, как Оби-Ван шагнул на корабль, и до того момента, как вспышки гиперпространства замелькали перед иллюминаторами, он все старался дотянуться до Энакина.  
Но так и не сумел. 

 

_**Сейчас** _

В тусклом свете Нал Хатты Падме шагала между безжизненных тел погибших клонов. Она подняла руку ко лбу, прикрывая глаза, всматриваясь вдаль. Сумерки уже опустились на этот участок планеты – пространство, сколько хватало взгляда, покрывало мрачное, топкое болото с одним единственным возвышением неподалеку. Оно было узловатым, точно корневище, которое болото изо всех сил пыталось затянуть обратно, в трясину. Черный, ядовитый дым поднимался в воздухе от крепости-дворца, свиваясь в густые, толстые струи. Падме могла разглядеть красные вспышки выстрелов из бластеров боевых дроидов, которыми теперь командовал Энакин, но давно потеряла след его ярко-синего лайтсэйбера. Шум доносился издалека, однако приглушенный.  
Энакин уже внутри, подумала Падме.  
До того, как они спустились на планету, Оби-Ван сказал ей – Гардулла была первой владелицей Энакина. И теперь он шел за ней, предсказуемо, упрямо.  
Интересно, эта Гардулла – она уже была мертва?.. Сколько еще живых существ должны были умереть сегодня?..  
Пытаясь собраться с силами, Падме опустила руку, механически обтерла ее об одежду. Ладонь была мокрой, запачканной кровью. Их пилот умер во время спуска, так же, как и все клоны. Падме не помнила, как оказалась за штурвалом и посадила корабль. Она помнила голос на открытой линии комма, помнила глаза Рекса, когда он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, лежа на полу транспортника, умирая. Оби-Ван стоял на коленях рядом с ним, сам побелевший от боли, с лицом, мокрым от пота, пока они падали на планету.  
Падме вовсе не пришла в восторг от того факта, что именно здесь им придется сражаться. Никакого прикрытия уже не было, и она оглядывала цепким взором болото, пытаясь проложить наилучший путь вперед. Через ледяную топь слишком ненадежно, слишком рискованно. Зыбкий свет затруднял видимость, не давал как следует оценить расстояние и прицелиться, когда придет время стрелять. Мерзкий, слишком плотный воздух только ухудшал положение. За пределами дворца Гардуллы можно было рассмотреть другие упавшие суда клонов. Корабли рухнули с неба все как один, и теперь полыхали кострами на тусклой равнине планеты.  
Из-за спины Падме донесся стон. Она очень надеялась, что это означало, что Оби-Ван немного оправился. У нее был совсем маленький опыт работы с джедаями, однако обширнее, чем большинство могло похвастаться, но никогда она еще не видела настолько ужасной реакции.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она через плечо. Покосилась назад, поймала взгляд Оби-Вана. Он по-прежнему выглядел бледным и истощенным, но выражение лица было жестким, решительным. Он шел к ней, широко шагая, и, казалось, с каждой секундой к нему возвращались силы.  
Падме вздохнула чуть легче, когда увидела его. Если Оби-Ван оправился от множественных смертей, Энакин тоже сумеет. Он не попался в ловушку во дворце хаттов, не свалился бездыханным от отвратительной уловки джедаев – джедаев, подумать только! Джедаев, которые убили солдат-клонов…  
– Разъяренным, – ответил Оби-Ван сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Падме не могла не согласиться. Она знала, что джедаи способны на многое. Оби-Вану и Энакину это тоже хорошо было известно. Но подобное убийство, по сути – геноцид, а еще лицемерие, которым джедаи пытались оправдать случившееся, невозможно было понять.  
Падме привела с собой всех этих людей, убедила их сражаться в своей собственной битве, а теперь они лежали на чужой планете, погибшие из-за чьей-то злобной, трусливой выходки. Она даже не была уверена, что их братья на Камино выжили, чтобы оплакать павших.  
Падме хотелось взглянуть на небо, но она удержалась. Никто не мог предсказать, сколько времени осталось перед тем, как флот упадет на землю так же, как и десантные корабли.  
Но это явно случится очень скоро.  
Она взвесила в ладони бластер, который Рекс вручил ей на корабле, сжала его в руке и указала на вспышки красных лазеров, прошивавшие дворец Гардуллы.  
– Мы должны пойти за Энакином.  
Кто знает, что сделают джедаи, если доберутся до него первыми.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Оби-Ван.  
Выражение на его лице стало замкнутым, когда он повернулся и запрокинул голову, глядя на корабль, что спускался на землю между ними и крепостью. Корабль Торговой Федерации, но не такой, на котором обычно перевозили дроидов. Корабль чуть вздрогнул в воздухе, выпустил клубы пара и открыл люк.  
Первым спустился Дуку. Остановился на миг и галантно предложил руку Луминаре, и, как не удивительно, она приняла помощь. У Падме все сжалось внутри от этой картины. Даже с такого расстояния можно было разглядеть, как дрожит и пошатывается Луминара. Ее зеленоватая кожа потускнела – разительный контраст с бодрым и здоровым Дуку.  
– Смерть питает ситхов, – тихо произнес Оби-Ван.  
Падме покосилась на него: взгляд Кеноби был сосредоточен на Дуку, но решительность с трудом могла спрятать неудержимый гнев.  
И так как Падме очень мало беспокоилась о спокойствии, она чувствовала абсолютно то же самое – гнев, направленный на Дуку, на джедаев, на всю галактику.  
Эта планета уже погрузилась во тьму, Падме знала, но ее вины тут не было. Все эти преступления нельзя было записать на ее счет – а Падме верила, что и у нее был свой собственный счет перед вселенной. Хотя, возможно, он никогда и не должен был существовать. Она помнила, как была совсем девчонкой – но уже королевой, и как спрашивала Шми Скайуокер, как же получилось, что рабство до сих пор существует в Республике? Но влияние Республики не распространялось повсюду, и очень скоро она поняла это и вынуждена была принять.  
Но теперь, как она могла не чувствовать себя виноватой из-за гибели клонов – тех же рабов? Теперь, когда она провела целых десять лет, закрывая глаза на все остальное, на всех остальных – только потому, что они жили не в Республике? Как получилось, что это преступление оказалось более ужасным, чем те, что она игнорировала, запертая в стенах своего дворца?  
Нет, не страшнее, решила Падме. Это просто еще одно преступление, за которое нужно отомстить – и она сделает все, что сможет.  
Луминара и Дуку неторопливо подошли ближе: плащи отброшены за плечи, рукояти лайтсэйберов на виду. Падме не могла сказать наверняка, но почему-то ей показалось, что Дуку выглядел как-то иначе, чем на официальных голозаписях тех времен, когда он еще состоял в Ордене джедаев.  
– Кеноби, – поприветствовал Дуку. – Настало время вам сдаться. Эта битва закончена.  
Оби-Ван спустился с трапа транспортника клонов, который Падме удалось чудом посадить на землю. Каким-то образом Кеноби удалось замаскировать слабость за невозможно развязной походкой.  
– Я так не думаю.  
– Все ваши силы разбиты, – сказала Луминара. Падме глянула на нее, и у мирилианки хватило совести вздрогнуть и отвести взгляд. – И ситуация становится только хуже. Кеноби, сенатор Амидала, я думаю, теперь вы оба можете признать, что нам всем стоит отступить и обсудить проблемы, как только эмоции немного улягутся.  
Это было слишком разумное предложение. Немного чересчур.  
Падме вынула второй бластер, тот, что достался от Коди, прежде чем их пути разошлись: он умер на орбите, став жертвой джедаев, их плана по отвлечению внимания. Возможно, он стал единственным клоном, кто успел посмотреть в глаза своему убийце до того, как все произошло. Падме надеялась, что ему хотя бы это удалось.  
Она подняла бластер и направила его на Луминару.  
– Нет. Это вам сейчас нужно отступить. Возвращайтесь на Корусант. Заберите с собой вашего падавана и объясните Совету, что вы натворили, – сказала Падме, и голос ее звенел в тишине.  
На лице у Луминары ничего не отразилось, будто все эмоции были скрыты внутри, и лживая безмятежность скрыла все, что она позволила ощутить себе на какой-то миг.  
– Нам всем придется много чего объяснить.  
Дуку начал терять терпение. Он снял с пояса рукоять лайтсэйбера и подкинул ее в руке, демонстративно привлекая внимание.  
– Ну, разумеется. Хотя, возможно, вместо того, чтобы тратить время на колебания, вы могли бы действовать решительно, – обратился он к Луминаре. Протянул руку по направлению к дворцу Гардуллы и щелкнул пальцами. – Почему бы вам не пойти и не схватить мальчишку? А с этими двумя я пока разберусь.  
– А я-то думала, что вы намеревались вразумить Кеноби, – упрекнула Луминара.  
Оби-Ван криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы мой падаван пережил этот день, – сказал он ей с мрачным юмором в голосе. – Так что, возможно, ты должна выполнить свою миссию. Попробуй найти его – а я пока прикончу этого ситха, с которым ты так неосмотрительно заключила союз.  
Луминара шумно вздохнула, напряжение явно было заметно на ее лице.  
– У тебя нет доказательств, что он на самом деле…  
– А мертвецы, по-вашему, это недостаточное доказательство? – перебила Падме и обвела зажатым в руке бластером вокруг себя. Луминара сжала губы.  
Падме шагнула вперед, становясь перед Оби-Ваном, и красное лезвие вдруг вспыхнуло прямо перед ней, отрезая путь. Она в шоке уставилась на Дуку.  
– Пожалуй, пока хватит, – лениво сказал тот, обращаясь к Луминаре. – Вспомните о мальчишке. Разумеется, если не желаете, чтобы я сам пошел за ним.  
Голубые глаза Луминары распахнулись от боли, будто она пыталась решить какую-то невозможную проблему. Ундули сглотнула.  
И приняла решение.  
Падме едва не завопила от возмущения, когда Луминара повернулась и побежала ко дворцу Гардуллы.  
– Она выполняет своей долг, – тихо сказал Оби-Ван, но в его голосе совсем не было прощения. Возможно, он тоже потерял веру в то, что когда-то называлось долгом джедаев. Или, конечно, долгом Республики, которой они служили. Оби-Ван повернулся к Падме, чуть приподнял бровь, и его лицо чуть просветлело. – Кажется, ты недооцениваешь мои силы? Уверяю, ситхи – это моя специальность.  
– Ты слишком самонадеян, Кеноби. И эта самонадеянность тебя точно погубит, – сказал Дуку. Он поднял руку, расстегивая плащ, и дал ему соскользнуть с плеч в болото. Несмотря на свои слова, выглядел он слегка довольным. – Я сомневался, стоит ли в тебя верить. Присоединись ко мне, и вместе мы покончим с коррупцией в Сенате, снова направим Орден по верному пути и наконец завершим священную войну идиота Скайуокера на Внешнем Кольце.  
Оби-Ван скинул свой плащ, поднял лайтсэйбер и активировал его.  
– Пришло время закончить этот фарс. Вы арестованы за преступления против Республики, против всех разумных существ и Силы. Сдавайтесь.  
Дуку ухмыльнулся и ринулся вперед. Он ударил, пытаясь пробить защиту Оби-Вана, но Кеноби легко парировал.  
Падме вскрикнула и попятилась, пытаясь скорее убраться из круга пылающих лезвий и молниеносных движений, атаки, которая закончилась тем, что оба бойца разошлись в стороны, прощупывая друг друга. Оценивая возможности.  
– Падме, – позвал ее Оби-Ван, не отводя глаз от Дуку, осматривая того с нарочитым безразличием. – Пойди, найди Энакина. Я думаю, что довольно скоро смогу к вам присоединиться.  
Она отрывисто кивнула. Нужно было верить в Оби-Вана. Он уже делал это раньше, он сразился с ситом и убил его, будучи тогда всего лишь учеником. Он сможет справиться с Дуку. А времени было совсем мало. Сейчас Луминара скорее всего уже нашла Энакина внутри горящей крепости, но никого из них еще не было видно снаружи. И несмотря на то, что Падме не сомневалась в его силах, но все равно не хотела думать, почему Энакин до сих пор находится внутри.  
– Ох, – сказал Дуку и отвернулся от Оби-Вана, двигаясь почти неуловимо для глаз – быстро и умело он преградил путь Падме. Лезвие меча краснело в последних лучах заката, тонкое и почти невидимое. – Я так не думаю.  
И тогда Падме сделала единственное, что ей было доступно: начала стрелять.  
Насмешливо улыбаясь, Дуку отразил выстрелы, направляя их прямо на Падме. Она упала на землю, перекатилась, ругаясь вслух, когда бластерный огонь пронесся прямо над головой, оставляя за собой запах сожжённых волос. Ее руки и лицо были покрыты грязью болота, когда Падме подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на бывшего джедая снизу вверх. Оби-Ван воспользовался тем, что она отвлекла Дуку, и снова набросился на того. Они опять сошлись, сражались друг с другом, и на этот раз их удары были гораздо сильнее, чем прежде – не на жизнь, а на смерть. Оби-Ван не защищался, а нападал, и довольно агрессивно, используя свое преимущество. Он был моложе, быстрее, более гибкий и смертоносный. Когда оба меча столкнулись, он использовал их в качестве рычага – пнул Дуку коленом в живот и врезал тому локтем по лицу. Дуку пошатнулся и вскинул руку вперед, используя Силу, чтобы оттолкнуть Оби-Вана назад.  
Потом оттер кровь с подбородка и с отвращение глянул на свою руку.  
– Падме, – снова позвал Оби-Ван. Он едва не подпрыгивал от энергии, готовый продолжать бой в любую секунду, решительный и настойчивый.  
Он был прав. Падме снова вскочила на ноги, подняла выпавший бластер. И побежала, пятясь и стреляя в Дуку. Она поморщилась, когда он оглянулся и снова отразил выстрелы, на этот раз не в нее, а в Оби-Вана.  
– Умно, – бросил Оби-Ван. Он отмахнулся от выстрелов, направляя их обратно к Дуку, но тот легко взмахнул рукой, отсылая бластерный огонь в сторону от себя, в пустое пространство. – Однако недостаточно.  
Дуку поднял свободную руку, указывая на Оби-Вана.  
– Очень скоро ты поймешь, что ситхи не полагаются на примитивную ловкость, когда в нашем распоряжении имеется настоящая мощь.  
С кончиков его пальцев сорвалась ослепительная электрическая молния, устремляясь в воздухе по направлению к Оби-Вану. Падме в ужасе смотрела, как Кеноби упал на колени, когда молния впилась с него с треском. Дуку медленно подходил к нему, ударяя молниями, таким сильными, что они могли потягаться с любым оружием.  
– Падме!.. – выдохнул Оби-Ван. Руками он оперся на колени, склоняясь к земле. Дуку снова ударил, и голова у Оби-Вана конвульсивно дернулась, запрокидываясь назад. – Пожалуйста! Найди Энакина!  
Падме вздрогнула, заозиралась по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать то место, где меч Оби-Вана вывалился из пальцев. Рукоять лайтсэйбера лежала совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки – вот только если бы у джедая был шанс поднять меч, если бы Дуку только отвлекся от него…  
Пытаясь устоять против электричества, Оби-Ван повернулся к Падме, ловя ее взгляд. Молния уже прожгла его одежду в нескольких местах, и Падме ощутила ужасный запах горящей одежды – и плоти.  
– Иди!  
Его крик подействовал точно удар хлыста, заставляя Падме встряхнуться. Она ничего не могла сделать против лорда ситхов. Нужно было найти Луминару и Энакина.  
Она выстрелила в Дуку в последний раз, отчаянно и безнадежно – он только раздраженно отмахнулся – и повернулась, бросилась бежать к дворцу Гардуллы. Ноги хлюпали по грязи, а пот стекал по телу и казался ледяным даже когда Падме достигла пылающего сооружения. Дворец был наполнен огнем, и пламя мерцало в сыром, болотистом воздухе. Те выступы, напоминающие корни, вблизи казались единственным, что удерживало здание от того, чтобы развалиться на куски. Трещины покрывали стены, высохшая грязь сверху отваливалась кусками, обнажая дюрастил под собой. Ни один из лазеров на заграждениях не отслеживал путь Падме. Она точно вычислила их местонахождение, пока бежала, и сумела разглядеть искрящиеся провода и оплавившийся металл. На одной из установок лежало тело человека, других охранников разглядеть было невозможно.  
Дроиды, которые захватили крепость, теперь стояли у ее стен рядами, неподвижные, выполнившие свою задачу.  
Падме перешла на шаг, подходя к ним ближе, сглотнула. Дроиды теперь подчинялись Энакину, но она понятия не имела, какой приказ он им отдал. Плохо сформулированная команда всегда могла иметь катастрофические последствия – и Баррис уже это доказала.  
Падме отыскала комлинк на ремне. Она могла еще кое-чем помочь Оби-Вану, кроме того, что бессмысленно стрелять в Дуку из бластера. Падме подняла комлинк и активировала его на общей частоте.  
– Джабита? – осторожно позвала она в тишину.  
– Привет, Падме, – сухо отозвался компьютер. – Как у тебя дела?  
– Не очень. Я хочу помочь Энакину. Ты можешь сказать, где он сейчас?  
Тон Джабиты мгновенно изменился:  
– Ну конечно, миледи!  
Падме подавила дрожь. Ей нужна была Джабита – и Энакин, и Оби-Ван, – но она никогда не задумывалась, как компьютер относится к ней самой.  
– Десантные силы Энакина благополучно завершили пять из восьми целевых миссий. Еще две находятся в стадии реализации и три группы передислоцируются на место вторичных целей. Одна команда полностью недоступна и не отвечает на запросы. Я пришла к выводу, что они не выполнили свою задачу – Энакину придется решить, нужно ли послать к их месторасположению другие группы, чтобы закончить миссию.  
Падме заметила, что Джабита ничего не сказала о той команде, в которую входил непосредственно сам Энакин.  
– А дроиды? Никто не смог вырвать их из-под твоего контроля?  
Голос у Джабиты звучал растерянно от самой идеи:  
– Как бы они это сделали?  
Падме вздохнула с облегчением. Она не могла поверить, что Джабита знала все – и довольно страшно было предполагать, что компьютер был на это способен, – но так было лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем доверить свою жизнь армии, которую возможно уничтожить целиком и полностью в один миг, по случайности или злому умыслу.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Падме, пытаясь изобразить уверенность, которой она сейчас не ощущала. – Мне нужно перебазировать некоторых дроидов. За пределами дворца находится угроза. Дуку обернулся против Энакина, и в настоящее время сражается с Оби-Ваном. Если он убьет Кеноби, то следующей жертвой станет Энакин.  
Джабита ответила ей треском статических помех на линии. Не резкий звук, ничего обидного. Просто негромкое потрескивание, что обычно означало – живое существо на другом конце размышляет, оставляя линию открытой, прежде чем дать ответ. Идеальное, мертвое молчание, которым она отвечала обычно, казалось каким-то менее тревожным.  
– Почему я должна тебе доверять? Откуда мне знать, что Оби-Ван – не тот, кто представляет угрозу?  
– Потому что мы пришли сюда, чтобы помочь Энакину! Потому что передача, которая убила клонов, исходила от Дуку – он, возможно, не сказал ни слова, но каким-то образом передал им информацию, чтобы совершить все это! Потому что Энакин нам нужен! – Падме зажмурилась, поднесла комлинк ко рту. – Потом что я люблю его.  
– Ладно. Я тебе верю.  
Дроиды вокруг Падме ожили. Они повернулись все разом и зашагали к тому месту, где сел корабль, хлюпая металлическими ногами по грязи. Падме прикрыла глаза ладонью и обернулась. С этого расстояния все, что она могла увидеть, было мелькание лайтсэйберов, но уже одно это выглядело воодушевляющее. Оби-Ван еще боролся.  
– А что насчет кораблей хаттских наемников?  
– Я обратила их в бегство. За исключением того патрульного корабля – ну, ты знаешь, о чем я. Он тоже с ними сражался, так что я просто отпустила его, пусть летит, – сказала Джабита.  
Падме надеялась, что ликование в голосе компьютера ей только показалось. Та не говорила яростно или чересчур эмоционально – просто в ее тоне были небольшие, едва уловимые нотки, которые будто добавляли в голос что-то неразличимо тревожное, очень человеческое. – Не думаю, что хатты когда-либо смогут навредить Энакину.  
В голову Падме пришла одна мысль.  
– А корабли каминианцев?  
– Дрейфуют, – ответила Джабита. Теперь ее голос был наполнен скукой.  
– Но у тебя есть к ним доступ.  
– У меня есть доступ ко всему. Нужна помощь?  
– Да, я тут подумала…  
– Ты подумала, не Эни? – перебила ее Джабита. – Потому что тебе самой хочется держать все под контролем? Именно поэтому ты его бросила, не так ли?  
Падме отвела руку и посмотрела на комлинк. Последний комментарий ударил прямо в цель, идеально характеризуя их отношения с Энакином: смешно, насколько все верно. Она открыла рот, чтобы по инерции возразить – вообще-то, Энакин ее бросил, а не она его, и тут же захлопнула рот. Сейчас не время и не место беспокоиться о том, что думает компьютер Энакина о ее романтических отношениях с Энакином.  
– Да, – проговорила Падме сквозь зубы. И добавила, смягчив тон. – Я была бы очень благодарна за твою помощь, Джабита.  
Странные статические помехи снова послышались на линии. Падме не наслаждалась манерами Джабиты, более того, она не могла оценить прописанную в ней человечность.  
– Что тебе надо от меня? – спросила Джабита. Она казалась напряженной и раздраженной одновременно.  
Падме глубоко вздохнула. Ей нужна Джабита, чтобы остановить все это. Ей нужна Джабита, чтобы заставить джедаев чувствовать, как все нормальные люди, чтобы вернуть Энакина, чтобы собрать все то, что поломалось на много частей.  
Но в данный момент хватило бы и того, чтобы небо просто не упало на них.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты взяла на себя контроль за кораблями. Убедись, что они находятся на стабильной орбите, используй их, чтобы защитить флот Энакина, если это будет необходимо.  
– Похоже, там много балласта на борту, – отозвалась Джабита. – Мне выбросить его в космос?  
Падме вся сжалась от этих слов.  
– Нет!.. Нет, просто держи их пока на орбите, Джабита. Мы позаботимся о кораблях позже.  
– Не очень осмотрительно, если кого-то интересует мое мнение.  
Джабита помолчала какое-то время – довольно долго, и Падме начала беспокоиться. Может быть, она просила слишком много.  
_– Chuba!_ – вдруг выругалась Джабита.  
Падме, которая начала двигаться вперед, остановилась. Она как раз достигла последнего ряда дроидов, в нескольких метрах от покрытой пеплом стены дворца Гардуллы. Это были дроиды, которых Джабита оставила охранять Энакина, вполне логично. Ему, возможно, пригодилась бы подмога, когда он и Луминара выйдут из крепости – если вообще выйдут. Падме оттолкнула сомнения в сторону, сосредоточившись на том, что происходило сейчас. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на небо. В сумерках можно было разглядеть бой наверху, или, по крайней мере, какие-то намеки на происходящее сражение. Было слишком много полос и вспышек там. Но что бы не говорила Джабита, ситуация явно была не такой радужной, как она утверждала.  
– Джабита, что происходит?  
– Эта девочка, – отозвалась та, и голос ее чуть потрескивал и прерывался. Падме с ужасом поняла, что все интонации исчезли из ее тона. Клоны уже погибли по приказу Баррис, армия была уничтожена, и теперь Баррис пыталась добраться до Джабиты. – Она…  
– Джабита?!  
Компьютер не отреагировал. Комлинк затрещал, а потом затих, в то время как боевые дроиды вокруг Падме возвращались к жизни. Вот только они не направились помогать Оби-Вану. Они окружили Падме и подняли бластеры, целясь в нее. 

 

_******* _

Энакин вздрогнул, приходя в сознание. Щекой он прижимался к теплому каменному полу во дворце Гардуллы, и мог рассмотреть ее безжизненный, окровавленный хвост совсем рядом с собой. Умирая, она молотила этим самым хвостом вокруг себя, пытаясь уйти от огня лазеров и взмахов лайтсэйбера. Энакин ощущал поддержку в Силе, уверенность, когда Джабита сообщила обновленный статус других десантных команд. Клоны шли на помощь, Падме и Оби-Ван вместе спускались на планету, чтобы встретиться и разделить его триумф.  
А потом все рассыпалось и потемнело.  
Что-то толкнуло его в бок.  
Энакин застонал.  
– Да я проснулся, АрТу, – проворчал он.  
АрТу что-то быстро прощебетал, разрываясь между гневом и беспокойством.  
– У меня… – Энакин не договорил, закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам. Потом провел рукой по губам, щурясь оглядел пустой тронный зал. Повсюду клубился дым, заползая в грудь, обжигая легкие. – У меня все в порядке.  
АрТу выдвинул щуп и потыкал Энакина в плечо, цепляясь за рубашку, будто пытался вытащить из дворца Гардуллы. Энакин посмотрел на дроида, с трудом поднял руку и оттолкнул щуп подальше. Потом кое-как поднялся, сел на полу, насколько это было возможно в клубах дыма, и закрыл рот рукавом.  
Арту снова пропищал, недвусмысленно обзывая его идиотом. Распахнул боковую панель в своем корпусе и толкнул Энакину кислородный ребризер.  
Из глаз у Энакина текли слезы, но он все же как-то умудрился зажать устройство между зубами и вдохнул, длинно и глубоко, такой нужный чистый воздух. В легких по-прежнему что-то хрипело, вред уже был нанесен, но Энакин неожиданно снова обрел надежду, что сумеет выбраться отсюда живым. Он коснулся двумя пальцами виска, с благодарностью салютуя АрТу, а потом помахал астродроиду рукой, направляя прочь из горящего дворца.  
Боевые дроиды зашатались, когда он наткнулся на них. Они стояли в комнатах, в залах, опустив голову, будто деактивированные, прижимая бластеры к груди и не шевелясь. Под ногами лежали мертвые тела, с мрачным удовлетворением отметил Энакин. Дроиды отреагировали на него, чуть повернув головы, когда он прошел мимо, и зашагали следом.  
Джабита просто молодец, мимоходом отметил он. Они сопровождали его по бокам и сзади, прикрывая спину, двигаясь как самая настоящая, реальная эскадра, состоящая из живых существ.  
– Похоже, я тебя недооценила, – послышался женский голос впереди. – Ты не просто сбежавший ученик.  
Энакин выглянул из-за угла и увидел Луминару – она стояла в разрушенном холле дворца. Тела охранников валялись повсюду, и пламя занималось по стенам. Дым медленно рассредоточивался вокруг нее, подталкиваемый Силой, воздух очищался, постепенно становясь прозрачным. Луминара держала в руке рукоять меча, но пока не активировала его. Энакин глянул на нее и ощутил странную смесь решительности и страха. И небольшое количество довольно безрассудной отваги. АрТу был достаточно любезен, чтобы озвучить свои мысли по этому поводу.  
Энакин начал говорить, но сообразил, что между зубами по-прежнему зажат ребризер. Он сплюнул его в ладонь и вскинул руку, отталкивая дым прочь с помощью Силы.  
– Что ж, именно это я сейчас и сделаю! – пробормотал Энакин, обращаясь к АрТу.  
Засунув руки за пояс, он вышел к Луминаре, нагло проецируя самоуверенность и безразличие. И, чтобы не соврать, ему на самом деле было на нее наплевать. Битва уже выиграна.  
Ундули может притащить его обратно в Храм – может попытаться это сделать – но преуменьшить значение этой победы для Свободных Миров уже было невозможно. Хатты правили на Внешнем Кольце тысячелетиями, продавали наркотики и рабов, развращали тех, кто был слаб духом, и эксплуатировали в своих интересах всех живых существ, на которых только падал их взгляд.  
А теперь хатты были мертвы, погибли от его руки.  
Энакин даже не мог предположить, сколько жизней он спас одной-единственной атакой. Матери, которым никогда не придется столкнуться с плетью господ, кто не вынужден будет наблюдать, как их дети растут в рабстве.  
Разумеется, ему придется прибрать за собой, если получится избежать капкана джедаев. Зиро оставался проблемой даже сидя на Корусанте. Энакин прекрасно понимал, насколько мало стоит верность этого ублюдка, готового предать всех вокруг.  
– Вы знаете, я вам должен спасибо сказать, – заявил Энакин, выходя вперед. Он склонил голову набок, внимательно оглядывая Луминару. – Без той информации, которую вы мне дали, не думаю, что смог бы добраться до Нал Хатты еще в течении многих лет.  
Конечно, не раньше, чем он проведет с Джабитой еще несколько тестов и как следует потренируется с собственным флотом. Зиро придется умереть, но его информация была как нельзя вовремя, так же, как и дроиды Торговой Федерации стали настоящим подарком для Энакина.  
– Правда-правда, без вас я бы ни за что не справился.  
Луминара изумленно подняла брови.  
– Ты не должен был делать это вообще. Знаю, теперь ты ощущаешь себя победителем, но произошла настоящая трагедия. Сегодня было пролито много крови – и это не стало сюрпризом, наши подозрения относительно тебя оправдались.  
Энакин почувствовал, как все напускное легкомыслие постепенно исчезло.  
– Я был счастлив провалить ваше испытание, – выплюнул он. – Так что, наверное, возьмите ваше сожаление и праведное снисхождение и возвращайтесь вместе со всем этим обратно в Храм, где вам самое место!  
Луминара кивнула и потянулась к нему рукой. Энакин отпрянул, будто она попыталась его ударить.  
– Я улечу. Но только с тобой, чтобы мы могли ответить за то, что совершили.  
Энакин фыркнул, непроизвольно засмеялся – а потом закашлялся, мучительно сгибаясь пополам. Он исхитрился как-то взглянуть на Думинару, сквозь слезы, текущие из глаз.  
– А еще говорят, что это я медленно соображаю.  
Ундули уронила протянутую руку.  
Энакин ощутил что-то слабое в Силе. Сожаление, которое Луминара отмела так же быстро, как оно возникло в ней. Энакин знал, что такой шанс упускать нельзя. Щиты мастера никогда не должны быть нарушены, и тем более – перед кем-то, кого этот самый мастер считал своим врагом. Он потянулся вперед, используя Силу, пытаясь отыскать трещину в броне Ундули.  
– Что это было? – спросил Энакин. Он обошел комнату по кругу, ощущая тепло вокруг – пламя пожирало стены за пределами созданного ими обоими пузыря, пока они разговаривали. Времени оставалось мало, независимо от того, насколько сильными была техника Луминары, защищающая от огня. Даже она не сможет ничего сделать, когда дворец обрушится им на головы. Энакин указал вверх, на небо, там, где на орбите планеты он чувствовал жизнь еще совсем недавно. – Что убило всех этих людей?  
– Какая ирония в твоих вопросах. Я чувствую, что мой падаван… скорее всего, она сделала большую ошибку, – скованно ответила Луминара. – Ошибку из тех, которые часто совершают ученики, оставшись без контроля наставников.  
Энакин уставился на нее. Баррис сотворила все это. Она убила – и стоило ему коснуться Силы, как информация, кого и сколько точно живых существ она уничтожила, хлынула в мозг. Она убила всех клонов, которых привезли с собой Оби-Ван и Падме. И мастер Баррис только что назвала случившееся ошибкой.  
То, что Энакин сказал Оби-Вану на Камино, снова всплыло в памяти. Он сравнил джедаев с работорговцами.  
Энакин выхватил лайтсэйбер и активировал клинок.  
– Вы заплатите за то, что сделали, – прошипел он.  
Аура Луминары в Силе задрожала от ужасающей, щемящей печали, когда она воспламенила собственный меч.  
Энакин шагнул вперед – и вдруг покачнулся, отвлекаясь на сильное чувство неправильности. Боевые дроиды больше не двигались, прикрывая его. Сила закричала, предупреждая, и Энакин распахнул глаза от неожиданности. Он повернулся спиной к Луминаре, отражая внезапный бластерный огонь, который вдруг решили открыть дроиды. Сражаясь плечом к плечу, им с Луминарой удалось довольно быстро расправиться с дроидами, направляя выстрелы обратно.  
Энакин настороженно покосился на Ундули, и они вместе наконец выбежали из горящего дворца. Луминара была первой, и она по-прежнему держала вокруг них пузырь чистого воздухе. Энакин следовал за ней, прикрывая с тыла. Он не помнил, сколько дроидов сопровождали его внутрь – и не было никакого способа узнать точное число тех, что были разрушены до того, как он потерял сознание. Одна только Джабита знала.  
Ночь опустилась на Нал Хатта, освещенная пламенем позади и вспышками бластерного огня впереди. Энакин обернулся, рассекая незамеченного дроида, а потом помчался вперед, вниз с топкого холма, на котором стоял дворец. Впереди, на небольшом расстоянии, он видел боевых дроидов, столпившихся вокруг Падме. Луминара взмахнула рукой и сбила двух дроидов прежде чем у них появилась возможность открыть огонь. Энакин последовал ее примеру, чуть развернул троицу дроидов, заставляя их стрелять друг в друга. Он преодолел оставшееся расстояние в один прыжок и разрубил мечом еще одного дроида. Падме выстрелила и развернулась, чтобы защитить его спину.  
– Что случилось?! – спросил Энакин, взмахивая лайтсэйбером, чтобы отклонить выстрелы.  
Падме была растеряна, но вроде бы невредима, если не считать ее раненую руку, которую она оберегала, прижимая к груди. Однако Оби-Вана нигде не было видно, и ситуация казалась более напряженной, нежели те картины счастливого воссоединения, которые нарисовал себе Энакин.  
Падме покосилась в сторону, поймала его взгляд. Ее лицо было встревоженным, покрытым сажей и копотью, но голос оставался спокойным, когда она начала говорить:  
– Баррис добралась до Джабиты. Сейчас она контролирует боевых дроидов.  
Энакин до боли сжал челюсти. Учение джедаев было верным в том, что касалось одной-единственной вещи: падаваны представляли куда большую опасность, нежели мастера.  
Луминара присоединилась к ним, двигаясь более плавно, однако изящно и одинаково продуктивно уничтожая дроидов. Она спрыгнула с холма, и разрубила дроида одним ударом меча, а потом крутанула лайтсэйбер и воткнула его в последнего дроида за своей спиной.  
Энакин не мог выдохнуть с облегчением, по-прежнему настороженно оглядываясь вокруг в поисках новых угроз. Похоже, они уничтожили всех дроидов, которых контролировала Баррис поблизости, однако он чувствовал, как по планете вспыхивали все новые и новые сражения. Дроиды, которых он послал охранять своих людей, теперь нападали на них. Немного ближе он мог ощущать присутствие Оби-Вана. Кеноби тоже боролся за свою жизнь, хотя дроиды вокруг него были не такой уж большой проблемой. Дуку тоже был там же – и его присутствие ощущалось в Силе как огромная черная дыра.  
Энакин отстранился от него, отвернулся, несмотря на очарование Тьмы. Он послал нерешительный вопрос в сторону Оби-Вана, и тот отмахнулся с раздражением. Пока все просто прекрасно, в его помощи никто не нуждается, но спасибо за то, что отвлек от боя.  
Как бы то ни было, в настоящий момент флот должен быть приоритетом.  
– Тэбс? – позвал Энакин, включая комлинк.  
Немного облегчения принесло то, что линия не была мертва, пусть и трещала помехами. Джабита не была целиком уничтожена, пока еще нет.  
– Босс, я тут немного занята.  
Энакин выдохнул. Падме положила руку ему на плечо, и он изо всех сил держался, чтобы не склониться к ней за поддержкой.  
– Рад слышать твой голос, – сказал он Тэбс. – Я скоро прилечу. Если сможете, отправляетесь прочь до моего прибытия. Покиньте систему.  
– Без тебя? Нет, Энакин, я не могу…  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Не было никаких гарантий, что Оффи пробралась так далеко, но все же. Если Джабита потеряла контроль над «Освободителем», они были по уши в дерьме.  
Нет, нет, она не могла, попытался убедить он себя. Джабита гораздо лучше. Они обе лучше, чем о них думают, и они выживут, Джабита и Тэбс, даже если он не сумеет.  
– Это приказ. Не ждите меня.  
Энакин выключил комлинк, прикрепил его на ремень и снова повернулся к Луминаре, поднимая руку с зажатым лайтсэйбером.  
– Прикажи ей немедленно! – прорычал он. – Заставь Баррис спуститься на планету!  
– Я сомневаюсь, что это ее работа. Она бы вряд ли стала командовать дроидам напасть на меня.  
Энакин фыркнул. Он сомневался, что Луминара могла рассуждать о том, что ее падаван станет или не станет делать, и более того, он не был уверен, где пролегают пределы того, какие меры сама Луминара могла одобрить. Она замыслила план, чтобы заманить его в ловушку, она манипулировала хаттами, не осознавая, какую угрозу они могут представлять для всей галактики. А еще – работала с Торговой Федерацией под видом расследования ситуации на Камино. Энакин не знал, кем, черт возьми, она была на самом деле – кем были все джедаи? – и он не собирался выяснять это.  
Падме осторожно отстранилась от него и убрала руку – ту, в которой не сжимала бластер так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
– Луминара, что-то ужасное произошло, это очевидно. Скорее всего, Баррис просто не представляет, что делает. Она просто пытается все исправить. Но то, что сейчас происходит – ее рук дело. Просто попросите выключить дроидов.  
Луминара посмотрела на Падме. Энакин чувствовал, как Сила плотно завернулась вокруг нее. Луминара пыталась найти совет в Силе так же сильно, как укрепляла собственные щиты, и через секунду она кивнула.  
Ее взгляд прояснился, а смятение улеглось, сменяясь глубинным спокойствием, которое Энакин так презирал.  
– Но зачем?..  
Вместо ответа он атаковал ее. Все тренировки с Дуку внезапно оказались совсем не напрасны, Энакин порадовался, что занимался так много в последнее время. Джем Со казалось таким же знакомым, как старый добрый друг, когда он взмахнул мечом, нападая на Луминару. Она парировала с легкостью, отбивая его лайтсэйбер своим клинком, отклоняя его в сторону, не давая причинить себе вреда.  
– Думаешь, я позволю тебе и твоему флоту сбежать? Они все предстанут перед судом так же, как и ты! – сказала Луминара. Она шагнула ближе к нему, и ее лайтсэйбер пел в воздухе, когда она взмахивала им, пытаясь зацепить Энакина то сверху, то снизу. Каждый удар был идеальным, меч вспыхивал в воздухе, резкий и смертоносный.  
Энакин не спускал с нее глаз, нанося удары в ответ, парируя с такой силой, от которой зубы скрипели. Он не мог позволить загнать себя в угол, заставить только обороняться. Он отбивал удар за ударом, крепко стоя на ногах, отказываясь двигаться назад.  
– Они умрут, и ты станешь такой же убийцей, как и твой падаван, – выплюнул Энакин.  
– Совет будет судить нас всех!  
Ее вера была поистине несокрушима. Энакин нахмурился и ударил, наступая. Луминара позволила ему чуть продвинуться вперед, лицо ее было сосредоточенным и спокойным, когда она наносила удары или блокировала их. Энакин никогда еще не ощущал такой непоколебимой уверенности в джедае, понять ее было абсолютно невозможно. Даже когда он сам сбежал на Татуин, он сомневался. Кожу вдруг словно обдало ледяным холодом – Энакин вспомнил последние слова матери – ее слабый, дрожащий голос, но по-прежнему здравый ум. Он никогда не должен был приходить.  
Эта мысль разозлила его, и Энакин потянулся к Силе, превращая злость в оружие против Луминары. Ее аура чуть дрогнула, а потом вся напускная сдержанность вмиг исчезла. И Луминара ударила – не только мечом. Она превратила саму Силу в оружие, коварное и мстительное. Энакин оскалился, когда она полоснула лайтсэйбером, пытаясь проникнуть сквозь щиты.  
И все же она боялась его, мрачно подумал Энакин. Он вскинул меч над головой и опустил его – Луминара вовремя подставила свой, и лайтсэйберы столкнулись с треском, искры посыпались во все стороны. Она отступила на шаг, подаваясь назад под натиском, хотя не отводила взгляда от Энакина. И толкнула щиты, взламывая их.  
Энакин чувствовал, как трещины расползаются в Силе, воспоминания вытекают наружу, и яростно набросился на Луминару. Ударил ее, ногой, угодил в колено, и Луминара выкрикнула, яростно и резко, однако не упала.  
– Зря стараешься, – объявила она. Сжала еще сильнее рукоять меча обеими руками, и Энакин снова атаковал, пытаясь достать ее концом клинка. – Твои люди мертвы, а Зиро очень скоро приберет власть к рукам. Один хатт будет править твоими прекрасными Свободными Мирами вместо десятков хаттов.  
– Ты ошибаешься! – прорычал Энакин.  
На этот раз он ударил и тут же подхватил с Силой остатки дроида, лежащие на земле, и швырнул их в Луминару. Она не увернулась, приняла удар, отбила его, даже несмотря на то, что дроид сильно ударил ее.  
– Они все мертвы, – повторила она. – Все те, кто шел за тобой, кто когда-то верил в тебя. Даже мастер, которого ты предал.  
– Я не предавал, – начал Энакин, но подавился словами.  
Плотный, темный узел страха свернулся у него в груди, и Энакин изо всех сил пытался преодолеть сомнения. Луминара играла с ним, дразнила. Он не мог дотянуться до Оби-Вана из-за нее, из-за ее близкого присутствия в Силе и угрозы, что она несла с собой. Она разорвет его на куски, если он постарается дотянуться до Оби-Вана.  
Луминара снова толкнула его в Силе, и Энакин почувствовал, как внутри что-то сломалось, он почти мог услышать щелчок. Он отшатнулся в сторону, из глаз текли слезы.  
Все они. Все те, кто пошел за ним, все рабы, которых он освободил – только для того, чтобы привести их на смерть.  
Его мастер, который прилетел за ним только потому, что он действительно верил в Энакина.  
Падме.  
Голова у Энакина раскалывалась, и он обернулся, пытаясь отыскать Падме, выкрикнул ее имя хриплым, дрожащим голосом. И поймал взгляд карих глаз – она стояла позади упавших дроидов, настороженно сжимая бластер, направленный на Луминару, пытаясь выстрелить так, чтобы не зацепить его. Падме слабо улыбнулась ему.  
Она была жива. Все они пока еще…  
– Не отвлекайся, Скайуокер, – сказала Луминара и ударила мечом. Ее лайтсэйбер очертил сверкающую синюю дугу в воздухе и опустился на руку Энакина. Он упал на землю, прижимая к груди ладонь. Половина разрубленной рукояти лайтсэйбра укатилась в траву, но вторая половина по-прежнему лежала в руке, он сумел удержать ее пальцами. Сожженная ладонь пульсировала от боли, кости и мышцы были рассечены ударом. Энакин сжал зубы.  
– Энакин! – выкрикнула Падме.  
Он не закрывал ей цель, подумал Энакин. И попытался рассмеяться, но вместо этого закашлялся, выплевывая черную слизь на землю.  
Он слышал, как Луминара отклоняла выстрелы в воздух, и зажмурился, помотал головой, пытаясь вытрясти слезы из глаз. Ундули не станет убивать сенатора. Пока еще не станет.  
Он заставил себя подняться на ноги.  
Луминара опустила меч, и он сиял на фоне ее тусклой мантии. Она казалась такой же спокойной, как и любой джедай на ее месте, и Сила звенела от ее уверенности.  
– Это конец, – безмятежно произнесла она.  
– Ничего подобного, – выплюнул Энакин в ответ.  
Он по-прежнему ощущал гнев – только это и прорывалось сквозь обжигающую боль от раненой руки, и гнев подавил первобытный ужас от мыслей о том, что сейчас происходило с его людьми. Энакин помнил дворец Джаббы, как будто это было вчера. Девушка-рабыня, которая освободилась от своих оков.  
Он поднял здоровую руку и сжал кулак.  
Луминара охнула, задыхаясь, но ударила в ответ. Ее связь с Силой была по-прежнему такой же прочной, а Энакин никак не мог собрать свои рассыпавшиеся щиты вместе.  
Падме снова выстрелила. И еще раз, и опять, наступая на Луминару, и та пыталась повернуться, отразить огонь, но потеряла контроль и забилась в захвате Энакина.  
Спустя несколько секунд, она рухнула на землю между ними.  
Падме уставилась на тело, и бластер выпал у нее из руки. А потом она медленно подняла взгляд, наткнулась на Энакина и пораженно распахнула глаза.  
– Энакин, я…  
Закончить фразу она даже не попыталась, рванулась вперед, к нему. Обняла за шею и притянула вниз, чтобы поцеловать – отчаянно, страстно.  
И Энакин ответил, он целовал ее столько, сколько хватило дыхания, а потом отстранился, пытаясь справиться с кашлем и слезами, которые снова полились из глаз. Падме прижалась щекой к его губам.  
– Что же нам теперь… с тобой все в порядке? – спросила она.  
– Все будет хорошо, – отозвался Энакин. Он приобнял ее здоровой рукой, прижимая к себе – совсем слабо, почти неощутимо. Больше всего ему хотелось сдавить ее в объятиях, но Энакин едва мог дотронуться рукой до спины Падме. – Ты здесь, и теперь все будет хорошо.  
Падме кивнула, он ощутил движение. Потом отодвинулась и погладила его по лицу. Она была покрыта копотью и сажей так же, как и сам Энакин, и слезы казались черными на ее ладони. Энакин наклонился, прикасаясь губами к ее лбу.  
– Ты пришла, – тупо произнес он.  
Падме жалобно фыркнула.  
– Я не могла тебя бросить, – она улыбалась, и глаза у нее блестели. – Я люблю тебя.  
Энакин снова наклонился и поцеловал ее. Он понятия не имел, как они собираются улететь из этого болота, и как долго они еще продержатся, прежде чем остальные дроиды, которых контролировала Баррис, найдут их, но он был более чем уверен, что ему на это наплевать.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, – прошептал он, касаясь губами губ Падме. – И буду любить всегда. Всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Когда он отстранился, она изумленно покачала головой на это заявление. Которое было нелепым и абсолютно безумным.  
И еще было чистой правдой.  
Двигатели звездолета взревели где-то неподалеку, порыв ветра обдал их. Энакин в шоке повернулся, одной рукой по-прежнему придерживая Падме у своего сердца. Ни разу еще, ни единого случая за свою жизнь он не пропускал этот звук, не позволял ни одному транспорту появиться вот так незаметно. Никто не мог подкрасться к нему.  
Но звездолет был в небе, один из каминианских десантных кораблей, и из него высовывался Оби-Ван, глядя на них. Выглядел он ужасно – в опаленной одежде, с глубокими отметинами на руках и ногах, которые Энакин безошибочно определил как ожоги от лайтсэйбера. На поясе у него висела рукоять меча – чужого меча, это Энакин тоже мог сказать с первого взгляда. Но Оби-Ван был жив, и его аура в Силе, чистая и полная решимости, сияла невозможно ярко. Энакин попытался отыскать следы присутствия Дуку, но ничего не обнаружил. Дуку был мертв, и все зло, которое он принес с собой, растворилось в Силе без следа.  
Оби-Ван поднял комлинк ко рту, чтобы направить звездолет – и разговаривал он с Джабитой, понял Энакин.  
Она единственная могла пилотировать корабль. И поблизости точно не было никаких живых и дружественных им существ. Независимо от того, что Баррис пыталась сделать, ей это точно не удалось. Энакин ощутил гордость.  
Он знал, что Джабита была лучше Баррис.  
Падме положила голову ему на плечо.  
– Как ты думаешь, – медленно начала она, – Оби-Ван может нас поженить?  
Энакин решил, что ему послышалось, что он понял ее слова как-то не так. Он повернул голову и заглянул Падме в глаза, нахмурился.  
– Джедаи могут выступать как официальные лица, так ведь?  
– Это что, ты так «да» говоришь? Это ответ? – спросил он. От смятения горло перехватило, Энакин едва мог вздохнуть. Падме пришла, чтобы спасти его, она сплотила войска клонов и воевала рядом с ними, но он по-прежнему помнил выражение полного шока на ее лице, когда попросил ее выйти за него замуж. Удивление и злость, вот что она испытывала тогда.  
Падме скрестила пальцы у него на шее и потянула вниз для страстного поцелуя.  
– Нет, это вопрос, – сказала она. – Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Энакин прижал ее еще ближе, обнимая. Поцелуй почти успокоил боль, пульсирующую в руке, и боль смерти, что царила вокруг.  
– Да! – громко сообщил он, когда они закончили целоваться.  
Ветер украл слово, но Падме, казалось, расслышала все прекрасно. Шум двигателя не дал им разговаривать дальше – Оби-Ван опустил корабль довольно низко, но все же не посадил. Он высунулся из звездолета и протянул руку.  
– Ты первая, – сказал Энакин Падме. Он немного отошел от нее и стиснул зубы, стараясь изо всех сил удержать равновесие. Падме глянула то на него, то на Оби-Вана, сомневаясь, а потом кивнула. Разбежалась и прыгнула на корабль. Энакин ощутил, как Оби-Ван потянулся к ней в тот самый миг, когда и сам Энакин, чтобы подстраховать, и вместе они удержали ее. Падме мягко приземлилась на рампе, и они придерживали ее до тех пор, пока не убедились, что она твердо стоит на ногах.  
Оби-Ван повернулся к Энакину, и они взглянули друг другу в глаза. Они проходили через подобное уже десятки раз, на миссиях. В тот момент, когда Оби-Ван научился доверять Энакину, Энакин тоже принял его, встретил собственным доверием и собственными ожиданиями. Но прошли годы с тех пор, как они были мастером и падаваном, и слишком много минуло с того дня, как они установили абсолютное доверие.  
Оби-Ван больше не верил ему, и Энакин ничего не мог предложить взамен.  
– Я тебя здесь не оставлю! – прокричал Оби-Ван. Голос у него был хриплый, и выглядел Кеноби очень уставшим. Он снова поднял комлинк, и Энакин услышал, как двигатели начинают затихать, готовясь к посадке.  
– Нет, мастер! – заорал в ответ Энакин. Он потянулся к Силе и прыгнул, легко приземляясь на палубе рядом с Оби-Ваном. Энакин перевел дыхание – в груди что-то опять заболело, снова хотелось кашлять. Энакин оперся здоровой рукой на плечо Оби-Вану и посмотрел в сторону, кусая губы. – Давайте выбираться отсюда. И летим домой.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся с облегчением и сгреб Энакина в объятия, и Энакин совершенно бессовестно уткнулся ему в шею. Он был слишком измучен, чтобы думать, как это выглядело со стороны, и что Падме смотрела на них.  
– Вперед? – спросил Оби-Ван.  
– Подожди минутку, мы кое-кого чуть не забыли!  
Оби-Ван чуть нахмурился, а Энакин просто прикрыл глаза. Даже на таком расстоянии он мог различить возмущенный визг АрТу. Энакин улыбнулся и протянул руку, чуть подтолкнул Оби-Вана в Силе, чтобы тот помог, и вместе они подняли АрТу на корабль и закрыли за ним люк.  
Падме опустилась на колени перед астродроидом и погладила купол.  
– Ты маленький предатель, ты вообще в курсе? – тихо спросила она. Он громко запротестовал, и она хихикнула, выслушивая все его возмущения. – Ничего подобного. Мы с тобой позже поговорим.  
Спотыкаясь, Энакин и Оби-Ван добрались до кабины. Падме посмотрела на них обоих, раненых и взъерошенных, на то, как они рухнули в кресла без всякого намека на привычную джедайскую грацию, и без лишних слов заняла место пилота. Джабита отлично справлялась с пилотированием, но смотреть на то, как Падме управляет звездолетом, тоже было очень приятно. Руки у нее были ловкие, и если Энакин не мог сейчас пилотировать, то по крайней мере мог наблюдать, как она это делает.  
Они поднимались сквозь плотные слои атмосферы. Энакин мог разглядеть костры, полыхающие по всей планете, и кивнул с удовлетворением. Они вырвались в черноту космоса и обнаружили, что битва еще не закончилась. Треугольные каминианские корабли развернулись так, чтобы оградить флот Свободных Миров, пока тот собирался неподалеку – собираясь прыгнуть в гиперпространство сразу же, как только истребители и корабли эскорта для десантников соберутся вместе.  
Звездолеты Торговой Федерации были окружены гудящим облаком истребителей и дронов – кораблей было ощутимо меньше. Мелкие корабли постоянно атаковали остатки флота, несмотря на то, что Федерация явно собиралась отступать. Становилось ясно, что битва была проиграна, многие уже отказались от борьбы, дрейфуя в космосе, но корабли были опутаны сильными эмоциями, Сила пронизывала все вокруг, связывая и заставляя сопротивляться. Джедай, что удерживал все это вместе, испытывал ужасные страдания.  
Так ей и надо, подумал Энакин.  
Падме потянула рычаг гипердвигателя, и звезды превратились в яркие полоски. Сила ускользала, становилась более просторной и прохладной, и более бесконечной, чем обычно, но присутствие Баррис по-прежнему было ощутимо. Она этого заслужила, памятник бессмысленной смерти клонов, и больше ничего.  
Джедаю предстояло за многое ответить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну все, остался только эпилог. Он совсем небольшой, и если все получится, то я выложу окончание в конце этой недели.


	13. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот, теперь точно конец.  
> Моя огромная благодарность отходит к [ Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova) \- дружище, только с твоей помощью и поддержкой я одолела этот стардестройер!  
> Это было невероятное приключение, и я очень рада, что оно завершилось (хотя мне немного грустно) - удовольствие, которое я получила в процессе перевода, ни с чем не сравнить.  
> И спасибо автору, Cadesama, за такой потрясный текст, за разрешение перевести его и все добрые слова, сказанные в тумблере.

– Я обдумаю этот вариант, – бодро сказал Палпатин. Стоящие перед ним делегаты беспокойно заерзали. Для них его слова практически ничего не значили – кроме того, что они провели с лишком долго в ожидании аудиенции, и все без толку. Один из представителей открыл рот, чтобы вне всяких сомнений попытаться убедить заново, и Мас Амедда оттеснил его от Палпатина. На лице храбреца отразился шок, а потом запоздалое раскаянье. Палпатин кивнул охранникам, и они сопроводили группу прочь.   
Канцлер бросил датапад на стол. По всей вероятности, предложение объединить комитеты, контролирующие торговые пути на Внешнем Кольце было не просто хорошей идеей, но идеей фактически необходимой в текущей ситуации. Но он точно не хотел, чтобы подобные бездельники брали в свои руки всю ответственность. Нужно было найти более полезную группу сенаторов – тех, кто был более лояльно настроен к его предложениям, как лучше развивать внутригалактические перевозки.   
Палпатин сощурился, размышляя над вариантами. Он выразил свои сожаления по поводу утраты сенатора Амидалы. Она бы подошла идеально.  
– Канцлер? – позвал его Мас Амедда. Его низкий голос был наполнен яростью. – Какой будет следующая встреча?  
Палпатин улыбнулся ему, насмешливо и криво.  
– Тебе не все ли равно? Можешь уйти, если хочешь. Я сам решу все вопросы.  
Амедда коротко проворчал, прежде чем выйти прочь, даже не соизволив дать какой-либо вежливый ответ. Палпатин наблюдал за ним, сложив руки. С этим чагрианином тоже что-то нужно было делать. После новостей о Нал Хатте Амедда вел себя более чем возбужденно: казалось, он был на грани того, чтобы бросить все и сбежать, или же просто поубивать всех вокруг, окончательно устав от бессмысленных возмущений и заламываний рук.   
Даже сейчас Палпатин мог ощутить удушающий страх, который накрыл Сенат. Он распространялся среди населения Республики очень быстро, пусть даже темнота приближавшегося ужаса и была частично скрыта за царившим повсеместно возбуждением. Кто-то боялся Свободных Миров, но слишком многие были воодушевлены случившимся. И только всеобщее отвращение, направленное на джедаев, стало единственным утешением для Палпатина.   
Впервые за последние десятилетия что-то пошло не по плану.   
Он развернулся в кресле, наблюдая не за горизонтом Корусанта, а за передачей, которая транслировалась по Голосети. Палпатин поставил сообщение на повтор, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, что происходило на экране, и еще для того, чтобы запугать всех, кто являлся поговорить с ним. Работало отлично, создавая атмосферу морального возмущения и эмоционального потрясения. Канцлер мечтательно размышлял о судьбе своей драгоценной Республики.   
Анализируя лохмотья, оставшиеся от его четкого плана, он между делом пожелал, чтобы запись была немного менее достоверной.  
По голосети показывали посадочную платформу на Камино, скрытую в тени. Корабли, на создание которых он аккуратно и незаметно направлял деньги последнее десятилетие, висели низко в небе, заслоняя от дождя тела – тысячи тел, которые люди и каминианцы приготовили для погребения в море.  
Здесь был Кеноби, доказывая своим присутствием пророчество Дуку. Кеноби больше не был джедаем, он не подходил Ордену так же, как и сам Орден больше не подходил галактике.   
Лама Су и Таун Ви выглядели довольно нервно, хотя и пытались скрыть эмоции за напускным каминианским равнодушием. Они стояли поодаль, в стороне от остальных, и притворялись, что горюют. При одном взгляде на них было понятно, что в настоящий момент оба мечтают оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, их длинные шеи были опущены напоказ, для голокамер. Разумеется, каминианцы не желали, чтобы кто-то, Республика или Свободные Миры, мог увидеть их страх, который, вне всякого сомнения, они сейчас испытывали.   
Амидала стояла в центре платформы, в наряде, по-королевски величественном, и ее сине-серое платье лишь подчеркивало алый, словно кровь макияж.  
Палпатин слышал ее речь. Она содержала все приметы искусного мастерства Амидалы, ее потрясающую способность воодушевлять людей, используя гнев и эмпатию. В будущем это могло оказаться весьма полезно.  
А рядом с Кеноби стоял Скайуокер, с трепетом и восторгом наблюдая за Амидалой.   
Палпатин алчно следил за ним, впитывая каждое движение размытой, бледной записи – на Камино и так всегда было слишком пасмурно, и фильтры голосети только все ухудшили. Скайуокер носил свою обычную одежду, в которой появлялся и раньше, но с длинной накидкой сверху – и Палпатин знал, что она понадобилась не для тепла. Скайуокер прятал руки в рукава.   
Расследование, которое провели джедаи, изучив остатки флота и поле битвы на Нал Хатта, доложило о лайтсэйбере, который ранее принадлежал мальчишке – они нашли его разрубленным пополам прямо у тела мастера Луминары. Скорей всего, Скайуокер получил какую-то травму, однако Палпатин не мог сказать точно, какую именно. Каждый раз, глядя на голограмму, он наклонялся вперед, хмурясь, пытаясь определить, что сделали джедаи с Энакином. Он нуждался в любом преимуществе, в любой информации о мальчишке.  
Джедаи, разумеется, обвинили того в убийстве Луминары, изо всех сил желая скрыть раны от бластера на ее теле, обнаруженные независимыми исследователями Сената. Вскоре Палпатину удалось подсунуть этот отчет прессе через одного из своих нетерпеливых мелких последователей. Как бы он не наслаждался картиной того, как джедаи сами роют себе могилу, он не мог еще допустить такое обвинение против Энакина.   
Не тогда, когда Скайуокер был так далеко, и без всяких средств, чтобы привлечь мальчишку обратно.   
Утрата клонов была досадной задержкой, Джанго исчез без следа – катастрофа гораздо меньшая, но тем не менее довольно разочаровывающая. Если Сенат и содрогался от ярости, то она принадлежала Палпатину. Если Корусанту пришлось бороться с шокирующим всплеском насилия в первые дни после случившегося на Нал Хатте, Палпатин едва ли мог думать о тех, кто заслуживает смерти гораздо больше.   
Все должно быть иначе. А теперь его прекрасная война никогда не произойдет, смерть клонов означала, что весь заговор, тщательно спланированный и подготовленный на протяжении многих лет, пошел крахом в один момент – один славный, пьянящий момент, но в конечном итоге абсолютно бесполезный.   
Тем не менее, сейчас настало время забыть о прежних мечтах.   
Палпатин остановил запись на крупном плане лица Скайуокера. Лицо Энакина было искажено злостью – то ли от слов Амидалы, то ли от собственных воспоминаний.  
Палпатин был уверен, что рано или поздно мальчишка придет к нему.  
Он развернулся в кресле к столу и нажал кнопку.  
– Я бы хотел видеть следующего посетителя.   
С другой стороны, вся ситуация не только разрушила планы, но и преподнесла новые, восхитительные возможности. Его мудрый учитель как-то сказал Палпатину об этом: смысл, который тот же Дуку, сомневающийся в своих убеждениях, никогда бы не сумел понять. Темная сторона награждала, всегда награждала тех, кто ждал и знал, когда необходимо ударить.  
Красные двери кабинета растворились бесшумно, и тонкая фигура, закутанная в черный плащ, скользнула внутрь. Баррис Оффи торжественно склонилась перед канцлером, опустила голову и ждала, пока он обратится к ней.   
Палпатин встал, оправил свои одежды и обошел вокруг стола. Потом протянул руку, ухватил Баррис за подбородок и поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы джедай выглядел настолько несчастным.  
– Баррис Оффи, – тихо назвал он ее имя и сочувственно покачал головой. – Ох, что же они сделали с тобой?  
Ее лицо исказилось, Баррис попыталась отстраниться, но Палпатин держал ее крепко. Он сжал пальцы, заставляя ее снова взглянуть на него.  
– Я… я заслужила все, абсолютно все, – прошептала она.  
– Моя дорогая девочка, мы оба знаем, что это совсем не так. Пожалуйста, – взмолился он, – позволь мне помочь тебе!..

 

_******* _

Оби-Ван опустил датапад, с которого зачитывал речь, и стал наблюдать, как Энакин наклонился, бережно и с надеждой, чтобы поцеловать Падме Амидалу.  
Беру и Оуэн обменялись улыбками – они стояли радом с дроидами. Свет двойного заката отражался от полированного бока ТриПиО, такой яркий, что хотелось заслонить глаза, но Оби-Ван знал, что скоро это пройдет. Легкий туман приближался с горизонта. Им пришлось сделать все быстро, чтобы успеть перед штормом, но ни Энакин, ни Падме не собирались ждать еще один день.  
Много лет минуло с тех пор, как кому-либо из джедаев приходилось выполнять подобную церемонию. Возможно, потому что их влияние в галактике уменьшалось, или же просто потому, что они так отдалились от, в самом теоретическом смысле, от остальной мирской общины.  
У большинства миров существовали свои религиозные традиции, сконцентрированные вокруг Силы, но не включающие в себя тех существ, кто на самом деле обладал ей. Странный парадокс.  
Однако джедаи выполняли свой долг в социальном и религиозном смысле одновременно.  
Существовали свидетельства и записи многих обрядов. И Оби-Ван сумел реконструировать некоторые традиции, пока они летели с Камино. Где-то между напряженным молчанием, пока они смотрели заседания Сената, и поспешными шумными голоконференциями – с флотом Энакина, семьей Энакина, служанками Падме на Набу и действующей королевой.  
Если Падме когда-то и хотела провести свадьбу на Набу, то не обмолвилась об этом ни словом, и ни разу не предложила позвать свою собственную семью. По мере того, как Сенат раскапывал произошедшее на Нал Хатте, становилось все яснее, что все политические связи Амидалы будут непременно разорваны. Ее уход бы полным и абсолютным, так же, как и у Оби-Вана. Может быть, Падме просто не хотела утягивать за собой и семью. Или, возможно, она ожидала скорого обвинения в предательстве и в убийстве – и не желала вовлекать в это никого, кроме своего мужа.  
Оби-Ван не мог обвинить ее ни в чем. Он смотрел, как они целуются, нежно и страстно, ощущая тепло в Силе, даже если когда-то и подумать о таком не мог.  
У Свободных Миров не было пышных нарядов, виновато объяснил Энакин Падме, пока они поспешно готовились к свадьбе, а Оби-Ван переписывал обеты, чтобы они открыто включали возможность защиты обоих супругов – было бы нелепо и совершенно неактуально упоминать только об обязанностях мужа, решил он.  
Но тем не менее, на протяжении многих лет они реквизировали довольно много ценного груза. И Джира была так добра, что сшила платье для Падме из кремового вино-шелка. Маленькие подвески свисали с длинных рукавов свадебного наряда – большую часть вырезал Энакин, пусть ему и помогал с некоторыми Оби-Ван. Подвески были из редкого дерева на Татуине, корявого и очень твердого, растущего только в пустыне – но под светом двух солнц они блестели, точно жемчужины.  
Остатка ткани хватило на то, чтобы сшить рубашку для Энакина – пусть рукава у нее были чуть коротки. Оуэн долго спорил с Энакином, но в конце концов уговорил его одолжить нарядные брюки и сапоги (Оби-Ван отнесся весьма скептически к этим праздничным одеяниям, но тем не менее оказался достаточно разумен, чтоб не озвучивать свою точку зрения).  
Энакин и Падме отодвинулись друг от друга на миг, а потом Энакин прижался щекой к ее щеке и закрыл глаза. Здоровой рукой он потянулся к Падме и сплел их пальцы вместе, а потом коснулся своей новой, металлической рукой. Врачи с Камино не смогли восстановить кисть – слишком много разорванных нервов, слишком тяжелые повреждения оказались нанесены ударом меча Луминары. Руку ампутировали и установили самый лучший протез, что у них был – в качестве извинения перед Энакином. Однако этот жест не слишком развеял его подозрения в отношении каминианцев.  
Падме обхватила его металлическую руку быстро и легко, поднесла к губам и пробормотала что-то.  
Оби-Ван едва мог сдержать улыбку, наблюдая за ними. Среди всех неожиданных вещей, которые совершил Энакин, покинув Храм, женитьба на Падме была наименее удивительной. Они больше не были джедаями и никогда не станут. В чем-то этот факт приносил облегчение. Все сомнения, все неопределенности, которые лежали перед Республикой и Свободными Мирами, весь страх, который преследовал Оби-Вана минувшие пять лет – все это исчезло. Теперь они с Энакином снова шли рядом, в одном направлении.  
О большем он и мечтать не мог.  
Энакин и Падме синхронно повернулись, чтобы посмотреть, как садятся солнца. И Оби-Ван с радостью присоединился к ним.


End file.
